Fare Thee Well
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: 'We're the petals in the storm' It's the 1940s and The Scott brothers open a club competing Dan's. Haley James is a struggling singer with dark past. Peyton Sawyer is under Dan's care since her mother died. And Brooke Davis is fighting to get up on her feet again. When their worlds collide the outcome is unexpectedly magical. Based on E11S6 on Lucas' dream. Naley, Leyton and more
1. Introduction

**1\. Introduction**

It was raining; the droplets fell rapidly clicking on the metal of the car and continuously slipped down the glass of the window.

It was dark, the streets were dimly lit but light flashed every time a lightning struck followed by the relief of thunder.

It wasn't unusual; the rain. In fact, it was a normal occurrence especially on those cold nights at this time of the year.

Winters are known to be cold and rainy in the town of Tree Hill.

So, it was just a normal light, and as he sat in his car taking in the surrounding empty street, he took time to relax and allowed himself to listen carefully, beyond the clicking of the droplets on the metal surface, beyond the rain running down the street, beyond the thunder, he could hear the angelic voice coming from the club; his club.

He smiled to himself looking up at the glowing red sign reading 'The Comet'. Dan has worked so hard to bring this place to the success it lives today, sure sometimes he gets his people to do the unclean work for him, but still it's his mind behind all of it, and sure he sometimes plays unfair, but he has come to understand in the not so many years he has lived that life is unfair, can you blame him for playing by the rules?

And due to his quick thinking and rightful planning, The Comet has become the one and only club in Tree Hill… well, until recently. There has been this little place gaining customers and growing gradually, but Dan is sure it's no threat; it's not something he hasn't faced before anyway. Little amateurs have always tried to compete with him but he had no trouble putting them in their right places, and he was sure those boys were no difference.

Deciding it's enough contemplation for the moment, he left the car making an entrance to his club so the music became more clear to him as he looked around watching the business go as good as ever.

"Well, well, look at this pretty lady." He smiled steadily as he placed his hands on her bare shoulders as the blond turned around to look up at him with her big eyes,

"She has been waiting for this handsome man, who is very late."

He smiled and took a seat next her, "I thought Julian was keeping your company."

She rolled his eyes as she knew very well Julian is watching and listening to every word they are saying, "Julian is boring."

Dan looked at Julian and muffled a laugh, before looking back at the young beauty kissing her hand, "Well, I will take a quick round and come back to save you."

"Waiting." Peyton said as he got up and left and she rolled her eyes at Julian who for some reason found it okay to send her a wink.

Peyton was his darling, the one person in his close circle that he's keeping out of the dark, she's his deceased lover's daughter, and her last words to him were to take care of her daughter, and he has been doing so very well ever since. She is the one and only innocent being in his life, and he intends to keep it that way no matter how it takes.

As for Julian, well, he's so many things, he's his driver, his guard, his right hand, and as almost everyone else calls him, Dan's tail. Julian is basically the total opposite of Peyton, he's the one submerged from head to toe in all of Dan's dirty business, he has been behind all the scenes; Dan depends on him and his muscles all the time.

After her time on stage was over, Dan made his way after her to her room, he opened the door without knocking as she gasped putting the dress back on her shoulders covering her half-naked body.

"What are you doing?" she screamed at him.

He smirked closing the door, "Maybe you should go on stage like that." He said walking over towards her pushing the loose unzipped dress of her shoulder before she snatched it back on stepping back with a glare, "It will bring more money."

Haley's eyes widened, "Don't you ever get enough?"

"Haley, darling, you never get enough success."

"And success to you is just money?"

"Of course it is."

She gave a sarcastic laugh and his features became serious as he stepped close to her again and gently pushed her chin so she faces him and then gave her shoulders a squeeze, "Listen to me, you're young, and beautiful, and you have the perfect body, and I am your boss, and your boss wants you to reveal more, dance more and… try to be a little more friendly with the customers." He gave her a smile and patted her arms before leaving her back in the room shivering and feeling disgusted.

Dan sighed contently as he returned back to the hall watching as people laughed and got drunk as he smiled to himself and looked for Julian who had his eyes already on him, he nodded towards him and Julian immediately got up to follow him to his office; looks like they have some planning to do.

XxXx

At the other end of the street, Nathan stood behind the bar later that night holding a towel over his shoulder as he cleaned the glasses, he was humming along the notes that his friend Antwon was playing on the piano, it was another successful night at the club, they were gaining customers more and more every night.

"Need any help little brother?"

"You always come when I'm done, man." He replied without turning around as he heard his brother chuckle behind his back.

He turned around leaning over the bar, "It's going great, Luke."

"Yes, I guess it is." Lucas said roaming his eyes around the empty place happily.

"Karen would be proud." Nathan said sadly as Lucas formed his lips in a thin line and nodded.

Lucas and Nathan Scott are half-brothers, Nathan's mother died when he was a child, and since then he has known no other mother than Lucas's, Karen. She raised them both up with her husband Keith, both young men know the fact that they share the same father, some jerk they were told who cheated on both their moms with each other and ran away leaving two pregnant women to raise the kids alone, and instead both boys took on the last name of Keith and became Scotts. Karen told them that she heard the news of the death of their biological father shortly after his departure.

'Karen's' has always been there, but it wasn't always a club, it was previously a small cozy café owned by Karen and both brothers helped her with it, but then after the tragic death of her husband Keith, Karen couldn't bear to live there and left the town on a long needed trip leaving the place to the boys completely, and so, they turned it into a club aiming to compete with the one club that has been standing all alone monopolizing the business in the small town.

"She'll be back, Luke." Nathan told him reassuringly.

"I know she will." He nodded, "I just hope she's fine."

"She is. She's strong."

"Yeah,"

The door opened making noise and they turned towards it confused, "Hey, we're closed."

"I know." A young woman appeared closing her wet umbrella and pulling her coat closer to her body, "I was hoping to speak with you."

They both shared a look and looked over at Antwon who seemed to be the quickest to get the catch as he smiled.

"Sure."

The young lady took a deep breath and stepped forward, "My name is Haley James, I work at The Comet, but I was wondering if you need a singer."

Both boys just stared at her for a moment as she stood there staring back at them with a steady determined face hiding behind it all the pain and pride she kept bottling up the past few months; she wanted nothing but a way out, and she was tired of running, she told herself that this was her last resort, she might look calm and collected from the outside, but deep down, she was desperate, it was either this… or it's the end.

Nathan and Lucas shared another look, but this time it was a look of victory rather than confusion; of course they knew who she was, they have seen her perform before.

"Why do you want to leave The Comet?" Lucas asked her; a part of him feared that this would be a trick from Dan, but the other part could already see that the girl standing in front of him is vulnerable, he didn't know why exactly yet, but this didn't look like a manipulative face.

"I guess anyone in their rightful state of mind would."

It was no secret that the owner of The Comet isn't a straight businessman, however there was no proof ever.

"Wouldn't Dan be mad?"

"He would, of course, but I've had enough of his rubbish, he could rot in hell and I wouldn't care. So, do you need a singer or not?"

Once again, they shared a quick look before turning back to her, "Welcome to Karen's." Nathan said allowing her to let go of the breath she was holding as he gestured for her to take a seat before they joined her to set and discuss how this will work.

They did need a singer, but their first plan was to look for someone better than Haley James, which wasn't the easy mission. So, when Haley walked through the door that night, she granted them a brighter future, for so many reasons other than the club in the case of a certain Scott.

* * *

A/N: Hello there, this was more of an introduction, I usually write longer chapters. Also, please excuse me I'm a little rusty, I haven't been writing in a while, especially new stories, and also I apologize if this doesn't sound like 40s I suck at making old dialogues but at the same time really enjoy writing about old times haha, anyway, I hope you read and like this story and please if you do let me know.

This is only based on Lucas's dream in the episode it's not going to be the same story.

I only have one other story in the One Tree Hill section and if you happen to know about it or read it, I'm telling you that I will continue it, I'm just warming up again :)

So, leave me your thoughts about this :)


	2. Beginnings

**2\. Beginnings **

Lucas Scott was satisfied with his life, when he takes the time to look around him and appreciate what he has got, he is full with gratitude, he has got an excellent group of friends, a supportive brother and the business is going great. He was never after money, at least not as greedily as Dan Shaw, sure everybody wants to improve financially, but, Lucas thinks it's not an ultimate life goal, he thinks you have to balance your life's aspects out to get the best of them all. And he recently came to the conclusion that good deeds pay.

When they first re-opened Karen's as a club, he was walking down the street late at night, and as he approached The Comet, he saw Dan in the backseat of his car while his Julian was driving slowly next to a walking Haley, he didn't hear what Dan was saying but clearly, but by the looks of it, Haley wasn't happy about it. Eventually, Dan let out a laugh, ordered Julian to take off but not before making sure to give Haley a light hit on her bottom. The girl stood in her tracks in the middle of the dark empty street, she looked distraught, but as soon as she noticed Lucas walking her way, she put on a façade.

"Are you okay?" he had asked her.

"Fine, why'd you ask?"

Lucas let his head turn to the direction where Dan went and turned back to her with a creased forehead.

"Oh, Dan? No, he's… fine." Haley knew who he was and he of course has seen her perform before but this was their first encounter ever. She acted fine but he saw the entire thing and he could see that she's mastering the art of putting on a brave face and hiding her real emotions, but he didn't tell her any of that.

"Alright, take care of yourself, it's late."

"Sure, thank you. You too." She said and they both started walking their own ways, but it turned out they are heading in the same direction. "What, are you following me now?"

He gave a chuckle, "No, in fact that's my way."

"I see. Maybe we can take care of ourselves together then."

"Fine by me."

They walked together and he made sure to let her know how much he appreciates her voice and enjoys her shows and she thanked him and congratulated him on the opening wishing him good luck.

That night, Lucas had a very solid chance of offering Haley a job, he just saw her being mistreated by her boss, and it was perfect timing especially that he could see very clearly that she wasn't comfortable, but he didn't. It didn't feel right, it'd be him taking her for granted and jumping at the chance of stealing Dan's best-selling performer but with the cost of Haley's pain and vulnerability, especially that she doesn't know him, and him letting her know that he just witnessed what happened would make her feel humiliated which he thought would leave him as bad as he knows Dan is.

Instead, as they walked together, he made a light conversation with her in the hopes it would just make her feel better and take her mind off of it.

And he never spoke or saw her again, only for days to pass and he finds Haley James walking into Karen's after working hours and asking for a job.

They did have one singer whom neither Lucas nor Nathan was really fond of. He was a great singer and had good vocals, but he was arrogant, besides Chris Keller wasn't enough to entertain their customers, they needed a show like Haley's and were already on the hunt for some girl with the ability to at least compete with Haley, only for the best herself to come to them willingly.

So now, with Chris singing the blues, Haley putting on her performance and Skillz –Antwon- mastering the piano keys, he could already see the place fully crowded.

When him and Nathan sat down and spoke with her, they agreed that she could start working with them right away and in fact, she never put a foot at The Comet again, they also agreed to wait for the announcement that they'll have her at Karen's until she works on a new show with Skillz, so apart from the four of them nobody knew she's now with them.

Lucas and Nathan were worried when they began talking about money with her, they expected they'd have to top her wage at Dan's or at least pay her the same either of which they couldn't afford, but they were surprised when she asked to be treated equally as their other employees.

"Consider it a try to test the waters, however, I surely wouldn't mind a raise when we blow this place." She had told them with confident that flew among them too and they just knew that this is exactly what is going to happen.

And tonight, was the night of truth, it was Haley's first performance at Karen's and they only made the announcement the night before, so, those who loved to watch Haley at The Comet, and those who would have loved to watch her but couldn't afford The Comet, and those who are already regular customers at Karen's were all there. They knew it was going to be a big night, but as Lucas and Nathan stood at the doors looking around, they couldn't believe their eyes and the overwhelming feeling that this is the start of something new.

"I didn't expect that."

"Neither did I."

"Owen is gonna lose his mind." Nathan commented as they both looked towards the bar and sure enough their new bartender was struggling to get all the right drinks at the right time and to the right people, "Looks like I'm on bar duty again."

Lucas patted his back, "I guess Chase would like a little help too."

When they first started, they couldn't afford to hire people, so it was only both of them and Skillz who has been patient with them all along, so, they would make basic meals as Lucas would wait tables, Nathan would bartend and Skillz would play music. It wasn't until recently, that they started hiring people when they started profiting from the club.

As Haley's performance was approaching, things were a lot more settled now and people were only waiting for the promised new show of Haley James occasionally ordering a meal or too and some drinks. Lucas was walking around greeting people he knew every now and then.

"So, Haley James, huh?"

"Hey, Marvin." Lucas shook his hand with a smile, Marvin McFadden -or as is friends call him, Mouth- was a good friend of his, he's a reporter or at least used to be; Marvin has been fighting to get a shot for so long, and when he finally got it, it was a yellow paper, one cheap paper that made rumors to make money, he took the job hoping it would open him other doors; better doors... but shortly after he got fired.

"That's great, Lucas. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, how are you doing?"

"I'm great." He said and gulped down the contents of his glass all at once as Lucas became concerned. "I'm telling you, soon enough I will be the one writing about your grand success." He offered him a smile but Lucas could see the sadness behind it.

"I'm sure you will. Just don't give up." he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Marvin gave him a nod and forced on a smile, "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you you're doing great, man." he said and left Lucas to go get another drink.

"Looking good, Lucas Scott."

"Well, well, Brooke Davis finally decided to stop by."

"You finally decided to make the place vibrant enough for Brooke Davis." She shrugged causing him to laugh.

"You look nice."

She gave him a look, "I always do, but if this was you trying to relive the past, then you look very handsome yourself." She said seductively pulling on his white suit jacket.

He smiled and put his hands on her taking them down, "Brooke."

"Ugh, you and your rules, Lucas Scott. Don't you ever just let go and have fun?"

"I am. I'm having the best time of my life right now." He said looking around the place proudly.

"It's your loss." She rolled her eyes and he got ready to leave, "But, to tell you the truth, you are doing a good job."

He turned around smiling at her and she raised her glass towards him as a toast and he nodded and left to meet his brother at the bar which he was still standing behind but doing nothing for the time being.

"Big night it is."

"Indeed bigger than I expected." They smiled and then the lights dimmed bringing everybody's attention to the stage where a spot light was there ready for Haley to step into. As soon as she appeared people went wild clapping and welcoming her.

Lucas and Nathan watched people getting excited and Lucas felt a rush of excitement washing over his body, it was the time that would tell if they are going to make this place work or it's going to go down the hill, he looked over at his brother to share the moment with him but he found him in a trance, he followed his gaze to see his eyes were glued on Haley at the stage; she was wearing red lipstick that definitely suited her along with a white tight strapless dress , black heels and black sleeve gloves, her brown shiny hair holding its place on her back, all in all she was glowing.

He looked back at his brother to see he was still gazing with a goofy smile and a dreamy look with his lips slightly parted. Lucas smiled knowingly and shook his head. It wasn't until Haley started singing and people stopped the noise to watch that Nathan took a deep sigh and noticed Lucas had a smirk printed on his face,

"What?" he asked confused but blushed slightly feeling busted.

"Nothing," Lucas shrugged looking away but his smirk only grew wider. "But, she's pretty, yes."

"Who is?"

"Haley James. Don't you see how _people_ got worked up by her only walking on the stage?" He told him never dropping the smirk and stressed the word people. Nathan gritted his teeth and hit him with the towel only for Lucas to chuckle.

"Hey, I'm sure you still have some idiotic comments to drop but you'll have to wait, we seem to have a problem." He said looking past Lucas towards the door and sure enough there stood three figures, Dan's big body stood there looking around for a nice table with Peyton's arm hooked on his and behind them was Julian.

Dan kept a yellow smile on his face as he moved between tables as Peyton let her big eyes wonder around discovering the place with some kind of astonishment; she has been to The Comet numerous times but, something was different about this place, she didn't know what it was but she was going to figure it out. Dan pulled the chair for her when they reached the table and she smiled up at him and sat down taking the time to have a better look of her surroundings. Dan sat next her and Julian took the chair across from them on the round table with his hat covering a big part of his forehead leaving a shadow on his eyes and a toothpick in his mouth as he put a hand on the back of the chair and bend up his left leg to rest his foot on the seat of the chair looking around to spot familiar faces.

Dan's features beamed as he spotted the Scott brothers approaching him and they didn't look pleased, Lucas had his hands behind his back with a skeptical frown while Nathan's eyes were narrowed as he took big steps towards their table.

"The Scott brothers," Dan welcomed as Julian carelessly brought his attention to them while Peyton looked alarmed. "Congratulations are in regard; obviously you have done great work with this place, although for a moment I thought I was in the wrong club seeing this is my singer." He nodded towards Haley with this smile that seems to never leave his face.

"Well, not anymore." Nathan spoke as Lucas side-smiled.

Dan gave a laugh, "I see you're a little hasty, which is okay, seeing you're young, but if I were you I wouldn't be so sure."

"I think it's pretty settled." Lucas said pouting his lower lip carelessly for a second, "She's had enough of you and left."

"I like your ambition, boys. I'm going to hate to kill it."

Lucas smiled sarcastically and leaned forward a little, "You could try." He said and stood tall once again, for a moment his eyes caught the big green eyes of Peyton staring back at his narrow blue ones and he saw her smile but he drifted his eyes back at Dan.

"This is gonna be fun."

"Why are you here, Dan?"

"To congratulate you of course, and to make sure that my singer is still in a good condition, I'll let you have the joy of having her for a while, but I'm gonna need her back soon."

Nathan smiled and shook his head, "I know you had your club standing solely for as long as ever, but things change, you need to accept the fact that The Comet isn't the club of Tree Hill anymore."

"We'll see about that."

"Enjoy the show, Dan." Lucas said and walked away and once again he caught Peyton following him with her gaze as he left.

"What do you think?" He asked Nathan as they walked side by side.

"He's going to pull his schemes soon, but we already know that."

"Yeah, get ready then." He said and they parted ways to go be helpful in this crowded night.

XxXx

After her show was over Haley went back to her room changed into a yellow simple dress and went back again to the hall, she stood at the entrance backstage and took a look of everyone sitting there and chatting happily, her show was undeniably a big success; well, her shows have been for a while, but, today, it felt different, maybe because she felt more at ease here than at Dan's, more free, she felt like she's breathing again after suffocating for months. She took a deep breath and went in, as soon as people started spotting her, she received a lot of cheers and people wanting to say hi she smiled happily thanking everyone she could see addressing her as she took her way to the bar.

"Great show." Nathan commented as she threw herself on the seat in front of him, she looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah, thankfully. I have to admit I was nervous."

"Why? It's not your first time on stage."

"I know, but, when you change places, it feels like you're starting all over again."

Nathan nodded but then gave a laugh,

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just… you literally moved to the club down the street, they're the same people."

She laughed, "You think I'm crazy."

"No, no, I think I understand." He said and looked at her as she nodded and he suddenly realized that this is the first time they're talking alone and the first time she's this close that he can take in all her features and admire them. He cleared his throat, "Can I get you a drink?" he needs to pull his act together.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." She said and he poured her a cocktail and handed it over with a smile. "What is it?"

"Take a sip."

She raised it to her lips and took a sip before looking back at him amused, "It's good, what is it called?"

"Millionaire cocktail."

"Nice, I didn't try it before."

"I know, I've got a bunch of those." He said proudly as she smiled.

"Hey, Nate, I can't find Lucas and I need some help." Chase came along looking lost.

"See you later, Haley James."

Haley smiled and let out a happy sigh, Karen's has already been treating her just fine, it seems like she's following the light at the end of the tunnel after living in darkness for so long, almost her whole life, she just wished there wouldn't be inappropriate surprising troubles.

And as if on cue, Dan made appearance besides her blocking her view of the rest of the place.

"Hey there, traitor."

"What do you want?"

"You." He replied simply.

"Yeah, right." She shook her head dismissively.

"That was quiet a show." He said and she didn't reply, "Enjoy your little vacation, Haley, before it ends." He said and raised his eyebrows at her with a smile before leaving.

There it was… the suffocating again.

Dan just had to show up and kill the night for her, she knew she shouldn't let him get to her, but she just wanted to get over the past, she wanted to let go of the dark years behind her, and for some reason, this place gave her hope, but Dan isn't going anywhere is he? Days ago, she wouldn't have thought of solutions, she already had one, a very dark one, but at that time, she didn't see other options, but now, that she has spent some time with those guys in this place, she have her hope back, but at the same time she's tired, she wants it to be over already, she wants to sleep and wake up to find everything just fine… she doesn't want to have to leave Tree Hill, not now, not yet at least.

She asked God that Dan would just stop and hoped that he's just talking out of spite; cause what could he possibly do to force her back, right?

Lucas was leaving the kitchen after checking everything is going fine in there with Mary their cook when he ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." He looked with a frown at a blushing Peyton who gave him an awkward smile before proceeding to walk away, she was about to turn the corner leading to the kitchen when he extended his arm in front of her.

"Where are you going?"

She looked up at him feeling like an idiot as her cheeks reddened, "I'm sorry, I was just looking for the women's room."

"Well, it isn't here."

"Sorry."

"You apologize a lot."

She just looked up at him gaining her composure back.

"You have a little…" he frowned and motioned with his hand at the side of his lips where her lipstick needed to be fixed.

"I know; that's why I need to find the women's room." she said with attitude not liking his lack of modesty. "Are you going to tell me where it is or shall I keep exploring?" she raised an eyebrow.

He nodded at the other hallway on the opposite side of the hall, "You should've gone left, not right." He said and she turned around spotting it before facing him again with one last cold look before turning around to leave.

Lucas raised his eyebrow at her childish act; he took only two steps before stopping as he spotted Brooke Davis standing a few steps away leaning on the wall with her arms crossed right under her breasts as she smirked at him, "Nice. Good to see you joining the games, Luke."

"What are you talking about?"

"That was Peyton Sawyer, wasn't it?"

"Yeah?" he asked confused.

"Peyton Sawyer; Dan's darling, Dan as in your ultimate enemy. Good to see you keeping your enemies closer."

Lucas shook his head, "Leave it to Brooke Davis to make a story out of absolutely nothing."

"Brooke Davis doesn't speak nonsense."

"Brooke Davis owes me money." Dan showed up with Julian by his side as Brooke's face fell. "Have she given that any thought?"

"I will pay you back; the deadline isn't for another ten days."

"I know I just wanted to remind you; I noticed you're not making any money."

"That's irrelevant. I will pay you back." She said through gritted teeth; she couldn't believe he is just doing this in front of Lucas.

"Keep in mind that there are consequences if you didn't." Julian spoke and touched her waist letting his hand slide lower as she jumped.

"You little-"

Julian frowned and stepped closer ready to grab her arm threateningly but Lucas jumped between them,

"Hey!" he glared, "Don't come near her or touch her ever again, understand me?" he glared and Julian glared back and they remained like this for a few seconds before Julian gave a dismissive chuckle and backed away.

"What's going on?" Peyton appeared looking confused but no one paid her attention as they were all waiting for the next attack.

"Rough man too," Dan noted, "I told you I would hate to bring you down."

"You should leave." Lucas spoke sternly and loudly.

Dan gave a short laugh, "We were going anyway." He said and then turned to Peyton with a sweet smile, "Are you ready, darling?"

"Yes, I'm." Peyton answered still not knowing what was the reason for all the tension she just witnessed as she looked between the four of them, Dan focusing his eyes on her with his smile, Julian looking anywhere else, Lucas frowning and fixing his eyes at Dan and Brooke who stood behind Lucas looking down in embarrassment.

Dan nodded and offered her his arm which she sighed and took, he then looked back at Brooke, "Maybe you should ask your man to pay your debt since his business is going forward like a train."

"Leave before I call the police." Lucas threatened and Dan gave him a sarcastic look turning around.

"I thought you said you were not going to cause any trouble." Peyton whispered to Dan as they walked away.

"Believe me, I did nothing." He said and patted her hand with his other hand, "He just got angry at Julian." Peyton sighed but said nothing more as he kissed the side of her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Lucas turned to Brooke who just nodded barely bringing her eyes to his.

"Thanks for defending me."

"Brooke, it's nothing." He said softly, "If you ne-"

"No, it's fine. I'm fine, really, thanks, Lucas." Brooke cut him off and said confirmativly in a hurry as she just left.

"Brooke, wait." But she didn't.

Lucas sighed and turned back to look at Dan walking away as he saw him kiss Peyton's forehead from the side and then she turned around for a moment and he frowned; she looked upset, that was strange, why would she be upset, she's Dan's little girl, she's as bad as Dan and as anyone Dan knows. It was just a moment though, he could easily be mistaken.

* * *

Hi, I have a very good feeling about this story and have good plans -hopefully good- for it, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, so tell me what you think :)

Q: Who's your favorite Tree Hill character aside from the main ones?


	3. Cocktails and tears

**3\. Cocktails and tears**

"What about this?"

"Yeah, sell it."

"But-"

"Just do it, Millie."

"And this?"

"No, not this one." Brooke fought her tears; she was sitting with her personal assistant Millicent deciding which pieces of clothes and jewelry she can get rid of in the exchange of money.

Brooke has always been the rich girl, and she loved it, she never had to worry about saving money or being careful, her father never denied her a wish since her mother left them as a kid, that was until two years ago when his work started going down and he lost almost all his money. Her father's heart couldn't take the loss and he died shortly after.

And since then, she has been struggling to live, at first she still had what's left of her father's money, but that didn't last forever of course, so, she decided to try and save what's left of his work, but neither was it possible nor did she had any idea what to do, she decided to start her own project, the problem is she didn't have the capital to start it, and somehow the word got to Dan and he offered her a loan which she eventually accepted.

The fact is Brooke Davis was talented, but, she wasn't at all experienced when it came to founding a business on her own, so, as a result, she didn't manage the project very well and her little boutique was closed before she could even start it.

And now, she's broke and in debt to a man who has zero mercy. A man who just humiliated her the very last night in front of one of her good friends, now she knows Lucas is not a bad guy and he wouldn't think anything of her, but, still, Brooke never thought she'd be in such a situation where she'd be vulnerable or embarrassed enough to not be able to meet someone's eyes, even though she has money problems, she never let it affect her social life, she shows up each night like she's used to looking as happy and elegant as ever, however, if anybody took a look inside her house, he'd know just how bad her case actually is.

It's not the first time that she sits down with Millicent to decide what they should sell in order to live, most of the precious items in the house were already gone, this time, she was going to sell the remaining antiques, a luxury living room and some of her clothes; she has to pay this debt no matter what it costs.

"Maybe you don't have to do this." Millie told her seeing how broken she looked but Brooke looked at her determined.

"I have to. This is the only thing I have to do right now." She said and then blinked several times to prevent the tears from showing, "You weren't there, Millie." Her voice cracked.

Millicent sat down next her and pulled her to her shoulder and Brooke finally started crying while Millicent rubbed her arm.

Millie was the only person who stuck to her side, she was with her before it all started, and she was a good help to her personally and also around the house, she knew what was where all the time, when news started spreading about her father's business, all her supposed friends started disappearing as well, along with the employees and workers, however, and even though Millicent was one of the employees herself, but she stuck by her side through it all, even though Brooke can't afford to pay her anymore even if she wanted to, Millicent refused to go.

"We're going to get through this." Millie soothed her as Brooke cried out the pain.

XxXx

Haley rushed through the door hiding from the rain outside as she folded her umbrella, she saw the old short chubby woman coming out of a room on hearing the door chimes indicating someone's arrival with a measuring tape around her neck.

"Hello, Bernice."

"Oh, Haley." The woman said though her glasses her red chubby cheeks pushing up against her eyes due to smiling, her voice was fruity and warm, "Come in, have a seat."

"Actually, I wanted to ask, are you free now? I'm in a hurry."

"Oh, well, I have a fitting inside and then I will take care of the lovely Miss here and I'm yours."

"Ah, I'm afraid I don't have time. It's okay then I'll pass by some other time."

"You can go before me; I'm not in a hurry." She heard a voice say and for the first time she looked at her left to see a young lady sitting with her face hidden behind a magazine, "If you want to." Peyton Sawyer added lowering the magazine.

"That's lovely of you, darling." Bernice cooed while Haley lost her words for a moment.

"Um, I don't think that's necessary."

"It's completely fine by me if you want to." Peyton lightly shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you, dear. Now take a seat, Haley I will be with you in ten minutes." The tailor said and returned back to the other room closing the door behind her.

Haley sighed and sat down, "Thank you," she said without looking at Peyton who was slowly flipping through the magazine which was now positioned in her lap.

"Don't worry about it, I am looking to kill time anyway." She said not lifting her eyes from the magazine.

Haley didn't speak to Peyton before, not really anyway, she saw her with Dan several times but they never needed to exchange words or hold a conversation before, but they have exchanged a few nods of greeting whenever they came across each other at The Comet. But for Haley, the fact that Peyton is always acquainted with Dan crossed her off of the list of nice people, in fact, that wasn't the case for just Haley, most people in the town were like that and Peyton was well aware of it. However, she has learned to deal with it, she didn't back away from people or take a side exactly, but she wasn't shy or ashamed to deal with people whenever she needed or wanted to.

It was absolutely silent for a couple of minutes except for Peyton's occasional page flipping until she sighed and flipped the magazine closed.

"I hear Bernice is really good."

"It's your first time here?"

"Yes, it is." Peyton nodded, "I just stopped going to my tailor, and I have been hearing about Bernice for a while."

"Well, yeah, she's good." Haley confirmed in a relatively nice tone but added no more.

"I like your umbrella, it's nice." Peyton said eyeing Haley's black umbrella with four lines of white dots around the edge.

Haley instantly smiled looking at her umbrella as well, "Yeah, it's actually very dear to me."

At this moment the door opened and Bernice walked out with a woman in her forties behind her, "I'll see you Wednesday, Bernice."

"Sure, darling, I'll be waiting you." She said heartedly as the woman left, "Haley, I'm ready for you, sweetheart."

Peyton soon found herself alone as they disappeared behind the door as she picked up another magazine and began flipping through it for the next twenty minutes or so when Haley left and it was her turn as she entered Bernice's fitting room where she kept three full mirrors next one another, the two on the left and right slightly adjusted to show different angels, a low chair for customers to stand on while she took their measures, and there were a couple of dresses, a blouse and two skirts hanging on mannequins behind the mirrors, and on the other side there was a desk with some stuff on it and then there was another door behind the wooden desk, Peyton assumed it'd be Bernice's workshop.

"So, darling, I believe this is the first time we meet."

"Yes, it is."

"So, what do you want me to make you?"

"I need a gown for the New Year upcoming party."

"Ah, don't we all!" she said dreamily, "Alright then, first thing I need to tell you that I keep records here for my customers, I will have a section in this notebook just for you," she said holding up a big notebook flipping through the pages to find a new section which she previously divided into. "So, first tell me your name and then we will take your measures and then you can tell me what you have in mind, alright?"

Peyton looked at the woman with a ghost of a smile, "How do you know I will come back?"

"I just do." She said with raised eyebrows and a reassuring smile as Peyton couldn't help but smile back, "So, what do we call the pretty lady?" she asked holding up a pen.

"My name is Peyton Sawyer."

"Peyton Sawyer, where have I heard that name before?" she said as she wrote down and then she looked up at her and Peyton knew that she recognized the name, "Oh, you're Dan Shaw's daughter."

Peyton shook her head, "Dan is not my father, he's… you can say he's my uncle." For all she knows, no one knows about her mother's relationship with Dan, and she intended to keep it this way, even if it means people sometimes assuming the worst of her own relationship with Dan.

"Oh, okay." She shrugged and motioned for Peyton to stand on the chair so she took her shoes off and did just that as Bernice pulled out her measuring tape and started taking measures. "I believe people are giving you a hard time, I don't want to upset you, but ever since I came here I have heard many conflicting stories about Dan Shaw and Peyton Sawyer."

"I got used to it." Peyton shrugged, "In fact, I think it's fun knowing that all these people talk but no one ever knows the truth."

"You sound like a brave girl, I like brave girls." She said and Peyton gave a chuckle.

"I don't really call it bravery; I just have to find a way to deal with it."

"Whatever suits you, right?"

"Right."

"So, why am I only seeing you today?"

"I was previously going to Samuel if you know him."

"I do. He retired, yes?"

"Yes, he did, a few weeks ago."

"Didn't his son take him place?"

"Yeah, but, I'm not comfortable with him."

"Well, at least he brought you here, so, he's not all bad."

Peyton laughed, "I guess so."

"Alright, honey, all done. So, do you have a certain design you want or do you want me to suggest something?"

Peyton spent the next fifteen minutes discussing her new gown with Bernice and she knew she already like the woman, but who wouldn't? After all, she loves her job and once she started talking about it, she is full of energy despite her age and she seems to know exactly what she's doing, and aside from all of that, she has a really warm personality, she sounded motherly and she basically had an aura of positivity around her.

"Alright, Peyton, I will see you next week." Bernice said as Peyton got ready to leave.

"Sure, thank you so much." She said and left the woman in the fitting room alone. As Peyton was leaving, she noticed something on her right, she looked over and it was Haley's umbrella. She forgot it. Peyton hesitated for a moment but then moved forward, grabbed it and left.

XxXx

"Why me? You go."

"No, I went last time, and it's your turn."

"Yeah, but you forgot to tell me earlier."

"So? There's still time." Lucas exclaimed as Nathan rolled his eyes and smacked his brother's head from the back making Lucas smile knowing that he won.

"Whatever, just write them down." He said and Lucas quickly grabbed a paper and went back to the kitchen to write down a list of the few things they needed. "Haley? What are you doing here so early?" Nathan asked as saw Haley coming back from the backstage area.

She looked sad, "I was looking for my umbrella; I thought maybe I left it here when I came earlier to drop the music sheets for Skillz."

"You lost it?"

"Apparently, since I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"That's a shame; I liked that umbrella."

"Yeah, me too, it's the last thing left from my mother."

"Here," Lucas came back handing Nathan the paper, "Hey, Haley, what's going on?"

"I was just checking if I left my umbrella here. Anyway, I should get going."

Nathan waved the paper his brother just gave him, "I'm leaving too. Where are you heading?"

"Well, I was going to buy a new one; it's always raining these days and I need one."

"I'm going to get a few things for the kitchen, so, I'm heading to the market too, we could go together." He offered. Lucas was leaning over the bar watching in amusement.

"Wait, you're getting things for the kitchen now? For tonight?"

"Not my fault, ask that idiot." Nathan said nodding his head towards Lucas who raised his eyebrows and threw his hands in the air in a protest as Haley chuckled at their goofiness.

"You two are adorable." She commented and got up, "Let's go then?"

"Yeah,"

"Hey, Nate?" Lucas called after him as he returned to his previous position on leaning on the bar, "On your way back, could you stop by the house to get the toolbox? We need to fix that door before tonight." He said and when Nathan opened his mouth to argue he quickly spoke again, "The toolbox that you took home and never returned back."

"Ugh, I hate you,man!" He said and turned back around to leave with Haley and he could see his brother's smirk as he left. He knew that this smirk wasn't just because he got him to do what he wanted at the end, no, he was teasing him about spending time with Haley alone.

He never spoke about it, but he did find Haley quiet charming, and he knew Lucas picked up on it, but, it doesn't matter anyway, it's not like there's anything going on or will be. Haley is completely out of his league.

Lucas was sitting behind the bar alone reading a book and waiting for his brother to return, it was about fifteen minutes since he left with Haley when he heard someone walking in and he looked up to see the silhouette of a fine young lady standing by the door, he couldn't recognize her because of the light coming from the outside, it wasn't until she took a few steps forward and fell under the light coming from inside that he recognized her as Peyton Sawyer.

"Hey," she walked in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked from across the hall as he walked around the bar with a creased forehead.

"Jeez, it's freezing." She muttered as she turned around to close the door.

"No, no, don't… close the door." He said but she had already closed it when he finished the sentence.

"Why?"

He gave her a look and a fake smile, "It doesn't open from the inside."

"Oh," she said and couldn't help the blush that crept upon her cheeks.

He gave a sigh, "Nathan will be here soon." He said, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was looking for Haley." She said once again with pride not liking the tone that he used with her.

He gave a laugh.

"And that's funny because?"

"You have nerve." He stated.

"Excuse me?"

"You want to see Haley? You came here to steal her, and you have the nerve to say it to my face. Well, guess what? She's not going back, she's happy here."

She had her mouth opened in shock, "You're unbelievable. Do you always jump to judgments like that, Mr. Scott?"

"Only when I know the case."

"Well, whoever told you that you know everything in the world made you wrong, alright? I came looking for Haley to give her this back." She said and held up Haley's umbrella.

Lucas looked at her stunned before shaking his head, "Whatever you say."

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you and your Dan never do anything without a reason."

"How dare you!" she was now furious, and she had tears forming at the back of her eyes, "First of all, you don't know me… and second of all… you _don't_ know me, and… and third of all he is _not_ my Dan!" she was mad, and she never let anyone make her lose her classiness or raise her voice, but this right here, Lucas kept pushing her to her nerves ever since she walked in, he didn't respect her and she knew it since he never even tried to pretend otherwise.

Usually, people whisper behind her back and smile in her face, no one ever treated her with disrespect, and if anybody even had the intention to, Dan was always with her and one look from him was enough to end it.

It was unlike Lucas to speak to a woman with such attitude, but up until that moment, whenever he looked at Peyton he saw Dan, so he only spoke to her as if she's Dan and knowing Dan's antiques, of course he wouldn't be nice nor would he expect any good coming from him.

But, now, when she snapped screaming at him, he came to his senses, he saw her, a girl who's being called on for things she didn't even do. He instantly felt guilty when he saw her eyes glistening in forming tears but she refused to let them show as her eyes popped out fury towards him.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out but his face showed guilt.

"What's going on?" Nathan walked in with a frown holding a few paper bags and the toolbox.

Peyton instantly turned around to leave, "Make sure Haley gets this." she addressed Nathan without even looking his way as she put the umbrella on a table as she took quick steps out.

"What was that?" Nathan questioned and once again, Lucas opened his mouth to explain, but nothing came out.

XxXx

"So, what do you have for me tonight?" Haley plopped down on the bar chair next Lucas as she addressed Nathan after her show was over, ever since her first night at Karen's she has been coming to the bar so Nathan would serve her a different cocktail she has never heard of and she had no idea where he gets them from, but she liked that, the mystery of having to wait until the end of the night to know what drink he has planned for her was exciting, and it made her whole day exciting.

As for Nathan, even though he was not needed behind the bar, he made sure to be there for what grew to be a daily custom for them, he always put on an effort to plan a certain drink for Haley every night, he unknowingly chose them according to how he feels about her every day like when he made her a Tequila Sunrise the day he found her smile is adorable or when he got her a Roman Punch the day she totally rocked the stage, she was confident and vibrant and indeed glamorous, Nathan thought she resembled a Greek Goddess that day.

Nathan smiled at her and poured her a creamy green liquid sliding it over towards her, today that he had spent some more time with her, he felt cozy, and he found nothing better than a Grasshopper to give her.

Haley sipped from the minty chocolate drink and looked up at him looking astonished, "Dear God, so far this is my favorite one."

Nathan smiled proudly, "Oh, I have something else for you." He said and reached down beneath the bar and pulled out her umbrella as Haley gasped.

"Where did you find that?"

"Actually it found you." He said handing it over to her as she took it puzzled, "Peyton Sawyer came earlier and dropped it."

"Oh, I must have left it at Bernice's and she saw it." She realized, "I went back there but didn't find it, I guess she has already picked it up." she analyzed, "Well, that's unexpectedly nice of her." She concluded.

"Yeah, I'm sure Lucas agrees. Don't you Luke?" Nathan said smirking over at his brother who has been sitting there with his back to the bar watching over the hall and pretending to not listen to their conversation.

Lucas grumpily turned around and sent his brother a dirty look; he has filled him up about the previous encounter and Nathan for some reason found it funny and kept teasing him about it.

"What's going on?" Haley asked looking between the two of them; she has been growing closer to the guys over the time, she can even call it friendship, which is something that have been missing from her life for a long time.

"Lucas made Peyton Sawyer cry."

Haley gasped and Lucas instantly protested, "I didn't make her cry."

"What did you do?!"

"I… I thought she was here for a Dan trick, and I didn't hide it."

"He was rude." Nathan clarified.

"Well, can you blame me?" Lucas exclaimed. "She's always attached to his hip and everybody knows that."

"I know what you're talking about," Haley spoke, "when I met her this morning, I was skeptical when she was being nice and it made me uncomfortable… but now that I think about it, I think she's lonely."

"Lonely." Lucas repeated with a tone of disbelief.

"Well, yes, think about it, she lives in this house all by herself, she has no one to talk to and her best friend is Dan. I never thought about it before but it sucks to be her."

It was the first time that any of them see it from this perspective, and the way Haley put it, it might be true that even if she's acquainted with Dan all the time, but Peyton Sawyer might be a little bit more than Dan's doll.

XxXx

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"What were you doing at Karen's?" Dan went straight to the point as Peyton's eyes grew wider and her mouth was slightly agape as she looked over at him before her look shifted to annoyance rather than surprise.

"You sent someone to follow me. Again."

"Peyton, I only do it because I care. I know this town well enough; those rats will jump at any chance to harass you."

"I'm fine, Dan, and nothing ever happened to me. In fact, the only one harassing me is you right now, I told you many times I don't need a guard."

"I'm sorry, but you can't blame me for worrying about you."

She huffed and didn't reply.

"Come on, Peyton, I care about you, I want to protect you, it was your mother's last wish and I really honor that."

"I know."

"I don't want to upset you though, so, I respect you enough to not do anything behind your back." He spoke with a smooth nice voice and she sighed so he knew she's caving in, "Now, tell me what happened?"

"Nothing, I just met Haley this morning at Bernice's, which you probably already know." She said bitterly and he gave her a look as she sighed, "Anyway, she forgot something and I was just bringing it back to her."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, what else could it be?"

"Good. I was just worried, I don't want you anywhere near those boys, I'm sure you know better than to get close to them, right?"

"Yeah, of course." She nodded, however, she didn't see the point anyway, she wouldn't get close to them, or anyone for that matter, "Look, you have nothing to worry about."

He nodded, "Good, oh, by the way, what happened to Samuel? I thought he was your tailor."

"He retired and I didn't think his son was as good as him." She shrugged and he nodded once again getting up,

"Are you sure you don't want to go out tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm not feeling it." She gave him a smile, "I bought this new book and I will spend some time reading it."

"Okay then, darling." He walked over to where she was sitting on her couch and dropped a kiss on her forehead before leaving her in her dark big house all alone.

Peyton sighed and didn't move from her place; she woke up this morning thinking it would be a day like any other day, and she had no problem with that, sure she gets bored or lonely at times, but she gets over it all the time. However, when Lucas Scott spoke out loud the words she knows everybody is thinking it made her upset; knowing they think so is something and actually hearing it is something else. She always wondered how people can just judge someone without even knowing them or at least try to.

She knows that Dan's gained a bad reputation over the years, but, she also knows he's a good guy, she knows those rumors around him are not true, she has known Dan for the most portion of her life ever since he was a family friend and then her mother's love. Dan is not what everybody says he is, he is just a cautious man and he has no tolerance for negligence or if anybody sabotaged his plans, he gets what he wants, he's a tough guy and he admires power and powerful people. That doesn't make him a bad guy. He's just worked hard to get where he is and he protects it. So, when he fires people who make mistakes or refuse to hire someone whom he thinks will not benefit him, it's okay and surely doesn't make him evil.

But people just assumed so, and started speaking about him not being a clean man and rumored about some work under the tables, which Peyton knows not to be true, and that's what matters to her, that she knows the truth.

It affected her when they kept avoiding her just because Dan cares about her and protect her, she has heard all sorts of whispers about her and Dan and what got her through it is that she knows the truth.

And for that and only that she has stuck to his side, she could have cracked and chose to please the people and get away from him, but she didn't, she stood by him because she knows that both of them are victims of people's assumptions. That's of course besides the fact that Dan actually cares for her.

In fact, he could be over protective of her, she has stopped him before from toughing up people who has harassed her, and then she stopped telling him about anybody who does so he wouldn't hurt anybody, she knew it's because he protects her but she doesn't think it's worth it, and he would only prove people right if he did so.

That's why she didn't tell him about Lucas Scott's remarks earlier, and that's why she didn't tell him about Samuel's son molesting her while taking measures.

Peyton Sawyer has perfected a brave face and learned to bury her problems inside, but sometimes, in order to do so, she needed to spend some time alone at home and cry.

* * *

Hi there, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :) I wish you are having a wonderful time. So, here's chapter 3 for you next chapter is already half written so expect it soon, thanks for thise who took the time and dropped me comments I appreciate that very much thnk you and I am glad you like the idea.

I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this and if you do let me know what you think.

I really have good plans for this story and can't wait to share them with you guys :)


	4. New chances

**4\. New chances**

Once allowed, Brooke entered Dan's office at his club where he was sitting behind his desk reading some papers, she moved forward and put an envelope in front of him and stood straight again eyeing him intensely, while he coldly looked at the envelope, up at her and then back at the papers in his hand, "What is this Ms. Davis?"

"Your precious money." She spat.

He lazily reached for the envelope and gave a glance in its contents before dropping it again looking up at her with a smile, "This isn't even half of what you owe me."

Brooke blinked and gritted her teeth, "Look, I'm paying you back every penny, and this is what I could get right now."

"What did you sell? Your under clothes or yourself? Those are the things that could get you so little money."

"You…" she started but stopped taking a deep breath, "What do you want from me?"

"Look, Ms. Davis, it's obvious that you won't be able to pay me my money back."

"I will, I just need more time."

"The more you delay the bigger it gets."

"You're so-"

"Careful, Ms. Davis, I might just add a couple of hundreds if I don't like what you say." He smirked seeing her squirm trying to find a way out of this, "You look nervous, why don't you set down, Brooke?"

She just looked at him feeling helpless and she hated him for it, and her look didn't hide this she was looking at him with disfavor and contempt while he just smiled back at her.

"Go on don't be shy, take a seat." He said as she took a deep breath and did so, "Good, now Ms. Davis, we have a problem but I'm sure there's a solution that could make us both happy."

"What do you want, Dan?"

Dan gave her one of his smiles, "You're off the hook for ten more days, Ms. Davis."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What's the catch?"

He shrugged, "No catch, I just _really_ like you."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." He confirmed. "I'll see you next Tuesday at the New Year's Eve party, you're going right?"

"Yes…" she said still feeling puzzled; it can't be so easy, not with Dan Shaw.

"Well, have fun then."

Brooke looked at him as if he grew another head but stood up anyway and made her way out waiting for any remark from him that would make this whole situation make sense, but he never said anything.

Dan just gave her ten more days to get him more of his money back, for nothing; the world must be ending.

XxXx

The atmosphere at Karen's was cozy and friendly, it was an hour before they open the doors for tonight and things were going smoothly so far, so they were chilling around.

"You never told me where you know all those drinks from anyway." Haley told Nathan.

"It kills the mystery."

"Come on, what are you a secret alcohol scientist or something?"

"Or something." He said and she let out a noise of protest.

"He's not going to say, it took him years to tell me." Lucas interfered.

Haley laughed in disbelief, "Whatever, I'm going to know one day." She determined.

"Hey, Haley James, you and I should sing together." Chris Keller, their other singer spoke up out of the blue from his spot on the stage. He sat down at the edge of the stage and looked at her waiting for a response.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

He shrugged, "You're good, I'm good, why not mix it?"

Haley looked at Nathan and then at Lucas and looked at Chris once again but didn't say anything.

"Haley James and Chris Keller in on show tonight at Karen's," he said imitating the announcement, "I tell you this will be a killer."

"That's oddly a good idea." Lucas commented.

"Oddly?" Chris frowned.

"Yeah, coming from you."

Chris Keller was a good singer, but his relationship with everyone else was of a strange kind, they weren't friends, but they didn't hate him, he was just annoying and he enjoyed it; he was in love with himself and he always showed it making anyone else look lesser. But, anyway, he caused no problems and he brought them money, so they could deal with some arrogance.

"Ugh, whatever. Just think about it." He said addressing Haley and got up picking up his notebook writing something down.

"Me singing with Chris?" Haley disapproved.

"It might actually work." Lucas voiced his thoughts.

"You could find something in common." Skillz added.

"Yeah, I think so." Lucas agreed, "What do you think, Nate?"

"I don't know, it might work." He shrugged.

"Well, this is something I'd need convincing to do, but let that be for another time, I'll go relax for a while before getting ready." Haley said getting up and left but before entirely leaving she stopped and turned around, "You better have planned me a nice cocktail for tonight." She told Nathan who let out a chuckle.

"So," Lucas started taking Haley's spot on the couch to get a better view of his brother, "it's going well I believe?"

"What is?" Nathan asked as Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Now he's playing fool." Skillz said.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Haley." Lucas said as a matter of fact.

"Ah, Luke, there's nothing."

"Right, and I'm not black." Skillz chuckled.

"Why are you denying this? Everybody knows it's true." Lucas stated the obvious.

"It's… ugh… I find her attractive alright? But, there's nothing going on, I am not going to make a fool out of myself."

"Actually you are doing this right now." Lucas said as he looked at him, "Come on, I can see you have a connection."

"What? No, man, it's just… we're friends, Luke."

"I think you should give yourself a chance." Lucas told him sincerely as Nathan looked at him processing his words then looked at Skillz.

"I think he's right." He shrugged.

Nathan sighed and didn't say anything, he has been trying to ignore his feelings ever since Haley stepped a foot in this place, no in fact ever since he laid eyes on her, at first he thought she was beautiful and charismatic, and then when he got a closer look, he couldn't help but admire how lighthearted she is, yet, how mysterious to him she is, he knows that there are depths to Haley that no one got to explore, he knows that she has a story to tell, and he wanted to figure it out and attach the pieces, he wanted the whole picture of her.

But, he also knew that she's not going to like a guy like him, they're like the complete opposite; she always has something to say while he barely knows what he is talking about, she manages to steal the eyes of people every night while he prefers to stay hidden, it's just not possible.

He managed to push those thoughts to the back of his mind, only for his stupid brother to decide to confront him and as if it's not bad enough, he also put ideas in his mind and told him there's something going on between them. Stupid Lucas… and Skillz!

This was the night before Christmas Eve, and they have prepared special days for the holidays, they were going to close the nights of Christmas Eve and Christmas then open for the days between that and New Year's Eve, and they have prepared special program for each of those nights starting tonight, they thought they would treat their customers with some gifts of their own. For all the years that Dan has managed The Comet, he has never done something like that, in fact, Dan usually closed for all the holiday season, you can't really blame him for the last few years though seeing the war has been bothering everyone and keeping distance between people and celebrations, but they thought they would make a difference, especially seeing the rumors going around that the war will be over soon, even if not, they believed that people have suffered enough and deserve to have fun.

And as the night was proceeding forward, Dan decided to pay them his second visit along with the usual party of Julian and Peyton.

"One would think that you like it here more than at yours." Lucas remarked greeting him shortly after he walked into the club.

"I just missed Haley and thought I'd check on her."

"I think she's never been better."

"We'll see." Dan said and went on to find a table.

Lucas looked at Peyton who completely ignored his presence as she walked by him besides Dan. He felt tingling guilt as he saw her, he knows that he caused her pain, but he didn't mean to, however he knows that he was being mean and disrespectful, he doesn't know her, but the girl has done nothing that he knows of that would make him speak to her like that. Why didn't he just shut up and took the damn umbrella?

He followed her with his gaze until she sat down with Dan, he for the first time, analyzed her as Peyton, not as Dan's Peyton, she was acting so carefree and happy when she talked with Dan or occasionally Julian, but once everybody was looking somewhere else, Lucas saw the smile disappear as she looked around the place as if looking for something or someone, she scanned the place twice before she suddenly caught his gaze, and her expression shifted again but this time to one of disapproval and she quickly looked away.

"That's the second time, you know." He jumped out of his trance as he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Brooke, long time no see." It was also Brooke's first time to show up since the incident with Dan.

"I thought it's about time I blessed you people with my presence again." She said confidently, "Besides, don't change the subject," she smirked, "What's in your mind?" she asked and eyed Peyton.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do." She said the smirk still on her face, "Be careful, Luke." She winked at him and left him alone.

Lucas sighed and turned around to join his brother at the bar, "Preparing tonight's cocktail?"

"What? Are you done with your guilt-staring, so you decided to pick up on your brother?" Nathan snapped and Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"You; the fact that you're constantly pushing on something that doesn't exist; can't exist."

"Nate," Lucas started slowly, "You realize there's a big difference between doesn't exist and can't exist, right?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "And now for the English lessons."

Lucas held his hands up defensively, "Alright, you obviously don't want to talk about it, you're not ready, I just don't want you to regret anything later."

"Luke," Nathan sighed, "Do us both a favor and worry about yourself for now, okay?" He wasn't being rude, in fact it was more of a pleading request rather than a snap out, he was letting him know that he isn't ready to talk about anything, let alone come face to face with the fact that his feelings for Haley are deeper than just attraction.

Lucas nodded understandingly and left his brother alone to his thoughts. On the other hand, Nathan felt as suffocated as ever, he was scared… Nathan had dreams and ambition in his life, but he can't recall a time when he wasn't scared; when he was a kid and his mother was sick he was scared to lose her, and when he did, he was scared to face life, when Karen took care of him, at first he was scared to be a burden, and once he felt a part of the family, his fear kicked in again in the form of fearing to get too attached just to lose them again, and for the past few years, he was scared that the war would kill him one way or the other… but now, this fear he has… it's new and it's the most frightening so far!

Nathan is scared to believe he's worthy, he's scared to be let down, he's scared to stumble and fall… and the worst part is, a part of him knows he's going that way already.

When Haley finished her show and bounced excitedly towards the bar, she didn't see the usual sight of Nathan waiting for her with the charming smile of his, her smile dropped a little as she tuned towards Owen, "Owen, where's Nathan?"

"He didn't feel alright so he went home early."

Haley frowned, "What's wrong with him? Is he okay?"

Owen shrugged serving a glass for a customer, "I don't know, he looked like he just needed some rest."

She nodded and sighed. She wondered what could be wrong with him; he looked just fine earlier, maybe he caught some cold? It's very common nowadays with the current weather after all. Maybe that's it, she just hoped it isn't something bad.

"Do you want some drink?" Owen offered her cutting her train of thoughts.

"What? Oh, no, thank you." She took a deep breath and looked around the place trying to find something else to do… or maybe spot Lucas to ask about his brother. However, the person she spotted was Peyton; she was sitting alone by a table drinking from a glass as she hanged her coat on the chair letting her bare long hands catch some cold breeze.

She walked over towards her after looking around for any sign of Dan but she didn't find him, "Can I talk to you?" Peyton looked up at her and it was obvious that she wasn't exactly sober, nor drunk, she was a little lightheaded though.

"It depends." She shrugged as Haley frowned in confusion so Peyton went explaining further, "If you're going to judge, snap, or be rude I'm not really in the mood so that would be a no."

Haley looked at her apologetically; she knows that she wasn't exactly nice when they met the other day, and seeing her encounter with Lucas, the girl has a right to be defensive.

"I wasn't so nice, was I?"

Peyton shrugged again taking another sip from her glass, "You were fine. Nothing I haven't seen anyway."

"I'm sorry." Haley said sincerely and Peyton looked at her a little taken aback but she regained her mask and shook her head.

"Don't be, it's fine."

"No, it isn't. You were being nice and I-" she cut her sentence in the middle not knowing how to put it.

"Saw Dan in me." Peyton finished for her, "It's okay; _everybody_ does so."

"I'm sorry." She couldn't help but say once again feeling guilty as Peyton gave her a look.

"Come on! Besides, Dan is not so-" she started but stopped reminding herself there's no point of arguing about Dan's manners, she has stopped doing so years ago and there's no reason to start doing it again, she shook her head and changed the subject clearing her throat, "Great show. You're really talented."

Haley froze for a moment for the sudden change, but chose to let it go as she smiled and thanked her before cleaning her throat, "Listen, I never got the chance to thank you for bringing my umbrella back, that was so nice of you."

"You said it was dear to you, so…"

"It is." Haley smiled and took a seat next to her, "It's actually the only thing left from my mother."

"Oh," Peyton smiled and her hands unconsciously flew to her neck holding the cold metal of her necklace, "This is the last thing from my mother." She explained feeling a little childish, however Haley only smiled warmly letting her feel somehow better.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. I was fourteen, and my mom took me on this cruise, the sun was shining, the smell of the ocean, the blue water glistening, and I actually saw dolphins playing from a distance. We spent that night under the stars just me and her, and we bought those two necklaces, I got the star and she got the crescent." She said pointing out the two shapes that are now resting around her neck. She instantly felt a wave of panic and embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with my lame stories."

"No, no, you're not." Haley's eyes widened as she put a soothing hand on her arm, "It's a very nice memory, I'm sure your mother was a very nice lady."

"She was." She smiled. She doesn't know what got over her, she just started speaking and telling one intimate story; Peyton Sawyer never realized how lonely she was until that moment. She thought she was fine, but obviously, she needs such human company, she needs someone to talk to.

"So, what were you doing at Bernice's?"

She shrugged, "A new gown, for New Year's eve party."

"Right. At the Campbell household, right?"

"Where else." She chuckled. "Are you going?"

"Yes, I was going to Bernice for the same reason. In fact, I'm going again in two days, want to go together?"

Peyton smiled, "You don't have to do that, Haley."

"Do what?"

"Be nice."

"No, I'm not. If you don't want to go with me you can just say no, you know." She said and offered her smile which Peyton eventually returned and looked away nodding.

"Alright, we can go together."

"Great. See you in two days."

XxXx

Nathan frowned upon hearing a knock on the door; Lucas had a key and he couldn't think of anyone else to be knocking on their door now seeing that everyone they know would still be at the club. So, when he opened the door he was understandably shocked.

"Haley? What are you doing here?"

"Owen and Lucas said you were sick." She shrugged and then looked beyond him and he quickly moved out of her way.

"Please come in." he said seeing it was pouring rain outside like it does most of the time nowadays.

"Thanks," she said as he helped her closing down her umbrella, "Um, are you okay?"

He couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm fine."

"So, you're not sick?"

"No, I was just a little tired and needed to, uh, take some time."

"Ah, what a shame!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"You see," she held up the bag she was holding, "I borrowed some stuff from Mary, and seeing you have been treating me every night with such amazing cocktails, I thought I'd treat you too with an amazing soup. But, you're not sick so…"

"I might be a little cold you know," he said faking a cough as Haley laughed.

"In this case," she said taking off her coat, "get ready for the most amazing dinner you've ever had."

He smiled and led her to the kitchen where he sat at the table watching her getting her stuff ready, "So," she started a conversation, "how do you guys feed yourselves?"

Nathan smiled, "We never had to worry about food when Karen was here, but once she left, Lucas insisted on cooking himself, and after some failed attempts he gave up, so Mary took it upon her to make sure to make us food."

Haley laughed, "So, Mary has been with you from the start?"

"Oh, yeah, she was here since we were young, she worked with Karen when it was just a café."

"She's very nice woman."

"Yes, she is."

"You're very close with your mom, aren't you?" she asked and when he looked at her questioningly she proceeded, "You call her Karen, I mean."

"Oh, Karen is not my mom." He answered, "She's Lucas'."

"But…"

Nathan chuckled, "We always liked it when people got this confused about it." He laughed and she looked confused, "You see," he started explaining, "We're half-brothers. We have the same father. Apparently he was some bastard who cheated on both our mothers with each other and left them both pregnant. They both faced hard time of course and somehow it made them friends. When I was seven my mom got sick and eventually passed away, and Karen became my only mother figure."

He smiled seeing Haley's mouth slightly opened, "Are you serious?" she asked skeptical.

"Indeed."

"Oh my God, Nathan, I'm so sorry." She said as he chuckled.

"It's okay, actually how have you not heard this story until now? You've been in town for a long time."

"Yeah, but, I only know that you're brothers and Karen left after her husband's…" she trailed off not wanting to saw death. She stayed silent for a while taking care of preparing the dinner before suddenly laughing.

"What?" Nathan questioned.

"All this time I thought you two are twins." She laughed, "I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not an idiot." He said in a small voice and she looked at him and smiled.

"But, this story… I mean… it only happens in books."

"Yeah, so we have been told." He noted, "So, what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's your story, Haley James?"

She shrugged, "Nothing."

"Come on, we both know there's a story behind you."

She smiled a sad smile before quickly recovering and turning it into a smirk, "I'll make a deal with you, I'll tell you my story when you tell me about your cocktails." She said and he groaned.

"Not fair. I told you my story."

"Yes, but everyone knows it, don't they?" she smirked and he groaned once again.

"I see your point." He nodded and then smirked himself, "Fine, but I will change the deal a bit."

"What do you want?"

"We will see which one of us will get the other to tell their story first."

"Sounds fun." She agreed.

For the next few minutes, Haley worked in silence adding the ingredients one by one and getting her soup ready with some mashed potatoes and plum charlotte, while Nathan was watching her movements around the kitchen secretly pretending that they're the only ones in the universe. She tiptoed trying to reach a high cabin, and when she still didn't reach she tried jumping with raising one leg which caused her to stumble and nearly fall if it weren't for Nathan who caught her and put her back on her feet. He was holding her waist and she was holding on to his arms for support when he gazed down at her letting his hazel green eyes pour into her big light brown ones. His breath caught up in his throat feeling her body pressed against his.

He cleared his throat and took a step backward, "Be careful, shorty." He smirked and she blushed.

"I'm not short, you're tall." She complained.

"Whatever makes you happy." He smiled, "What did you need anyway?"

"I was looking for plates."

"They're right over here." He said and got her what she needed as they sat the table together.

Once they sat down Haley looked up at Nathan who was getting ready to take his first taste. She watched in satisfaction as his expression turned into amusement.

"This is really good."

"I know." She said happily, "It's my mom's recipe."

They ate and exchanged a light conversations until Haley spoke up pushing him once again, "So, are you going to tell me the real reason you denied me my cocktail tonight?"

He smiled knowing she realizes he wasn't sick at all looking away before bringing his eyes back to her questioning ones, "Let's just say, I was having an internal debate."

"And I interrupted you." She realized guiltily as he smiled shaking his head.

"No, in fact… I settled it."

"That's good."

"Hey, lazy-ass brother, are- whoa." Lucas appeared by the kitchen door, "Am I interrupting something?" he smirked.

"No, we're just having a nice dinner." Nathan said giving him a look.

"Right." Lucas said in a disbelieving tone.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Haley came over when she heard I was sick, and she made dinner."

"Come over, Luke, I made extra." Haley said and got up to fix him a plate.

"Be careful, Haley, you might spoil us." Nathan said.

She shrugged, "So, you get to be spoiled, and I get to spoil someone." She gave him a look as she sat down, "I know I don't tell you this, but I'm grateful I got to know you guys."

They both smiled at her as Lucas patted her back, "We're glad you're in our lives too Haley."

"You are the first friends I make in town actually."

"Oh, you mean on the personal level, not work-wise." Lucas joked as she hit his shoulder and Nathan kicked him under the table making him complain.

"You're a great person, Haley. I'm glad you're here." Nathan said putting his hand over hers on the table and giving her a light pat and a squeeze with a warm smile which she returned while Lucas smiled enjoying the scene unfolding before him.

XxXx

Dan stood out the door with a smile on his face while Julian was standing behind him as usual chewing a gum. The door opened and the girl's eyes widened.

"What do you want?"

"Where's your lady?" He pushed her out the way with his stick and entered the nearly empty house followed by Julian.

"Who's it, Millie?" Brooke asked as she appeared and looked as shocked as Millicent does. "What's going on? You said I still have time." She said starting to freak out.

"Relax, Ms. Davis." He smiled, "Let's have a seat." He said and then looked around seeing the lack of furniture, "Or not."

"Come on," Brooke said heavily leading him to the living room, once they sat down, Dan pulled out a familiar envelope and waved it towards her, "What's that?"

"Your money."

"I don't understand."

"Look, Ms. Davis, we had a rough patch, but I say we forget everything and have a fresh start. You see a new year is heading, and I think we should start it on good terms."

"What do you want, Dan?"

"I'm freeing you from your debt." He said and she just stared at him with her mouth opening and closing without any words coming out.

"What?" she finally managed to let out narrowing her eyes.

"You heard me, Brooke –allow me to call you Brooke- I don't like being a tough man or being the reason for someone's misery, so I'm freeing you from your debt."

"But, I borrowed money, and wasted it, I have to get it back to you."

"No, you don't." He said, "Not in the form of cash anyway."

She narrowed her eyes as it started to dawn upon her, "What do you want in exchange for your money, Dan?"

"Now, you're asking the right questions." He smiled. "I'm offering you a job, Brooke." Dan's smile widened as Brooke stared at him not knowing where this will be going.

"If I were you, I'd blindly accept." Julian nodded encouragingly.

Brooke blinked looking between both of the and Millicent who probably looked as horrified as herself. Brooke has dug herself a hole and she can't seem to get out of it, and Dan, is standing at the top throwing her the robes that he pleases.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting it means so much to me. So, most of you are asking for Naley, we'll get there I promise. There were some quality time for them here though. So, what do you think of the characters so far? And I've already planned the other couples, but what other pairs do you think there will be? Please let me know what you think :)

And I hope you enjoyed your New Year. I know I did.


	5. New Year's Kiss, Punch and Gaze

**5\. New Year's Kiss, Punch and Gaze**

The Campbell household was well known for being social, lovely and welcoming for new elements. The wealthy family of three never missed a chance to celebrate and invite people to celebrate with them, if you're wealthy, famous or even arising and shining on your own, you're invited. So, this year –no doubt- there were some new additions in the New Year's Eve party, the brighter were the Scott brother and their crew.

Nathan and Lucas took advantage of the absence of rain, and decided to walk the distance from their house to the Campbell's.

"It's a nice night, eh?" Lucas started as Nathan looked at him and shrugged.

"I guess,"

"The moon is bright; stars are shining behind the clouds…"

Nathan creased his forehead and looked at him weirdly, "Are you okay?"

"Just making conversation." Lucas shrugged.

"You need to find yourself a woman." Nathan chuckled.

Lucas faked a taken aback face at him, "Excuse me, brother, it just has been hard to pick a topic to talk about without you breathing fire on me." He said theatrically but couldn't help the smirk forming after seeing Nathan's reaction.

It was a trap and Nathan walked right into it, Lucas was hinting at the last time he opened the Haley-thing with him about ten days ago and then Nathan was nowhere near welcoming, "Smart ass." Nathan commented but smiled.

"Is that a smile?" Lucas gasped.

"Quit it, I know I was kind of a jerk."

"Yeah, and later that same night, I found you dining with her in our kitchen." Lucas said feeling safe to re-visit the topic.

"Yeah, it was nice." Nathan smiled earning a shocked look from Lucas, he sighed, "Alright, man, I admit it, I like her." He said expecting to hear his brother teasing and never hearing the end of it, but surprisingly, Lucas only beamed and nodded, "What? No teasing?"

"No," he shook his head still smiling, "I think it's great. She's a nice girl, and I think she finds you attractive too."

"I don't know." Nathan sighed, "But, that night, Luke, I was so… so mad; I wasn't ready to admit it, and when you confronted me, I couldn't help but come face to face with the fact that I like her. I was thinking about it and debating wither I should allow my feelings to flow or just stop at this point."

"And then? What was your decision?

"I never decided." He smiled, "Until she showed up at the door."

"So she settled it for you."

"When she's standing there in front of you in the night with a pouring rain just to check on you and make you dinner… it's immediately settled."

Lucas chuckled, "Man, you're falling hard."

"Here it comes." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Kiss her." He said enthusiastically.

"What?!"

"Kiss her, Nate, tonight, after the countdown, midnight kiss. It's perfect."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, really, it's perfect, that way you start the New Year together from the very first second."

"Or she slaps me and I lose her forever."

"Yeah, probably that. But, no, she's not going to, I'm telling you, I have a strong feeling about it."

"Right," Nathan shook his head, "which brings us back to you needing a woman." He smirked.

"Huh?"

"Are you fulfilling your needs through me? Go, find yourself a woman, dude and stop asking me to kiss women because it's _perfect_."

"Jeez, I'm sorry for wanting to help you out." Lucas said before continuing again, "I just thought it'd be romantic."

"Which proves my point even more, thank you." Nathan Laughed. Lucas was mostly a practical man, at least that's what he makes sure to be, but although he doesn't admit it, he follows his heart and he believes in his feelings. So, Nathan knows it when his brother's emotions are the ones he's speaking from, and this moment was one of them; he knew Lucas was excited for him, and from his point of view, he thinks they're falling for each other, and he votes for them being together already, but he will never admit that.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I'm already in love with my work."

"That's what you say." Nathan muttered in a disbelieving tone; Nathan also knew that Lucas secretly likes the idea of having a family and settle down.

Both brothers have goals to achieve, and they both are practical when it comes to their work and business, however when it comes to the emotional field, Lucas is more poetic than Nathan, he likes books, novels and certain kinds of music that Nathan argues to be boring, on the other hand, Nathan's expression of emotions is materialistic, he would bring flowers as a thank you or maybe make cocktails to show admiration.

Lucas is good with words where Nathan expresses with actions.

Once outside the Campbell's, they stopped at seeing a taxi arriving and spotting familiar faces. Both brothers waited as the ladies got out of the car. Haley James and Peyton Sawyer were arriving together in the same car, and they hadn't spotted them yet as they were talking about something.

Nathan was the first to walk towards them followed by a slightly taken aback Lucas, on approaching them Haley noticed and stopped walking with a beaming expression whilst Peyton's face slightly fell and her eyes became slightly bigger as she looked down.

"Isn't it a nice chance?" Nathan offered a smile at Haley, "That way we can go in together."

Haley laughed, "Hello, boys." She said and gave Nathan a look pointing with her eyes towards Peyton.

Nathan quickly recovered, "Hello, Ms. Sawyer, nice to meet you."

Peyton quickly looked up meeting his nice smile and she returned it, "Thank you, nice to meet you too. And also nice to know that at least one Scott has the tendency to good manners."

Her words dropped on Lucas like an ice bucket; he has been feeling guilty as it is, and to stop the guilt, he has told himself that she must have gotten over it, that it wasn't that bad, but who was he kidding? Of course not!

Haley cleared her throat, "Shall we get in?" she said cutting the awkward silence as they all agreed enthusiastically moving forward, all but Lucas who walked behind the three of them seeing his brother attempting to make conversation regarding the party and the attendants.

When inside, and they were being greeted by the older Campbell couple, small conversations were made, Mr. Campbell told them how he likes the ambition of young youth like themselves and how they don't let anything stop their success, not even in the hard times they are all going through with the war and everything, while Mrs. Campbell and her daughter Bevin, discussed their gowns and the latest fashion with Haley and Peyton who seemed more at ease having done this several times unlike Haley who was experiencing high-class society for the first time.

Once unhooked from social required talks, Haley and Peyton found themselves a spot, the newborn friendship was still testing its waters, but for the two times they have both been together at Bernice's finishing up their gown in the past week, they have grown to know more about each other and so far, they found it nice to be acquainted with each other, after all what can bring girls together more than sharing their honest thoughts about each other's dresses?

Both girls actually needed such a friendship being only surrounded by men. For the longest of time Peyton has known no other company than that of Dan and Julian, and even those aren't there all the time, like tonight, Dan said he'd catch up with her later, same goes for Haley who hasn't even made friends in Tree Hill until recently, and when she did it was all boys. They both needed such a nice girl-time.

"What was that you said outside?" Haley gushed once they were alone.

"I know, it just came out. He deserves it though." Peyton said the last sentence kind of testing the waters; she knew Haley was friends with the Scott boys and she didn't how she'd react to that; so far they have both avoided this topic.

Haley sighed, "I'm not going to defend him, you're right he was rude."

Peyton waited for her to continue and when she seemed hesitant she spoke, "But?" there was definitely a but.

Haley smiled, "But, he is actually a nice guy." She said softly, "I know he doesn't look like it to you right now, but he's one of the nicest people I have ever met."

Peyton shrugged, "He wasn't to me. So, we're talking about two different sides, almost two different persons."

"I know, I know, I'm not telling you to change your opinion of him… it's just…" she sighed and looked over at Peyton's green eyes to see her analyzing look; she was waiting for a disappointment, she was rooting for Haley choosing Lucas over her; and Haley knew Lucas was at fault, but she also knows that he is genuinely a good person and this situation was a misjudge of him, but then again, Lucas never tried to apologize to Peyton, and she isn't going to fight a battle for him if he doesn't even care about it, "He shouldn't have said that." Haley finally decided; which was fair enough.

Peyton nodded in agreement seemingly at peace with Haley's answer; she didn't expect her to go on bashing Lucas or anything, she just wanted her to be fair, and she was, in fact, this answer gives Haley more credit if anything, at least she is not a suck up or a kiss ass to anyone, and Peyton had her fair share of those her whole life.

"Do you need something to drink?" Haley asked after a while of silence.

"No, I'm good for now."

"Alright, I'll go catch a drink and be right back."

"Okay."

It wasn't twenty seconds later that Peyton felt Haley's presence next her once again, confused she turned around to ask why she was back so quickly, only, it wasn't Haley.

She stared with a frown for a while at Lucas Scott who just stood there staring back at her with his blue eyes opening and closing his mouth trying to find his voice. Rage started rising up inside her; how dare he just come up like that? She got ready to leave but once she turned around she felt a soft grip on her wrist stopping her.

"Hey," he said once she was beginning to leave; he has welled up the courage to come up to her to apologize and he wasn't just about to ruin it; who knows when he will gather it up once again? Even though, he's not even doing a good job at it, but he's sorry and he wants to let her know. "Can we talk?"

She raised her eyebrow and eyed his grip on her wrist and he immediately withdrew it not wanting to make the situation any worse, "No, _we_ indeed can't."

"Can _I_ talk then?"

"It's a free country." She shrugged and was about to leave again but he blocked her way with his body this time.

"To you. I want to talk to you." He specified. "Please, just a minute."

She said nothing but crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him challengingly with a raised eyebrow.

He couldn't help but notice how she tends to drop the lady-act as fast as the lightening when it comes to her temper, he noticed it in the two times they encountered before over the past month, and here she is again for the third time looking like she's ready to attack anytime her peace is being disturbed.

He took her not leaving nor speaking as his cue to speak and suddenly he panicked again and for a moment nothing came out until he saw her eyes roll indicating his chance is running away once again, "I'm sorry." He blurted out hurriedly and she raised her eyebrow again at him.

"Okay, is that it?"

"No, no, what I mean is, I was a jerk, and I was rude and I shouldn't have acted this way."

"Funny we agree on something." She said sarcastically. She was making it hard, he didn't expect it to be easy, but also didn't know how to deal with hard.

"You don't forgive me, do you?"

"I'm not sure forgiveness is what you need; I would argue it's manners and the ability to get to know someone before you go making assumptions and accusations."

She was taking it to a whole new level of hardness and he knew he deserved it, "Listen, I don't know why I did that, it's unlike me, I think it's the fact that I'm expecting a trick from Dan, but I swear by my mother I'm not like that especially not to girls."

"So, you're apologizing just because you were rude to a girl."

"What? No-"

"I think your minute is over, Mr. Scott."

"Peyton, please let me explain." He said stopping her from walking past him for the third time.

She stopped right next to him and turned her head towards his, tiptoed a little to get closer to his ear and spoke, "I think we should keep the formalities between us, or even better, keep nothing between us at all." She said as if scolding a child and then leaned back again offering him a small fake smile before attempting to leave again.

But for the fourth time he stopped her by taking a step backward, she looked up at him ready to unleash her anger but the smirk drawn on his face took her by surprise.

"Don't you think you're doing the same mistake as I did, Ms. Sawyer?" he asked with the smirk dancing on his lips earning a frown from her and when she didn't reply he continued, "You're judging me by one situation and refusing to get to know what's behind it."

"First of all, I never intended to get to know you, Mr. Scott, second of all, unlike you, this one situation was directed towards me, and I'm not by any means entitled to go through your reasons." She said with a fierce look challenging him and once again she had the upper hand, she was right, she doesn't have to listen to his reasoning.

But as he stood there close as he is to her, Lucas saw it in her eyes, the look that he has always found in Peyton Sawyer's eyes, for as long as he can remember, he has seen this look flicker through Peyton's eyes whenever he saw her from across the street or at his mother's café. He was never able to name it, but at this moment, he saw it clearly, it was the look of someone who's holding on to dear life, it wasn't hurt, sadness, or even desperation, but rather struggling.

"I'm so sorry, Peyton. I really am," he slightly nodded locking eyes with her intensely, "I'm sorry I judged and I'm sorry I hurt you, it was never my intention. And I don't want to cause you any more pain nor bother you."

Peyton frowned for a moment at the sincerity she found in both his voice and intense gaze; for a moment she was taken aback, she didn't understand the sudden shift from jerk Lucas to a sincere one and she wasn't prepared for it, she just set it in her mind that she's dealing with senseless jerk, and he has never shown otherwise until now.

"Then you should have said this in the first place." She muttered before finally leaving him alone and confused not knowing what she meant by what she said, and honestly, neither did she.

When Haley left Peyton to go get a drink, what she didn't know was that the two Scott brothers were both separately and secretly watching them, so unaware of his brother's destination, Nathan was glad when Lucas left him alone by the bar where Haley was heading, "You're craving my tasty cocktails, aren't you?"

Haley smiled and took a seat next to him, "Your drinks are unmistakably good yes, but I'm craving to know the story behind them more." She smirked.

"Well played," he saluted, "But, the solution is in your hands, just tell me the story behind _you_."

"Ah, I guess it has to stay this way then."

"Your call." He shrugged.

He has been really enjoying their game, they were mastering the art of bringing it up in any conversation somehow playing with the words to link it to their dare, and if he is honest, he finds that a clever trait that Haley acquires, she's smart and she knows how to get what she wants, but who says he is anything less? This dare has been keeping the excitement rate raising and they both knew that it will sooner or later reach a point where one of them would crack, Haley can't remember a time where she was having such fun, and seeing the dare is about her opening up about her background –something she would have never even joked about- it showed her just how she thinks of Nathan. For some reason, she finds him easy to talk to, quick to understand, he was funny and charismatic and for sure he owned some handsome features, and suits… they definitely suit him, thankfully he wears a lot of them. But sometimes Haley feels confused as to why his laugh warms her heart or why she thinks of his cocktails as her reward at the end of the day, nor why she specifically enjoys talking to him.

"I probably should get back to P- whoa, what's going on?" she started but then on turning around she was met by the sight of Lucas and Peyton standing face to face and seemingly having a heated conversation.

"Shit!" Nathan cursed following her gaze.

"What's he doing?" Haley exclaimed with a frown.

"He's apologizing."

"This is him apologizing? God, I wonder what he was like getting her pissed off in the first place!" she said seeing the smirk on Lucas' face that seemed to set Peyton off once again.

Nathan chuckled, "Do you think we should do something?"

"No," Haley shook her head, "Whatever he's doing he has to do it on his own."

"You're right."

"So, Haley James, when are we singing together?" Chris Keller made his presence announced with his confident voice and him blobbing don next Haley wrapping an arm around her shoulder with a smile.

"Ugh, back off, Chris." She said freeing herself from his grip.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you haven't taken the decision yet."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, why are you scared? I won't steal your thunder I promise."

"I'm not scared; I'm just not feeling it."

"Come on, Haley, you know it will be good; with your voice, my guitar, our hotness, boom greatness!"

To be honest, Haley was so close to actually agreeing to this, she knew Chris was talented and nobody said they will have to perform together, they will just work and see if something worthy comes out of it… it's just Chris' ego and attitude that was keeping her from saying yes.

"Don't you agree, Nate?" he asked Nathan who has been awfully quiet since his arrival.

"I told you I know nothing about music."

He rolled his eyes once again, "Come on, Haley, you're holding back greatness."

She sighed, "Tell you what, let's talk about this tomorrow at the club and see where it goes."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a 'we'll see', Chris."

"Hear that, Nate? She said yes!" Chris punched his shoulder, "I already have a bunch of ideas."

"We'll discuss this tomorrow."

"Awesome. Right decision, Hales. Right decision." He said and turned around and grabbed a drink for himself and for her to celebrate and toast their collaboration much to Nathan's dismay.

XxXx

Peyton was basically hiding at the far corner of the room with a drink in her hand; she knew Haley was looking for her a while ago, but she just wanted to stay hidden for the time being, she knew she probably saw her with Lucas and was going to ask how she was and what happened, well Peyton didn't want to answer those questions until she knows the answer.

All she knows is that she's uncomfortable, she's mad and she wanted to scream at Lucas Scott. She was fine with the idea of Lucas being a jerk, she was more than fine actually; it's what she's used to, yes nobody came as rude as Lucas did, but at least she knows they all think the same, and she's fine with it, Lucas Scott was just the first to voice it in her face, which gave her more reason to think of him as just another judgmental jerk like everyone else, and so far, he has been serving that rule very well, until he came on and ruined.

Peyton Sawyer has always been a person to communicate with her emotions, how she feels about something is what determines her decision, it has always worked for her, that's why she's so confident blocking people's opinions away and trusting what she knows to be true about Dan. And that's why she didn't hesitate to give Haley a chance to enter her life. Yes, she's still a closed door and being cautious, but still, she has never let anyone inside her circle other than Dan and occasionally Julian as much as she dislikes admitting it but Julian could be a friend. However, Haley had always given her the vibes of a lost soul; much like her. She knew they have similarities, and when she got a closer look she knew it's true.

On the other hand, the sincerity she heard in Lucas' voice earlier, disturbed her balance. He's not supposed to act that way, he's supposed to stay the way she's known of him and got comfortable about. He's not supposed to be nice, nor was he supposed to look at her the way he did; it made her violated, as if he's taking a look of something that's utterly and truly hers and that was private, he wasn't supposed to do that.

Lucas Scott wasn't supposed to give her the tiniest bit of hope that people aren't classified into pure jerks and pure nice.

"You know the glass could shatter any second under the pressure of your grip." She heard a comment snapping her out of her thoughts. "Brooke Davis." She introduced herself to her.

"I know. Peyton Sawyer."

"I know." Brooke smirked taking a sip of her own glass. "You've been hiding out here for a while."

Peyton looked at her with a blank face; she just didn't have the energy for someone else analyzing her. "I take it you're hiding too."

Brooke laughed, "See? We're so much alike. We're miserable, and misery loves company."

"What's it with people wanting to spend time with me today?"

"Maybe because you're rarely seen without Dan and trust me _nobody_ wants to spend time with Dan."

At least she made sense.

"I saw you earlier with Lucas Scott."

"Yeah?" Peyton asked carelessly and took a gulp of her drink.

"Aha, you know I think he likes you."

Peyton almost spat the contents of her mouth out as Brooke laughed, "What did you say?"

"You heard me correctly; I said I think Lucas Scott likes you. I have seen him looking at you before, and trust me when I tell you I know Lucas Scott and how he looks."

"Okay, I get it, you think something is going on, trust me nothing is, in fact the exact opposite, he is –thankfully- all yours." Peyton knew that there was history between Lucas and Brooke, both of them are around her age and when they were teenagers, a romance that was undeniable flickered between the two of them, no matter how much they tried to hide it back then, but their secret meetings weren't so secretive after all.

Brooke however let out a loud laugh, "No, dear, this ship has sailed a long time ago. We're nothing more than friends. If you don't believe me fine, but sooner or later you'll find out I'm right."

Peyton shook her head with a sarcastic smile but didn't reply and instead changed the subject, "So, what made _you_ miserable then?"

"Dan Shaw." She shrugged.

Normally Peyton would have rolled her eyes and snapped at the person trying to make accusations about Dan but there were two reasons she didn't this time, the first being the situation she had witnessed a part of earlier this month at Karen's and the way Brooke looked broken back then, and the second being she doesn't at all have the energy to defend or argue otherwise, sometimes she just let people think whatever they'd like to think.

"Aren't you going to defend him or ask why?"

Peyton shook her head, "I prefer to stay out of his business."

Brooke let out a laugh, "Honey, believe me wither you like it or not, you're right in the middle of his business."

"You seem to know a lot of stuff about me."

"I happen to." She side-smiled.

She shook her head once again, "Whatever,"

"I don't mean to upset you."

"You're not the first and certainly not the last."

"Am I the first to tell you how much I admire your gown then?" she said offering a smile. Somehow the conversation never took a sharp turn even though it's full of differences and ups and downs and agreements, all of it was said normally with no hard feelings.

"No, you're not." Peyton smiled, "But thank you."

"Where did you get it?"

"Bernice made it. It's my first time to deal with her though."

"I never did. But, apparently she knows what she is doing."

"Yeah, she is."

"Ah, I remember loving to go to a tailor." Brooke said gulping down her drink, "Now, I only sell my clothes." She said bitterly for the first time ever dropping her façade she's holding outside the walls of her house and letting someone know she has money problems.

Peyton was shocked to hear her say that, but she felt bad for her, really bad, it was no secret that Brooke Davis is broke, but she has kept her social appearance the same and tried to hold on to what's left of her dignity, so for her to drop it just like that and it's the first time they every speak to each other, it must be going really bad with her.

"You know the only thing that could have made this gown better is a white touch at the top." Brooke muttered and as soon as she said it Peyton imagined what she is saying and it instantly clicked; she was right, she has been wondering all along what's the missing piece, how couldn't she think of that? It was so obvious!

"You're absolutely right." Peyton gushed, "I don't know how I didn't think of it." She said and Brooke just looked at her as if she has grown another head; she didn't understand her outburst, "Maybe you can come with me the next time."

"What? Do you want a personal assistant? Honey, I'm not that desperate."

"No, no, that's not what I meant." Peyton rushed to deny, "I mean as a friend, and maybe you'd like to do something for yourself too… you know Bernice is surprisingly economical."

"We'll see about that." Brooke smiled appreciating the fact that Peyton didn't use the word cheap.

After that, none of the exchanged other words and they kept sipping next each other and looking at the people encountering in front of them, it was nearing midnight and people were getting even more excited for the approaching of countdown and partners looked forward to kiss each other.

Dan was still not there and Peyton was getting worried, but when she was told there's a call for her, she knew he wasn't coming. She excused herself from Brooke and went to answer the call and indeed her assumptions were correct. Peyton took another minute or so with herself in the dark room settling her inner debate that people are just the same and that nothing has changed just because one man came and apologized.

Satisfied with what she has decided, she went out to find people even more excited, it was a few minutes before the countdown and they had raised the radio loudly so they would listen when it starts, for the time being everybody was looking for people they wanted to be with when the new year starts.

Chaos was the only word she could describe it with and the main reason for it was a drunken Chris Keller who was overly excited jumping up and down and gathering people around him and together, Peyton found it stupidly funny but she just wanted to get out of the crowd and towards the balcony.

"Shh, everyone it's starting." Mr. Campbell announced with his loud voice and instantly everyone was alarmed including Chris Keller whose hyper state only got worse.

10

9

8

7

6

5

And then everything happened so fast; Chris was jumping up and down with every count and Peyton was trying to find her way out of the crowd when Chris collided with her hardly causing her body to be threw to the right and fall only to be caught mid-air, her hands extended to hold onto the neck of whoever caught her with her head inches away from the ground. She opened her eyes to meet the intense blue ones of Lucas Scott who was kneeling down holding her body with his arms one gripping her waist and the other supporting her back. Neither of them moved shocked from what happened in the matter of two seconds as they just stayed gazing at each other's eyes.

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Chris Keller yelled along with everyone and again jumped towards Haley instantly grabbing her face and kissing her on the lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haley exclaimed as she pulled away.

"Chill Hales, it's the New Year's vibes." He said trying to pull her in again, and that was the last thing a drunken Chris Keller said before developing a black eye due to Nathan's fist contacting his face in a strong punch.

* * *

Hello there, thank you so much for everyone who reads and especially reads and leaves a review it means so much to me, I hope you guys like the story as much as I do.

I just sat down and wrote the chapter all at once, I loved every minute of it, and I don't know about you guys but I kinda love Chris Keller haha, at least this version of him here.

Anyway, this chapter was basically all leyton and naley, we will get to see more of Brooke in the upcoming chapters, also other characters will start playing bigger rules :)

So, let me know what you think please, have a nice day :)


	6. Work of fate

**6\. Work of fate**

Lucas Scott has always been a sensitive guy, he's passionate, although as he grew older, he bottled up his feelings and allowed himself to show only his toughest side in facing the world, only those who closest to him would know his soft side, it has always been there showing unintentionally when he's being himself the most, and other than that, Lucas is always prepared for the worst, so, he'd know how to react when it happens.

But, right at that moment, even though it was a matter of seconds, something happened, something he has not planned or been prepared for, not only did his soft side take the lead, but he also found himself lost in a waterfall of memories running in front of his eyes bringing back young and naïve emotions he has forgotten ever existed in his system.

He remembered the first time he ever laid eyes on Peyton Sawyer, they were kids, he was playing with his brother and a few other kids and they were fighting about God knows what, but he remembers being mad while fighting for what he thought was his right at the time, until she showed up with her mother wearing a white dress and a happy smile while her curls bounced up and down with every step she took. The sun rays fell upon her golden locks making them shine even more, and her green eyes looked as greener as ever – bigger as ever, as she looked up at her mother. She looked like an angel right then and for a second he wondered if she really way as he fixed his eyes on her as she walked down the street completely forgetting whatever he was fighting over only seconds earlier.

He remembered how he secretly liked it whenever she went to the market, to the tailor, or just to take a walk with her mother, because it all meant passing on the street his mother's café was located and he'd have another look of her. He remembered once asking his mother who they were and she said it was Anna Sawyer, the widow of deceased merchant Larry Sawyer; apparently he died a couple of years ago leaving his wife and his little daughter a big wealth. It has flipped his stomach to come to this realization; she was rich and he wasn't, this explains the way she looks like she's from another world; because she really was.

He remembered watching her come and go down the street for years as a teenager, he has come to know her dresses and he noticed when she got a new one, he remembered the first time he saw her in a short skirt and how he lost himself there staring longer than usual at her long legs.

He remembered staring and watching and sighing with heartache, and he remembered the way Keith once caught him and how he smirked at him knowingly and after that whenever he tried to talk to him about it, Lucas changed the topic; there was no point of talking, was there? It lasted like that for years until the day he saw her mother talking with Dan and it looked like a civil conversation and then rumor has it they were business partners. Dan Shaw was the town's new villain at the time, he has showed up in Tree Hill all of a sudden and all of a sudden too he began taking control of everything and everyone, and giving whoever doesn't fall under his obedience hard time, and of course Karen and Keith never did, so, he specifically didn't lie the man for what he did to his family, they spent weeks without anyone stepping in Karen's café or Keith's workshop.

He remembered how he gradually stopped eyeing Peyton Sawyer as he started seeing more of her acquainting with Dan Shaw.

He remembered all of it and awakened the little kid inside of him whose wish was to just speak with the girl in the white dress, only when he was looking in the depths of her green eyes and she was looking back at the depths of his blue ones.

It was just a moment, a moment that felt like forever, a moment that was cut by Chris Keller's scream of pain.

XxXx

"Ow." Chris yelped and snatched his head away as Haley rolled her eyes trying to put the bag of ice on his face once again only for him to move once again.

"Chris, stay still." She complained running out of patience in front of his childish acts.

"It hurts." He whines.

"Fine, walk around with a black buff eye for the next few days."

"No, no, fine just put it." He said closing his eyes as she put the bag of ice on his eye, "Ow!" he moved once again.

"For God's sake, Chris."

"Don't be such a baby." Nathan said as he just walked into the room and walked over grabbed the bag of ice from Haley and held Chris' head in place forcing the ice on his eye while ignoring his complaints, "There." He said and held Haley's hand over the ice bag so she holds it in place and stepped away with a huff.

"It's your fault, anyway." Chris mumbled as Nathan turned around towards him fuming once again ready to fight but Chris closed his eyes and held his hands up ready for another hit.

"Coward." Nathan huffed once again.

"What did you do?" Haley asked.

"I was apologizing to Mr. Campbell… who doesn't seem bothered anyway."

"No?"

He nodded, "He is rather amused."

"Really!" she frowned.

"Of course he is, Haley, I just gave the whole town a show to talk about."

"Why did you do it, anyway?"

He looked at her, "Are you really asking that?"

"Yes," she looked at him, "Yes, I am." She said drawing her hand away from Chris' face.

"My eye!" Chris complained.

"Here, hold it for yourself." She said forcing the bag on his face once again as he yelped in pain. She stood up facing Nathan, "Why did you hit hi, Nate?"

"I can't believe you're asking this, Haley, would you have-"

"You're not answering the question." She frowned at his outburst forcing his eyes to fixate on hers, he was worked up.

"He was being a douche." He shook his head.

"Yeah, with me."

"Yes," it was his turn to frown, "with you, he fucking kissed you!"

Haley stood there looking at him not knowing what to say, she shook her head, "He's drunk, Nate, he-"

"Doesn't matter!" He threw his hands in the air, "He was forcing himself on you, and you wouldn't expect me to just stand there, would you?"

"Hey, punchy." Lucas chose that time to enter the room; he had a look on his face that was a mixture between curiosity and a classic Scott-smirk.

"Haley, are you okay?" Peyton asked her friend following right after Lucas.

"I'm fine."

"I'm not." Chris said from his place on the couch as everybody looked his way with a frown, "He is jeopardizing the business, Luke; I can't perform looking like this."

"What about evening it with a punch on the other eye?" Nathan threatened.

"He'd look like a panda." Lucas noted.

Chris was quiet for a moment, "Are you making fun of my pain?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and turned around to avoid hitting him once again, Lucas moved forward and took the ice bag from Chris' eye and frowned looking at the damage, "You'll be just fine." He said pushing it towards his face once again to earn another yelp of pain.

"Come on, Chris; you're fine." Haley snapped.

"You people are mean."

"What's with him?" Peyton whispered asking Haley who rolled her eyes.

"He's dramatic."

"So, you're okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." She said, "In fact, I was about to find you, I think I'm going to take off."

"Yeah, I wanted to go too." Peyton agreed.

"Alright, let's go then." Haley said and gave Nathan an awkward look knowing there are still words unsaid, she wanted to thank him for what he did, but at the same time it scared her, she didn't know how to react to that just yet.

And yet again the two brothers were standing there watching as the two girls walked away.

"I think I'm gonna die." Chris said dramatically as Nathan gritted his teeth and Lucas nudged his chest silently telling him to follow as they both left the room, "Guys, are you still here?"

"What was all that?" Peyton asked Haley.

"I don't know. Chris was being a jerk,"

"He was drunk." Peyton noted remembering exactly how Chris was and where it got her.

"Yes, and he kissed me, and he tried to do it again, and all of a sudden Nathan hit him."

Peyton nodded, "I guess I noticed but wasn't sure."

"Noticed what?"

"Nathan!"

"What about him?"

She rolled her eyes, "He likes you, Hales." She said as if it was as obvious as sunlight.

"What? Impossible."

"Right!" she nodded playing along, "So, he punched Chris just out of despise."

"I… you… I don't know, and enough talking nonsense, what was that with Lucas?"

Haley successfully turned the wheel and Peyton's eyes lost the playfulness she had just a moment ago and instead looked alarmed, "Huh?"

"I looked all over for you; I saw you talking."

She let out a relieved breath; she thought Haley was talking about the last encounter, but thankfully she was talking about the first, well, at least Peyton now knows what it was unlike the shortly lived moment.

"He was apologizing."

"Took him long enough, but at least he did, right?" she asked earning a small nod from the brunette, "What did you say?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, he wasn't doing a good job doing it anyway." She said in a way that made Haley not ask anymore and for the rest of their walk, they were both lost in their own thoughts.

XxXx

It was three days since the New Year's party and all of its dramatic incidents, and Haley has come up with different excuses every night since to avoid Nathan, one her being too busy working on something to update her show, one being very tired and today she invited Peyton over so she'd sit with her and continue avoiding talking with Nathan who has been taking any chance to do so, it has been driving him insane how she's not talking, she's just being overly nice and before he knows it, she's running away and he was going crazy, the last they spoke, she wasn't so keen on the idea that he had hit Chris, and he didn't get to know what was really inside her head, and wither she now think less of him or even hate him… only why would she?

So, after she finished her show, she waved at Peyton who was sitting alone letting her know she'd be joining her soon.

"Peyton Sawyer."

She looked at the source of the voice and let a smirk creep to her lips, "Brooke Davis." She greeted back.

"So, you're here again."

"I'm here again."

"You know it's so easy to find you… one would just follow Lucas' stare." She whispered dramatically as Peyton's smirk vanished following Brooke's eyes and sure enough the man in question quickly averted his eyes.

"Has he always been so creepy?" she asked bringing her attention back to Brooke.

She shrugged, "Only when he likes someone."

"Why are you so persistent on this idea?"

She gave a laugh, "Because I'm right."

"I hate to break it to you, but you're wrong."

"What if I'm not?"

"What?"

"What if I'm not wrong? What if it turned out that he does like you? What would you do?"

Peyton frowned, "I… "

"In other words Peyton Sawyer, do you like him?"

"What? No! And besides, you can't just come up to me and ask me who I like!"

Brooke laughed, "True, but you answered me anyway." She shrugged and Peyton groaned, "He's attractive though."

Peyton unconsciously looked his way and he was talking to a friend of his, he had his hair brushed to the side and his face was shaved clean and his black suit looked as if made for his body; he was… neat.

"I take it you have nothing better to do, huh?" she spoke back to Brooke.

"No, not really, but speaking of, is Dan with you?"

"No, he left, why?"

"I avoid him." She shrugged now all her smirks and confident talk are gone.

Peyton nodded, "I figured. Why though?"

"I… I owe him money, and he hasn't been making it so easy." She said uneasily.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, honey, thank you though. Me and Dan are playing a game of hide and seek and I used to be the best as a kid." She said returning her smile back.

Although Peyton gave her a smile back, she wasn't entirely sure that Brooke Davis is winning at this game at all.

As Haley was changed in a simple dress, she walked through the busy hall and while trying to avoid the route to the bar at any cost, she didn't notice that the man she's hiding from was never at the bar, and instead was just planning to cut her way,

"I see you got sick of the cocktails." He said once he stood face to face with her.

She had her eyes big as she looked up at Nathan and shook her head plastering a smile, "No, not at all, you know I love them, I have just been-"

"-busy, yeah!" he finished for her with a nod as he looked away.

"Listen, Nathan, Peyton is waiting for me over there, can we catch up later?"

"Sure, yeah, run away, it's all you've been doing lately."

"What?"

"What, am I wrong?"

"Nathan, I'm not-"

"I just don't understand, Haley. Why are you upset with me?"

"I'm not upset; really, I just didn't have the time…"

He shook her head making her trail off, "You like him, don't you?"

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"Chris! You like him; that's why you're upset ever since I punched him. That's the only explanation that would make sense."

"What are you talking about? Of course not."

"Then what, Haley?" he was almost pleading, "What is wrong, huh? Have I been reading the signs wrong? I mean sure I wasn't even reading anything at first but-" he stopped feeling uneasy, "I need to know…"

"Nathan," she shook her head, "you're not making any sense right now."

He opened his mouth trying to gather the right words, "Tell me you don't feel it too, Haley…"

"Nathan," she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Because, you know I punched him for you."

"For me…"

"Of course for you… I… he, he was touching you and kissing you for God's sake!" he let out a huff, "And I, I couldn't –wouldn't take it."

He was putting everything out, wearing his heart on his sleeve as he stood in front of her, he wasn't planning to go there, and he wasn't planning to confess anything, hell he didn't even think he was ready to. But, just standing there, and thinking of losing her for the past few days, it all scared him, and the words just came out without thinking.

"Nathan, what are you saying?"

This was it, this was the moment his heart skipped a beat and he knew that once he said it, there's no going back, this is the moment his whole future relationship with Haley –if ever existed- will be determined.

He took a deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is" he paused doubtingly for a mere second, "I, I have feelings for you." His heart rate increased and he felt as if hearing himself say; on the inside there was a volcano of emotions erupting, but on the outside, he looked all calm and collected, "I like you, Haley." He confirmed and gulped seeing her staring at him with her mouth slightly opened.

She stared at him for a second but for him it felt like a decade, Haley was frozen, she wasn't prepared for any of this, she was taken by surprise, she hasn't even processed what she thinks of what happened at the party for her to have a saying in this, it was just overwhelming, she can't do this.

"I… I have to go." She said and quickly brushed past him before he gets the chance to stop her.

"Haley-" he sighed; she was gone in a heartbeat, "Please don't go." He spoke to himself. He screwed it up; he shouldn't have said anything, he shouldn't have just showered her with confessions like that. He should've just kept it all to himself.

It was about forty-five minutes since Haley has finished her show and normally she wouldn't take this long to get changed, so Peyton got up to look for her, she knew she usually go to the bar after the show, so, that was her first destination, only she found neither Haley nor Nathan. She asked the bartender but he had no idea of her whereabouts.

She looked around walking between tables, "Lost Lucas, have you?" Came the familiar raspy voice as Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Looking for Haley. And drop it already."

"Haley, I saw her leaving earlier."

"Leaving." Peyton frowned, "That's weird, we were supposed to meet."

Brooke shrugged, "Maybe she decided to give Lucas more ogling time, she works for him after all."

"You can just twist any topic to that, can't you?"

"It's a gift, yeah." Brooke laughed.

"Anyway, I'll get going."

"Goodbye, Cinderella."

Once again, Peyton rolled her eyes and left her alone.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke!" Brooke's smile dropped at the sound of the familiar voice as he sat down next her and offered her a glass which she took despite being unwelcome. "How's our job going?" Julian asked her.

"Fine, Julian. As if you don't watch my every move already."

"Just checking, doll." He said defensively, "Cheers, then." He said and clicked his glass with hers resulting in an eye-roll from her and a smirk from him as they drank together anyway.

Lucas Scott was standing by the door when Peyton rushed beside him out of the club. He couldn't help but following her with his eyes through the glass doors, much like he did as a kid. She walked towards her car and got in, she started the car but it then stopped, tried again and no luck.

He found himself walking towards her, "Is there a problem?" he asked approaching her as she got out of the car.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just saw you and thought you might need help."

Her face softened as she began debating accepting his help, "Do you know anything about cars?"

"Not much," he shook his head and she gave a huff, "But, Keith did… I, I might give it a try." He said and she looked at him doubtfully but caved in anyway. He looked at the motor for a while before looking back at her, "I honestly don't know, sorry."

"Great!" she huffed and started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Walking home!" she said as a matter of fact.

"By yourself? At this hour?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around angrily, "What's wrong with you? First you keep looking and looking, and second you allow yourself to follow me out, and now you're getting into stuff that really isn't your business. What do you want?"

"I… I'm just trying to help."

"Don't!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't need your help!" she exclaimed, "And you don't have to feel bad, pity or guilty towards me."

"That's not what it is."

"Isn't it?" she challenged.

"Look," he started carefully trying to get her to calm down, "It's getting late, and it's cold, and… you, you don't even have a coat with you." It was true she has just assumed she'd hide in the warmth of her car, "Let me at least find you a taxi, it is about to rain." He said looking up at the cloudy sky and the fact that the thunder has been roaring every once and a while.

"It's not going to rain." She snapped.

Lightening flashed in the sky followed by the thunderous sound which was louder than any other time, and in the next second it was pouring rain over them.

"Say that again." Lucas said and smiled at how flushed she got, "Come on," he took of his suit and wrapped it over both their heads pulling her closer to him as they started running under the rain.

The streets were wet and slippery as it is and she was having troubles running in her heels in such circumstances. "Wait." She said and stopped in the middle of the empty street and took off her heels as Lucas looked at her examining her moves, "What? It's easier." She said and he smiled even though she wasn't looking at him anymore as they continued running under the rain with his suit barely being useful at all.

They never met a taxi on the way up to her house, and by the time they got there they were dripping wet already.

"That's me." She announced running up to the front door of her house. He walked her up to the front door and then stopped as she opened the door with her key, once the door was opened and she stepped inside he looked up at her,

"Alright then, I'll see you." He nodded.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't go now." She said and pulled him inside closing the door, "You'll get sick." She shrugged answering his questioning look; he gave her a small smile before becoming aware of their situation. It was dark and they were alone and completely wet from head to toe. Her hair was sticking to her face and dripping on her bare arms.

She laughed and took a full turn around with her hands on each side of her head, "This was amazing." She gushed much to his confusion but definitely amusement.

"It was?"

"Yes! It felt… free. Running barefoot in the rain; I have never done anything like that." She admitted laughing happily which made him smile.

She cleaned her throat but was still smiling, "Excuse me, I think I'm a little drunk." She said and laughed once again.

"Really? I'd remember to get you a few drinks before having a conversation with you in the future."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she raised an offended eyebrow at him.

"Or not." He mumbled slightly scared as she sighed.

"I'll get you a towel." She said and left him alone. For the first time he took in his surroundings, it was a huge house, he wouldn't see the whole of it by just standing by the door, but the door was in front of the staircase and to his right he thought would be a reception while his left must be some sort of an office. However on the wall in front of him there were some frames alongside the staircase, he moved closer to have a better look,

He recognized the younger version of Peyton, the angelic version he waited to see years back, most of them were with her mother, there were only one that contained the father and it was the three of them as a family and Peyton was no more than four years old then. He couldn't help but notice there were no pictures of her current version, they were all of her younger, happier self.

"You know they say curiosity killed the cat." He jumped on hearing her voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, it's just…"

She sighed handing him the towel as she stood in front of him, "What is it that you want, Lucas Scott?"

He stayed silent for a while just looking at her trying to figure out what she feels right now, what is going on inside her head but he couldn't find anything. He shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For misjudging you before."

"Why do you keep apologizing?"

"Because you haven't forgiven me yet."

"So what? Does it matter?"

"It does, yeah."

"You have to be liked, huh? You can't stand it when someone doesn't like you, don't you?"

"No." he shook his head slightly with an intense look, "That's not the case."

"Then what? It's not like we have been friends before!"

"I know, look, I know you don't know me, but…"

She took a step closer with a slight frown, "But what?"

"I… I would like to change that… if you knew me; you'd know I wouldn't ever mean to hurt you like that."

She nodded and frowned, "But, I don't let anyone in my life."

"I think you deserve to."

"What?"

"You deserve people knowing you. The real you."

"How would you now that? You don't know the real me!"

"I think I'm looking right at her."

She was touched and Peyton Sawyer never let anyone's words affect her. Suddenly, she realized she was so close to the man and she didn't know what to do, she could actually feel his warm body despite being under wet clothes, she looked at his eyes after her new realization to find him smiling down at her; does he know what is in her mind? Can he?

He extended a shaky hand and brushed a strand of her wet her that was sticking on her face to the side with his fingertips slightly brushing against her skin.

She cleared her throat, "We need to get dry; bathroom is upstairs third door to the left." She told him stepping back and rushed upstairs herself towards her room. He stood still for a while processing what is happening. He knew what is happening; all of his forgotten feelings towards Peyton Sawyer are surfacing up once again and he can't help it.

* * *

Hi, here we go again, I know this chapter is shorter than others but personally I consider it linked to the previous one, so, what do you think will happen next? Please let me know wither you like it or even hate it, if you read let me know your opinion, it really means a lot! And if you want, I was thinking to update this story weekly in the weekends, so, let me know, please.

Also, I had another Leyton/Naley/Brulian story called The Long Lost Heiress it's old I know, but I'm continuing it and just updated it, if you're interested check it out.

And let me know what you think. Thank you.


	7. Agony's best friend

**7\. Agony's best friend**

Haley lazily swung her feet off of the side of her bed, all but wanting to get up and start a new day. Not sleepily, but more like depressed; yes, she basically didn't sleep the night, yet she didn't think she'd be able to get any, even though all she wanted to do was shut her eyes and allow everything to go away.

Haley's life has never been easy, and she has long ago stopped believing it ever could be. Escape was what she did best and anguish was her oldest of friends. Short-lived memories and glimpses of her mother are the only thing that could give her dark past some sort of color or brightness. As far as she's concerned, she's seen it all; there were tears, screams, violence, running, smoke, death and blood. There's absolutely nothing dreadful in the world that Haley hadn't seen along the course of her life, since the very first start of it, so, there's certainly nothing that could scare her, not anymore… or at least she used to think so.

So, far, Haley has been doing a great job not looking back, of course she is well aware of the topics she has faced, it's not denial, no not even close, but, she has settled that the best way to keep herself alive is to push everything behind her back and only move forward, she lives today in order to still be alive tomorrow, and yesterday well, it's gone… just like that. Maybe it's not the healthiest way, but so far it's been doing her great.

Her sleep though, it's the time when she involuntarily visits her past and have visions of the overly repeated events, but even the nightmares she has gotten used to.

Haley has adapted to the feeling of agony accompanying her every second of every day. It was just who she was. And she was okay with it.

All of this, she had no say in, it just happened to her, and it resulted in her feeling lie this all the time knowing that she's destined to have faced this and feel that way, however, the part she's in control of, she refused to let it be as depressing as the rest of her atoms, she decided to fight for her life; which she has been doing for years, traveling from one state to another, from town to town, living in motels, apartments, sometimes streets, and working different kinds of jobs, until she settled on being a singer and loving every minute of it, she loved the way singing renews her energy every time.

So, the equation altered slightly, Haley was seventy percent agony, twenty percent heartache, ten percent singer and zero percent hope for a better life.

When Haley first arrived in Tree Hill, she thought of it as a town like any other, she'd stay for a while work and find her way around and then leave when it gets as good as it can be… but emotionally, Haley ached to call some for settlement, to call some place home. And despite her initial expectations, Tree Hill has been anything but a town like any other.

Working with Dan was hell for sure, but, it's not like it's the first time she sees someone like him, in fact, Dan isn't even the worst boss she has ever had, but, there was something creepy about him that she didn't like, that she never felt was just him being a jerk… there's a rotten spirit in Dan Shaw, but she just never was able to point a finger at it.

Aside from that, she became familiar with the town itself, she liked it, maybe this was her heart looking for a stable place and finding that in a small town like Tree Hill.

And when the town was shaken with the news of two young brothers opening their own club competing Dan's, she knew Tree Hill was about to experience a whole new era, and take interesting to a new level.

And for the first time in over twenty years, Haley felt this warm feeling in her heart, it definitely took her by surprise that after all this time, hope still managed to creep and find a place inside her chest. It was the slightest bit of hope, but the thing is, Haley still hoped for things to take a better turn. And as horrifying as it was, but she eventually followed the hope; after all what could possibly happen that would be worse than anything she has seen before? Right?

The problem is, Haley always thought that scary things meant bad things only. She thought that since she has seen such ugly stuff in her life, nothing could scare her anymore. But, life has its own way of teaching her, and the latest lesson of all that she just received is that hope, happiness or generally good things could be way scarier than tons of blood and screeching screams.

Ever since she started working at Karen's, that tiny spot of hope has seemed to grow dangerously, and Haley has been feeling weird, she was sure it was a positive feeling, she was sure that she was experiencing something completely new to her, after all Haley has never had friends before, never developed routines that actually weren't boring, never let herself take the time and do something for just because she wanted to rather than needed to, never enjoyed herself… and all of that Haley got to do without even thinking of the consequences.

Because, of course life wouldn't be so smooth. Nathan Scott just told her that he has feelings for her, feelings as in _feelings_. The ones that develop between men and women, the ones that Haley saw unfold before her but never understood and sang about numerously but never experienced. They were feelings that never were on her agenda, and never in a million years would Haley have thought she'd find herself in this situation.

Men have wanted her, lusted her, and she knew that, she knew whenever their eyes would wonder all over her body, she knew the dark look of desire they would have, she knew their side-smirk approaching her and feeling superior to her being customers and her being the waitress, singer, baker or whatever else she was… point is, she knew all of it, and God, how she wishes this was the case with Nathan! It has to be. It always was and it just has to be pure lust. It has to be because she knows it all so well, and she knows how to deal with it.

But, then again, she never saw the dark desire, the superior look or the disgusting lick of lips on Nathan's face. Not last night and not ever!

And this, she doesn't know how to deal with.

And, now she has to get up, have a normal day including going to the club, being cheery and dress up to perform and entertain the loyal customers of Karen's with a beaming smile as if nothing is going on.

God, it is scary!

Of course it's scary, what does it mean that he has feelings for her? He was supposed to be her friend! How can they be friends when he claims he has feelings further than that? He was supposed to be the one she goes to at the end of the night, have a wonderful meaningless yet so meaningful conversation with, they would gossip, laugh, share thoughts and talk… that's what they have been doing anyway, so, how can he just ruin it like that? Having friends was all new to her, she was enjoying it, and taking her time with it, she sometimes still wonders what would happen, as in the method life has prepared to take those so called friends with her.

But, she was holding on, she chose to believe that no, the boys are her friends after all, because Haley has dealt with a lot of people, and she saw kindness that she rarely found in anyone in the Scott boys and Skillz. She even followed her instinct shutting her mind down for a moment when she gave Peyton Sawyer a chance, well when she got to know her, her heart and her mind both agreed that it was the right decision, but it was taking the step that counted, right?

So, when her mind was still wrapping around the idea that she was no longer alone in this life, that she might just have someone she could take to, Nathan came in and knocked her off her feet saying he likes her.

Overwhelmed, scared, hesitant, and not at all confident Haley James was feeling today. Scared to show her face at Karen's, scared to see Nathan – let alone look him in the eyes, scared to lose him, scared to lose the others… and scared of the future.

But, the scariest of all, the thing that left her feeling sick in her stomach, was the mere thought of even discussing wither she has the same feelings for Nathan or not.

XxXx

Nathan had no clue what to do next. He was embarrassed and whenever he recalled what happened the night before, he always found it getting distinguishably hot, aside from the heartache the memory brings that is.

Is it even a memory yet? After all, it's only twenty four hours, but it seems like years and years of thoughts, what ifs, conclusions, decisions, cursing and lack of anticipation that Nathan has gone through the whole of last night awake on the couch of their home waiting for his brother to get home; at least Lucas being late gave him an excuse to stay up, not that he could get to sleep even if he wanted to.

He has threw himself at work, well, it wasn't the best of ideas, since his job was either take care of the club or get behind the bar with Owen, both of which weren't good for his aching heart. He didn't like that; _an aching heart_, it seemed like one of Lucas' words, but then again, he can't think of any other descriptive words of how he's feeling.

He was desperate for answers, he needed to but his head to rest, even though he tried to keep himself busy, but the ongoing debate never stopped playing in his mind every passing second repeating the same train of questions over and over again, what's going on? Have I made a fool of myself? Does she need time? Have I lost her forever? Does she like someone else? What's going on? And etcetera… and it was driving him insane, he wasn't even hiding his nervousness, his face said it all, he wanted to scream at the thoughts to stop, but they just never would until answered.

He was wondering around the club hoping to find anything wrong that needs to be fixed so that it would give him something to do instead of being left to his intoxicating brain. But, everything was irritatingly fine.

It didn't help too that Haley was there, she came, performed and was now in her room, changing for her other song, and he wondered if she's stick around after she's done or just leave. Even though she was being herself, talking to everyone, throwing one witty comment or two, but something was of. Thank God it was; he would have lost his mind if she was completely normal as if nothing has happened at all. But, no, Haley lacked the enthusiasm today. She was pulling on a mask, but it wasn't successful. And he knew that because even though that they have both managed to successfully avoid each other but he was secretly suspecting her every move.

"Are you still not telling me what's wrong, little brother?" Lucas appeared beside him as they both stood by the door looking down at the busy hall.

"Are you telling me where you were last night?" Nathan shot back; he has waited on Lucas almost the whole night, there was a storm so he'd guess he's stuck somewhere, only he knew that this somewhere wasn't the club, he waited to talk to him, but when Lucas finally showed up, Nathan was engulfed in his own thoughts and feelings and his body was aching for rest so he didn't feel like talking to him then.

"I…" Lucas struggled to let the words out; what was wrong with saying the plain truth, he was at Peyton Sawyer's because her car broke and he wanted to make sure she made it home safely at such a late hour, but then it was pouring rain and he couldn't leave sooner until the storm was less harmful. Here, just like that; but it wasn't as simple. It wasn't just that, not to him anyway.

Nathan gave him an inspecting look and couldn't help but find an amused smirk creep to his lips; finally something that would keep him mind off of Haley, "Were you with a girl?"

"What?" Lucas hissed.

"You were, weren't you?" Nathan said suddenly becoming very interested in the conversation as he shifted so his body was now facing his brother instead of the hall.

"No, I wasn't." Lucas said wide-eyed.

"You're lying." Nathan chuckled.

"Nate," Lucas said desperately but never got to continue,

"Who was it? Brooke?"

"No!"

"Someone new?"

"Nathan, stop!" Lucas said sternly and Nathan smirked enjoying seeing his brother squirm under his interrogation. "Whatever is going inside that dirty head of yours is not correct." He said as Nathan's smirk only grew wider.

"I never mentioned anything dirty." He shook his head, "But, since _you_ did," He started as Lucas only looked trapped, "it's either something dirty did really happen, or you wanted it to."

"Oh, come on!" Lucas protested, "You just decided that there's definitely a girl and now torn between wither something happened or not."

Nathan laughed, "I didn't just decide, Luke. Your face did." He told him never wiping the smirk off, "So, was there? Naughty business, I mean"

"Okay, so, let's say there's a girl- which I'm not saying is true. But, even if, what makes you think I'd tell you what happened?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Because it's you." He said, "You're the romantic one, and you get excited when catching new feelings."

"Who said there are any new feelings?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Good night, boys. Long time no see." A deep calm all too familiar voice interrupted as their eyes caught those of Dan Shaw. "But, I heard there was quite a show at the New Year's Eve, I'm sorry to have missed it."

"Seeing you here again could easily trigger a repetition of events." Nathan said as Dan gave a smile.

"You keep impressing me with your so many qualities, your sense of humor being the latest."

"Wait till you meet my fist." Nathan said but kept his composure.

"Maybe some other time." Dan nodded, "How's my tortured artist?"

"When is it going to dawn upon you that she's not yours?" Unlike the usual, Nathan was the one with temper while around Dan this time, it's mostly Lucas that Dan stirs the nerves of, but, he has been awfully quiet.

"Is she yours though?"

Nathan stepped a threatening step towards him getting worked up as Lucas alarmed stepped forward closer to his brother to prevent any harm.

"Easy horse." Julian stepped forward in front of Dan smirking at Nathan, "If you like to speak with fists, then we'd get along just fine, but not now."

"Nate," Lucas warned.

Nathan glared at Julian for a while before sighing and stepping back, "Enjoy your night at Karen's." he said looking between Dan and Julian before turning to Peyton who was still looking alarmed and offered her a smile, "And nice seeing you again, Ms. Sawyer." He said nicely knowing it would piss off the other two men.

"Likewise." Peyton nodded with her big eyes glancing between Nathan and Lucas a few times, but as they party of three moved forward to find a table her eyes lingered a second longer on Lucas.

"I wonder what this man has up his sleeves." Nathan said with narrowed eyes and when Lucas didn't say anything, he looked at him to find his brother barely listening to him; he frowned and followed his ogling eyes to find he was following the pretty blond who just entered with their worst enemy. His mouth opened slightly as he looked back at his brother and then back at Peyton before it dawned on him.

"No!" Nathan exclaimed a disbelieving smile on his lips.

"What?" Lucas jumped out of his trance looking back at Nathan.

"No way."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas frowned in confusion.

"Peyton Sawyer? You were with Peyton Sawyer?"

Lucas' eyes widened in panic, "Shh, shut up." he warned looking around to check if anybody heard and thankfully there wasn't. He looked back at Nathan with a frown, "It's not what you think, her car broke down, she needed help and I got her home where I got stuck because of the storm." Lucas hurriedly explained, "Nothing more, Nathan." He shook his head.

However, Nathan's smile of realization was still visible much to Lucas' annoyance. Even though Nathan said nothing more, and even though he believed what Lucas just said, but he knew there was more to the story, not more events though, but more depths. Lucas said there wasn't any new feelings, and it's correct, because what he's feeling now are all the old feelings he has had for Peyton all along, even though never exactly admitted it, but Nathan was aware of the fact that his brother was head over heels for Peyton Sawyer growing up.

Who knew Lucas would let his feelings resurface once again?

Nathan groaned in irritation; this whole thing just brought his mind back to his own problems, why wouldn't Haley just come right now and say she has all the same feelings for him too?

XxXx

"Haley!"

The light brown haired girl stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes silently cursing herself for getting caught escaping. Her panic prevented her from recognizing the voice but as she slowly turned around, she was revealed that it was only Peyton. But, still, she needs to make this quick before _somebody_ else sees her.

"Hey," Haley nervously gave her a smile as Peyton approached her with a frown.

"I waited for you last night; are you okay?" she asked analyzing her nervous movements and wandering eyes despite trying desperately to fake a smile towards her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm so sorry I had to leave. In fact I have to now too; I'm not feeling well." She said but didn't sound at all convincing as she turned around but Peyton stopped her.

"Is everything okay?" she looked at her eyes with concern, and as Haley met her eyes and caught on, she was about to burst out crying right there. Haley has always put on a strong face and never has anything managed to get her to drop it or act otherwise. Little did she knew that all it took was for a nice man to tell her he had feelings for her.

Peyton's question and look of concern only worked as a catalyst in the breakdown process; Haley has been trying to convince herself all day that this was the end of nicely lived dream, that those nice people she has so willingly confided in are just going to slowly show their true faces, just like everybody else she has met… and that would perfectly explain Nathan's behavior; he's not really a nice guy, but he is pretending to be one, he has to be, he has to be worse than anyone she's met having succeeded in fooling her.

But, so far, no one has been helping her proving this theory, not Skillz' warm welcome of her, not Lucas' compliment on her outfit earlier, hell, not Chris' constant nagging of working something out… and not Nathan's avoidance of her.

And now not Peyton's look of concern. Her eyes quickly filled with tears but she kept on her smile nonetheless as she shook her head, "I'm fine, just not feeling well."

Peyton was not buying it, but Haley was not about to set down and have a talk or pour her heart out, she never did and she never will, besides, she wouldn't even know how to pour her heart out, wouldn't know what's in there to pour, that even if she wanted to. She just wanted to get to her apartment and hide, in order to refill her energy for more days like this.

But, God, did it sound impossible at the moment.

She looked up at Peyton again sniffing and taking a deep breath to prevent the tears from escaping, "Can I ask you for a favor?" her voice came out shaky much to her dismay.

"Sure, what is it?

"Can you please tell Lucas that I probably won't be able to come tomorrow?" she said and Peyton just stared at her not knowing what to do to help her, and Haley just assumed that her blank face was due to her requesting the blond to speak to Lucas and she quickly corrected, "It doesn't have to be Lucas, I mean Skillz- Antwon- Chris… Nathan. Just- just make sure they know, please." She said hurriedly with a mixture of desperation and plea.

"Sure." Peyton nodded and spoke warmly, "Just… just be okay." She didn't know what else to say, she didn't want to push Haley further for Peyton knew the look on her face very well, she knew she was on the edge of breaking down, and if it was Peyton, she would hate it if anyone pushed her to speak at this point.

Haley nodded gratefully as she finally made her escape from the club leaving Peyton standing there wondering what could have possibly happened that would make Haley reach this point. She was perfectly fine just the day before, whatever happened has happened last night and she just hoped it wasn't something disastrous.

The two girls didn't know how much they were actually alike. Both has gone through terrible pasts, both have faced the tragic loss of a mother, and both have had experiences that left them damaged. The difference is that Haley has seen things that can't be unseen while Peyton has felt things that can't be unfelt. But, both were left with no trust for the world.

Both of them were just starting to take baby steps towards the fact that getting to know people might not bring much damage as once imagined, that maybe just maybe they could actually have fun, and they didn't realize that in their subconscious both girls were actually encouraged by the fact that they have met someone they could relate to, even though they are still to discover just ho much, but also, both had a limit, there was a wall that can't be climbed, broken or even get close to… and it wasn't at all a far wall.

Nathan has tried to bombard against Haley's and he hurt himself while it shook her world and she had to take a break to put everything back in place before she would teach him never to come near that wall again.

Peyton looked around to carry out the dreadful task Haley requested of her, her plan was to find Nathan, Skillz or Chris Keller even if she spotted Lucas first, she would just look for someone else. It's not that she still resents him, she doesn't, he has apologized and she shouldn't hold anything against the guy, she doesn't even know him… but it's just, she doesn't feel comfortable talking to him. It has only been like three or four conversations if she counts the first encounter as one, but at least the following times they spoke, there was something wrong, something about his eyes; he gives her this look where he knits his eyebrows a little and focus on her eyes intensely making it hard not to look back, and as she does, his eyes hold a sum of things she doesn't know, but could only recognize sincerity.

Last night as they were running under the rain, she didn't know what it was, but she liked it, she felt as if she was a little kid again, like nothing mattered, like she could run and play under the rain the whole night and not have a care in the world, not caring about people, not the way she looked, not catching a flu, nothing at all. Peyton has been reserved and asked to always consider her being a high class honored lady all the time, and she felt that this rule was restricting her from a lot of things, so maybe that's why she liked the opportunity fate had brought her last night to break some rules for a couple of minutes as she barefoot under the pouring rain with a man she barely knew… but then she went as far as inviting sad man into her house.

It felt like the right thing to do, after all he was there because of her, he didn't want her to go home alone late at night, and he would have had to run back the same distance if not more to his own house in the rain, so she did what she thought was the right thing and let him until the weather was better, and she was right because rain has turned into a storm and it would have been impossible not to get sick if he have been outside.

It was maybe around the time span of two hours that he had stayed in her house both seeking heat from her old fireplace. He attempted to make a few awkward conversations but she didn't really go along, so it was silent most of the time, and just as Peyton had begun to dread the possibility of him having to spend the night, he had said that he should go especially that the rain wasn't as bad anymore.

Her thoughts were of relief as she walked him to the door with him right behind her, as she opened the door thunder had roared loudly in the sky taking her by surprise of the sudden loud sound as she jumped and instantly his hand was on her waist as he gave her one of those looks she doesn't understand and followed it with a reassuring smile telling her it's okay.

Lucas has done nothing to creep her out, but she still feels discomfort whenever she remembers his intense look or the situations that she keeps finding herself in with him.

She didn't know if it's her bad or good luck but she has found Nathan, Skillz and Lucas all standing together talking, she took a deep breath and walked towards them anyway.

She cleared her throat bringing their attention towards her when she reached them and all set of three pair of curious eyes were on her, but only one pair brought that discomfort inside her once again. "Um, Haley just left and she wasn't feeling well and she asked me to tell you that she might not be able to come tomorrow." She said shifting her eyes between then three of them and their features held concern.

"God, is she okay?" Skillz asked.

She shook her head, "I don't know, I was going to ask you if something happened."

"No, but she looked off today." Lucas replied.

"Yeah, she did." Skillz agreed.

Nathan sighed looking away as they looked at him seeing he has been awfully quiet, "Nate? Do you know what's wrong?"

He shrugged, "No, why would you ask me?"

"Um, because you're the closest to her." Lucas replied narrowing his eyes, "And now I think you actually do know."

"I don't, I haven't seen her all day." He shrugged but Lucas thought something was up still, however he let it go for now.

"Okay," Peyton started, "I think she's fine, maybe she just needs some rest." She said feeling tension rise as they nodded, "I'll get going then." She said awkwardly.

"Thank you, Peyton." Lucas said as she nodded before leaving.

Peyton went back to her table where Dan was seated drinking from his glass, "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine, why?" she asked with a surprised smile not knowing where this came from.

"I saw you with the Scott boys, I don't know if they hurt you." He said with a slight frown.

"No, I'm fine, actually I was talking to them," she told him the smile vanishing from her face as he didn't reply waiting for her to continue, "Haley just asked me to inform them she's sick before she left."

He nodded, "Oh." He looked at her with a smile, "You and Haley are becoming good friends, I see."

"Yeah, I suppose." She nodded.

"Good, that's good." He said with a nod.

"I'm not going to persuade her to come work back for you though," she said teasing jokingly as he laughed and acted disappointed playing along.

"Damn, I thought you are finally going to be of use." He said as they both laughed and then he looked at her, "No, I'm serious; it's good to see you getting along with someone."

"Yeah, it feels good."

"But, I have to remind again to be careful of the Scotts. I don't want them to use you to hurt me." He told her just as sweat and she nodded reassuringly although it brought a nauseous feeling to her stomach; it makes sense and she can't believe she hasn't thought of this until now.

The Scotts are Dan's rival by their own choice, when they opened the club they knew they would be facing Dan and having to deal with him, and it's only natural that they would try to have stop him from hurting them especially after stealing Haley from him. She also didn't fully understand the sudden change from Lucas Scott being a tremendous jerk to being entirely sweet and genuine insisting on apologizing and being nice and also wanting to know her.

God, it fits so well and it explains the discomfort; her guts are telling her to be careful and she should follow it.

XxXx

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked in disbelief as she opened her door to find a smirking Julian looking down at her.

Julian's smirk only increased as he moved forward despite her standing in the way of the entrance, he stood right in front of her so close, "Aren't you inviting me in?"

"It's late." She frowned not liking his attitude, "And back off."

He chuckled as he placed his hands on her waist pushing her to the side and entering the house anyway, he proceeded towards her reception and casually sat down waiting for her to follow.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" she stormed in pissed off.

"Be quiet. It's late." He quoted her sarcastically and laughed alone, "Sit down, Brooke, I'm not gonna bite you."

"You need to get out."

"I'm not here to hit on you or seduce, as much as I would love to. It's work related."

"Work?" she gawked, "What could possibly be urgent that it couldn't wait till the morning?"

"You work for Dan; you're available twenty-four hours."

"I don't work for Dan; I'm doing him a favor in return of the favor he made me." She gritted her teeth clarifying as he laughed again.

"Sure, sweetheart, if that's what you believe, anyway," he said leaning forward in his seat and resting his elbows on his thighs as he looked up at her enraged face, "Why didn't you come tonight?"

"I wasn't feeling well." She raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Uh-uh," he shook his head, "Wrong answer." He told her getting up and moving closer to her, "You knew we were going, and you had to be there."

"I didn't have to; as far as I'm concerned we don't follow a schedule."

"Wrong again. Now, I'm telling you this for your own good, Dan is testing you, if he sensed you're not taking him seriously, this deal would be off and you'd be in deep shit." He frowned for the first time dropping his smirk.

"Is that a threat?"

He shook his head, "It's a warning. I'm warning you so you would make the right decisions."

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you implying that you're here on your own without Dan's orders?" she asked sarcastically and it brought his smirk back to his lips but he never answered.

"So, now, Brooke Davis, tomorrow, you're going to go, do whatever you have to do, but you make a progress and have Peyton calling you a friend."

"I told you she already asked me to go to the tailor with her." She blinked feeling a little uneasy at the mention of her task.

"But, you still didn't go yet, have you?" he smirked placing a hand over her waist pulling her closer towards him, "Make her trust you." He said in her ear before pulling away and offering her a smile as he rubbed her waist and then left.

He left making sure to let her know that she has no choice but to cave in and completely comply to Dan's quests of her befriending no one other than his dear Peyton because he claims that he worries about her; and even though his reason seems to be noble, but Brooke can't help but feel it's not right.

However, it's not like she was given the luxury of refusing.

* * *

I couldn't help updating again, I just love writing this one. I'm sorry if it's going boring or if you find it moving slowly for now, but this is how I planned it, it had to be like this for now to show more of the characters feelings and backgrounds, like Haley's feelings and fears here, it's not done yet there's more to be revealed for her later, also for Peyton, Lucas and Nathan, and Julian. But, I promise it will get to moving faster starting from next chapter, the story is planned chapter by chapter anyway.

So, if you think it's boring or something don't worry it will get better.

And please let me know what you think, I need to know if you guys like it :)

Thank you.


	8. Come back

**8\. Come back**

"How did you like your New Year's Eve?" Bernice asked Peyton as she closed her notebook after taking her newest customer new requests. She looked between Peyton and her friend Brooke whom she was just introduced to awaiting and an answer and by the way Brooke's face looked suddenly interested, she knew there was a story.

"It was okay." Peyton nodded.

"Oh, I'm sure it was more than okay." Brooke smirked as Peyton immediately blushed widening her eyes; what was she? A mind-reader? Does she exist to capture any interaction between her and the dirty blond Scott brother?

"Was there a boy?" Bernice asked catching on with excitement.

"Was there, Peyton?" Brooke addressed her putting her in the spot.

"No." she rolled her eyes as Brooke raised an eyebrow, "Well, yes! But not in the way you're making it seem."

"And how am I making it seem?"

"As if there's a mutual attraction, and I'm telling you there isn't, and you need to stop pushing this, it drives me crazy."

"Jeez, you almost fooled me if it weren't for you getting all worked up about it." Brooke smirked once again and Peyton rolled her eyes for the millionth time.

"I give up. You are just not going to drop it, would you?"

Brooke shook her head with a laugh.

"God, I don't even know why I spend time with you." Peyton was furious; Brooke was always so calm and acting all sure in mentioning this topic and she has gone from claiming that Lucas likes Peyton to claiming that the blond likes him back, and it did drive Peyton out of her mind.

"Because I'm an amazing person." Brooke said in a charming cocky way flicking her hair to the side and Peyton shook her head with a smile.

Bernice, who has been watching the whole picker scene unfolding before her in amusement laughed heartedly, "You two remind me of my sister; we used to picker like a cat and mouse all the time." She said casually but it had its effect on both girls, Peyton was taken by surprise because she didn't expect to be described as being someone's sister, she's a loner and she will always be, however it brought guilt to Brooke knowing that she wouldn't be close to the girl at all if it weren't for paying Dan's debt, she only condoled herself with the fact that it is not taking much effort from her, they actually get along even though she's constantly pissing her off.

"How is Haley by the way?" Bernice asked casually fixing another customer's dress on the mannequin.

Peyton shook her head with a sigh, "I don't know, she took the day off yesterday, she wasn't feeling well."

"Ah, I'm sure it's nothing, it's probably cold, the weather is getting colder and colder and if you're not careful you'll get sick." The older chubby woman said struggling to fix the hem of the simple dress and Brooke found herself moving forward to help her unconsciously.

"I saw her leaving the other day; she was talking to Nathan Scott just prior to a dramatic departure." Brooke gossiped adjusting the hem of the dress.

Peyton frowned, "Nathan Scott?"

"Mhm." She confirmed, "Believe it or not, the Scott boys tend to be quiet charming."

"Yeah, you'd know that having fallen for one of them."

Brooke laughed, "If I didn't know you're trying to get back at me, I'd say you're jealous." She said finally fixing the hem for the older woman who was standing next her once again with amusement watching her fingers work with the cloth just right. "Here," she said straightening out the fabric with her hands softly.

"You're a natural." Bernice noted.

"What?"

"You know how to deal with cloth and fabric, don't you?"

"Oh, I do, it's nothing though, just a… just a stupid habit."

"I don't think so; you've been suggesting all the right things to your friend while choosing her dress."

"I like fashion, that's why." It brought tightness to her chest; she does, she likes fashion, she likes clothes and dresses, but, she has proven that she sucks at this; she thought she could more than just know what could fit her, and actually design garments, but she has miserably failed.

"Well, you're good." Bernice knew better than to push her seeing how she reacted escaping from the topic.

"I should be going." Peyton announced.

"Alright dear, I'll see you in a few days." Bernice said as the girls got ready to leave, "I expect to be making you a dress soon, Brooke." She said as Brooke smiled promising before they left.

"Why's the rush, Peyton Sawyer? Meeting Lucas?" Brooke sent her an evil look knowing that she's just making up things now but loving it anyway.

"Yes, I am, I'll make sure to tell him you said hello." She said sarcastically.

"You're finally learning to play along."

"If I don't you might just make me mad."

Brooke laughed and changed the topic, "Are you coming tonight?"

"I don't think so…" she answered with kinked eyebrows; the only reasons she has been lately to Karen's was either because of Dan or Haley and seeing that most probably neither of them will be there, she doesn't have a reason to, besides, only the thought of Lucas Scott glancing her way makes her uncomfortable and makes her feel stupid for not picking up on the fact that he only does to get back at Dan immediately.

"Oh, please, come." Brooke said and Peyton looked at her unsure yet surprised, "It gets boring without someone to gossip with… or about." She illustrated.

"Aha, gossip about." Peyton nodded, "I'm definitely not coming."

"Fine, I'll keep it down and just gossip with you."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, I came with you here, and I might even give you tips on winning over a Scott, or losing one if you want, I've done both." She shrugged and Peyton laughed.

"Fine, I'll come."

"Good," Brooke smiled, "Which one got you to agree though? The tips of winning him or losing him? Or are you wishing for the whole Scott-how-to book?"

"How about tips of how to shut a Davis up?"

"Oh, sorry, there aren't. It's impossible."

XxXx

As she has said –or informed through Peyton- Haley hasn't come the day before, and as it seems, she's not coming this day either, but Nathan was still hoping for the better even though the night is already about to start and usually she's there a couple of hours earlier, or at least just before it starts so she'd get ready, so if she's coming, she must have been here by now.

"I guess she's still feeling unwell." Lucas approached him and noted seeing his eyes glance at the door probably every other second.

Nathan sighed and nodded; he has been carrying it around for the past three nights and has been feeling as bad as never before and what adds to his misery is that he wanted to hide it completely which was just impossible, whatever sadness shined through, Lucas blamed it on Haley's absence.

"It's my fault…" He decided he can't bear keeping it inside anymore.

"What?" Lucas knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

Nathan looked at him with a sad smile, "I told her I liked her."

"What? When?" Lucas didn't know how to feel; this was supposed to be a good thing, but he judged by the funeral on Nathan's face, something went wrong.

"Three days ago, the night you disappeared between the legs of some-" he cut his harsh insulting sentence and Lucas gave him a look; he knew he was pouring his anger in the wrong direction, Lucas had nothing to do with it, and certainly neither did Peyton whom Lucas briefly admitted to have been with in a short explanation and refused to admit having any resurfacing feelings nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, sorry, I didn't mean that… I guess it's just… she has been ignoring me since the party and that punch and then I told her I did it because I have feelings for her, and then she disappeared, she said nothing more and left."

"Whoa," that was all Lucas got get and it made Nathan feel worse, "Why has she been ignoring you?" He asked after processing what Nathan said for a while.

"I don't know, that's what I was trying to find out and instead ended up admitting I freaking like her." He let out and then took a deep breath, "I feel like a moron."

"No, don't." Lucas shook his head, "Look, you took her by surprise, there must be a reason she was avoiding you… Just give her time."

"Of course there's a reason, maybe she likes Chris Keller."

"What?" Lucas laughed at that; how can he not? His brother was being ridiculous, "You can't be serious."

"Why? Why not?"

"Nate, I've seen how you two react around one another, this is not a one sided thing, she definitely meets you in the middle. Man, she came to make you dinner just because you left one night earlier." Lucas reminded, "I'm sure she was surprised and that she just needs time. It will be alright."

"That's what I keep telling myself." Nathan mumbled with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me though?"

"I wanted to, but then, you disappeared most of the night and by the time you're back from Goldilocks' house I have chickened out, I was already feeling stupid."

"You're not stupid." Lucas frowned then formed a smirk, "I just wish I've witnessed that; never thought of you admitting your love to someone."

"Nobody said anything about love."

"Sure." He hit his chest playfully.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Fine, has it your way! At least, I had the courage to admit my feelings."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Goldilocks!"

"I told you what happened." Lucas shook his head.

"Luke!" Nathan whined acting out of patience, "This has been the story of your life, man. Ever since we were kids you have been denying your feelings for her."

"Those were kids' feelings, Nathan." He argued, "They're gone."

"Sure they are. That's why you've been gluing your eyes on her, or pushing her to forgive you… or even got all rude on her in the first place."

"How did you manage to switch this on me? We were talking about Haley."

"Yeah, run away, chicken!"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are; which is absolutely hypocrite of you if you ask me."

"Why is that?"

"Because you were pushing my edges to admit having something for Haley the whole time, and now that it's the other way around, you're running away further than I ever did, at least it took me about a fortnight to admit it."

"Fortnight? It's been months."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "A fortnight since you confronted me, and don't change the subject, you know what I mean."

Lucas couldn't say anything anymore; his brother was right. But Lucas knows very well that nothing could ever happen between him and Peyton Sawyer; he has known all his life in fact. Peyton Sawyer has always been the rich girl, she's spoiled, and she's used to a certain lifestyle Lucas couldn't have even began to dream of. They were kids and she was beautiful and tender and he couldn't help his little heart beating hard at the sight of her. But, being logical and rational, he knew nothing could happen then, and nothing can happen now; if now his business is going good, she's still Dan's family and he knows neither her nor Dan would want anything to do with him.

Although, this has changed in the last couple of days; he has acted rude towards the girl thinking of her as if she's Dan. But, he wouldn't deny that a part of him was being extra harsh for the fact that he can never have her, which backfired upon him in feeling extra guilty. When he went to apologize, he just wanted to do so, nothing more, but as he spoke to her, it was like a dream suddenly coming true; he was talking to her and he wanted it to last longer despite him, and as always, he was inspecting her, her eyes, and he knew Peyton Sawyer will never be just Dan's family in his eyes.

Peyton Sawyer is a fallen angle and even if held hostage in Dan's dirty world, he would always admire her.

He wouldn't dare admitting this though, not even to himself; that's why he decides to stay away from her and then all of a sudden when she's really there in front of him, he finds himself drawn to her. Because, Lucas has handed the leash to his heart and let it take the lead.

Nathan however knew that very well, he knew Lucas' goofy look of admiration ever since he has seen it when Lucas caught the love-bug as a kid. And he knew his brother saw Peyton as a higher human being than the rest of them on planet earth, that if a human being at all, and he has always thought he's dumb; Peyton wasn't another species, but Lucas was too smitten to see that, and lately he hasn't been able to call him names or accuse him of being a goofy romantic, because he has gotten a glimpse of what his brother has been feeling this whole time.

Even though he has never said the exact words, but Lucas has admitted indirectly to Nathan how he feels about her. He has told him things like he wished they were rich as the Sawyers, or that blond girls aren't dumb. He knew he have crossed it out of his options long ago that he could be with Peyton Sawyer.

"Nothing is impossible, Luke." He patted his back needing to believe so himself; he has been holding on to this one thought until he sums up the courage to go speak with Haley again. "Come on." He said wanting him to follow him.

Lucas followed him with his eyes confused before realizing the route Nathan was taking leads to no one other than Peyton Sawyer who was now seated on a table alone; when did she even get here? Why is she here when Haley isn't? Why is Nathan walking towards her?

He followed with panic pulsing in his veins.

"Welcome to Karen's." Nathan said with a smile as Peyton looked confused but smiled anyway.

"Thank you?"

He chuckled, "Um, Haley is not here today too." He started.

"I figured." She nodded.

"You haven't seen her, have you?"

She shook her head now looking more understanding as she gave him a sympathetic look, "Sorry, no! Haven't you?"

"No." He looked disappointed; he was hoping to hear any news about her, "So, you don't know if she's better or… what's wrong with her."

"No, sorry. I haven't seen her since her last day here."

He nodded, "I see. The thing is… I think it would be awkward if any of us went to check on her, I don't know if she'll feel comfortable about that, but since you're friends, I was wondering if you can do it?" He sounded unsure that it brought a smile to Peyton's lips.

"Sure, I was planning on it anyway."

"Great. Would you let me know?" He asked and she raised an amused eyebrow at him, "I mean we need to know if she's fine, and how long she needs to come back." He said trying to take things to being business-wise, however Peyton knew he took certain interest in her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." She played along, "I'll visit her tomorrow and let you know."

"Thank you." He smiled genuinely.

Lucas has been standing there the whole time wondering why Nathan wanted him to follow after his panic washed over. Nathan however turned to leave and on facing him he sent him a wink indicating that he is doing him a favor. How is _this_ a favor? How's leaving him there like a deer caught in the lights anything but a set-up?

"Hey," he said having no agenda, nothing at all.

Peyton knew this was going to happen, of course he's going to speak to her again, like always, but she has been prepared, "Hey," she didn't smile, she didn't use a nice tone nor a welcoming look, if anything, she was dismissive.

This didn't help, what is he supposed to do now? Compliment, girls like compliments, "You look nice."

She nodded, "Thanks, Mr. Scott." She made sure to emphasize where they stand.

His eyes narrowed, "Mr. Scott?" he asked with an awkward smile; weren't they past this?

She raised an irritating eyebrow that looked like could never go down, "Isn't it your surname?"

"Yes, but-" He started confused but she cut him off.

"Excuse me, my friend is here." She said getting up and walking towards the door and he followed her with his eyes feeling as if he was slapped; why was she being an ice queen like that? However, his surprise was much more increased on seeing her friend and recognizing her as no one other than his former girlfriend.

"Brooke?" he spoke to himself; when did this happen? How did those two ever become friends? They were so much different, at least that's what he always thought. Is this why she's acting coldly all of a sudden? Sure, they haven't even started acting warmly towards one another, or at least from her part, but they were heading that way. Is it because of Brooke? Is it because they used to be together? Did Brooke say anything about him?

Whatever the answers to all of these questions are, he needed a drink to process it, so, he turned on his heel towards the bar.

XxXx

"What did you do, boozy?" Brooke threw herself between Lucas and his friend Mouth with whom he was having a meaningless conversation by the bar as she rested her upper half on the bar looking at the blond chugging down his drink carelessly with frustration.

"What now?" he asked her looking her way.

"Earlier when I came in I saw you talking to Peyton and for some reason she was in a bad mood for the whole half hour she spent with me before deciding to go home. So, what did you do?"

"Me?" He frowned offended, "I didn't do anything. Literally. Nothing." He said and then took another chug down his throat with a humorless chuckle.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What happened then?"

"I don't know, ask you friend." He shrugged then faced her once again, "Hey, when did this happen, anyway?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What, do you hold a record of her friends now too?" she asked sarcastically knowing it will withdraw any effect the alcohol had on him.

And she was right, he raised a warning fore finger in her face with infuriated eyebrows, "Don't, don't go there, Brooke."

"Relax, Luke. I'm not." She rolled her eyes, "However, you are. It seems to me you have regained your gazing eyes back," she smirked as he collided his folded punch with the marble surface in annoyance and she clicked her tongue, "Don't worry, it suits you, Luke, it's who you are."

Lucas wondered if Brooke Davis ever knows when to stop talking as he tightened his grip even more and his knuckles started hurting; why would she come all of a sudden and start talking of the past? Isn't it over? Haven't they been through it? "What are you doing, Brooke?"

She sighed and shrugged, "You like her."

"Is this why you started being friends with her?"

She laughed and shifted her wait from one feet to the other looking at him with a head shake, "The world doesn't revolve around you, Lucas Scott, and I don't care where your heart lies believe it or not."

"Have I been gone _that_ long?" They both looked to Mouth from where he has been sitting behind Brooke and he had his mouth slightly opened in a dumbfounded way trying to process what is unfolding to his ears; he has been grieving the loss of his job lately and he wasn't up for any outings, until he decided enough is enough and that he should regain contact with the outer world, and once he did, he is there to find he's already missed things taking place.

"Mouth," Brooke exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in a while." She said cheerfully; when Brooke was with Lucas, although they were trying to keep away from prying eyes and ears, but she became acquainted with his friends eventually, his most trusted friends though, and when they ended it, there was no reason for her to cut connections with anyone when she has eventually agreed to stay friends with Lucas himself.

"That's because you were giving me your back." He side-smiled and she laughed.

"I missed you, Marvin."

"Here I am." He smiled, "And apparently, I have a lot to catch up on." He noted.

"No, not too much. Lucas likes Peyton Sawyer is the main topic here, but then again, it's not flashing news, is it?"

"Is that it? Is it why you're acting like this?" Lucas snapped; he thought of it earlier, and there it is the same thought of Brooke having something to do with Peyton's reaction earlier nagging him again.

"I told you the world doesn't revolve around you."

"Your words don't say the same, do they?"

"My words are nothing but the truth, Luke. Deny me if I'm wrong." She frowned.

"You have no right…" he shook his head getting up. "You have no right to do this, Brooke."

"Don't I?" she challenged.

"Not anymore, no." he challenged back and they were now standing face to face with a mirrored facial expression of kinked eyebrows and fierce eyes, Mouth's existence long forgotten once again.

She gave a side sarcastic smile, "Despite what your ego says, I'm not trying to guilt you, and don't let your brain trick you into believing I'm anywhere near jealousy; because this is not the case."

"Enlighten me please of what it is you're doing then."

"Only observing the events." She shrugged with a smirk and her palm was resting on the bar as her arm extended making her shoulder bone pop up.

"Yeah right." He humorlessly laughed, "On the expanse of my-" he cut his furious sentence short realizing she has got him right where she wanted him. He looked away with a huff.

Her smirk grew into a smug look, "Of what, Luke? Your feelings? I promise you I had no intention of doing that." She said mimicking a much familiar conversation that has taken place long ago. "I really didn't." she said more sincerely this time, "Now, tell me how you pissed her off."

Lucas' head snapped towards her; he couldn't believe her, why is she holding on to something that took place between them years ago? Haven't they been fine all those years? Haven't they been friends? He was even a kid. He thought she has forgotten, she said she has forgotten everything, but apparently she forgot but never forgave; for she's standing there in front of him now throwing everything in his face once again and stabbing where she knows would hurt the most; his pride. She knows Lucas hates being seen weak and loathes being made fun of especially when it comes to his feelings, yet, she's standing at the shore and foisting her hands in his depths, snatching out his feelings and stomping on them, right there.

"You have no right." He repeated with a glare and took a leave as she stood looking at him leaving.

"So…" Mouth said awkwardly, "Is that it or did I miss on anything else?" he asked as Brooke gave a chuckle and shook her head looking back at him.

"Don't go disappearing on us again, okay? We need you." She said giving him a sincere look, and Brooke rarely give away those. She's mainly after fun and following the spare of a moment. And even though this has caused her more problems than she could count, she still does. She had no intention of irritating, fighting or hurting Lucas when she got there, but she ended up doing all of that.

She really wasn't hurt about Lucas having feelings for Peyton, just like she said it's not like it's flashing news at all, but she didn't like him feeding his ego with the idea that she cares and might actually be jealous, she wasn't about to let him have this idea and live with it. But, she wasn't hurt, no, was she? Sor some reason though she found it much easier to tease Peyton than Lucas.

Mouth on the other hand, has always been the sweet friend, always there when needed, and always has something nice to say to make the worst situations better, so, to say she needs him in the middle of the mess she calls her life is only understandable.

"I won't." Mouth promised.

"Good, because I'm not about to let you disappear again." She said softly and shifted to stand straight, "Well, I'll be going then. I'll see you later."

"Okay, be careful."

"Thanks."

As Brooke left, Mouth was left still overwhelmed of the scene that he witnessed, Lucas and Brooke used to have heated moments, yes, he knows that being a friend, only never witnessed one, it was during their relationship together and he didn't know about this until the relationship was already over, but, judging by this, this heated conversation didn't look good, and if it's anything like they used to have, then it wasn't a good relationship after all.

The thing is, Brooke said Lucas liked Peyton, and she didn't seem happy about it, he just hoped, it was just this one heated conversation, not the start of many to come.

He sighed and looked to his right to find Owen and ask him for one more drink before calling it a night, but his eyes caught the small piece of accessory that is Brooke's clutch lying on the bar. He hopelessly scanned the place with his eyes knowing that she must have already left. He reached out and grabbed it, looks like his night will be extended for a little longer.

XxXx

It has been three days since Haley has seen the sunlight, she has been laying in her bed, tossing and turning or pacing back and forth in her room or around the apartment, cooking a simple meal to feed herself that eventually end up being untouched, turn on the radio for distraction, gaze aimlessly at a book… anything that would help prevent a mental breakdown, but it seemed inavoidable.

Her dominating thought was run! She wanted nothing but to run and pretend like Tree Hill never happened, but at the same time, she didn't want that, and wasn't sure that she could ever erase Tree Hill!

She jumped with a pounding heart when her apartment door knocked; who could it be at such a late hour? So far, nobody knocks on her door but her landlord, and he never comes at night, he knows she works at nights.

The steady knock sounded once again and she anticipated wither to answer the door or pretend to be dead for the night; it could be Nathan, no, _who else_ could it be in the first place?

But, what if it's not him? What if something has happened? The world doesn't exclude in the fact that Nathan said he has feelings for her, it could be a number of things. Without, thinking anymore, she skipped to the door at the third knock and opened it curiously only for her eyes to widen.

"Hello, Haley." Dan Shaw said with his infamous smile, "How are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Is this how you treat your guests? You're much nicer at work!"

"Don't play games on me, Dan, I'm not in a-"

"Games? I don't play games." He deprecated, "Let's talk inside." He offered nicely and she skeptically moved out of the way so he would enter; she knew it was probably a bad idea, but, she was tired of thinking already, she just wanted things to happen, then they might take her mind off of her little issue.

"What is it?" she asked taking a seat in front of him on the small table she has in the small kitchen.

"I heard you're sick, and wanted to check on you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"I'm not made of evil despite what you think, Haley."

"Well, I'm fine." She sighed.

"Good to hear." He nodded, "Did anybody mistreat you?" he frowned, "You know at Karen's."

"No. Why would you assume that?"

"Give me credits, Haley." He cocked his head to the side a little, "I'm not stupid, you actually look fine physically, but it's so obvious something is bothering you and seeing you are not attending your job –which used to be something you love- gives away the fact."

"Well," she gulped, "It's fine, Dan, nothing is wrong."

"It's clearly not, but you know what… I'm not going to push you." He shook his head and she frowned.

"It's either a dream or I've spent too much in here and the worked is actually ending." She said sarcastically and he gave a chuckle.

"No, I… I'm not a bad guy, Haley. I know I was at fault though, I admit that." He started before taking a deep breath, "I took you for granted, and I mistook you for the wrong kind of girl… which was disrespectful, I shouldn't have done that."

"Cut the acting, Dan, you're faking and I'm not buying it." She said but he caught on the skeptical tone in her voice.

"I'm not. I swear I'm not. Listen, I let you go, you broke the contract, Haley, but I let you go, because I realized I was wrong, and that I scared you enough to drive you away…"

"Dan," she laughed, "It's not a matter of days or weeks, I worked for you for months, and you were the worst employer ever."

"Right, I'm not expecting you to believe me." He offered a nice smile, "Nor am I asking you to. But, I want you to forgive me."

Haley looked at him with a dumb look wondering what is going on; her mind couldn't process it, but there was definitely something off.

Dan took her silence as his cue to carry on talking, "Haley, you're a talented singer, and I hate that I drove you away, but it has happened, however, such a talent like yourself should be treated gracefully, and should always be appreciated. Just because it didn't work out between us the first time, shouldn't mean that it can never work out."

"What are you saying, Dan?"

"I'm saying that, if you ever feel mistreated, not appreciated, if you have got a bad employer or a crappy salary, my door is always open for you once again if you want… one doesn't really know the worth of what he has unless it's gone, and you have left and now I know exactly your worth."

He wants her back at The Comet. Dan wants her to work for him again. She has sworn to never set a foot in this place again nor go anywhere near Dan and his filthy business, and she knew she would never need to, but, she has to get out of this apartment sooner or later, the thing is she didn't want to get out and face Nathan, wouldn't it be easier? Wouldn't this solve her unsettling debate of needing to leave without actually leaving? This would get her just the right amount of distance away from Nathan, but would still have herself calling Tree Hill home.

But, then again, what's the point of calling a place home when you're feeling imprisoned in it?

She thought having Dan inside would take her mind away from the whole Nathan thing, little did she know how horribly mistaken she was; Dan ended up adding tons of aching thoughts inside the volume of her little head.

XxXx

Mouth knocked on Brooke's door wanting to return her clutch back to her and get going to the warmth of his bed; although he has walked the distance to her house in the fresh cold air, but he was still dizzy from the alcohol in his system, however, as the door opened, it did what neither the disagreement of Brooke and Lucas earlier, nor the fresh air could do, it sobered him.

The sight of the confused girl who answered the door came as a rush of delicious excitement that erupted in his belly and then spread all over his body.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh, um, I, I'm Mouth." He stuttered realizing he has been staring. "Brooke's friend." He illustrated further.

"Oh, Brooke is… uh… she went to bed, can I help you?"

He heard muffled sounds inside and he stared at her for a while as she laughed,

"It's the radio." She explained covering for Brooke and her night visitor.

He chuckled nervously, "Yeah," he honestly didn't care nor did her care of Brooke's whereabouts right now, "It's, she forgot her clutch and I wanted to give it back as soon as possible in case she needs it." He handed it over.

"Oh, that's nice of you. She said she'd look for it tomorrow. Thank you, she'd be released." Millie said gratefully.

"You're most welcome." He smiled genuinely before getting his cheeks flushed, "I'll be going now. Good night." He said in a panicked voice and quickly turned around to leave,

"Most welcome? Smooth, Marvin, real smooth." He scolded himself muttering as he took hurried steps out of Brooke's gate. Mouth has missed out on several things around him, but that night he has made the decision of missing no more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, don't be a silent reader please. If you guys are losing interest let me know, please.

Updates will be weekly on Fridays or Saturdays.


	9. Heaven before sunrise

**9\. Heaven before sunrise**

Four days it has been since Nathan's heart fell at grieve, four days since he took the leap and made a complete fool of himself, four days since he let his feelings expose openly for the first time ever without knowing where it leads him, four days he has been suffering from the consequences and he doesn't have a clue where it will leave him at the end, four days since Haley disappeared on him and everyone else for the matter, four days and counting…

He keeps telling himself time is what she needs, but he can't be that brave, he can't ever be sure of it, he knows what he tells himself is just him being optimistic and that the reality could slap him on the face any moment, so he has come to the solution to balance it, never let himself to his thoughts, they would either be too hopeful or too shattering, either way it's going to end up hurting him the most.

So, he tries to keep himself occupied, whenever his thoughts wander back, he finds himself something, anything to do.

So when he saw Lucas standing by a table leaning over some piece of paper, after fixing the last problem they had at the kitchen, he went straight towards him, "What's that you got?" He asked and Lucas handed over the paper to him, Nathan immediately recognized the neat handwriting bringing a smile to his face.

"I just got it." Lucas explained why it's just showing up now, "It's for you too; that's what she wrote on the envelope anyway." He chuckled as Nathan carefully ran his eyes over Karen's words telling them about her healing and having a good time and how she's proud of them running the place together and said that she has got a piece of newspaper talking about their success which she's going to show them when she's back some day.

"She sounds happy."

Lucas nodded, "She does." He agreed, "Which is the whole point I guess."

Nathan nodded, "I miss her though."

"God, me too. Everything was just…"

"Easier?" Nathan suggested as they both chuckled.

Lucas pouted his lower lip and shrugged his left shoulder, "I suppose yeah, she was doing everything; we had no responsibilities."

"You're a grown up now, Luke." Nathan patted his back.

"You're too."

"True, but you're older than me."

"You always do that." Lucas narrowed his eyes at him, "You decide if I'm older or we're the same age according to your own favor."

"As if you don't do it." Nathan snorted.

"Alright, alright, so, I'm the older brother, right?"

Nathan thought about it for a second and nodded, "For now, yeah!"

"Okay, as your older and wiser brother, I'm telling you, you should talk to Haley."

Nathan gritted his teeth, "We're the same age, you don't know better than I do." He said sorrowfully.

"There it is. But, no, in fact I do, Nate."

"Luke," he complained, "I came talking to you to take my mind off of that."

"Well, you can't run from it forever."

He gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Look who's talking!"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Don't… mix things up. I'm serious, Nate. You can't go around looking like a ghost forever."

"I don't look like a ghost."

"Yes you do." Lucas insisted and then sighed, "You can't just ignore the fact that you told her you have feelings for her, Nate, if you really do then act upon it, brother."

"I… I'm terrified." He admitted, "I feel like I want to disappear; I never felt so embarrassed, Lucas." He said looking down and Lucas said nothing waiting for him to get it all out, "I can't believe I said it like that without even making sure she feels the same, without thinking at all."

"There's nothing wrong with what you did." Lucas shook his head reassuringly, Nathan looked up at him ready to fight but Lucas looking dead serious stopped him, "In fact, you were brave, you felt something and you faced it, so don't back up now that the hard part is over." He encouraged.

Nathan shook his head, "What are you talking about? This is the hard part, I don't even know if she feels anything for me, she could be hiding away out of disgust, Lucas."

"She's not!" He disagreed, "Don't you get it? Haley never had a stable life, she's most likely trying to protect herself, and you hiding away too will just tell her she's right and that you are not worth it. Fight for her, if you really see a future with her."

Nathan thought about it and realized that his words make sense wither he likes it or not, he can't just keep waiting and hiding, can he? Eventually, he's going to have to face it and talk with her about it, eventually she is going to turn up with a decision, so, if he can help her make that decision it's definitely going to be sooner not later.

"You know what, Luke," he sighed, "Sometimes; you fool me for a smart man, until I realize how dump you are for speaking the right words but never following them."

"Nathan, it's not the same…"

"You're right, but, it's you who always talk of that crap about following your heart, and you are the last one who does so."

"Nate, I-"

"You don't have to make up the same excuses each time, Luke. But, you've been torturing yourself your whole life thinking that you can't talk to the one and only Peyton Sawyer. And don't even try to deny it," he shook his head with a chuckle, "You never even tried and yet you never forgot. I think you should settle down and rest both your heart and your brain about that matter."

Lucas silently groaned; he was only talking to his brother about making the right decisions, how did it ever backfire on him? It seems like they have been going over the same conversation again and again, and somehow they end up middling in each other's feelings with some precious advice; actually it's the same advice and they are just giving and returning it back to one another like a lame game.

Unlike Lucas with Nathan, Nathan wasn't so persistent with Lucas, because he knew Lucas is actually going that way anyway, he came to the conclusion that Lucas has been preventing himself for years to talk to Peyton, not wanting to end the legend of her he has in his mind, because talking to her would mean she'd reject him and he would have to face the fact that nothing actually is ever going to happen between them. And that was the exact same reason he was rude to her and also the reason it took him time to apologize.

However, he can see that ever since Lucas talked to Peyton, he can't just stop doing so or get away from her, even though she is rejecting him.

As for Lucas, he doesn't want his brother to end up always asking himself all the possible what ifs, like he always do himself.

"The Scott wonderful brothers." They turned around to come face to face with Mr. Campbell himself; he has been to Karen's a couple of times before, but he is known to be a regular attendant at The Comet for a long time, "I thought I'd pay you a visit."

"You're always welcomed of course, sir."

"I heard your super star is absent?" He wondered and it clicked in their minds that he wanted to see for himself what people has been whispering around that they are going to be failing soon.

"Yeah, she's just not feeling well; she'll be back soon though." Lucas assured.

"Of course, of course, I hope she gets well soon, I'm sure people miss her."

"Yes, we all do. Chris is happy to substitute her for now though."

Mr. Campbell laughed and looked around the place and his look became sharper as his eyes darkened before looking between the two brothers again with a softer expression, almost a fatherly one, "It's amazing how you turned this place to be. I remember when it was just a cozy little café."

"You remember it?" Nathan asked confused; he can't recall ever Mr. Campbell being a customer.

"Of course I do," he chuckled, "I'm sure Karen is proud of you two. Keith would be too."

"Excuse me, sir, but, you knew Keith?"

"Yes, indeed." He lit his pipe and carried on, "Long time ago, we were the best of friends."

"You were? I… we never knew that."

"I know, how would you, after all, we drifted apart before you were even born." He said nostalgic, "He was a good man, honorable and a man of his word, the Scott family always were, until…" he drifted and took a deep breath bringing his eyes back to them with a big smile, "It was a tragic loss." He changed the subject, but neither Lucas nor Nathan was keen of that; they were hearing things for the first time and they needed more.

"It was, of course. But, what do you mean, sir? Until what?"

"Until they lost their money, that's what I meant."

"Lost their money?"

"Yes. You know how the Scott name was known, right? They were one of the richest families not only in Tree Hill but in North Carolina." He remembered but then saw the look both boys had and his smile faded, "You didn't know that?"

"No. We didn't." Nathan shook his head.

"I'm sorry, boys, I thought you did."

"No, it's fine. But, what happened? Why did they lose their money?" Lucas asked, he couldn't believe that they are hearing this only now, he always thought that their family was just a regular basic one, the craziest thing being that with their biological father. He knows they're not real descendants of the Scott family, but they still carry the name after Keith, and they definitely had a right to know its history, why was it hidden from them then?

"Nobody knows," he shrugged, "But, it tore the family apart, the brothers fought, Keith's father got sick and eventually lost his life, Keith looked after his mother until she died of depression too and he continued on having his workshop and eventually married your mother." He summarized, "I'm sorry to be the one telling you this."

"I… it's fine." But it most definitely wasn't. Neither of them could get why Keith never told them this, was he ashamed? Was there more to it? And the worst thing is they will never know, Keith is gone and he isn't coming back.

This realization brought a familiar twitch in their chests; Nathan's being harder for reliving the horrible event of losing Keith, especially after having a disagreement with him right before Keith left the house and never came back.

Nathan still feels guilty for never saying goodbye, for having Keith dead while mad at him; he knows, he knows he wasn't really mad at him, that it was a simple disagreement that they were going to work through eventually, but it's still going to remain the last words he ever exchanged with him forever.

Peyton Sawyer stood in front of the entrance tapping her foot to the ground nervously, she looked at the flashing sign reading Karen's and let out a sigh; she doesn't want to be there, she doesn't want to go in there, but she still has a promise to fulfill, and once she does, she will be out of there and never come back again.

After all, she's not going to bear Lucas Scott thinking she's stupid that he can fool her forever.

She made up her mind and took quick footsteps inside the now familiar place, she stopped once inside to look with her eyes for her target, and of course once again she found Nathan with his brother; why are they always together anyway? She took a deep breath and walked over towards them, they seemed to be having a serious conversation and she was about to interrupt, but she didn't care; she just wanted to deliver the message and leave.

She stood in front of Nathan and cleared her throat to make her presence announced, however, she intentionally completely ignored the other Scott, "Nathan," she started and Lucas couldn't help his eyes narrowing at her calling him with his first name when she wanted to keep things formal with him.

"Oh, hello," Nathan said still surprised by her sudden appearance but then his heart raced realizing this must be about his quest yesterday of visiting Haley.

"I went to see Haley." She confirmed his thoughts, "She… well, honestly, she's not sick, she didn't tell me what is wrong though, but…"

"She's not coming back…" Nathan gulped assuming the worst.

"No, not exactly." Peyton bit her lower lip; she could clearly see how the guy's heart is racing judging by the eagerness and fear visible in his features. "She said she's confused and that she has important decisions to make, and she told me to tell you that she needs time and space."

"Me? Specifically me?"

"No, not you, all of you." She said managing to keep her concentration on Nathan only as if Lucas is not there at all.

He nodded, "So, she's fine?"

"She says she is, but no…" she said honestly.

"I see. Thanks, Peyton." He offered her a smile even though his inner thoughts are screaming for more information, for something to tell him what to do.

Peyton smiled back and nodded. While leaving, she stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath; she can't leave without saying what she personally thinks, she sees the whole situation from outside and it's as clear to her as daylight, so she turned around once again, "Nathan," she said capturing his attention once again, "She said she needs space, but, if you want my opinion, I think you should visit her. You, specifically." She smiled and turned around once more to leave.

Nathan took a moment to process it, he was never a believer of signs, but the way he sees it now is that everything has been pushing him to go talk to Haley, starting from Lucas' speech earlier, to Mr. Campbell coming out of the blue and reminding him of the regret he lives with every day for not telling Keith how much he loves him for one last time, and now this, Peyton Sawyer basically telling him to go talk to Haley and sort things out even though she knows nothing of their situation.

He can't ignore the fact that he should go talk to Haley.

He turned to share his thoughts with Lucas only to find the spot that was just taken by him empty, he looked around with a frown and sure enough found him chasing after Peyton. He smiled to himself now actually having the decision made. He got up and rushed through the crowd.

"Hey, Nate." Mouth greeted him, "Hey, where are you going?"

"To settle things down." He replied hurriedly as he continued his way out of the club without thinking twice.

"Peyton!" Lucas called after her and she kept ignoring him taking her way out of the place and he with clouded thoughts went after her; he didn't get it, why was she being like this with him? If it was Brooke he needed to find out.

He finally caught up with her in the cold night breeze and touched her wrist to stop her from proceeding forward and she turned away with a furious glare.

"Get off of me!" she screamed and he immediately held his hands up in the air in defense, "What? What do you want?"

"What's wrong?" he asked with a frown getting really irritated with the way she's talking to him.

"What's wrong with what? Nothing is wrong. No, in fact, you are. Leave me alone."

"Why are you treating me like that?"

"Pardon me?" There it was her lady-of-pride face coming out once again, "I don't think I should be treating you in any special way!"

"No, you're not, that's not what I'm saying." He said annoyed, "But, you're being rude." He accused.

"Well, I told you before that I'm not interested and since you can't get it in your head then there has to be a way, right?"

"No, you said you're not interested then actually let it go and was nice and then all of a sudden this."

"Tell me which part of I don't want to be close to you don't you get so I can clarify it please?"

"Is it Brooke? Did she say something?"

"What? What does Brooke even have to do with this?"

"Then what is it?" he screamed back; he knew there was something wrong, he wasn't stupid and he wasn't imagining things; she was actually nice that day at her house and the day after and then suddenly hell broke loose again, so yeah, something happened. "Peyton, I really just-"

She huffed and took a step closer challengingly cutting him off, "If you think I'm a vain stupid blond then you're wrong, Lucas Scott, you can't fool me."

"Fool you?" Now he was really confused.

"Don't even play dumb it's pathetic. You can't use me, I'm not even interested, and most importantly, you can't use me to hurt Dan, I'm not that stupid, Lucas." She finished with a glare at his dumbfounded face and turned around furiously leaving him as confused as ever.

XxXx

If Haley was told that she would ever consider going back to work with Dan she would have never believed it, but here she was pacing back and forth thinking of doing just that. Dan has offered her an escape; a much needed escape… if she went back to work with him she can forget the whole Nathan thing as if it never happened; like working at Karen's never happened.

At first, she didn't know why this confession of the guy scared her so much, but as time went by with her imprisoning herself between the walls of her small rental apartment, she realized that the reason was she wanted to believe him, she wanted to allow herself to like what he said and actually give him a chance to prove he's the nice man she always thought of him to be.

But, no, she can't do this, this is too scary to do, she can't just drop everything she's always protected and cave in for some guy she just met who claims to have feelings for her, she can't just do that.

She has to go back to Dan! Maybe then everything will start falling into place again.

No matter how horrible Dan was or still is, at least she knows bad and evil, she knows that like the back of her hand and has always dealt with it, even though she literally got sick of this dark unpleasant life and escaped to the warmth of stability at Karen's, but that turned out to be way scarier than Dan's life.

Dan it is then.

Just then her door knocked as she jumped; who else could it be she already got a visit from Dan and another from Peyton, who else should it be visiting her?

There was an obvious answer and she wasn't sure if she liked it or dreaded it, however, she answered the door with a pounding heart.

And as expected, she opened to reveal the face of the man who has been haunting her for the past few days every time she blinked. He had this small desperate unsure smile as he looked down at her.

"Nathan," she said out of breath.

"Haley," he mumbled liking her name rolling out of his tongue.

"What are you doing here?" she gulped looking down to avoid meeting his eyes.

"I know you told Peyton you needed space, but… I just couldn't; I have to speak with you."

"Nathan…" she started shaking her head not really knowing what to say.

"Haley, please… hear me out."

She dared to look up and meet his desperate pleading hazel green eyes, and oh weren't they beautiful desperate pleading hazel green ones!

"Come in," she said moving aside as he stepped inside and she closed the door going back to avoid looking at him, while on the other hand, Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of her and the fact that she didn't look back at him was driving him crazy.

She led him to the kitchen table where she was sitting with Dan just the night before and they sat down in silence for a while, her mind was racing not knowing what is going to happen, what could Nathan possibly say? Could he manage to change her mind?

"You win," he mumbled as she knitted her eyebrows looking at him.

"What?"

"You win," he repeated with a smile and a shrug referring to their dare, "I spent my whole life not knowing what I'm good at, what good can I do, where my passion lies, that was until I found myself reading in some silly magazine of Karen's about different kinds of food recipes from different kitchens around the world, but as you already know, me and the kitchen didn't get along, however, the idea of getting introduced to different cultures, and how cultures might vary differently and it shows in something as simple as food fascinated me, and the more I read about it, the more I liked knowing more, eventually, I dropped the cooking thing as it evolved into drinks, and this I found myself good at, I make recipes that I read about but never tried the original thing… yes, they taste good and I followed the recipe exactly, however I have no idea if it's anywhere near the actual thing, and ever since I took passion into this, I have been fantasizing about traveling the world, to try the actual thing, to try different foods, tastes, people… everything…" he explained slowly and Haley just looked at him taking in every word he says, it was a simple story, a simple dream, but it was his, it was what he wanted to do, and she could see it with the way he talked about it like it was everything to him… because it was.

"And then the war started and I don't know if the world would still be there for me to discover." He added with a chuckle trying to lighten up the mood a little, "I know, it's silly, and it's probably not the great story you were waiting to hear from me, I know that, and actually," he unconsciously scratched the back of his head as a sign of embarrassment, "this is the reason I don't speak about it. As Lucas said, it took me a long time to even tell him."

Haley couldn't believe him; he thinks this is silly? It's probably the most beautiful thing she has ever heard in her life, he has to be blind not to see that, "It's beautiful, Nathan." She shook her head in admiration and he fixed his eyes on her taken aback by her reaction; he expected teasing, smiles, compliments, but he didn't expect her to look at him the way she is now, like she actually is impressed, _amazed_ by his words.

"It is?" he asked wanting to hear more from her.

"Yes, of course it is… I mean, it's… the way it fascinates you – the idea of having more in the world to see, I get it, and the way you want to meet your own creation with the original, I think it's going to be a magical moment for you."

"I imagine it to be." He admitted with a smile which she returned, and that encouraged him to say what he came to say in the first place, he gulped and took a deep breath, "You fascinate me the same way, Haley." He said and her head shot up towards him with wide alarmed eyes and he decided to continue before she speaks or he chickens out again,

"When I first laid eyes on you, you reminded me of one of those mysterious cultures. Your voice, it sounded like it was from afar, from another world, at least it sounded so to my ears anyway. It… I, I don't know, but the first time I saw you when you were completely oblivious to my existence, I knew you're one of the places I want to visit and uncover… but, when I actually got to know you, this changed, I didn't just want to visit, the more I stayed, the more I uncovered, it's never enough, I knew it's not about just a visit, Haley."

"Nathan… I…"

"Let me finish first please." He said and Haley shut up; she didn't even know there could be more, "I tried to fight it, I never had such strong feelings for a girl, never felt so attracted, never elongated my visit; I usually am done with the first secret I unravel, but with you…" he paused and took a deep breath, "I got confused, and frustrated because I didn't understand my feelings towards you, until you settled the debate for me."

"Me?" she mumbled in confusion.

He smiled, "Yes, when you showed up at my door to make me dinner." He said as she blushed and he chuckled, "It's just… the moment I saw you at the door, I felt relieved, and as I watched you move around the kitchen, I… I thought 'God, isn't she gorgeous!' and I knew then that I was in deeper than I thought."

"Nathan, I don't know what to say…"

He nodded, "You don't have to say anything right now." He gulped feeling the fear creep upon him once again, "I… I understand that I took you by surprise and I probably shouldn't have told you just like that, but, as silly as it sounds, I actually panicked at the moment, and I couldn't think straight. However, I don't regret it, Haley, because, yes, I do have feelings for you, and not just some attraction, no I want there to be a future with you. I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear since just telling you scared you away, but I thought you need to know where I exactly stand if it will help you take your decision."

Haley just stared at him in disbelief; there he was sitting in front of her, talking as calm as tender as ever, yet, with such sincerity that she didn't know existed, to say she's touched would be underestimating what she felt at the moment. She didn't know how to respond though; her previous thoughts of going back to Dan however were out the window. This man in front of her has worn his heart on his sleeve and completely opened up to her knowing very well he could get his heart broken, yet, he took the fifty percent chance that it wouldn't.

"So, I guess that's it." He sucked his teeth awkwardly getting up never departing his eyes from her, she didn't speak and he couldn't help feeling that he just messed things up even more, he rocked on his heels, "Right, so I should probably leave now…" He wondered if she was even listening to him, but she was following him with her eyes, so she must be, and his heart ached for the fact that he's still not getting any kind of reaction from her. However he turned around to leave.

Her heart raced as she watched him leaving; what now? She most definitely believe him, yet, he scared her a lot more, she didn't know what that was, she didn't know what is happening, when did life get so complicated? When was she ever willing to listen to a guy let alone believe him like that? But, he's leaving, and even though she didn't understand a word, but, she didn't like the thought of it, things were still unsettled, she needed to understand, and he can't just leave like this after the speech he just gave her.

"Nathan!" she heard herself shout after him as she got up and ran out of the kitchen to catch him at the door, "Don't go, please."

He turned around closing the door again and gave her a hopeful skeptical look. She walked over to him and he stepped forward until he was standing in front of her looking down at her fear-filled eyes.

"I… I don't understand anything." She admitted shaking her head as she felt tears forming quickly in her eyes.

He frowned and cupped her face with both his hands, "It's okay. I don't either. We can figure it out together."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He nodded with a smile moving his arms to wrap them around her, and she let her tears fall silently in the warmth of his embrace that made her confused even more for how comfortable it suddenly made her; how can something be two completely different things at once? How can a simple embrace be your safety yet your terror like that?

"I believe you, Nathan, I do, but…" she said pulling away to look him in the eyes.

"But what?"

"I'm scared. Terrified. You don't know how it is inside my head, you don't understand."

"Then help me understand, I'm willing to."

"I… I don't know… I've never liked someone, or had someone like me for that matter, men always… _wanted_ me, physically. Nothing more, nothing deeper. And I was okay with that, I mean, I knew how to deal with that, but, then you came and threw this bomb on me saying things that I don't understand, Nathan. They're beautiful things, and… I don't know…" she rambled panicked as she paced in front of him.

"Haley, relax. I never felt this was about someone else before too, this is new to me too. And in fact, you're too good for me anyway, so, I understand."

"Too good for you? Me?" she humorlessly chuckled, "I'm not too good for anyone, Nathan, trust me. I'm wrecked."

"Then I'll fix you. Just allow me."

"Nathan… you don't understand."

"Yes, I don't… but I think it's simpler than you make it sound, Haley." He sighed and they stood silent for a while everyone in his own thoughts, he then loosened his tie and rested his back to the wall with his hands in his pants' pockets and looked over at her, "You know what I want right now?"

"What?" she asked curiously.

"A time machine."

"Why? What would you do?"

"I would go back to the night I said I like you."

"You said you don't regret it." She said her voice dripping with disappointment as he shook his head slowly.

"I don't. I would still say that, just in a less hurried way, I wouldn't let you go so easily, I wouldn't let you stay hidden this long allowing your fears to grow like that."

"It's not your fault. I'm a closed book, I always have been."

"I don't see you as a closed book. I know you have faced bad stuff, maybe horrible even, I know you stood alone in the world, and I know you didn't allow the ugliness to change you, you have your own rules, and you seek a simple happy life, I know you see the beauty in the small things, you cherish the happy moments and you hold onto them to brighten your dark days, you're not a closed book, Haley, but I know that this is just the tip of the iceberg, I know there's a lot to you more than that, and I want to discover it all."

Haley was speechless, never have she thought she would meet someone to describe her this way, Nathan saw the details between the lines, he did and he memorized them.

"Do you know why I came that day? At your house."

"Why?"

"I… I didn't want you to be alone, I knew you were going through something and I wanted to let you know I'm there for you." She admitted with difficulty not knowing where the words take her.

He smiled, "This was the best thing you ever did."

"Why did you come tonight, Nathan?"

He took a deep breath looking at the ceiling, "I wanted to make sure I let you know everything I have, I wanted you to have all the facts, I didn't want you thinking I'm not serious, or that I wouldn't fight for you if I have to."

"Like you fought Chris Keller?" she chuckled.

"I didn't fight him. I punched him."

"Same thing."

"No, no, definitely not." He raised a finger, "Fighting is a two-sided thing. Keller didn't even try… he just… _wailed_."

She chuckled and slowly took steps towards him as he automatically stood straight still in his place, "You said I made you settle your debate by appearing at your door, right?"

"Yes…?"

"Well, you came here to do just about the same with me." She bit her lower lip unsure but proceeded anyway, "I think… I think I want to see where this goes as scary as it sounds, but I do believe you."

"Haley, I know you will not regret it."

"But…"

"At this point you could have all the buts in the world." He chuckled and she smiled standing right in front of him.

"I never let myself trust anyone before, Nathan; I know that I'm going to be difficult even when I'm not intending to be. This is all new to me…"

"We are going to take everything step by step; we will figure it out together."

If Haley was told that she was ever going to be standing this close to Nathan Scott at her apartment as he eased her worried dissolving them one by one with just simply using his words and sincere eyes, she would never have believed it, but there she was.

Nathan went to Haley's seeking the peace of his heart, and he got it, and he didn't know it would feel this good to have her looking into his eyes like that, to have her willing to try accepting his feelings towards her, to have her having feelings for him although she never said those words, but it was obviously there.

A new feeling started creeping into their hearts creating dizzying warmth inside it and it felt quite nice.

XxXx

Lucas was closing up the club alone later that night; from what Mouth told him, he came to the conclusion that his brother went to see Haley, which was good. But, now, there was something else in his mind; Peyton's accusations.

Who the hell gave her the idea of him using her? How would he even be using her when he can't utter a peaceful sentence with her? She always ends up screaming at him or dismissing him, doesn't she? Let alone the fact that he was actually afraid she wouldn't want anything to do with him because of his rivalry with Dan Shaw, but instead she has that one twisted in her mind to accuse him of the exact opposite; accuse him of sucking up to her so he would eventually use her against Dan.

Seriously, what does she think of him?

He couldn't stand the idea that after all those years of wanting to talk to Peyton, when he finally does; she rejects him for such a reason! He had gone through all possible reasons; her thinking less of him, her not liking him like he likes her, her not liking him at all, her having someone else already, her being a snotty rich girl, and he was okay with all of them; but this reason, this offending reason!

He'd never step so low, and he'd never see her as a tool!

He was mad, furious, and the more he thought about it the angrier he got. He was okay with never talking to her again, never having anything with her, but not before he'd set her straight and let her know what kind of men he actually is.

So, when Peyton fearfully opened her front door that same night, she didn't expect Lucas Scott to be her midnight visitor; how dare he?! And at the risk of being accused of discourtesy, he barged in uninvited.

"What do you think you're doing? I could call the police right now!" she yelled at him as he harshly slammed the front door closed when she didn't, "How dare you?"

"No, how dare _you_?"

"Excuse me?"

"You think you're so smart? You think you have me figured out just like that."

"Lucas Scott, how many times do I have to say that I don't. Want. To. Know. You?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, you don't have to, but you can't go make some stupid assumptions about me either."

"What?"

"You think I'm trying to _use you_?"

"Oh, I don't think. I know!"

"See? That's what I'm talking about! You don't want to freaking know me then fine, but you also don't have the right to assume the worst thing you could master and plaster it to my face wanting to believe it's me!"

"I don't make assumptions like you do; I actually judge the actions."

"No, no, no, that's where you're mistaken, you see, you're holding on to one mistake I've made, and you're doing the exact same. You know at least I realized I was being wrong right at the moment, but you, you're still standing in front of me accusing me of being a dishonorable man!"

"Whatever! I don't care. I don't care what you think of me and I don't care what kind of men you are, I'm not stupid and I have my mind made up."

He took a dangerous step closer with a frown, "You think you're better than everyone, don't you?" he hissed, "You think that you have the right to throw judgments and close the case."

"That's it! I'm calling the police." She said and turned around only for his hand to wrap around her wrist stopping her and snatching her to turn around facing him once again looking her in the eyes.

There it was again, the look that she doesn't understand, the one that makes her uncomfortable, the one that she recently explained as a deceptive look, but now, she saw something else, something new that she also didn't understand, but it intimidated her, made her question herself, it made her unsure of what she was just about to do.

He can't help it, he can't help the feeling she leaves all over him each time he locks eyes with her, the instant reaction in his belly, the racing heartbeats, the sudden dizziness it gives him, and suddenly, he wasn't angry anymore, but she still irritated him; her stubbornness, her haughtiness and her undeniable beauty, it was a mixture that left him disturbed, it made him itch to be closer to her, to be able to say everything to her, to have everything with her.

"You don't know me, Peyton." His voice was hoarse.

"For the millionth time, I don't want to."

"I'm not the man you think I'm. My intention was never to use you like you believe." His husky voice came as the result of already being intoxicated by her eyes; by being so close to her.

"Then what? What are your great intentions? Why do you keep following me?" she glared; she never backed away, if anything, she would inch closer challengingly unaware of the way it affects him.

He gulped and stared at her for a moment with an open mouth but no words, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Waiting!" she challenged once again.

"I… you wouldn't… it's…" he stuttered.

"Right, nothing, just like I expected, you know what, Lucas this is getting really sick, I gave you the chance to explain yourself and-"

"I want you to know me." He suddenly blurted out cutting her off.

"Why? Why is it-" she persisted before being cut off again.

"I want you to know me, I want to know you, I want to have everything with you." He found the words rolling off his tongue before he could stop them as he kept staring in her eyes.

Peyton didn't understand what he was saying, was it a new game? Was he trying to find another passage around her castle? But, what's with the stupid damned look?

Lucas fought the urge to say more, or to act upon his desire, he just kept looking in her eyes waiting, he didn't know what he was waiting for but he kept waiting for it to come; at least she needed to say something first.

"What?" she had her eyes slightly narrowed with a kink of her eyebrows making her look adorable, but it was the slight tilt of her head to the side and her parted lips that pulled his last straw and he was connected to her like a magnet in a soft impulsive much needed kiss.

* * *

As promised here it is, this is one of my favorite chapters writing, hope you like it as much.

Thank you for support and let me know what you think!


	10. Lava and ice

**10\. Lava and ice**

He wasn't thinking, he definitely wasn't thinking; Lucas only felt her soft lips against his, he was enchanted all he knew was that he was experiencing heaven on earth and he wanted to explore it all, he wanted more. He had forced his lips against hers and withdrew softly and slowly, but then it became impossible detach away especially that she never pushed him away, in fact he could have sworn she was softening under his touch as his lips feathered against hers tenderly, and then he became more demanding, and he felt her definitely beginning to respond, but at this moment and as if her body was acting despite her will, it alarmed her and she pulled back.

And before he could process that her lips were no longer attached to his, he was forced to sober up from his trance with a powerful slap across his cheek making his head fly to the side.

He looked at her as she took a step back and he saw the fierce crazy glare she was giving him allowing him to realize that even if he had a shot he threw it out the window, and it dawned upon him what kind of an idiot he is.

"Get out!" she said firmly fixing her eyes somewhere else but his face to avoid slapping him once again.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Get. Out." She repeated more sternly and if looks could kill, he would have been long gone.

He knew he didn't stand a single chance in this situation, he didn't even know if it would mean anything for him to apologize at this point, so with his head down in shame, he walked over to the door that she has opened for him, he stopped abruptly half way through the door and turned his head to look at her to find her glaring back at him and he knew that if he opened his mouth or if he stayed a second longer she'll be attacking him, so he left and the door slammed behind him once he was out of it with a loud thud that could wake up the whole neighborhood.

He doesn't even know how he'd explain it to her even if he wanted to, but in his defense, she was standing dangerously close to him, and looking too beautiful that it was impossible not to kiss her.

It was a magical moment as it lasted, which wasn't long enough; however, he knew it'd be visiting his dreams for some time, especially that there's no way Peyton Sawyer will look in his face once again.

Once again, the two brothers have had an eventful night regarding their love interests, but it seems like the table has turned for them, this time around it was Nathan who was returning home with a happy face, and it wasn't until the next morning that Lucas figured out his brother hasn't spent the night in his bed at all when he walked in on him in the kitchen holding hands with Haley.

"Hey, bro, look who I brought." He chimed as Haley giggled shyly while Lucas turned around surfacing up from his self-pity and instantly it grew a smile on his face.

"Hey," he chuckled, "We missed you, Ms. James." He greeted and raised his eyebrows when her cheeks reddened and she groaned hugging Nathan's arm with both her hands wanting to hide behind him, "Am I missing something?"

"I talked to Haley." Nathan smiled.

"I figured that much yeah," Lucas said as he watched Haley finally standing on her own next his brother, she looked up at Nathan with vulnerability and Lucas was amazed with the way Nathan looked reassuringly back at her; he has never seen his brother neither caring nor as happy, not to mention being so open about his feelings.

"We decided to give it a chance." Nathan announced looking back at Lucas.

"Well, wow, that's great!" he exclaimed, it was amazing to see Nathan finally ending his torture and actually look this happy.

"We're taking everything slow though, you're the only one who knows at the moment."

"I must be special."

"Of course you're, a special moron." Nathan shot back.

"Nathan!" Haley protested coming to his defense.

"I just told her how excited you were for this to happen and she thought your wish must be fulfilled."

"Okay, I did not say that." Haley said laughing.

"I wasn't excited. I have a life, you know." Lucas spat and the moment he said it he wished to take it back again because of the looks he was given and the smirk forming on the face of no one other than his dear brother.

"Right, you do. In fact I saw you hot on her tail – I mean _your life_."

Lucas gave him a warning look; it was bad enough having him teasing about the Peyton thing all the damned time, and it was fine because he got to tease him too about Haley, but, he can't do that now, can he? It won't be fun being only on the receiving end of it and he didn't want Haley to be added on the team against him too. Not now, not when he has just made a fool of himself.

Haley gasped, "You like someone." Suddenly, she wasn't shy anymore, in fact, there was no reason for her to be in the first place, they were just Nathan and Lucas, of course she has started to accept having feelings for the first, but, they were the same people she has been joking and having fun with for the last period of time, she'll just have to ease herself back into feeling normal, right? Nathan has been understanding so far, and she just has to get used to it.

Lucas opened his mouth to deny it but only ended up groaning much to Nathan's amusement, "It's nothing, okay?"

"Whatever, I'm gonna know." Haley decided.

"Wh- It's… can we go back to you, please?" He said out of frustration and they ended up laughing at him; and for some reason it brought relaxation in his nerves. The fact that they were happy, having fun and that everything seemed to be working out just fine for them relaxed him.

Because after all, even though Peyton might not want to look in his face, even though he ambushed her with that stupid spectacular kiss, there has been this nagging teeny-tiny bit inside him that knew she was about to kiss him back when she slapped him instead.

Peyton Sawyer might not want to neither speak nor see him again, but he wasn't about to stop doing so.

XxXx

Nathan thought that he has been ignoring his job duties for a good span of time now being engulfed in his own mess of feelings and miseries, but now that his life is back in focus, he felt guilty for mainly depending on his brother's admittance to work to take care of everything, it was unfair, and he did it without noticing, but now that he can see it, he doubts that even Lucas' head was hundred percent in work too, at least lately, and he knew it wasn't maybe for his own personal reasons, but what he was sure of, is that if Lucas has been solely concentrating about the club, he would have been nagging him to think about unsolved problems.

Sure, the club has been going very well, but they wouldn't ignore the fact that they have to deal with some issues, the biggest being Dan coming and going as he pleases as if telling them the whole town is his territory and that he does whatever he wants. It may be true, but they wouldn't just let him have it at peace would they now?

Nathan Scott's head is back at business and it's time for him to take matters in his hand.

When he had suggested paying a visit back to The Comet as a re-pay for Dan's many visits to their own club, he expected Lucas to be against it, after all, he had thought that him not surfacing the Dan issue was because he didn't want to piss off his love interest as in Peyton Sawyer, but on the contrary, Lucas was welcoming of the idea.

So, as they left Karen's in the trusted hands of Skillz and Haley for the night, the brothers dressed up for spending their night at The Comet.

Lucas knew it's daring of him, he knew that it'd irritate Peyton to have him there, and he didn't know how she'd react to that, but he knew he has to be there, he has to see her and to know how it all turns out to be, and even though it has been like four days since Haley was back at work, but Peyton never showed up.

He also hadn't told anyone of what happened himself, but he didn't know if she did, after all she could have told Dan and he prevented her from going there again, but anyway, he was willing to take the risk.

Once there and they entered the familiar place, Dan Shaw smirked as he approached them, "It took you long enough to pay me a visit." He greeted.

"We're here after all."

Dan nodded with his infamous smile, "I'm a better host though, enjoy your stay at The Comet, gentlemen." He said inviting them to proceed into the club which they did.

While Nathan was there looking around to see what Dan might have changed in the place and basically enjoy his night at Dan's own territory, Lucas's mission was slightly different as his eyes looked around for Peyton Sawyer and he caught her singing along with no one other than Brooke Davis as they danced around to the lyrics of Dan's new singer.

He smiled at the scene of her having fun like that, he has never seen her like that and it was beautiful to watch her being carefree, it was a scene worth remembering and he added to the many memories of the sole sight of Peyton Sawyer.

As the song came to an end he watched the two girls laugh together as they stopped dancing. His heart rate increased when her head began wandering around and she was getting dangerously close to spot him and when she finally did his heart skipped a beat having been caught staring.

He watched as her smile vanished and she quickly switched her happy vibes to angry ones sending him a glare. He gulped but did nothing, in fact he never averted his eyes from her; she was the one who did with a scoff.

Nathan has noticed his brother looking and he noticed the female blond not being too keen of the idea of having him there; however he thought there's a story and he wanted to find it out.

Their night was going away smoothly through and Lucas thought he might actually check around the place while at it, so he was by the bar looking at the people recognizing some as Dan's friends and committed customers and some as mutual customers between the two of them and some as Dan's boys; his men, he didn't know them all, but he knew a few of them who are said to be connected to his dirty business, when he wouldn't want to get his hands dirty he would use them.

And all of a sudden his vision was blocked by the pleasing sight of the furious face of Peyton Sawyer. She was standing in front of him looking up at his eyes with anger and irritation, and he has to admit that it looked adorable on her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh… I'm a customer. I'm paying I promise." He said annoying her all the most.

"Quit following me!"

"I'm not following you." He denied calmly.

She gritted her teeth and moved closer threateningly, "You will leave me alone, Scott."

"Why would I?" he must admit that he was having fun; he liked all of her, even her threats.

"Because I haven't told Dan what you did, and if you don't I'm going to have to tell him, and he will make sure you never see the sunlight again."

He looked at her for a second before leaning closer to whisper in her ear, "I'm not afraid of Dan." He said returning back to his original position with a slight smirk.

And sure enough she was more irritated if it's even possible, "Oh, no, you don't know him, if he knew what you did-"

"You mean the kiss." He cut her off.

Her entire face was instantly red and it was impossible to tell wither it's shyness blush or due to anger, but either of which, Lucas was enjoying this whole scene; something about the fact that she came to talk to him delighted him, even though he's probably on her hate list and the conversation wasn't the most peaceful, not even close to it, but she's still the one who started it, and if he could still make her feel anything, even if irritation, it's a good thing, right? He'll just have to work his way from this point.

She raised a threatening finger –something she has been doing a lot recently when it comes to the blond man in question- moving closer with a glare, "Don't you even dare to-"

"You know, for someone who's mad about it, you're dangerously close."

She immediately withdrew away with a look of disbelief, "You… you're a jerk, and you know what, this is the last time I'll ever say it, leave me alone or deal with Dan." She said spitefully turning around and he knew he took it a little too far as he sighed looking around and it seemed like Dan was still not in the eyesight so he moved quickly to grab her wrist,

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry, okay? It's just, you're always throwing accusations at me and-"

"I'm not throwing anything, I don't even care about you, get it in your head already." She lashed out with a deathly flare in her eyes as she brushed his hand away from hers harshly, "Quit following me, speaking to me, or touching me. Care for yourself and your work, Scott." With said warning she stormed off and he stood still in his place not knowing what to think anymore, however, she seems to tend to hate him more and more with every encounter.

XxXx

As Haley was having a little chit-chat with Bernice about how she would like to have a new dress made for her, and that she wanted it to be something different, Brooke was lazily looking around the place all of them waiting for Peyton to come out as she was trying the new dress Bernice just made.

"I don't know, I always wear basic colors, and the styles are all the same one way or the other." Haley said thoughtfully to Bernice.

"That's what I have been suggesting, Haley." Bernice said, "Alright, we are going to find you something new." She said grabbing an album to look through designs.

"Why not freeing yourself?" Brooke spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Haley kinked her eyebrows at her; she has not known Brooke for more than ten minutes when Peyton introduced them as they met at Bernice's. She has known from Peyton that she would be coming but she has not spoken to the girl before, nor did she ever thought she would. Brooke Davis had those mysterious vibes, she always reminded Haley of a female version of Bram Stoker's Dracula that she has read a while ago, she is indeed attractive and charismatic, but something about her intimidates Haley, maybe it's the way she look, or the way she always sound confident and never shows any sign of weakness, however, if she has learnt any lessons in Tree Hill, it is to never judge people without getting to know them.

"I mean no offence, but, I never saw you wearing something that says who you really are." Brooke explained her point of view.

"What?" Haley scoffed, "You don't know me." She argued.

"Sure I do; I have watched you perform almost every night since you came here."

"Okay, even if that says anything about me, what do you think the way I dress differs from the real me?" Haley challenged and Brooke was well aware of that, but she was still acting all cool when she shrugged and answered her with only what she believes to be true,

"I don't know, but your choice of dressing has always had a sense of insecurity, like you're somehow protecting yourself in some way, or you're hiding something, or not letting the real you show." She finished and met Haley's look to find her processing what she is saying in a sense of being violated as she had a disturbed trapped look in her eyes and her lips were parting and meeting trying to form words. "Look, I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry or anything, you asked and I was just trying to help you find something that's more you."

"You can't just tell all of that by only the way I dress." Haley gave a chuckle trying to shrug the whole thing off.

"Sure you can," Brooke disagreed, "Clothes speak a lot more about you than you realize."

Although Haley was already there to make a change in her wardrobe for the lone reason of willing to be more like herself; because recently she has been feeling more vibrant and seeing more colors in life than just the dull shades she has been visualizing for the longest of time, but Brooke disturbed the peace of her untouched shell especially that she was a complete stranger, and no way she would just be able to see through any of her walls, that's why she felt the need to disagree with her, however she never got the chance to when Peyton came out wearing her new dress.

It was a simple dress, too simple for Peyton but she has to admit that it looks good on her, it was a white knee-length with a three-quarter sleeve and a rounded hem lined in black which goes with the white belt also lined in black snaking around her waist, the skirt wasn't too flowery, it was just the right amount to be dancing around her long legs. It reminded her of a dress she had when she was younger, so, to say the dress wasn't formal or classy enough like her usual dresses would be understandable.

"Oh, dear, it looks amazing on you." Bernice gushed motherly.

"She's right, it's different." Haley smiled merely forgetting about her irritation from Brooke.

"It's different, but I think I like it." Peyton said looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"It's definitely stunning, Ms. Sawyer." Brooke said getting up and walking towards her unconsciously fixing her hem and waist line as Bernice smiled remembering how she did exactly the same the last time she was there, and also how she basically is the one who came up with this dress's design and colors.

"He's going to love it." She said leaning closer so her face is above Peyton's shoulder as she held her arms and gave them a pat looking at her in the mirror, Brooke whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Oh, so things are going okay with the boy." Bernice cooed, and Peyton glared at Brooke in the mirror who found the situation funny as she laughed and backed away.

"Wait, what boy?" Haley asked confused and Peyton groaned.

"Nothing, there is no boy!" she clarified in frustration as Haley looked between the two girls wondering what she missed.

"Last time they were here, they kept fighting about it too." Bernice giggled, "Turn around dear." She addressed Peyton as she carefully began putting pins to adjust the dress's size.

"There is a boy; she is just refusing to believe it." Brooke told Haley who caught on her playful smirk.

"Quit it, Brooke, even if you're right, I don't care because I'm not interested." Peyton has been more on edge lately whenever Brooke mentioned Lucas after what happened between them and in a way she now knows Brooke is right; not that he likes her, but that he is trying to make her believe it, and Brooke talking about it just tugged her nerves let alone her bringing people into it too like she's doing right now.

"Well, now I am." Haley said with a frowning smile, "So, you have an admirer?"

"No, I don't."

"Who is it?" she asked like she didn't hear her.

"No one."

"It's Lucas Scott." Brooke said and then all set of six eyes were on her as she smirked.

Haley had big eyes and an O-shaped mouth and Bernice looked for confirmation of the familiar name she has been hearing about recently while Peyton's deathly glare sent daggers towards Brooke.

"God, Brooke!" she bawled and took big angry footsteps towards the corner of the room, "I'm never going anywhere with you again. Ever." She childishly decided before she pulled the curtains closed disappearing behind them to get changed back in her own dress.

"Oh my God, so that's what Nathan was talking about." Haley concluded.

"What?"

"The other day we were talking, I, Nathan and Lucas, and Nathan wisecracked a note about Lucas taking a liking into someone." Haley explained, "And… _it's Peyton_?"

"Hear that Sawyer?" Brooke shouted over towards Peyton's direction.

Peyton opened the curtain just as aggressively as she closed it with the angry frown she had on marching over with angry wide steps.

"For the last time, Brooke, I don't care and I'm not interested, and so far, as far as I'm concerned, all you're saying is bullshit."

"Wow, Christ, you sure have a temper." Brooke frowned upon her choice of words.

"Yeah, too much for someone who doesn't care." Haley said as Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Oh, great, now you too."

Bernice giggled, "Girls, go easy on her, she's clearly shy about it."

"Bernice!" Peyton squealed, "Don't put ideas in their heads, please."

Peyton didn't appreciate the three women laughing at her, however she appreciated Bernice changing the topic when she suggested it's probably better if they decide what design Haley would like for her dress, this gave her the break she needed as they looked over pictures and voting for and against, all she wanted was to stop any remarks, glances, thoughts or even sightings of Lucas Scott who suddenly invaded her life out of nowhere.

"Are you sure fashion is just a hoppy?" Bernice addressed Brooke who blinked out of surprise.

"Sure," she gave an awkward laugh.

"No, she's really good at it." Peyton said although she was still mad at her.

"I like it, yes, but that's it."

"I would have expected you to have had professional experience in the field." Bernice remarked.

Brooke blinked several times at the sudden change of the attention now focused on her; she was taken aback and not prepared to be talking about her failed attempt at business, and mostly, she didn't want to remember it at all.

Peyton have heard about her boutique from Dan before, she doesn't know any further details than that she tried and failed though, and Haley as clueless to the topic as she was but she noticed the side of Brooke that she didn't see before jeopardizing her whole female Dracula theory as she noticed her discomfort.

"You know, I just met you, but I can't help but notice that you do have a gift in this." Haley commented deciding to put aside her previous invasion through her life because as long as she has seen of her in the last hour, she this is who Brooke Davis is, she is straightforward to tell you what she thinks, maybe it's her way of caring or being friendly, or maybe that's how she defines herself, but, Haley just followed the instinct that Brooke doesn't mean harm by it for the mean time.

"Thank you, it really is just something that I like…"

"You know you have been of a great help with choosing both of their dresses, right?" Bernice said and Brooke felt the blood starting to come up to her cheeks as she gave an awkward laugh.

"It's just, I've been interested in fashion my whole life." Brooke has promised herself not to allow believing she can do any good when it comes to clothes get to her head again, she has tried and failed and that's the end of that story, and she is still dealing with the consequences and she will be dealing with them for a long time, so, she has been really cautious about that subject and she wasn't feeling comfortable hearing it from anyone once again, although she really, really want to hear it, she doesn't want to get dragged again and end up causing herself more trouble.

"Why are you underestimating yourself?" Peyton narrowed her eyes and Brooke gave a nervous smile.

"No, no, I'm not, it's just, I know I'm not that good, I may just have a vague idea.

"Not that good?" Peyton gawked, "Are you kidding me?"

"Darling, I have seen people claiming they are as good as a designer and people with just interest and very little number of people who actually have a gift, just like Haley's voice, your gift is designing." Bernice said leaving Brooke feeling overwhelmed.

"It's… I have tried before, and I failed miserably, and that's when I knew I'm not good." She said with the same nervous smile trying to cover the hurt with a brave face.

"Brooke, if you failed, it could be anything, but it's sure not because you're not talented." Peyton told her.

"I… I don't know… but I don't want to talk about this."

"Oh, look who wants to not talk about something!" Peyton says playfully with a sudden smirk easing the tension a bit as Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You know I could use your help here with me." Bernice said casually and Brooke was speechless, she wasn't ready to talk about this in the first place, and now, there's a work proposition regarding her passion, or her talent as they put it. She doesn't know what she thinks of it but something emits inside of her and it's as scary as ever.

XxXx

Once again Brooke found herself in the uncomfortable position of having to host Dan as a guest in her house, Dan and his creepy chilling smile.

"So, Brooke, tell me how is it going?" he asked her. Julian has visited her once again the night before and asked her about the 'job' and when she said there's nothing new, he has told her that Dan would ask her soon and that he will need an interesting answer. However, she didn't put any thought into it; what kind of interesting answer would she give him? Nothing has happened with Peyton so far, and unless she's going to make up fictional adventures to entertain him, she is going to give the same answer.

"It's going well." She replied and Dan's smile turned into a light chuckle,

"Going well, okay, let me rephrase it, what's new in Peyton's life?"

"Nothing is new," she shrugged, "sorry to disappoint you." She said and noticed Julian giving her a look from behind Dan but she still didn't get it.

"Brooke, darling, I asked you to do this favor for me because I worry about Peyton."

"You already told me that, Dan."

"I know I did, but what you don't know is, Peyton is fragile, she's also naïve, and I need to protect her, and she thinks she doesn't need me to, but she does, she has always needed my protection even if she doesn't realize it, and in order for me to do that I need to know what she does, Peyton will never tell me because she doesn't want me middelling, and that's why I need you, Brooke."

Brooke blinked at how sincere he looked, she never saw Dan like that, she never thought he's capable of caring, but here he was only worrying about her friend, and yes, she knows Peyton is naïve, so, she gulped with a nod, "Okay, but there's nothing really going on that you don't know, we either meet at The Comet or at Karen's before we got closer when she has made plans to meet Haley, however lately she hasn't… um… we go to Bernice, Haley comes too and that's it."

Dan nodded, "What about the Scotts; is she friends with them? I saw her talking to Lucas before."

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "Friends? No. He was probably apologizing to her, she told me that they had a misunderstanding before, I don't know what happened exactly though, although I think he has an interest in her, but no, they're not friends."

Dan nodded with a smile, "Thanks, Brooke, you're really helping me out in this." he said nicely standing up. Brooke got uncomfortable; after all it's not every day she sees Dan being nice, not even close to it, however, she was relieved that his visit is finally over.

As Dan left with Julian behind him, Brooke narrowed her eyes in confusion when Julian turned around giving her a wink and a smile.

It is times like this that would make her think of Bernice's offer and how it could change her life, but Brooke was scared, this offer would either drag her life down to hell, or be more than just a job offer, it could be an offer to a better future, better life.

XxXx

Haley sat across from Nathan with the bar separating them as he presented her the cocktail of the night, he made her a Pimm's Cup, it reminded him of what he is feeling towards her at this point of time, it's sweet, fruity, delicious, fizzy, stingy and intoxicating all at once, the drink itself represented their relationship as well; it's original recipe is a secret, and what's available is only as good as many improvisations to imitate the original drink, it's mysterious, and it's on the top of the list of drinks Nathan wants to try one day, he wants to taste the original drink, just as much as he yearns to try everything with Haley.

He watched her laugh out loud at something silly he just said and h couldn't help but be mesmerized of the way she's slowly letting herself be, of slowly letting him in, he realized that she has insecurities, and he knows there's still a lot for him to figure out about her, and he's also well-aware that she will take time to give him her full trust, but he could be patient for as long as she needs, because it doesn't matter to him if she keeps him waiting, what matters the most is to let Haley know how much she means to him, because even though she's all fun and giggly outside, he knows that she hides an aching soul behind it; she's a colorful beautiful box containing broken china.

"What?" Haley asked as redness crept to her face due to his look.

With a smile he shook his head leaning over the bar using his crossed arms to support his weight, "Nothing, you're just… hypnotizing."

Her blush only increased as she avoided his gaze, but it only worked for a second as she found her eyes wandering back to his face, she averted them away again, but once again she ended up just looking at him, this time though she didn't look away as she just took in his features shyly, he chuckled probably noticing her not being able to look away, and she appreciated the way he laughs, she found it adorable; she found him adorable.

Nathan was incredibly handsome, not that it was a secret though, she has took a notice at this fact the first time she walked into this place asking for a job, and the fact that this man took a liking in her is still overwhelming, she doesn't know how or when this happened, yes he told her has been developing feeling for her ever since he sat his eyes on her, but she can't seem to picture it happening while she's completely oblivious to it, or maybe she wasn't really that much in the dark as she tends to believe, maybe she was just in denial, maybe she was just not accepting the fact that fate could offer her something nice.

Haley secretly keeps hoping that this is not a dream or a trick or even a temporary flame that would eventually die, she can't handle letting herself believe it's happening and then it would go away at some point, although she keeps catching herself enjoying her time, living the moment and actually giving out a glimpse of herself, a glimpse of her soul, but, at the end of the day, she makes sure to be reminded that she needs to be careful, that maybe it's good now, but she better not get to attached or else she might end up destroyed, collapsing after all this time of standing tall.

"I'm lucky I have you." Nathan admitted.

"You keep saying that and feeding my ego." She warned jokingly.

He shrugged, "Feed it, let it grow, let it know it's worth, it's only the truth."

"You are so sweet." She shook her head looking at him dreamily.

"Only when I want to be." He smirked but then sighed looking past her, "Unfortunately though, beautiful moments are shorty lived." He said and Haley turned around following his gaze to find Peyton walking through the doors. She turned looking back at Nathan apologetically.

"I have to go. She's here for me."

"I know. Go. I'll miss you though." He said adding a smirk at the end knowing she only gets shy and blush every time he compliments her, gaze at her or tell her how he feels, which is only all he does.

Reluctantly, Peyton Sawyer entered Karen's; she hasn't seen Haley since the day at Bernice's two days ago, and she hasn't been to this club ever since Haley returned back, and Haley has been nagging her to come and she has been making excuses, and the nagging somehow became more persistent after she learned Brooke's theory of Lucas Scott liking her, at the end she has caved and planned to come spend the last working hour at Karen's with Haley lessening the chances of running into Lucas Scott.

It was a cold night, and the club was already half way empty and she groaned beginning to think it was a bad idea after all; it's easier to see her when it's not busy, not that he finds it any hard to find her in the crows anyway.

She didn't spot him anywhere in sight though, which made her relax for the time being as she sat with Haley chatting with Skillz' tones playing in the background, people were gradually leaving and she got carried away talking with Haley about any and every thing that she didn't notice it was almost empty, that was until Chris Keller called her to have a word; Haley has just told her that she is going to collaborate with him and that they are still working on something, so that's probably what he wants to speak to her about.

As she looked around and realized the place is lacking customers, it surprised her how big it actually is, she felt alarmed and decided it was time for her to leave; however, and just like a predator that waits for the right moment to attack his prey, this was the exact moment Lucas Scott decided to make an appearance.

"Oh, here we go." She snapped annoyed once she saw him in front of her, but got up anyway hoping that if she ignored him completely he would have some dignity and leave her alone; she would just tell Haley later that he bothered her and she had to leave, and she thought that it actually worked when she made it outside without him saying anything, but just then she heard him calling her name right behind her.

Lucas followed her outside so he wouldn't make a scene in front of anyone, not his few remaining customers, and not his employers or his dear brother.

"What? What Lucas?" she yelled impatiently facing him; she has reached the point of not even caring to keep her composure in front of him.

"I just wanted to apologize… again, for the last time. So, sorry." He said a little unsure.

"Is sorry your second name? Or is it your favorite word?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes and knitted his eyebrows feeling insulted at her constant accusations and meanness, "Why do you treat me like that?"

She gave a chuckle, "Oh, seriously? You are seriously asking?"

"Yes, yes, I am. So far, I can't recall harming you."

"You don't?"

"I have apologized for that, Peyton, and you have made sure to pay it back and more."

"Alright, let's get this straight one last time, because it's getting quiet boring, first of all, you don't call me Peyton, we are not friends," she said faking a sweat tone, "and second of all, I just don't like you, and I don't want anything to do with you, not be your friend, not exchanging greetings, and certainly not having you every other day jumping in my face saying sorry. Nothing." She said looking in his eyes sternly and she saw him gulp, "Is it clear? Or do I have to say it again?"

Lucas felt stabbed all over his body that he turned numb, she has said before that she wants him to leave her alone and all, but this time, he could actually see how much she means it, he could see the hatred as she hurtfully clarified. She has managed to hurt him and he got to see the angel he has always known her to be turn into a harsh creature; he has never imagined Peyton Sawyer being capable of hurting a fly, and all those years of seeing her as this sweat admirable long-legged girl suddenly got mudded, even their last encounters when she was only telling him basically the same things she just did, he could still see it as a defense mechanism, however, this time, he could see that she was intentionally trying to hurt him.

He nodded, "Pretty clear," he spat throw gritted teeth, "But, just so you know, I never thought you're this kind of person, and I did believe you are a wonderful person, and that we do have things in common, it's just a shame to figure out none of it is true. Don't worry, your wish is granted and you will never be bothered again, but you know what, it's your loss."

Peyton fought the urge to roll her eyes; she didn't want to argue anymore, she just wanted the conversation to end at this point, he finally said he will leave her alone, and he'd stop bothering her, and that's all she wanted. However, his intense gaze this time was so easy to read, it was one of hurt, utter hurt, there were no mixed emotions this time, just hurt, and although his words were strong, it was only out of undeniable vulnerability, but Peyton didn't notice that, or chose not to, being satisfied with the conclusion of the conversation.

"Thank you, took you long enough, but we got there." She said and gave him one last look expecting a comeback from him but he didn't say anything so she just started walking away towards her car.

Lucas dropped the hard face as he watched her walk away taking every childhood to adulthood dream he has ever had with her, he realized that this is it, no more legend about Peyton Sawyer, no more fallen angel theory, he has built it all up in nearly twenty years, and all it took was talking to her to destroy it, he knows he has started off with the wrong foot, but he has apologized numerous times, and if it was someone else he wouldn't have bothered to apologize even nearly as much, however, she made sure to pay him back generously, she stabbed where it hurts the most; his pride.

He watched as she left and wondered if he would be able to let her go, although it's no longer debatable, but he doesn't know if it's possible.

A car stopped in front of the club with a screech echoing through the silence and four men wearing mostly black came out of it walking his way, "Are you Lucas Scott?" one of them asked as they approached.

He felt alarmed but couldn't think anything of it, "I'm; who's asking?"

And suddenly before he could process it, one of the men had his arms locked in his behind his back paralyzing his movement and he instantly tried to pull back from the strong grip, "Dan says hi." The first man said before throwing the first of many punches to come towards the blond man.

Lucas tried to fight at first, but then as the punches kept coming from and to everywhere, his mind ordered his body to stop fighting as the numbness reached its peak. Peyton did not only intentionally send daggers to his heart, but she also acted upon her earlier threat, and there as promised, Dan didn't waste any time.


	11. Midnight visits

**11\. Midnight visits**

As Peyton walked towards her car, she felt something weird, she wasn't comfortable; why in the hell would he say that it's her loss? Lucas was made of arrogance and it drove her insane, even when he told her she's finally free of his stalking, he still manages to keep some threads attached, the word kept repeating in her mind as she walked towards the car no matter how hard she tried ignoring it, she told herself that it doesn't matter, that it's only words of sore due to being finally cornered into giving up.

However, as she reached her car and put her hand on the door to get in and leave, she made the quickest decision of going back one last time to put him in his place.

How could he say she's not a good person? After all he's done and still doing? She's the bad person? He doesn't even know her. He doesn't have the slightest of rights to say what he just said to her.

As the club came to her view once again, she stopped in her tracks at what she saw; a few men had a man on the ground and kept kicking and hitting him mercilessly. She was shocked and petrified at the scene and didn't know what to do for a moment, however, her instincts told her to do something to rescue the poor man, as she began panicking over it, she saw one of the men move aside so the beaten man's face was in view, and she recognized him as no one other than Lucas Scott himself.

Without thinking she ran towards the scene taking place and with a glance caught a familiar face between the men; however she wasn't in a straight state of mind to place his face in her memory, so, her mind just took a mental note of it, "Leave him alone." She screamed as she ran and when nobody seemed to be alarmed –which was only logical seeing as the smallest of them was twice her size, she proceeded to the door which opened revealing a ready agitated Nathan, "Help, it's Lucas." She said out of breath and in an instant she saw him punching one of the guys in defense of his brother followed by Skillz and eventually Chris Keller.

"Oh my God," Haley gasped as she came running as she and Peyton glued their backs to the door on their nerves in foreboding.

After exchanging a few punches, the four men quickly withdrew to their car driving away hurriedly, Nathan gave up trying to catch them and ran back to Lucas' messed up body leaning down next him shaking him softly,

"Luke, Luke, are you okay?" he asked getting no response from him, "Are you okay? Can you hear me? Answer me please."

Skillz leant down joining him as he placed his hand on Lucas' wrist and then his neck and his features relaxed a bit as he located his pulse, he carefully hit his cheek slightly moving his head to the side earning a muffled groan from him which seemed to release the breathes they have been holding, "Wake up, you're gonna be fine, Lucas." He tried again and they got nothing more than the groan, "Hey, Nate, let's carry him inside." He suggested and they got up as they began adjusting him to take him inside, but as soon as Skillz moved his right arm Lucas yelped in pain and he quickly caught on the issue as he carefully put it back down.

"What? Is it broken?" Nathan questioned.

"I don't know, it might be." Skillz replied, "We have to take him to the hospital. Let's just hope there are no more broken bones." He said concerned.

"I can drive you, wait I'll bring my car up here." Peyton offered speaking up again with a shaky voice.

After they have managed to get him in the car, Peyton drove with Nathan and Haley and Skillz said he would meet them there and Chris vaguely agreed. As Peyton drove in the empty streets, she got over the initial shock of the situation during the short drive and she began thinking straight, however her mind was trying to play her tricks in refusal of correctly replacing the face of the man she saw attacking Lucas; but the more she tried to deny that he is one of Dan's men, the more memories she get of him.

And at this realization, she left as soon as she dropped them at the hospital.

XxXx

Dan was nervously pacing back and forth in his office; he always had things under control, and he always got what he wants, but now, because of the stupidity of his men, he has to consider the possibility of Peyton recognizing one of the men, or worse, she might feel bad for Lucas and on the contrary of his intentions this whole scheme would bring her closer to the guy.

Those idiots couldn't make sure she's gone before starting the action!

He has been expecting the visit, so when he heard noises coming from outside, he wasn't surprised. He took a deep breath and opened the door to come face to face with the scene of Peyton fighting with the man outside who was trying to block her way of reaching his office. The eyes were suddenly on him and he told the men to leave, they instantly disappeared from around her and he ushered Peyton to the office.

"What did you do?" she screamed as soon as she set foot inside the room not even waiting for him to close the door; this was why he told the men to leave. "You did it, didn't you? You sent people to hurt Lucas?" her eyes were big and already glistening with tears.

"Calm down, Peyton."

"Calm down? You're not even denying it."

"Yes, I did it. But, it's not like I had a choice." He raised his voice.

Peyton stared blankly at the man in front of her; all this time she has been defending him and saying he is not a bad man and that everything is just a rumor, sure he tends to rough up people who crosses the line and she has always asked him not to do this and deal with things any other way, however, that was it, nothing serious, only for her to find he sent his people to beat up his enemy.

"I couldn't handle him hurting you." He went for further explanation when she said nothing.

"What?" she hissed questioningly in confusion.

"He's after you, I know. And you didn't tell me."

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you, I didn't want you middling, although I never thought middling would be beating him up to death."

"Death wasn't an option; they weren't going to kill him."

"Is that your excuse? That he wasn't going to die? He's still in the hospital, Dan. He's still got beaten up… and for what? For nothing."

"For nothing?" he narrowed his eyes, "Peyton, he was using you. Can you tell me that he hasn't been following you around?"

"I was handling it, Dan. Besides, even if, that's not a reason to go beat someone up like this, there's no reason on earth that justifies it, Dan."

"Handling what? He wouldn't have stopped and I wouldn't wait for you to get hurt, no he needed to be put in his place." He said ignoring the last part she said.

"So, you send people to hit, kick, punch and break him? God, Dan, I thought you were a better man!" she screamed crying.

"Peyton, you know I only did it because I care for you, right?" he said taking a step closer and she took a larger step backward.

"Don't. Stop it, stop caring, Dan. If people are going to keep getting hurt because of me then don't care for me. I was handling it."

"Are you… did you fall for him?"

Her head shot towards him and she widened her eyes, "Is this what you got from what I'm saying?" she hissed and narrowed her eyes, "I can't believe you right now, he's a person, Dan, and you hurt him, and it's because of me and… and… what if he got hurt badly? What if it's serious? What if he died? What if… what if he goes to the police?"

Dan internally relaxed when he heard that she still cares, "He won't. Even if he does, Peyton, there's nothing connecting this to me, is there?"

She stared at him taken aback, something in is tone sent chills down her spine, it was new, she was never taken aback by Dan before, and she didn't know what it was, but there was this voice inside her head repeating 'except for me'; she's the one who knows the truth now and she's the one who got stuck in the middle, but Dan isn't threatening her, no, that's not it; however he's silently asking her to cover for him.

She shook her head, "I… I can't do this. Not now. You… I'm shocked, Dan. I saw him getting beaten, I saw it all and I now know it's because of you, because of me… it's… I have to go." She struggled to form words to express how she feels at the moment so she got up and headed for the door before stopping, "I can't forgive you though." She said before tears started falling once again and she opened the door to leave hurriedly.

Dan sighed and threw his body on the couch, this went well, she will get over it, she's just shocked from what she watched, and she has a soft heart, she's sensitive, of course she criminalizes the action, but Dan knows that Peyton is naïve, and that it's hard for her to process the fact that this is in her best interest; in _his_ best interest.

The only problem is, she feels guilty, but that's not a hard one to overcome.

XxXx

It wasn't until the next afternoon that the same scenario took place once again with Dan in his office when he heard noises outside and this time it was Brooke Davis, and this time he couldn't care less, so, with heavy steps he opened the door and let her in; apparently she needed a reality check and he was more than happy to give it to her,

"What's with the yelling, Ms. Davis? It doesn't suit a young lovely lady like yourself." He sat behind the desk.

"You manipulative, son of a-"

"You can't come in here and start insulting me, and expect to come out in one piece; I'd be careful if I were you." He cut her off warningly in the same cold tone of his that always drove anyone else out of their minds, "Besides, it doesn't suit you as I mentioned."

"You used me, Dan! You're using me!"

He slightly frowned, "I thought you knew."

"Knew what? That you're using me to spy on Peyton? That you only wanted to hurt Lucas? You tricked me!"

"It's not a trick when you're in your right state of mind when you willingly choose to tell me something, Ms. Davis."

"You told me you only cared about Peyton. That's why I helped you, that's why I agreed; I believed you." She accused, her raspy voice coming out through her gritted teeth with tears gathered in her eyes.

"I do. I care about Peyton, and I don't want Lucas near her."

"So you hit him? You sent him to the hospital, he has broken bones, and it's because of you, because of me."

"Look, Ms. Davis," he got up and walked around the desk to face her, "I don't have to ever give you reasons, but due to your emotional state, I haven't kicked you out, and I'm telling you that Lucas needed a fair warning to stay away from Peyton, and you are not allowed to discuss my actions with me."

"You're damn right I don't, in fact I don't want to discuss anything with you anymore, I want out, Dan, I'm done."

"Done, huh?" he chuckled before his eyes turned dark, "I realize you may still have unsettled feelings for the boy and you are worried about him, but if you think for one moment that you get out of this deal on your own terms, you're completely mistaken."

"Really? So, what I'll stand by and watch you hurt the people I care about whenever you feel like it? No way. _I'm out of here, Dan Shaw_." She said and turned around to leave but he grabbed her roughly,

"Listen, Brooke, this is my game, now, and you're my player, you work for me with the money you took beforehand, I don't care where your heart lies, but your loyalty is with me, so, yes, you'll stand by and watch as I do whatever I please whenever I want, with your help, and if you ever think of hiding something or selling me out, you'll end up a lot worse than Lucas Scott." He said and as roughly as he grabbed her he let her go.

Brooke has already had tears in her eyes, but by now that the tears were falling down her face, they were not only ones of guilt and anger, they were also tears of humiliation, of being powerless and the worst thing is she didn't know how she got here or how to get out –_if_ there is a way out.

"You can't do this." she cried hopelessly.

He moved closer and cupped her face letting his thump trace over her cheek towards her lips wetting all over her face with her own tears, "Oh, I already am, darling."

"Please, let me go."

"Sweat girl, you're not allowed to go anywhere," he whispered looking at her tears eyes intensely, "You're going to tell me everything Peyton does, and if the either of the Scotts come as near as pass on the same street as her, you tell me, understood?" he hissed and added a smile at her when she only cried and didn't answer, he patted her cheek, "Good, you understand."

Brooke knew she's drowning; because this can't be anything less suffocating, she is in deep, deep shit and she doesn't know how to get out, even if she did, she'll never get out of it clean; she has already unknowingly betrayed Lucas, yes, maybe he wasn't her favorite person at the moment, _but it's Lucas_, she didn't want this to happen to him, she'd never wish it for her worst enemy, even though Dan is making it hard for her to not wish the worst for him. How can she ever be responsible for something like this once again? Brooke felt she was drowning, suffocating and breathless… and at this moment she wanted nothing more than for those things she's feeling to be literally true.

XxXx

To say the night was fully booked at Karen's would be an understatement, it was three days after the attack on Lucas, and the whole town of Tree Hill has heard of what happened and was curious to dig for more details, but it was not only curiosity that brought them there, it was also the first night that the promised duet of Haley James and Chris Keller would be performed, and people were eager to see what comes out of it.

With the absence of Lucas, being at home healing as he suffers a broken arm, broken rip and has his head wrapped in a bandage, Nathan was crazily busy, he was glad he had Skillz to help along with their oldest crew members, Owen and Chase, things were crazy but under control.

As he was buzzing around busily, he couldn't help but stop moving and stand petrified in his place when it was time for Haley and Chris' performance. Of course he has seen it before, but, he knew Haley was worried how people will receive it, but for him, as much as he hates to admit it, he thinks it's perfect; Haley is perfect, he can't deny Chris is good, but he also can't be compared to Haley, not in his eyes anyway.

He watched her emerge to the stage looking like a Greek Goddess who just left mount Olympia to lovingly take care of the mess her fellow human-beings had caused, and her angelic voice was her healing power, she would then have an eye for one of the men, as she falls in love with the lucky man she will decide to stay on earth with him; and he liked to believe he was that one lucky human-being. However, he felt jealousy tingling in his stomach as his attention was brought to the fact that Chris Keller is up there with her on stage.

He knew they were just working together, but he's a man, and he understands other men too, and it wasn't unnoticed that Chris Keller had an eye for Haley, well, not just Haley, the man seemed to hit on every walking female, but the fact that the duet with Haley –his Haley- was so good, that it was fitting and dare he say it –magical, it irritated him and he couldn't help but not like Chris even more, on a personal level.

And as expected, people were mesmerized by the performance, it wasn't a common thing to see a collaboration in Tree Hill, not a live one anyway and to see it happen with such passion was something else. It brought mixed feelings to his heart though; it burned with jealousy even more, but in the same time he was happy for Haley knowing she'd be eager to reach another level of success, because even though she was against it in the beginning, but she has grew to really like the song with Chris.

He knew he said he would wait for Haley to be ready whenever she will be, and he is, he is waiting for her, which seems to be giving her more confident in him, making her lean towards him day by day, but sometimes it gets hard for him; for he knows now, he knows she's the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with, he has never felt that way before, and she doesn't even know half of it, he is taking things slow for her sake, but he has a rising volcano of emotions inside him.

They are not really going public with their relationship, not yet, they haven't confirmed anything but to Lucas, however, people around them knows there's something going on, and while Nathan wanted nothing more than to scream to the world he loves her and boast that she chose him out of every other man, he wanted her to be the one ready to announce she chose him.

Once the performance was over, and people were going crazy cheering for the due on stage, he decided to let everything aside and join in the cheering; she deserved it. His heart skipped a beat when her eyes scanned the crowds finally settling on him and her smile grew bigger, and suddenly, the Greek Goddess turned into a five-year-old girl as she jumped off the stage much to everyone's confusion as she ran towards him and jumped in his embrace, he was overwhelmed with happiness dizzying his thoughts as he lifted her up and spun her around hearing her giggles in his ear as she wrapped her hands around his neck tightly.

It wasn't until two seconds later when he put her down that they realized everyone's eyes were on them cheering even more if possible.

Haley looked at the people and back at him again with a giggle; it was in this moment that she realized she is already letting herself trust Nathan, and that she's opening up to him more and more without even realizing it, but as she looked up at him, she knew he's worthy.

It fascinated her to find out he's the only face she was looking for in the crowd to calm her down, and to share this happy moment with.

"That was amazing; you were amazing." He told her and she beamed even more.

"This means so much to me."

"I know," Nathan nodded; he saw her getting excited over this show, wanting to try something new, something she is passionate about and share it with the world.

She shook her head, "No, I mean this. You." She clarified, "You being here for me, being the one face that matters the most in the crowd."

He has to admit that his heart felt like flying, he wasn't used to Haley letting her guards down, this may be the most emotional thing she has said to him so far, and he, he was eager to hear more.

"Is there a catch?" he teased and she hit his shoulder as he let out a chuckle.

"I'm being serious." She complained looking away with an embarrassed smile; she knows he wants to hear such things from her, and up to this point, she had no idea what she should say, it was all very new to her, and felt awkward, however, somehow, he makes it natural, and somehow, sometimes she just feels those words flowing effortlessly, while gathering the courage to actually say them is something else.

He gazed at her and softly pinched her chin turning her head back so her eyes met with his, "Hey, please, don't be shy around me, Hales."

"You're not helping when you point it out like that."

He smiled, "It's adorable though." She groaned as a response and he got serious, "I'm serious though, I don't want you to hold yourself back with me, or ever feel like you can't talk to me."

"I won't." she nodded, "I promise."

His smile was beaming once again, "Good. Now come on, it's time for your cocktail."

"Oh, I believe you have something special for tonight?"

"Not so much, no." He admitted getting behind the bar as she hopped on the chair in front of him with a playful frown,

"No? How come?"

"I made you something you already tasted and like."

"Oh… I thought… I mean I kinda had the idea that you choose special cocktails for special occasions." She said and he stopped in his tracks for a while and avoided her eyes, "What? Did I say something? You told me to talk whatever I-"

"No, no, it's not that." He cut her off before her fears get the worst of her, "You're right actually." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"What do you mean?"

"I do; my cocktails are chosen based on… well, basically how I feel about you, which yeah, are special occurrences."

"So…" she kinked her eyebrows playfully, "you've been telling me how you feel through drinks?"

"Well…" he said still avoiding eye contact, but couldn't help the embarrassed smile forming on his lips while Haley on the other hand was enjoying being the teasing one for a change.

"Oh dear Lord, I wonder what I missed? Tell me which one meant what." She demanded.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because…"

She raised an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes, "I'm not telling you."

"Why? You were giving me messages."

"And you didn't pick up on them, your chance is up."

"Okay, not fair." She chuckled, "You need to tell me, Nate."

"Here's your drink for the night." He said ignoring her quest.

She grabbed the glass with the mint drink, "Hmm, Grasshopper; I wonder what it means." She said taking a sip. "Chocolate, mint, creamy… happiness, tingling freshness, and comfy," she analyzed slowly with a smirk.

"Stop trying to break codes."

"I won't if you tell me."

"I'm not. Not now."

"Okay, putting this aside; why didn't you make a new special one tonight? Or are you re-sending me the message?" she narrowed her eyes while Nathan rolled his.

"No, I didn't think there's anything special tonight." He shrugged lying through his teeth and she laughed.

"You're a terrible liar, Nathan. You know I was excited; which leads us to re-sending a message."

"What are you? Detective Hercule Poirot?"

"Yes, I am, and I will uncover your secrets right now." She said mysteriously, "Now, when you made me this, I said it was my favorite so far. Are you trying to please me, Nathan Scott?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe…"

"That'll be a no then." She concluded seeing how fast he agreed to the suggestion, "Well, it's… different, almost as if it's cozy but also refreshing, it's like-"

"Alright, alright." He cut her off defeated, "You win, I didn't make you something new because, I didn't like the idea of tonight being… different."

"I don't get it…"

"I mean, it's just a new show… it's not like you're just meeting Chris or… or singing for the first time… it's just another new show…" he stumbled over his own saliva while speaking quickly while Haley just stared at him with a forming smirk as it started sinking in.

"Wait… are you… are you jealous of Chris?"

He groaned.

"Oh my God, you are!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not, and why are you so enthusiastic about it?"

"You are!" she argued confirming, "You're reminding me of something good between us."

"You're not making sense right now, don't over analyze, Haley, this-"

"Nathan," she said softly reaching out to hold his hand and gave it a squeeze which seemed to calm his tensed nerves as he looked at her smiling face, "Chris is just… Chris." She chuckled and he couldn't help but do the same, "I'm with you, and you don't need to remind me of how amazing you are, because it's already the only true fact in my life at the moment." She assured, and he didn't know how much he needed to hear that until she said it, and for that he was grateful.

He nodded, "I know that," he nodded rapidly trying to act cool as she chuckled.

"Sure you did."

He gave a smile wondering how his life is taking all the right turns right now, wondering how long it will last, and hoping the answer is forever.

"You know what just happened now, right?"

"What?"

"You freaked out about us, and I made it right." She said proudly as he smiled knowing it's true.

"I didn't freak out."

"If that's what you need to believe." She rolled her eyes taking another sip from her drink.

"Well, well," Brooke's voice brought their attention to her and Peyton as they approached them, "If you two are done loving each other can we join?"

"Brooke!" Haley's eyes widened and immediately blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Seriously, Haley?" Peyton squealed with a smirk, "Without telling me?"

"What are you talking about?" Nathan put in to save her knowing she's not ready for people to know about them for sure.

"What are we talking about? Only what we have known would happen all along, at least ever since the New Year's Eve." Peyton pointed out.

"Really?" Haley asked in disbelief, "Why would you think that?"

"I seriously can't begin to imagine how you two could be so clueless." Brooke said referring to the two girls, "I believe we asked you about it, Haley?"

"Yes, but I said there's nothing."

Peyton laughed, "Oh, Haley, it was more than obvious that Nathan Scott had his eyes only for you."

"I'm still standing here." Nathan reminded but deep down, he was enjoying what's happening, especially that Haley didn't seem bothered with that fact that they're caught, which came as one more surprise for him.

"Doesn't change the fact." Peyton shrugged.

"I didn't know it was so obvious." He narrowed his eyes.

"Neither did I." Haley agreed.

"That's because you're blinded by the affection for each other." Brooke sighed dramatically, "Thankfully, you found your way to each other eventually."

"I'm happy for you, you make an adorable couple." Peyton said dropping the smirk and replacing it with a genuine smile.

"Yes, you do." Brooke agreed, "And also, what we originally wanted to tell you before you declared your undying love in front of everyone is that… you were amazing." She said it in one breath earning soft chuckles.

"Thank you, this means a lot." Haley nodded, for some weird reason, she has been warming up to Brooke, even though her constant nagging and forwardness is quiet annoying, but, she couldn't help not like her.

"So, one Scott down, and one to go." Brooke said turning to Peyton as Haley and Nathan did the same.

Peyton felt uneasy; she knew the subject would surface one day or the other, but she has been avoiding it for so long and surprisingly but also thankfully for her, Brooke has been too, until that moment.

Peyton was guilty, and she didn't know that Brooke was too. Both held the responsibility for what happened to Lucas against themselves; and both have been avoiding the subject at all. Both were secretly eager to know how he's doing, and if he's okay, and Brooke felt it was time to bring it up since they were in the presence of his brother.

"Speaking of, how's he?" Brooke asked with concern in a low voice.

"He's…" Nathan shook his head, "He's been better."

"Understandable." She remarked.

"Is he home yet?" Peyton asked after two seconds of silence, knowing it will probably earn her trouble regarding the attraction theory Brooke is developing, but she couldn't not ask; she needed to know more.

"Yes, yes, he's on bed rest though."

"Why? Is it serious?"

"No, thankfully it wasn't, but he's still in pain."

"Is he… injured?" Brooke asked not hiding her concern.

"I thought you know…" Nathan frowned, "He broke an arm and a rib."

Both girls felt as if cold water was poured on them sending shivers all over their bodies, each gulped down her sorrowful guilt knowing the boy is hurt and in pain because of her.

"I didn't know."

"How's he?"

"He's in a bad mood." Haley responded, "He's angry."

"That's understandable too."

"Yeah, I guess it is. He's just shutting us out, he barely talks." Nathan said thinking back to how in the past three days Lucas barely directed a sentence to him, he's not saying if he's in pain, if he's comfortable, if he's feeling bad, sad, sick, he doesn't say anything at all, and it's making him worried; he realizes that it must be a hard time for him, but he wished that he shared it.

"Give him time, it just happened, Nathan." Haley said.

"I know," he nodded, "I know." He repeated and then shifted his attention to the other two girls and noticed that they are each in her own thoughts, however, they both looked sad or worried, or both, and it made Nathan wonder a few things, he wondered if Peyton actually returns Lucas' feelings back, or if Brooke still has something for him, but mostly, he wondered if both girls actually had feelings for his brother, which would definitely result in some drama.

The three girls were fixing their makeup back in Haley's room, and they have been quiet for a while since Lucas' case was discussed. Peyton was applying lipstick and looking in the mirror when she cleaned her throat, "I was thinking," she said bringing their attention towards her, "I was thinking if it's a good idea to visit Lucas."

They stayed silent for a few seconds but then Haley spoke, "I think it might be good."

"Do you? I mean, I don't know if…" she trailed off; aside from her guilt, Peyton was worried Lucas is blaming her, she was worried he thinks she actually told Dan about what happened, and she wouldn't blame him if he believed that, but it wasn't true, and she doesn't know why she suddenly cares what he thinks of her, but she knows she doesn't want him taking the wrong idea regarding that case, even though it was still because of her, but she would've never wished for this to happen.

"If what?"

"Um, nothing, it's just, I was kind of mean to him right before the… the incident."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing." Haley as clueless as she is shrugged it off.

"I have been thinking of visiting him too." Brooke spoke, "I also had the worst encounter with him lately." She justified to them her hesitance of seeing him, "I'm not his favorite person right now."

"Neither am I." Peyton agreed.

"Why not go together then?" Haley suggested. "I think he needs support right now."

"This might be a good idea if you're up for it." Brooke said addressing Peyton.

"I am, yeah."

"Great, we could go tomorrow."

"Actually, why not tonight?" Peyton said and both girls looked at her questioningly; the night was almost over at the club and midnight was approaching, so, it wasn't really an appropriate time to visit. Peyton turned to look at them and sighed opening her mouth to explain, "For the past few days, and don't take this the wrong way, but, I have been feeling bad about it knowing I… I treated him in a mean way, and now that I know how he is… I can't wait." She said knowing she'll never hear the end of Brooke's all wrong assumptions; but it was true, she has been feeling bad and she can't make herself fall asleep shushing the guilt one more night, not after she knew he's not well, apparently neither physically nor emotionally, and she feels responsible for both.

"Okay," Brooke nodded without even a smirk, "We'll go tonight." In fact, Brooke needed to rest her conscience too.

Peyton was surprised but thankful; maybe Brooke isn't all cocky and playful after all.

"That's nice of you," Haley said, "you know what, Peyton, I really think you should give Lucas a chance to see he's actually a nice guy."

Haley didn't say it in any pressuring way, but Peyton felt pressured anyway, maybe the thought of him being actually the nice guy they say he is would feed her guilt more, and it wasn't something she could bear.

XxXx

"So, do you want to eat now?"

"No, Mouth, just like you when you last asked five minutes ago." Lucas replied staring back at the pages of the book in his hand blankly.

Lucas was sure grumpy, and Mouth was running out of things to do or say, it looked like Lucas doesn't want to do or say anything at all, and he didn't know how to get him out of this state, it's something he has never seen his lifetime long friend in before.

On the other hand, Lucas hated everything about his life at the moment; starting from Peyton's cold speech about hating basically his existence to actually acting upon her threat and having Dan send his men to beat him to death, to having to stay at home suffering from broken bones and heart while everyone else thought he has to be babysat. He didn't need anyone with him; he simply wanted to be left alone to heal.

He knows they care but he couldn't take it when they would keep asking what he needs, or if he's feeling okay, or if he's in any kind of pain; of course he's in all sorts of pain, not only did he got hit in front of Peyton but also because of her. He kept wondering if he has done something that was so bad in his life that would deserve this.

"I'll get it." Mouth said jumping to his feet when the door knocked. Lucas let out a sigh and threw his head back in frustration which sent instant pain to his chest due to the sudden movement, he groaned in pain and got up from the couch dodging the book to the side, he probably should call it a night and head to sleep, or more like pretend to sleep allowing himself to have some alone time.

"Look who's here." Mouth said returning back and Lucas first instinct was to roll his eyes and snap; he was treating him like a kid, plus who else would it be but Nathan. However, as he turned around to reply with a witty comeback, he stood still seeing the last two faces he'd expect staring back at him.

"Hey, Lucas." Brooke spoke in a shy low voice, and he was still processing it, well as for Brooke it's normal, they always had their ups and downs and it was no big deal that they recently had a fight, of course she'd forget about it and come visit him, but Peyton? He didn't have an explanation for that.

"I'll make you something hot to drink." Mouth announced choosing to leave the scene as he felt the tension.

"How are you, Lucas?" Peyton spoke and yet again he didn't answer and only kept staring back, Peyton looked at Brooke puzzled and Brooke sighed.

"Why don't we all sit down?" she suggested and finally Lucas showed a kind of response when he gave her a small nod and gestured for them to take a seat with his free hand while returning back to his position on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Luke." Brooke started and he shook his head.

"Don't be. It's not the first time we fight, Brooke."

She gave a small smile, this was good to hear but it didn't ease her guilt though, she looked at his bandaged head and his broken arm and gulped knowing she's the reason for that, although she didn't mean to, she never would.

However, she wasn't going to tell him that anyway, so, she thought she might as well help making him feel better, and Brooke knew nothing would make him feel better but acting normal.

"You look like hell." She spoke with a forming smirk and he rolled his eyes however feeling grateful she's not tiptoeing around words like everyone else.

"Thank you, Brooke." He replied, up to this point he was busing himself with a conversation with Brooke to ignore the other girl he wanted to scream at.

Peyton was starting to believe it was a bad idea coming to visit; he is acting as if she's not even there and it was clear that of course he blames her and don't want to see her face again, she looked down playing with her fingers as she was sure her face is getting red right now.

"Are you okay though?" Brooke repeated Peyton's unanswered previous question.

"I've been better obviously, but yeah, I'm good."

"I'm glad you're fine." Peyton raised her eyes towards him once again; after all she wasn't there to stay silent, she was there to let him know she has nothing to do with the attack.

Lucas finally looked at her and frowned, "Why are you here, Ms. Sawyer?"

Brooke cleared her throat, "Where's Marvin? I'll see if he needs any help." She said before things escalate and get awkward as she disappeared from the room.

"Why are you here?" he repeated his question with kinked eyebrows and a mastered blank gaze.

"I… I wanted to see how you are, Lucas."

"Why? To make sure the work is done?" he was hurt, and he fought to cover up the disappointment in his voice.

Peyton was calm though, she shook her head slowly and poured her gaze on him leaning forward in her seat with a slightly creased forehead, "You, you don't think I did that, do you? You think I actually told Dan so he would… hurt you?"

He didn't respond and only stared back at her with the same expression only difference is his hurt was more obvious now, however it was enough confirmation for her.

"Lucas," she exclaimed softly and shifted to be setting on the edge of her seat, "I wouldn't. Why would I do that? And, I… I tried to help."

She had him the moment she said his name, his doubts and accusations were gone with the sound of it, just like that, that was what it took for Peyton Sawyer to be exculpated in his eyes, but, he didn't want to believe, he didn't want to think she's innocent again, he will only end up getting hurt one more time.

"It's okay, Peyton –excuse me, Ms. Sawyer- as you say, we're not friends, so, it doesn't matter."

Is that how it feels when she says those words to him? This throbbing emptiness? Because if it is, then she has a lot more to apologize for. "Lucas, I'm sorry, I truly am, but, you need to believe me, I didn't tell Dan anything, I would never, I only said I would because… because I-"

"Because you wanted me to leave you alone, I know that."

"Lucas-"

"Hello, big bro." Nathan's voice echoed cutting whatever apology she was about to utter followed by the Scott brother himself and Haley. "Oh, did we interrupt something here?"

"No, we were done anyway." Lucas said and Peyton's face fell as she took the hint and got up.

"Yeah, I was leaving."

"Shoot, looks like we'll need more, Mouth." Brooke came holding a tray with four cups of tea, which purposely took them a long time to prepare.

"No, Brooke, we're leaving." Peyton said sending her a look.

"We are?"

"Why, we were just about to have dinner. Join us." Haley suggested.

"Maybe some other time." Peyton said giving a quick smile and decided enough is enough; he was basically kicking her out, and she doesn't have a chance to explain anything at the moment anyway, so, she just headed to the door.

Between exchanged looks and glances at Lucas, who didn't look any better, it was understood that those two are still not getting along, "Okay, goodnight then." Brooke said.

"Wait, Brooke, I'll walk you home." Mouth offered.

"I think I should be the one walking Peyton home." She said thoughtfully sending Lucas a glance.

"You guys go; I'll take care of her." Haley said. She honestly had other plans for the night, she wanted to talk to Nathan, she had some things in her mind she wanted to say, but now, she doesn't feel comfortable acting as if Peyton doesn't need someone to talk to.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to." She assured, "I'll see you tomorrow?" she addressed Nathan with a smile which he mirrored and nodded,

"Sure thing."

The three of them left the Scott residence as Haley chased after Peyton who was already walking away while Mouth and Brooke went the other direction.

"Is it me or there was this big tension in there?" Mouth spoke.

"No, definitely not you." Brooke chuckled, "Welcome to the relationship between Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer."

"So, there is a relationship?"

"Not yet, but, as you can see… feelings are brewing."

"And… are you okay with that?"

Brooke stopped for a moment, "Yes." She nodded, "Look, I'm not saying I didn't hurt because of it before, but, anything that was there between me and Lucas is gone, long gone. And, it's fine; it's how it's supposed to be."

He nodded, "Happy to hear that."

"Yeah, me too."

"So, Brooke, why do we never see your assistant with you?"

"My assistant? You mean, Millicent? Millie is more like a friend than an assistant."

"Millie." Mouth repeated, "Then why doesn't she join you?"

"She's more of a home person." She shrugged but then looked at Mouth with narrowed eyes, "Why do you ask anyway?"

"What? Nothing, I was just wondering."

"Mouth,"

"Yes?"

"Do you have an agenda walking me home?"

"What? No!"

"Ah, and I thought you offered because you care about me." She teased.

"I do care about you, Brooke."

"I know." She smiled already starting to imagine how she can bring Millicent and Marvin together and for a starter, when she got home, she rang the doorbell instead of using her key.

"Brooke? Where's your key?" Millie asked in confusion as she stood by the door.

Brooke smiled and stepped inside, "I can't seem to find it. Have you met my friend, Mouth?"

"Yes, we met before." Millicent replied but Brooke already has proceeded inside leaving Mouth to handle it from there. She sighed happily as she headed to the staircase.

"What did you do, Brooke?"

She jumped out of fear and turned her head to meet the familiar figure of Julian. "What the hell are you doing here? You scared me."

"What did you do?" he shook his head, "I told you not to get to his bad side, Brooke." He said approaching her slowly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dan of course. You went to fight him?"

She rolled her eyes and ignored him proceeding to the stairs like she was doing before, "Go home, Julian."

He held her arm as she stopped on the third step while he was still on the floor looking up at her, "You shouldn't have."

"I shouldn't have? What I shouldn't have was being so damn stupid and letting him manipulating me. He used me to hurt Lucas."

"He would have hurt him anyway; it's not your fault."

"Stop!" she brushed his hand away, "Stop acting as if this is all normal." She spat and ascended the rest of the stairs.

Julian huffed and looked at her for a second before racing behind her to catch her at the entrance of her bedroom.

"You're right, it's not normal, and in order to survive it, you need to do what I say."

"I'm sick of your threats, you can tell your boss that I'm out, he can do whatever he wants, I don't care." She said and entered her room and as she was going to close the door, he slipped in and closed the door pressing his back towards it.

"This is not about Dan."

"What do you think you're doing? Get out."

"You need to listen to me, Brooke." He pressed, "Dan doesn't even know I'm here right now."

"Then why are you here?"

"To set your mind straight, you obviously don't know what's good for you."

"Oh, and you do. You know what, I'm not a fool, Julian, you can't keep coming in here giving me instructions and asking me to act for Dan's favor and claim it's behind his back and expect me to believe it every time, well, no, and not after what he did, he's been fooling me from the beginning."

"Well, I'm not fooling you. I'm not Dan."

"Right." She chuckled sarcastically, "You're his shadow."

"No, Brooke, I may be loyal to Dan, and I have my reasons, however, I'm not here for Dan's favor, I'm here for yours. Dan won't hesitate to make you vanish from earth."

"Like you care!"

"I do!" he argued. "I do care. Why do you think I keep going through the trouble of getting to your stubborn head?"

"Julian, just quit the act, it's-"

He sighed rolling his eyes and held her arms with both his hands, "It's not an act, Brooke," he said as sincerely as he can be as he looked in her eyes, "I do care, and I don't want Dan to hurt you, but you keep heading that way…"

"Why?" she whispered although she didn't know what she's asking exactly, or even if she wanted to hear the answer, she didn't even know if she believes him.

"Brooke…" His grip tightened on her arms pulling her closer.

"Yeah…?"

Julian has always thought of Brooke as a hot sexy woman, he knew also that it wasn't only him, everyone thought the same of Brooke Davis, and it was no secret, that's why he particularly liked the idea of Brooke working with Dan and seeing more of her, also why he keeps coming back; he sure doesn't want Dan to hurt her, she's too good to be hurt, and it'd be a shame if her working days with them are over so soon. He was attracted to her and he wasn't denying it, however, he only named it as a physical attraction.

And in this exact moment, this attraction was at its peak, and Julian is not an amateur, he knows when he should and shouldn't act upon his desires, and he knows when the attraction is mutual.

Which it was.

He didn't waste more time to push through the distance between them and kiss her slowly but as she replied, things escalated quickly and soon they were out of breath, however, it was only the start as not seconds later, clothes were starting to disappear.

XxXx

As Mouth walked back to his home feeling lightheaded just from the few greeting words Brooke gave him the chance to exchange with Millie, he was lost in his own thoughts walking through the all so familiar streets and dark alleys. It was dangerous at night to take shortcuts, but, Mouth always felt safe knowing it's where he lives, everybody knows him there; so he shouldn't worry.

He was unconsciously thinking of all the possible scenarios he can meet Millie once again, and how it might go, and it was no deny that it was all rainbows, buttrflies and bunnies in his head right now, however, he was snapped out of his thoughts when his ears caught something.

He was rounding the corner before his home, and dark alleys with dead-ends were on both sides of him in the narrow streets, he looked and sure there were two people talking, he quickly backed gluing his body to the wall and perked his ears to the familiar voice,

"It's a deal then." The deep voice of Dan Shaw said. "Oh, the Scott boys are not going to be able to know where trouble comes from."

"But, you're not going to hurt anyone, right?" Another familiar voice replied, however Mouth couldn't put a face to it at the moment.

"That's their choice, not mine."

Mouth's heart pounded in his chest; what could Dan possibly be cooking? He stopped when he thought he had heard their family name being said at first, however, he thought it would be people gossiping, or wildest and worst case scenario it would be one of the guys who attacked Lucas talking about it, what he didn't expect though was to hear Dan Shaw conspiring against his best friends.

* * *

This was mostly aftermath and things are changing for everyone. Spoiler alert for next chapter: A lot of Naley along with other couples. What do you think Dan is scheming?

I'm sorry if it caused any confusion last chapter, this one should have covered it but in case it didn't, yes, Dan planned the attack because Lucas likes Peyton, and he made sure from Brooke's words. As for Peyton herself, her harsh actions will be explained.

Get ready for drama to start soon!


	12. Chasing the love bug

**12\. Chasing the love bug**

It was her idea, which made it more magical, more desirable, when he arrived at the said spot, he has to say it surprised him to find it is true, even though it was planned ahead, but seeing is believing. There it was, a blanket she has laid down on the grass close to the bank of the river and under a large tree, and on top there was a basket which he assumed she filled with sandwiches she's prepared, and he could see the tip of a bottle of wine, but most importantly, there she was sitting gracefully on top of the blanket with a grey wool coat over her kashmir-colored dress and a pair of white wrist-long delicate gloves, her hair was pulled to the side and held in place with a fake pearl hairpin, she had her iconic umbrella laying down next her, she was looking at the running water ahead of her when she felt his gaze, she turned her head meeting his eyes instantly bringing a smile to her face.

"You're here." Haley welcomed.

"I am," Nathan confirmed moving closer to join her on the picnic she has sat up for them, "This is… nice."

She smiled, "Well, I know picnics are more of a spring and summer thing, but…"

"They are yeah, you must want to spend time with me so much to suggest a picnic in the middle of winter." He teased expecting her regular blush and shyness, however, Haley looked at him with a smile and nodded,

"Yes, I do." She smiled, "I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

It surprised him, but sent excitement rushing through his veins, he gave a chuckle and put a hand on her cheek, "Oh, Haley, I might get used to your sweat talk."

"Then get used to it."

"How am I going to tease you now?" He frowned and she gasped.

"That's your concern!" she exclaimed as he laughed, "Well, maybe it's time for the tables to turn, Nathan Scott." She said with a confident smirk.

"No, wait, what does that mean?"

She side-smirked, "We'll see, honey. Now, aren't you hungry?" she said picking up a sandwich handing it over to him, "So, Nathan, tell me," she started.

"What?"

"The other day, when we were talking about you sending messages through cocktails,"

"Yes?"

"Why do I get the feeling there was something left unsaid?"

"Pfft. That's only your imagination." He said taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Is it really?" she said skeptically.

"Yeah, totally." Although she knew he's not telling the truth, she decided to let it go for now. "You know what I realized though?"

"What?"

"That I told you about my secret long ago, and you still didn't tell me anything about yours." He smirked only intending to tease her.

Haley however, looked down nodding; she has in fact been thinking about this, and thinking that she's ready to talk, hell, she wants to talk, "You're right. What do you want to know?" she asked not really knowing where to start.

"No, you don't have to, Haley, I was just-"

"No, I want to." She sent him a reassuring smile.

"Well, in that case, everything, you tell me."

She took a deep breath sighing, "Well, this might be a little too shady, but…"

"Hey, nothing you will say can ever change how I see you." He frowned concerned on what she's going to reveal; what has Haley faced?

"My life has never been easy, Nathan." She started off, "It never was. I was born to find my dad never wanted me, and he always beat my mom, she always took the hits until he's worn out so he wouldn't turn to me. And then…" she stopped gulping down, "Then when I was ten, he died, and I thought that finally we'll be able to live a normal life, but then came my uncle claiming my mom doesn't deserve a penny that my dad owned, apparently his family was never fond of her because she was raised in an orphanage, they wanted someone from a big family like theirs."

She paused to control her cracking voice and Nathan gave her hand a squeeze.

"Anyway, my mom started fighting my uncle, and he said that if she wanted the money, she'll have to give me up, and of course she refused. One time, my uncle tried to get… physical with her, that's when she decided it was time to give up the fights as we left the whole town. We were at peace for a few years after that, and when I was fifteen, my uncle found us again, and once again started fighting with her for taking me away from them, until one day, I came home from school and found my mom lying on the ground with a puddle of blood, she wasn't moving and it looked like she has been there for a while, I tried uselessly waking her up, that's when my uncle came and he said he's going to help me, but I wasn't stupid, I knew it was him who did this to her, so, I ran away."

"Haley…" Nathan said bringing her closer to his chest wrapping his arms around her.

"I have been running away ever since, he has found me a couple of times, but I managed to escape, I like to believe he has lost track."

"I can't believe you've faced all of that so young."

"That's okay; I grew to make peace with it." She nodded with a sad chuckle; she doesn't like reliving the memories, but they are always in the back of her mind that she has finished all the tears she could cry over her past. "That's not all though…" she said hesitantly.

"What?"

"Something happened, it was this time that my uncle found me at one point, I didn't mean to, I just panicked…"

"What is it, Haley?"

"I was in my rented apartment, and he showed up, I tried to get him to leave, he didn't bother and he was trying to drag me with him against my will, I was fighting back and then… it happened so fast, I swear I didn't mean to…" she sighed, "His jacket knocked over a lit candle and he was trying to control the damage, I on the other hand ran taking everything I could take as quickly, and ran out, the fire has caught him and was spreading fast on the wooden floor, and I just… I wanted to escape, to get as far away from him… I ran; I didn't save him. He's okay though, I knew from the newspaper."

"Haley, you were scared."

"He could have died."

"It's not your fault, you did nothing; you were just scared."

"It's just… I can't shake off the guilt; especially that sometimes I wish he would have died so I wouldn't worry about him showing up all the time. It's horrible, I know, and I hate to admit it, but I know I have this darkness inside of me, it… it scares me, Nathan, I scare myself when-" she was panicking as she babbled and Nathan found himself picking her lips with his softly shutting her up.

"Haley," he whispered after breaking apart.

"Yes?"

"You are not a bad person,"

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I know you wouldn't hurt a fly." He argued, "God, with what you've been through, it's only understandable that you would hate the man."

"Hate is… strong, Nathan, it's dark."

"Yes, but, we're humans, you're allowed to hate him, Haley, you're not made of stone."

"I guess you have a point… but, the good news is, somehow, Tree Hill makes me… less worried, like it would protect me."

"_I_ would protect you." He said with a boyish grin making her giggle smacking his chest playfully.

"So, what's on your mind?" she asked resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder; she has been really giving in to him day by day.

"You know… the other day, me and Luke learned that Keith has kept a secret from us."

"What secret?" she frowned curiously.

"That our family –well, his family was once rich like from the big families in Tree Hill. And apparently, he had a brother that's also something I never heard of."

"Maybe it was painful memories for him."

"Well, I know that we're not Scotts by blood, but we carry the name; he gave us the name, I think we had a right to know the history."

"Then, why do you think he didn't tell you?"

"I don't know, I mean, I know Keith, and he loved his family, he always told us stories about his parents, but he never mentioned a brother. There must be something, Keith wouldn't just not tell us."

"I get it. Well, do you know where's his brother?"

"No. I know nothing, not even his name, I don't know if he's dead, alive, or even if he's in town or not."

"That's… a lot of missing information." She frowned looking up at him, "I could help you if you want to know." She shrugged.

"How?"

She sat up straight and looked at him, "Nathan, there are sure ways to know about a family's history." She chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

"And you're willing to help me with that?"

"Yeah, I love digging for secrets." She smirked and it was his turn to chuckle.

"I was going to tell Lucas about it, but we had a couple of unfortunate events lately so… yeah why the hell not."

"Great, this is going to be fun." She clapped her hands together excitedly, "Speaking of, how's Lucas?"

"He's… brooding."

"Well, he broods on regular days, can't expect him not to now." She pointed out and he laughed.

"Can't argue with that. Hey, do you know what happened between him and Peyton?"

She shrugged and shook her head, "She didn't say much, she just said that she was mean to him before the accident, and apparently she was apologizing and he didn't take it well."

He sighed, "I don't why it's gong this way with them." he mumbled.

Haley nodded with a deep thinking frown, "I agree, especially that I think Peyton also likes him too."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded absentmindedly then shot his head towards her, "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said I think Peyton like him too." She repeated.

"Too? You know Lucas likes Peyton?" he asked with a growing smirk.

Haley chuckled, "Well, I didn't at first, until Brooke Davis kept teasing Peyton about it every two sentences, and yes, it made so much sense." She explained, "So, is that a confirmation?"

He nodded, "But more like in love even though he would never admit that."

Haley gasped, "What?"

"Yeah, he's been interested ever since we were kids, me and Keith used to tease him about it all the time, but Karen thought it was cute." He chuckled at the memories.

Haley giggled, "Well, yes, it is cute. Oh my God, why didn't he take any steps if it's been that long?"

He snorted, "Because he's an idiot." He rolled his eyes, "Why did you say she likes him? Did she say that?"

She shook her head, "On the contrary, she's always on edge when Brooke mentions it, and she insists that she's not interested, which implies the opposite, you know what I mean?" he nodded in agreement, "Besides, she was really suspicious when she said she wants to visit him."

He nodded, "Yeah, and the way she was sad as she left, doesn't look like she doesn't care." He said as Haley nodded but let a laugh escape, "What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't take you to be into gossip." She laughed.

He rolled his eyes, "No one doesn't like gossiping." He narrowed his eyes.

"Sure, if that's what you say." She giggled once again.

"It's not like I'm conspiring to play a match-maker."

"Would you like to?" she raised an impressed eyebrow.

He actually thought about it for a moment, "I don't think that's wise at the time being."

"Oh my God, you want to. How cute!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up." he said but couldn't hide the smile, "I'm just… I'm looking forward to watch this story playing out." He justified.

"Still cute."

"That's not what every man would like to be described as." He groaned with a pout as she giggled.

"Well, you're not every man." She shrugged and it seemed enough to bring back that boyish goofy grin back on his face, "So, what do you think is the wise decision for now?"

"I think we should just watch closely, at the moment it seems complicated enough."

"Right, but we could always float ideas to them." she said with a mischievous grin.

He smiled, "Play with their minds you mean, no direct talk."

"Aha, exactly."

"I knew I picked the right one to fall in love with." He said with a smile and then realized what he just said causing his heart to pound and the smile to disappear.

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing." He was panicking as he shook his head.

"You said you-"

"No I didn't."

"You're in love with me?" she asked with wide eyes and he knew trouble are at the door; he said he'd be patient and not rush anything, and his mouth outran him once again saying things he shouldn't be saying.

"Haley, I know we said everything will be taken slow, I didn't mean to-" she cut him off by placing her lips over his much like he did earlier, although he was shocked, but he soon replied kissing her back, they have kissed before but it was always simple pecks or un-deepened kisses, nothing like this kiss, it was as if new-found passion was provoking them, it was intense, passionate, and sweat all at the same time, and Nathan honestly couldn't help wanting more, and to his surprise she gave him what he wanted opening her mouth as she moaned and he pushed forward making her back hit the tree as she put her hand over his cheek and snaking the other around his neck.

They pulled away out of breath, "Does that mean you're okay with it?" he asked panting.

She gulped, "It means that I may have the same feelings, Nathan." She bit her lip and he beamed.

"God, you're perfect." He said leaning forward to kiss her again. This time they broke their kiss due to the sound of thunder. "It looks like it's gonna rain."

"Let it rain." Haley shrugged.

"Yeah, it's not gonna ask for permission. We should go."

"But, we didn't open the bottle yet." She whined.

"Haley, we're going to get soaked, there's not a clear spot in the sky." He said looking up.

"Yeah, but we didn't finish our picnic yet."

"I think we established it's not really picnic season." He smirked and she childishly frowned at him making him roll his eyes, "We can drink it at home, Haley. Come on."

"But…" she was searching for an argue but he sent her a knowing look to which she groaned, "Fine."

They gathered everything in the basket and as Nathan held it in one hand and securing her hand in the other as they walked, "You know what I wish?" he said.

"What?"

"I wish I did have the time machine." He said referring to a conversation they had earlier when they were at her apartment the night they got together.

"What would you do with it?" she asked with a smile.

"I'd go back in time. Meet you way earlier, go through everything with you, take away all the pain you faced."

She scooted over hugging his arm as she laid her head over his shoulder with ease due to the height difference, "You're so sweat, Nathan."

"I wasn't always." He chuckled.

"I find that incredibly hard to believe."

"No, it's true, ask Lucas."

"He'd love to share stories about you, wouldn't he?" she smirked.

"You know, on second thought, don't ask him." He said and she giggled.

"Nathan, that was it right? What you kept unsaid from the other night; it was about your feelings, wasn't it?"

He chuckled, "Yes, it was. You just don't let go, do you?"

"No, never." She said seriously earning another chuckle from him.

"Well, well, look at this happy picture."

They stopped abruptly and looked to the side spotting no one other than the only duo that would show up to ruin a happy moment; Dan Shaw and Julian.

"Look at how happy they are, Julian." Dan said with a smirk on his face.

"What, is that a problem now?" Nathan asked.

"No, absolutely not. You should grab every opportunity of happiness; no one knows what will happen next."

"What does that supposed to mean? Are you going to send people to hurt me too?"

"I heard about your brother, that was such sorry news."

"As if it wasn't you." Nathan sarcastically pointed out.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Cut, the crap, Dan, your mean said your name! Even if they didn't, no one but you would do it."

"How smart of you!" Dan said mocking sweetness, "Fine, I hurt your brother. What are you going to do with that piece of information, brave man?" he smirked.

Haley could feel Nathan tensing by every word Dan uttered, "What do you want, Dan?" she spat.

"Oh, Haley, you're becoming such a scratchy cat, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Come on, Haley, this is stupid." Nathan said trying to keep himself collected.

"Where are you going, brave boy?" Dan said and Julian blocked their way with a smile, "It's not every day that we meet to catch up."

"What do you want, Dan? Just spell out what you want."

"Don't you want to know why I hurt your brother?"

"Oh, you'll pay for that, trust me!" Nathan said with clenched fists and a threatening step closer as Haley tightened her grip around his arm trying to pull him back.

"He crossed his lines." Dan said ignoring him, "He has been bothering my God daughter; Peyton Sawyer, and trying to get access to something that's not his." He elaborated.

"She's not an object, you sick-" Haley frowned coming in defense to her friend but Dan cut her off not allowing her to complete her sentence yet again ignoring whatever she's saying,

"And I don't like it when someone goes behind my back." He said threateningly eyeing Haley.

Nathan blocked his vision of Haley by stepping in front of her and frowning at him, "You don't own anyone, here, Dan. And this town is no longer under your hands."

Dan laughed, "Oh, boy, you are one dreamy brave boy, aren't you?" he chuckled before turning his intense gaze to him once again, "It sure is, Scott, and trust me, it will always be." He confirmed assuring, "Now, your brother's _accident_ was just a warning, to both of you not just him."

"We are not by any means intrigued by you. Dan." Nathan said calmly with a smile.

"I like your confidence, always found it admirable, but I'd be cautious if I were you, you wouldn't know where's the next strike going to be," he said and Julian pulled out a gun, "Wither it will be at you," he said as Julian pointed the gun towards Nathan, "or at someone you love." He finished and Julian shifted the gun towards Haley with a provoking smirk directed at Nathan who was having a hard time not to take this whole scheme personal until this point.

He was looking at Dan with such hatred with his clenched fist and Haley's worried grip tugging him back, but when he looked at Julian's smirk that was basically saying 'stop me if you can' while he pointed the gun at Haley, he couldn't take it, he shrugged Haley's hand off as she squeaked and he kicked the gun out of Julian's hand and was quick to send him a punch square to the jaw right after. He then picked up the gun from the ground re-directing it towards Dan.

"I am not scared by you." He said through gritted teeth, "It's in fact the other way around, and that you are right about; you should be scared, Dan." Nathan threatened.

"What are you going to shoot me?"

"Nathan, don't. Let's just go." Haley said tugging his shoulders back but he wouldn't budge.

"You wouldn't do it; you're not that daring, just like your brother is, and just like your father was… Keith. Oh, pardon me, that wasn't even your father; you're a bastard."

"Don't listen to him, Nathan, you're not like him. Drop it and let's go."

Nathan was sure getting worked up by every word said, and the stupid smirk Dan wore or the way Julian was standing casually with his hands on his waist watching in amusement didn't help.

"Nathan, please." She pleaded.

"Listen to your woman, Nathan." Dan advised, "You wouldn't live with the consequences."

"Nathan, come on, please, let's go."

Nathan's finger was already on the trigger, but he took a deep breath and finally put his hand down throwing the gun away on the grass looking at Dan with hatred and meeting his growing smirk, "I'm not like you. But, I promise you'll pay for all of it, Shaw." He said bitterly and grabbed Haley's hand walking away and she breathed a sigh of relief hurrying behind Nathan to get away from it all.

XxXx

Peyton Sawyer's head wasn't at peace, she has ignored her ringing land line, her mailbox and any plans she has made as she stayed home for the day following her visit to Lucas Scott; for the sole reason that she was scared, not of Dan, not of Lucas and not of anyone but herself.

She didn't understand what was happening, she caught herself being sad when Lucas didn't believe her, and she shouldn't, she has been telling him that she doesn't care, that she wants nothing but him out of her life, and there it was, after he gave her the promise to never bother her again, he went on hating her too, and it didn't make her happy.

He hated her for something she didn't do; and she couldn't help but see the irony of fate, he has been claiming that she accused him wrongfully too, and she chose not to believe him, however, the tables have turned now and she got a taste of her own medicine, and she couldn't help but wonder if she has been misjudging all along.

She sure hated the feeling when he believed she actually told Dan, and if she has been doing the same to him all this time, then he's probably never going to believe nor forgive her, and she was going crazy because she didn't know why the hell she cares.

So, what if Lucas Scott never believed her? What if he never forgave her? What if he never looked in her face again? Isn't this what she wanted? Or has she gotten used to the attention he's giving her? God! That would be desperate of her, not to mention unfair to him.

Between still feeling guilty, wanting him to believe her, wondering why she cares, and looking for answers, Peyton acted upon her worst judgments and after debating wither to do it for the whole day of yesterday, Peyton finally decided to pay him another visit.

It was the middle of the day, and from what she knows, they would be now at the club getting ready for the night's show, which meant he'd probably be alone, or worst case scenario Mouth would be there with him, either of which, she wouldn't find a better time to talk to him and settle this thing once and for all.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the front door, she waited for a few moments and no one opened, she knocked again harder and waited but still no one answered. She was about to leave when an idea invaded her mind; what if he's in there, alone, and in pain? Or something wrong happened to him? She can't have something happening to him once again just because she didn't make sure, she can't add more to the guilt.

She took the chance and twisted the doorknob, and luckily, it was unlocked. She slowly pushed the door open with a squeak and it was enough to let him know someone is at the door, if he hadn't heard the knocking.

"Lucas?" she called softly stepping inside while the house was still dead silent. She closed the door behind her and folded her umbrella, she was going to leave it by the door but then decided to keep it with her; after all, Dan could have sent someone to finish the job, this could be her weapon.

She looked around and there was still no sign of life, she began to think he has left, maybe he decided to go back to work, but then as she approached the staircase leading to the second floor, she heard a faint voice of the radio and shuffling around. She held her umbrella high and carefully walked up the stairs with her back to the wall.

She followed the voice and her heart raced as she became sure someone is moving inside the room. The door was cracked open, and she approached it slowly trying not to make any sounds; she thought she'd look incredibly ridiculous if it was just Lucas or Nathan.

She pushed the door, "Lucas?" she called softly and as she pushed the door carefully with the umbrella and came face to face with the blond man as both jumped in fear, Peyton's reflex being holding the umbrella high ready to attack.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Lucas, I was… I knocked, and you didn't answer, so, I thought… I was worried, I mean…" she was absolutely correct about being ridiculous.

"What are you doing?" he digressed eyeing her umbrella.

"This… I thought maybe, someone was here, so, I was saving you."

"With an umbrella?" he asked sarcastically in disbelief.

"Yeah!" she confirmed.

"You wanted to tackle someone, probably double your size, with an umbrella?"

"I… I could poke it at his eyes." She said in confidence and he couldn't but laugh.

"What are you doing here, Ms. Sawyer?"

Peyton couldn't believe she's about to say it, and she knew he'd think she's crazy too, if not want to tackle her himself, "You can call me Peyton."

And as expected, he looked at her with an open mouth and disbelieving eyes, he then diverted his eyes away and shook his head, "What do you want?" he asked more boldly, "Why are you back?"

"I was hoping… can we talk?" she requested looking at him, and suddenly realized he's shirtless; he's upper half was mostly covered in bandage around his shoulder and over his chest, but she could see the muscles on his other bare shoulder and it made her blush, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize… you were changing, right? I can meet you downstairs – if you want to, I mean, willing to talk… Well, I'll be in the kitchen… or, wait, do you need help?" she rambled and stuttered and once she offered, her cheeks reddened even more and she prayed he'd say no, or ignore the question at all.

"You can wait for me in the kitchen." He said and she didn't waste any time to leave downstairs. Lucas couldn't hold the smile any longer, he wouldn't deny that this was amusing, and it was beyond his expectations to turn around only to find Peyton Sawyer in his room, not to mention, acting the way she is; it fulfilled his long gone dreams, but, he can't ignore the fact that this is all of a sudden, he can't let his hopes go anywhere, this girl has been asking him to leave her alone for as long as they have exchanged words, and she made it very clear she wants nothing to do with him, now, there must be a reason for her visit, but he doesn't know what it could be.

So, with a little bit of struggle, he put a shirt on and went downstairs to find her waiting for him in the kitchen as promised, "So, why am I being rewarded this visit of yours?" He asked taking a seat perpendicular from hers at the head of the table.

She looked up at him with concern, "How are you?" when she was upstairs, she saw bruises; she saw the full damage of the attack.

"Fine. But, that's not why you're here." He said with temper, he didn't understand what was going on with her sudden concern.

She took a deep breath, "You know, right? That it was Dan? Behind the attack." she hardly brought her eyes up to meet his, however, he was looking at her trying to figure out what is going inside her head.

"I do." he nodded. "Is that it? Do you want me not to go to the sheriff?"

"What? No, God, no, Lucas."

"Then why are you here? Because I can't think of a rational reason when you have been screaming at me to stop following you around, now you pay me two visits in two days? What do you want, Peyton?"

"I want you to believe me, Lucas, I didn't tell Dan, I had nothing to do with it, I swear, I would have never told him." She said sincerely. "And… I guess I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"For being so mean to you the last conversation." She said and he raised an eyebrow at her, "Well, the last few conversations, or actually all the time." She corrected.

"Why now?" he wasn't mad, rather confused.

"I don't know." She shook her head, "But, I'm starting to see things differently."

"This is…" he shook his head and stopped; he didn't know what it was, he didn't understand.

"Lucas, do you believe me?"

"Why? Why does it matter? I thought you didn't care."

"I thought so too… but obviously…" she trailed off and changed the sentence, "I want to understand, Lucas."

"Understand what?"

"I… I acted this way because I believed you wanted to use me against Dan… please tell me the truth, have I been right?"

"No! Not that it makes any difference; I kept telling you that it's not who I am and it never did." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't understand this until you thought something of me that I'd never do too."

"What gave you this idea in the first place?" he wondered in annoyance of the thought.

She opened her mouth and closed it once again looking down escaping his look.

"What?" he questioned before it dawned on him, "It's Dan isn't it? He told you that?"

"He… he believes so." She said and he nodded sucking his tongue; she was still defending Dan or at least rationalizing his acts, but to him, it wasn't negotiable; Dan is pure evil, case dismissed.

"Of course he does." He dismissed.

"Then… why, Lucas?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to talk to me? I mean, since it isn't for what I thought…"

It was his turn to look down in anticipation, "Nothing, I just wanted to know you like I said." He mumbled still looking down.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't convincing; you went through a lot of trouble and dealt with me being this mean to you just because you want to know me?" she shook her head.

He groaned in annoyance, "What does it matter? You said you don't like me and I promised to never bother you again, it's over." He snapped.

She sighed, "I know, I know that's what I said, but suddenly, it doesn't feel like what I want." She bit her lower lip and his head flew up to look at her with a frown, "You don't have to," she quickly said, "you don't have to tell me anything, I understand it's unfair of me to keep pushing you away and then suddenly require something else." She clarified hesitantly her nervousness showing as she kept rubbing her hands together over the table.

"Why?" he shook his head now calmer, "Why are you asking now?"

"Because, something feels wrong, and I know this is not your problem, but I… I want to understand what was going in your head, Lucas." She said and took a deep breath, "I believe you, I… I think I have always believed you, I just… I don't know why I chose not to." She was surprising not only him but herself with her words; she hasn't thought about it this way until this moment as she talked to him; she knew she would be able to understand better when she talks, but the things she's realizing and how easily they are coming to her were scary.

Lucas thought this was it, he has imagined this to be a lot different, the moment he tells her about his feelings; he'd imagined it to be at the peak of their feelings towards one another, a moment of rebirth, a beautiful moment, not a moment of finalizing what never started, it's over anyway, he's still standing by the promise he'd made, and nothing will change, however, she's demanding an explanation just like he demanded one for her visit, so, he's going to give her the truth. After all, how can he not when she's setting across from him looking like a lost puppy constantly biting her lower lip and looking up at him with her big green eyes as if wondering if he wants to kill her yet, and still managing to look so damn beautiful? He didn't stand a chance.

"Do you remember the night I… the night you slapped me?" he said being selective with his words.

She blushed but ignored it clearing her throat with a small nod; for some reason, her heart was racing at the moment waiting on edge for his explanation.

"Remember what I said right before that?" he asked in a low voice not knowing how he's going to say it after all this years, he was already disappointed that this is it, this is how it's ending, but he has made a mess, and now he's wrapping it all up.

Peyton remembers, of course she does, his words have haunted her ever since and she couldn't explain them, but she has made them be another reason for strongly disliking him thinking of how he's willing to go lengths to make her believe him, he has said he wants them to know each other and that he wants to have everything with her, and she never understood what's everything.

"It's… I mean, it's not a new thing."

"What isn't?"

"Me wanting to… _talk_ to you."

"I don't understand."

"Well, this is about to get awkward," he said and gulped before glancing at her and then averting his eyes away again, "I… have, I have been… well, when we were kids…"

She narrowed her eyes with a smile at his desperate attempts of a sentence, "What? What is it?" she asked softly.

He took another deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is, I have – _had_ feeling for you… ever since we were kids."

"Oh," was the only response she could come up with, her heart rate now rocketing.

"Yeah,"

"I never-"

"I know. I used to watch you with your mom, and I used to wait for you to pass by, weekly on Sundays and occasionally when you were going to the market or for whatever reason…"

"That's…"

"You don't have to say anything, you wanted to know why; that's the only reason I'm telling you." He was looking down, he couldn't believe he just told her in fact.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?"

"I don't have an answer for that." He frowned; he wasn't about to tell her that he thought she's above people, or that she was his angel, or that he never saw any other girl nearly as beautiful, no, he wasn't going to tell her that.

She on the other hand, couldn't believe it; she couldn't believe Brooke was right all along, she couldn't believe it was possible. How? How would it be true and she never caught on?

"You used to watch me?" she frowned and he wanted nothing more than to disappear right now; his heart ached for the fact that he's telling her his feelings knowing that this will forever be their last conversation.

"Yeah," he chuckled looking down, "In fact, at the risk of sounding creepier than I already do, you had a dress similar to this." he said referring to her current dress she's wearing; it was the last one Bernice made her, the white one that reminded her of her childhood.

She looked down at the dress and then back at him in astonishment; how could he remember something like that?

"I did." She whispered.

"Yeah, it looked good on you. Still does." He mumbled awkwardly looking away, and she felt a smile creep on her lips.

"For the record though, if it still matters, I believe you, Peyton." He told her in an attempt to divert the direction of the conversation to focus on something else but his many memories of her.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"But, it's still because of me."

"It's not your fault; you're not the one who told him."

"I'm not, I swear." She jumped with wide eyes as he let out a chuckle.

"I know."

"And I don't know who did."

"It doesn't matter." He shook his head. "It's over anyway."

She wanted to ask him if he was planning on reporting Dan, and she wanted to ask if his bruises hurt, and if he'd like any help, but this was all inappropriate; she still feels the tension all around them, it has been there since she showed up and only doubled since his revelation, the revelation that she'd have to really think about. She believes him this time though, she found it so easy to do so; and that was the problem, he is not lying and he never has.

She nodded and stood up as he mirrored the action using his left hand for support against the table, "I think I should go."

"Sure." He said walking her to the front door getting ready to say goodbye; probably the last words they'd ever exchange.

However, the blond girl stood by the door looking at him with her green big eyes, and she began to imagine the kind of pain he must be in, the physical pain or the emotional one, she was still wrapping her head around it, and she doesn't know if she will ever be able to, but, saying it alone must be hard for him, and she felt like she wanted to take it all away; the pain.

It was a quick impulsive gesture when she leaned forward and dropped a soft kiss on his cheek, she returned back to her position and gave him another look which he met with a confused stare, "Bye, Lucas." She managed to get out with big horrified eyes before leaving him high and dry.

Peyton Sawyer came to this house lost and demanding answers, whilst she got the answers to everything, including those about her own feelings, she left a very perplexed Lucas Scott with a thousand questions arising every second.

XxXx

Peyton walked in at Karen's that night and found Brooke sitting by the bar with Millie whom she has met a couple of times at Brooke's house, they were sitting with a guy Peyton vaguely recognized as the guy who was with Lucas the night they visited him. She decided to join them not failing to scan the hall as she approached them. She knows he won't be there, but she still couldn't help but hope. She was supposed to stay the night at home scared to show her face around; and that was what she intended to do at first, but the more she spent time thinking about it, the more she was tempted to go. She was still lost from what she has heard only earlier that day, and she wanted to figure out more.

"Oh, isn't it the long lost princess." Brooke said her tone dripping with sarcasm as she noticed her.

"I'm sorry." Peyton gave her a smile to which she rolled her eyes.

"You ditched me yesterday."

"I'm sorry, I was…" she trailed off not knowing what to say.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, you were mourning over the fact it didn't go well with your boy." She stated and this time Peyton didn't even have anything to say to disagree; because it was true, "Anyway, I'll give you a pass this time, Peyton Sawyer, I believe you haven't properly met Marvin." She introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Marvin."

"Likewise. But call me Mouth, everybody does."

"So, why did you decide to show up?" Brooke asked Peyton as she sat next her.

She shrugged, "Nothing, Brooke." She was watching her closely; she wondered if she knew about her own visit earlier that same day to Lucas, if she did, Brooke won't ever hesitate to bring it up, even in front of Mouth and Millie.

Brooke looked over at the other two who were already back at the conversation they were having before Peyton's arrival and then looked back at Peyton with an overly excited grin.

"Don't they look cute together?"

"What? Are they…?"

"That's in the process, but, it's a fit, don't you think?" she said excitedly and Peyton laughed, she had a point.

"Yes, they are. Are you playing a match-maker again, Brooke?"

"It's only the best thing in the world." She shrugged.

This night, Haley and Chris' collaboration show was supposed to be performed according to the schedule, and they were already late but then Nathan was on stage announcing that unfortunately there has been a change in plans and it would only be Haley tonight doing her own show, and as Haley ascended the stage Nathan descended it and made his way behind the bar to stop in front of them leaning over it with a sigh while he intertwined his hands together.

"You were right, Mouth, apparently, the incident this morning wasn't all what Dan had up his sleeve." He sighed addressing Mouth.

Mouth has filled him in instantly the day before of what he has heard Dan saying; he never heard what it was he was planning, but Dan wanted to hurt the Scotts, he knew that much and he came to warn them immediately.

Nathan has told him and Skillz of what happened this morning with Dan, and Mouth has suspected that it didn't look like all what Dan had in mind, besides, he didn't know who he was talking to, but it wasn't Julian.

"Why? What happened?" Mouth asked.

"Chris Keller. He has left us to The Comet." He announced.

"Chris Keller! Right! It was him. I should have recognized the voice. Sorry, Nate."

"What? It was him?" Nathan asked and then let out another sarcastic chuckle; he never liked him, but he never thought he'd step that low.

"Sorry, I don't know how I didn't recognize the voice." Mouth apologized guiltily.

Nathan shook his head patting his arm, "No, it wasn't your fault, you gave me the warning anyway." He reassured him.

"Uh, what's going on? I don't understand?" Brooke inquired looking between them as they filled them on what Mouth has witnessed.

"Oh my God!" Peyton's eyes widened; she couldn't believe Dan was still conspiring, she hasn't spoken to him since that fight after Lucas' accident and she wasn't planning to any time soon. "Wait, you mentioned an incident, what incident?" she cocked her eyebrows not knowing if she's ready to hear what else Dan did.

Nathan sighed and contemplated wither or not to tell her, after all, he's her family, but, that's probably why he should tell her, so he went on explaining how he and Julian made a scene earlier.

"God, he's gone crazy!" she mumbled with a horrified expression, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Peyton." He frowned.

"But, it is." She said with gathering tears, "This is probably because of me. He is not going to stop." She said shaking her head, "I should go." She said and hopped of her chair quickly taking a bee line out of the place, is Dan going to hurt everyone around her now? She vividly remembers him saying he was glad she was making friends, and now he's scaring them off? Hasn't she made it clear where she stands with his violent acts? Or does he think she will not find out?

Is this really it? Does she have to stay away from everyone to keep them safe from Dan's evil hands?

And to think she's stupidly thought she could start to live a normal life, to open her eyes with her heart and actually call out her trapped feelings; she thought she's trapped those feelings in order not to get her, but it seems as she becoming to realize, that it wasn't her who trapped those feelings, apparently it is Dan who's driving her to do so.

On the other hand, Brooke had been awfully quiet as she heard Nathan's story of the day's events, now she didn't have anything to do with that one, but she was –is in direct contact with Dan, the man who keeps hurting her friends one after the other, and Julian? She has come to see a side of him that she never thought she would.

That night, two night ago exactly, when they in the spur of the moment ended up in her bed, she knows she wouldn't have done it unless she saw something different, not the same jackass that follows Dan around, although that is still true, but, there is more to him, even if he doesn't know it, she saw it flicker through his eyes before he kissed her, behind the desire, behind the lust, she saw it, not him caring for her, but rather the goodness in him that triggered the care.

So, it deeply irritated her that Dan was dragging him around in his dirty disgusting schemes.

When Mouth walked her and Millie home that night, she was planning to go to bed right away, with her mind still clouded with all those thoughts, she wanted to pay Dan another visit; she didn't care what he has against her, he obviously needed her, and if he does, then he is going to play by her terms not his.

However she didn't have to wait to the morning, because when she walked in her house, he was already there waiting for her with Julian.

"What are you trespassing now?" she said standing in front of his with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Is that really a crime?" he smiled.

She scoffed, "Of course not in your book! By the way, is it like your new hobby to go after my friends?"

"No, it's not, but it sounds like an interesting one."

"Why did you go after Nathan and Haley?"

"What? Have they been whining about me already?"

"What do you want form them? You said Lucas was because of Peyton, so, what do you want now?"

"I never hurt them, did I?" He shrugged, "In fact, it was your dear friend who punched Julian and directed a gun at us."

She chuckled humorlessly, "Are you playing the victim now?" she said and looked at Julian with a fierce glare and he strangely found himself avoiding her eyes in shame; Julian was never ashamed!

"I'm not playing anything, I'm just stating facts." He said simply, "I was only having a conversation with them."

"I'm sure you were." She scoffed, "Listen, you are going to stay away from my friends."

"Or what?" he smirked.

"Or, I'll tell everyone about you."

"Doesn't everyone already know?" he laughed and she found it all the more irritating.

"No, not the police."

"Do you think that is an issue for me?" he laughed again, "Anyway, Brooke, I need you to do something for me." He said and she gawked in disbelief, "I think that Peyton is feeling… let's say sorry for Lucas Scott."

"I wonder why." She said sarcastically and he ignored her.

"Now, I fear that she will try to get closer to him driven by this false instinct."

"So, what if she does?"

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"Oh, don't worry; Lucas wouldn't hurt her if his life depended on it."

"Brooke," he stood up and put a hand over her shoulder, "I don't want Lucas near Peyton, is it clear?"

"Maybe you should stop worrying about Lucas and start worrying about her hating you instead?"

"She will never."

"Oh yeah? I bet she will pay you a visit soon, she knew what you did, Dan."

"That's right, she already did, and we will be good, don't you worry." He patted her cheek and she swatted his hand away angrily, "Now, I want you to prevent her from coming anywhere near Lucas."

"And how am I supposed to do that? I'm not her guardian."

"You'll find a way."

"I hope you know that it is your own actions that drove her towards Lucas, if she does have any interest now, that's only after your genius attack." She smirked at him.

"Like I said, don't worry about me Brooke, find a way to stop Peyton to go anywhere near him, got it?" he rubbed her arm and turned around.

"I'm not going to." She called after him.

"Yes, you will."

"And if I don't?"

"Have you told Lucas that he was beaten up because of you yet?" he asked and she frowned at him feeling petrified, once again, Dan Shaw is outsmarting her, but she'll find a way, she has to, "Yeah, I didn't think so." He said and left with Julian behind him.

Julian stopped at the door and looked at her briefly a guilty look; he didn't get why he felt like he needed to explain himself to her, but her glare with the raised eyebrow at him did this, and he was going to have to find a way out of it.

Brooke wasn't going to give in though, she has made a decision and she is going to stand by it, she will not allow Dan to hurt her friends, but first, she has to get to know his plans, or how he's thinking or aiming at, by any costs, now, there's a way but it is going to take a little bit of time to get in action, however, it was granted, she never failed at the game of hunting men.

* * *

Thank you so much for keeping the comments, it really makes my day to know what you guys think of it. Now, I know you want more Naley and there are going to be more from now on, everything is falling in place with them and everyone else, the confusion is being cleared out and plans are in process, and that's how drama is going to ignite. And as for Pyeton, I know she was a bitch, and somehow still is, but her actions are going to be clarified, and I agree, Lucas shouldn't let her off the hook so soon, but we'll see.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter please, I didn't have much time to properly check for writing mistakes, but I will soon, I just couldn't wait to share it, I can't wait to share next chapter with you either.

By the way, I have another story in progress, it's a short one, but, I'm in love with the idea, expect it soon, if you're interested. Thank you all :)


	13. House of blues

**13\. House of blues**

Lucas was angry. Not only has he been bored out of his mind having to stay home in a supposed bed rest, but it also didn't help that his brain has been racing through ever possible explanation of Peyton's visit specifically Peyton's little peck on his cheek before taking off.

What was it? Was it pity? Did she feel sorry for him because of what he has told her? Was he that pathetic?

He has been on edge for the past two days since that incidence even more than before that Nathan started advising people to not go near him; which was in fact what he wanted, he wanted to think alone, but as it seemed, the more he spent time alone with just his thoughts he gets dangerously closer to the doors of rage and insanity.

That day when he was changing in his room and she showed up like that holding an umbrella up high ready to hopelessly fight an imaginary attacker, his heart couldn't help but open its doors for her once again right at that moment, she has managed to make him break every promise he has taken to himself of not allowing his heart to beat for her ever again. And he has been in fact thinking about her ever since… on different aspects though.

He never really believed she told Dan about the kiss, not when she first threatened at The Comet and not when he was actually attacked; he was just hurt by her rejecting him over and over and what she has said to him right before the attack. And up to the point she kissed his cheek, he has forced himself not to think of her rushing back to help him –why was she back anyway? And not about her driving them to the hospital. He heard her screaming through the hits and kicks, and he didn't understand why; he has managed to push it all to the back of his mind, but now –dare he say- he thinks of the slightest of chances of her actually caring, despite what she always claimed; after all, her last visit, she said she thinks differently, she thinks she has been mistaken about what she said she wants herself!

Lucas was angry and he has every right to be, and that's why he was determined to put an end to all the questions.

Peyton opened her front door and was understandably surprised when she saw a frowning Lucas staring back at her.

"Is it like a sick game to you?" he spat right away.

Peyton on the other hand was concerned about other things that she barely processed what he was saying, "What are you doing here?" she said with wide eyes quickly pulling him inside before checking if there's anyone outside looking left and right before closing the door and moving to the windows pulling the curtains closed; for all she knew Dan could be setting up someone to watch over her, and he cannot under any circumstances know that Lucas is there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm breaking my promise." He said sarcastically angry, "But, you didn't exactly leave on regular terms, Peyton."

Again, she was hardly focusing. Each was having his own thoughts and concerns at this point, "Do you know how dangerous it is to be here? Let alone, you're supposed to be on bed rest." She said moving from window to another which seemed to infuriate him even more not understanding what she is doing.

"Oh, because you _really_ care!"

She frowned, "I do care. And you are out of your mind showing up here."

"What are you talking about? And what are you doing?" he asked with an irritated frown holding her arm with his left free hand as she passed by him aiming another window. She stopped in her place and looked up at him finally taking a moment to actually look at him. She met his eyes, and suddenly she forgot her mission of closing curtains and remembered what has been on her mind for the past two days.

Like him, she has spent those two days in her home mourning and brooding. After learning what happened between Dan and Nathan and Haley, she has gone to Dan again much like when he attacked Lucas. She was in tears as she asked why he keeps hurting people she cares about. Dan didn't let it go and wondered on what level she cares about Lucas.

Peyton then panicked and denied it all in the fear of him going after him once again. However, much as he told Brooke later, Dan said that he never hurt Nathan or Haley, he was just talking and he assured her that it has nothing to do about her. Peyton didn't believe him though. She wondered why in the hell he encouraged her to make friends and socialize and then started chasing them away like that. When did Dan start becoming like the version everybody talks about? Why is he so keen on hurting people that has done him no harm so far?

She couldn't shake off the feeling that this is all because of her, Lucas got hurt for trying to get too close to her, and then just when she started being close with Haley and even Nathan, he goes on and scare them too almost causing trouble.

She didn't know why Dan wanted to keep her away from them, but it broke her heart that she had to stay away from them in order to keep them safe.

And it wasn't until that she has come to this realization that it suddenly occurred to her that she really wanted to know Lucas more.

It scared her and also made her curse herself for her stupidity as she finally took notice that in fact she has wanted to know Lucas Scott the first time she ever stepped foot in Karen's with Dan and Julian, when Lucas and Nathan came to talk to Dan basically marking their territory, she has admired the confidence while facing Dan, and for some reason it was specially the blond Scott that caught her eyes.

She remembered how she seemed to automatically blush when she ran into him on losing her way to the bathroom and how he managed to make her lose her composure for a moment before she came to her senses.

And she remembered how she founded a level of respect for him when he came to the defense of Brooke Davis against Dan and Julian, although she hasn't seen the whole scene, but she saw him standing up to Dan, and she knew that even Dan himself respects whoever shows no fear of him.

She also remembered tossing all those thoughts away as soon as she left the club, anyway, he made sure that she completely threw them all away when they had that argument when she was returning back Haley's umbrella.

She has found it easier to hate him all along, even when he apologized, and she almost believed him and let him in, Dan put an idea in her mind and she quickly grasped it. She thought: why else would a young successful man like Lucas Scott want anything from me? It can't be any other reason than to get to Dan. It was easier and more comfortable to just go with that.

However, there's no point of all of this now; things were meant to stay the way it is.

"Dan, Lucas. If he knew you're here-"

"Screw him. I'm not afraid of Dan, and I'm not going to hide from him." He snapped angrily cutting her sentence before it's done.

"Lucas, be reasonable; he's gone out of control, don't you know what happened between him and your brother?"

"Yeah, so?" of course Nathan has told him, and it added tons to his rage and added more conspiracy theories to his explanations regarding the girl in front of him.

"_So_?" she repeated in disbelief, "You're still healing, Lucas, your injury is still visible on your head, and you're still in cast. I don't want Dan to-"

"Is this another threat?"

Hurt flickered through her eyes and he instantly regretted it as he saw it; he looked away letting out an enraged huff. "I thought you believed me." She said in a low voice.

"I… I do, alright? But, I thought it's over, yet, you made sure it's not, Peyton. I mean, come on, is it like a game? Do you want me to keep giving you attention? Is that it? Or was it pity? I really don't get it."

"Lucas!" she exclaimed, "I… what are you even talking about?" she was hurt but she was confused, she didn't understand what he was saying or why is he making accusations again.

"You kissed me, Peyton, and then you left."

Her cheeks instantly reddened; she has been too focused on other issues and trying to figure a way around Dan that she forgot that impulsive moment of hers.

"I didn't… kiss you." She let out in a mumbled tone.

He rolled his eyes, "On the cheek…" he corrected in irritation, "What was that?" he persisted.

"I don't know, Lucas… I just… I just did it."

"That's the funny thing, because with you it seems like you just happen to give a nice gesture in the spare of a moment, and then… it means nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Alright, now, what do you mean?" she asked taking offense.

"I mean that I keep getting mixed signals from you, Peyton!" he said it in a tired complaining way. He was already getting physically tired from his walk up to her house and his rage wasn't exactly helpful.

"No! I never gave you mixed signals."

"Really? Okay, let's count them together." He said getting worked up again, "The day of the storm when we ran to your house under the pouring rain, you were incredibly accepting of me then, you were nice, you were caring, and even the next day, we were good and then you started pushing me away with a whole new pack of accusations."

"I told you I'm sorry, Lucas, I was only-"

"I'm not done." He said and then proceeded, "The day I kissed you."

"Lucas…"

"Well, it happened." He snapped and she gulped fearing what he is going to say next, "I know you never did, but I swear I could almost feel you wanting it just like I did. It was a mere second, but it happened." He paused to take his breath, "And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it just like that, but, deny me if I'm wrong, please."

She stayed silent half embarrassed and half not knowing what to say.

He continued, "And then, lately, you've been acting nice after that snap at me right before the attack, and I can't help but keep waiting for you to start acting all mean once again, so, when and why is it going to happen, Peyton? When am I going to be told to call you Ms. Sawyer again?" He finished panting.

"You're not going to." She shook her head with tears forming in her eyes; she didn't realize she has been such a hypocrite, but he was right. "Lucas, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was causing you this much pain, and I didn't mean to, but you're right, I should- Lucas? Are you okay?" she sniffed and moved over concerned seeing the distant look in his eyes as he looked down. He grabbed on her arm for support and her arms flew up to balance him as she guided him to the couch where he threw his body and winced out in pain.

She kneeled down in front of him on the ground and put a hand on his face checking his temperature and was glad to find it normal, "What is it? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I just felt lightheaded for a moment."

She tilted her head to the side a little in a way that Lucas remembered very well and looked at him with blaming eyes, "You shouldn't have left your house, Lucas." She said softly.

He looked away and said nothing; it was that head-tilt that provoked him to kiss her the first time and he was fighting the urge to do it again.

"Wait a minute." She said and got up and disappeared for a moment before she came back with a glass of water, she knelt down again positioning herself closer to him on the ground as she neared the glass to his mouth, "My mom always said that I shall be healthy as long as I drink water." She said as he took a sip while she held the glass, "No, you're going to drink it all."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." She said and forced the glass up to his mouth and he had no choice but to open his mouth and gulp it down to avoid getting soaked.

"That wasn't nice!" he exclaimed once she lowered the glass after it was empty.

"You look fine to me." She shrugged with a smile. And then, she looked in his blue eyes and he looked back in her greens, it was as if it is an unbreakable power connecting the two at this exact moment. She has long forgotten everything she has decided before and was only concerned about the ocean blue orbs in front of her.

"Peyton?" he huskily let out.

"Yes?" she breathed in a shaky voice.

"Can I…?"

She gulped and closed her eyes shut, Lucas took it as a yes, he leaned forward closing the gap between their lips softly touching hers with his and unlike the first time, she was responding this time and he put his free hand on her back pushing her forward towards him ignoring the pain it caused him and her hands were on each side of his face. This… this was the moment of rebirth he was dreaming about, however, as always, it's shortly lived; they were in the middle of the kiss and getting heated by the moment when she suddenly pulled away.

He looked at her confused and she looked down backing away before getting up on her feet, "Lucas, we… I can't."

"What happened?" he asked standing up as well and she took a step back.

"Nothing, I just can't do this, Lucas, it's not… right."

He was shocked; what the hell is this? One moment she's all into it the next she's… being like this, "You see this, this is what I'm talking about, Peyton. Are you enjoying me getting my hopes up and then go and crash them?"

"Lucas, please, it's not like this." she said as her tears quickly gathered and started falling down her face, "I… it breaks my heart, okay? But, I can't."

"_Why_?" he inquired, "Is it because of Dan?"

"No, yes, no! It's far more complicated, Lucas."

"Do you feel anything for me, Peyton?" he pressed and she only felt more pain.

"Lucas, please, leave!"

"Answer me, Peyton, do you feel anything or was this just another spur of a moment?"

"Lucas, I can't do this right now, please leave; you shouldn't have come in the first place." She said and looked up at him pleadingly. Lucas wasn't stupid; he knew there was something, and he didn't want to think of the possibility of her having feelings for him, because this wasn't even on the table the moment he stepped foot inside her house, it wasn't even an option until he drank that damned glass of water.

"Peyton, please, don't do this, just tell me the truth."

Well, it pained her that he wasn't at peace because of her, and it pained her that she wants nothing but to hold him at this moment, and it pained her that she liked kissing him, but, she can't; if she told him any of this, he would only ignore Dan and will not stay away from her, and she can't have this, she can't be the reason triggering Dan to go after him again.

"I really can't do this now, Lucas, just leave." She pleaded one more time and he stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"I'll go. But, this is still not over, Peyton. I'm not stupid, okay? We'll talk again." He said and with one final look took his way to the door and left.

She was supposed to have more control than that. She was supposed to be more careful and not let herself get lost in the moment like that. She thought it was going to be hard having to avoid all of them, but apparently it is going to be impossible. Tree Hill is a small town, and with Lucas Scott insisting on talking and solving everything out, he's going to make it even smaller.

This is not gonna work!

XxXx

Brooke was only a little girl when she realized she has something for styling, she always did something different, she didn't like wearing dresses like everyone else, she had to have her own touch, and granted, it was always for good, she always made the right decision when it comes to clothing.

Her self-confidence was deeply shaken though when her little project went down the hill in no time, that's why Bernice's offer wasn't even an option when she first rolled it by her, but since then, Millie, Peyton and even Haley have been talking her into it, telling her how it's actually a good idea, they pushed her to see again what she has believed for a long time, they gave her hope once again, and so, she actually went to Bernice and decided to collaborate with her, and for her surprise, people wanted to buy her designs when Bernice offered them, it started with one order, then the second and third and after that, it kind of went out of hand as people talked and told each other, Bernice even began gaining new customers, because word has it, she has new unique designs, eventually she had to ask Brooke to come and help making the designs too.

In no time, Brooke started gaining good money, and her self-esteem started rocketing after being buried for a while.

It focused the light on something else in her life though, the Dan thing. She has made up her mind; she doesn't want to be working with him anymore, she has tried to get out of it though, and being direct didn't seem like a good idea, so, instead, she has to deal with what she has, being stuck with him doesn't means he will be working for him, Brooke's new goal was to protect herself and her friends from Dan… and she was going to do anything to do so… especially that it has recently come to her realization that Peyton might actually be feeling something towards Lucas, and Dan will never like that.

Just in time, her doorbell rang, and she fixed her hair with a smirk as she took her way towards the door to open it, it has become a thing, and Julian was never late on his little late rendezvous with her.

"You're just on time." She answered the door leaning on it with a seductive look that always got Julian dizzy.

"Like I would miss it." He said entering the house that became familiar to him closing the door behind. The moment he stood in front of her, he couldn't keep his hands to himself, as he put them on her waist brushing up and down with his eyes darkening.

"So, how was your day?" Brooke asked before turning around in his grip and taking one of his hands in hers holding it over her shoulder as she led him upstairs walking in such a graceful way that caught his attention.

"Good, good, very good."

"Any more dirty work for Dan?"

This made him frown, "No. I don't do-"

She turned around giving him a look as they reached her room, "Julian, sweetheart, we're on the same boat."

This was supposed to relax him, but it didn't, for some reason he found himself not liking being seen as Dan's dirty work… he didn't like her seeing him that way. As true as it has been for a long time, but, he just didn't like that it was all he was, all he's ever gonna be; Dan's tail.

"Something wrong?" she asked as he snapped out of it and focused on the beautiful girl in front of him once again and shook his head.

"No, nothing." He has been coming and going into this house in late nights to share intimate moments with the goddess herself, Julian was getting used to have her by his side in the end of a long tiring day, when he was with her first, he was only driven by lust, by the desire to be with the Brooke Davis, but, as it came to it, he felt more like it's his relief in the end of a day.

"Then how come are your lips away from mine?" she smirked seductively while gently massaging the tense on his shoulders.

It was all he needed to hear before growling as he crashed his lips on hers in a fierce kiss, leading her towards her bed. "I'm really getting used to this." he murmured against her lips as he pushed her down on the bed.

"You better."

Her plan was simple, get him worked up and suck information out of him after wearing him out, and so far, he has already blurted out that Dan Shaw always keeps records of his business, clean or dirty, and that Julian is the one person besides Dan himself who knows where to find it. She thought it was sick how he bragged about something like that, but she also continued playing along; this was far from being over.

As Julian threw his body next hears panting heavily as he stared at the ceiling, Brooke looked over at him noticing the boyish sheepish grin he had on, knowing that he's all hers now with the right selection of words, she always found it fascinating how men tend to lose their minds over some moments of pleasure.

"This is amazing." He panted before looking over at her, "You're amazing." He said putting a hand over her cheek.

"I know I am." She smirked unknowing to the effect she leaves on him, even though Julian himself didn't realize it, but he was getting emotionally attached, he has been for a while in fact, he kept directing her not to get in Dan's bad books, and kept visiting her only to evolve in what's happening now between them.

"I am really getting used to you being the highlight of my day." He said with a smile that Brooke found strangely soft. She knew she had that effect, but not in that way.

"Well, I know I'm irresistible, but, I'm sure you enjoy your working day too."

He frowned unable to let it go this time, "You keep saying that. Do you think I'm some monster built up for dirty business only?" he asked popping up kneeling on his elbows with a frown looking at her.

"That… I mean… you work with Dan."

"Yes, I do. But, what? Does it mean that it's all I'm? Do you think I'm only Dan's weapon?"

"Julian…" she frowned not knowing where this suddenly came from as she mimicked his position.

"You know what, forget it." He said sitting up giving her his bare back knowing he shouldn't have shown that side of him.

Brooke on the other hand, although not expecting this sudden change, but she picked up on it being an insecurity to him, she followed up wrapping an arm around his shoulder resting her hand on his chest and snaking the other around his torso as she pressed herself against his bare back,

"I didn't mean that." She told him and he closed his eyes not wanting to give in for the fear of getting under her spell once again only to result in him showing more sides he shouldn't be showing, sides he didn't even know why he showed in the first place.

"It's nothing." He hoped it was.

"You can talk to me, Julian." She assured even though she didn't fully mean it the way he received it, but it still got to him being what he needed to hear, he turned around his face coming in front of hears while her body was still positioned behind his, he took a look at her beautiful features as her brown eyes stared back at him he felt the same intoxicating state creep upon him as he slowly captured her lips with his.

"I realize it's hard to see, but I'm in fact not only Dan's man, Brooke." He told her and as if it just came to her mind, she stared back at him with a slight frown; for the first time ever wondering if there's a story behind Julian Baker, wondering if he has brains of his own other than solely following the devil around, wondering if he has a soul that holds something deeper within.

"Of course, you're not." She gave an awkward smile keeping her façade on even though he has successfully made her wonder already; her plan was simple, Julian was supposed to fall under her feminine charm and with a few effortless moments of pleasure spell out his boss's secrets, but Brooke never planned on getting to know his own personal secrets, nor him wanting to share any… she didn't plan on being curious to know who Julian really is.

But, once curiosity ticks in, it doesn't go away. And they say that curiosity killed the cat, hopefully though cats have nine lives.

XxXx

The night was coming to an end and the club wasn't so packed after all when Lucas decided it was enough home arrest for him and he walked into Karen's instantly bringing a frown to his face seeing the attendance wasn't what he expected, Nathan has told him that since Chris' departure they weren't doing that good, people only came around Haley's time on stage and didn't stick for much longer after it, but he still didn't expect it to be this empty.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Skillz asked on seeing him, "Aren't you supposed to be in dreamland, grandpa?" he teased earning a slight shove in the shoulder from the blond man.

"What did you do to my club?" he asked looking around.

"Man, people just loved you that they had to leave when you're not around." He joked with an eye roll.

"Well, well," Haley said approaching him, "someone is out of his cocoon."

"Well, well," he mimicked, "Isn't it the sister-in-law."

"Shut up! I'm not." She gasped with a bounding heart although she liked the sound of it, however, it wasn't something to discuss at the moment.

"Yeah, whatever." Ever since Haley and Nathan got together, Haley has been spending more time with him at the house granting her also bonding with Lucas, especially after his accident, and they have been coming closer to the familiarity of a family.

"So, why are you here, anyway?"

"I'm bored, Haley. I have been in house arrest for over a week!" with the exception of the time he snuck out to go see Peyton though.

"Actually it took you long enough, big brother." Nathan said joining the party as the club was pretty much empty now with the last of the guests leaving through the door. "I expected you here earlier."

"Yeah, I thought I'd hold on in there as much as I can." He sighed. "So, anyway, how are things?"

"Well, pretty much as you see it." Nathan said.

"That's…" Lucas searched for something to describe it without letting anyone down, but he couldn't come up with something; everybody knew they had to come up with a saving plan quickly anyway.

"We have some news though." Haley said as she eyed Nathan who looked unsure but she knew he wanted to tell him anyway.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's personal."

"Yeah?"

"You see, I and your brother were talking the other day and he mentioned the Scott family history."

"Of course he did." Lucas smirked still not getting where this is heading but amused by the fact that he knew it won't be taking his brother long until he shares his life story with Haley.

"I told her about what Mr. Campbell said the other day." Nathan admitted. "I know you're curious too, and I was going to talk to you about it… but you know, a lot of events happened since then, so…"

"Long story short," Haley continued, "I did some digging. And I found something, if you want to know."

Lucas frowned, "What kind of digging? What did you find?"

"It's about Keith and his brother." Nathan said and Lucas even though felt overwhelmed as to where this is all coming from, but he also was curious, he wanted to know and just like Nathan said, it was pushed aside with everything that has happened, he gave them a nod to continue.

"Apparently he was a trouble maker."

"Was?"

"Well, yeah, he's not in Tree Hill and nobody knows where he is or if he is still alive. He used to run away and come back throughout his teen years, until with one last fight with Keith, he took off for good."

"Okay…" Lucas nodded with a frown taking it in, "What happened? Why did they fight?"

"I don't know that much yet."

"How do you know this in the first place?"

Haley smirked, "I have connections."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "She knows Mrs. Durham, she is a fan of her voice." He said mocking Haley's own words earning a smack on the chest from him, "Her and her husband were their neighbors."

Lucas nodded understanding, "So, that's all they know?"

"No, they're actually not in Tree Hill right now, I only found this out through letters, when they get back I'll visit them. You can come along if you want." She said as if giving him the chance of life.

"Jeez, I don't know how to re-pay you."

"You're welcome."

"Alright, as lovely as it is to see you bonding, but we need to discuss serious stuff." Skillz put in.

"Right. So, why is everyone going to The Comet instead? Haley was the big star anyway, not Chris."

"Because Dan put on some dancers around Chris adding spice to the show, with a set of whole new songs."

"So, we need a better singer with better show."

"We do, man." Nathan sighed, he has been on the hunt for a new show but as far as he got it was nothing.

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Haley spoke in mumble as she bit her lower lip bringing the attention of the three men towards her with confusion.

"What?"

"I happen to have found someone. I was going to meet her tomorrow and bring her over."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Mia."

"Okay, so, is she good?"

"That's what I was told." She shrugged, "I said I'm yet to meet her."

"Okay, Haley, you never mentioned this. How do you know her?" Nathan frowned.

Haley sighed uneasily wondering wither or not to tell the truth, she has promised not to say anything, but she figured that this one piece of information wasn't related to the promise, "Actually, it's Peyton. She told me about her."

"Have you… have you seen Peyton?" Lucas gulped.

"Yeah," Haley nodded.

Lucas hasn't told anyone about his little adventure to Peyton's the other day, and of course nothing about the kiss scene second take, he kept it to himself for the time being. In fact Lucas had a change of heart after he visited her, he thought that there is actually some chance for him to be with her, he saw something and he knew he wasn't imagining, she actually kissed him back this time, no, she actually gave him the permission to kiss her in the first place. Yes, she still ran away, but Lucas saw it, he knew she was hiding something, she was scared of something, and he planned on giving her time before he talks to her once again.

"Aw, look at that." Skillz' voice brought him back to reality, "He lost in his thoughts at the mention of her." He teased.

"Shut up, man."

"Yeah, shut up, Skillz, he'll never admit he likes her." Nathan joined in.

Lucas felt confident for the first time about the subject, he didn't feel like denying it, or telling himself before telling them that it's in the past, it was never in the past and they all knew it, so instead of rolling his eyes and coming up with a witty come back, he gave them a smile,

"No, I actually do."

"Wait, what?"

He chuckled enjoying seeing their faces as the sudden turn of events; they have been teasing him for centuries about the Peyton thing and he never showed any sign of admitting it as comfortably as he looked right now, there was always something, he would either deny it all, or say that he buried his feelings, or that it'd never work out.

"I do, I like her." He shrugged and the three pair of eyes just stared at him blankly.

"Oh my God, you do." Haley was the first to exclaim although she looked like she had her own thoughts on the matter.

"What happened to you? Did they hit your head that hard?" Nathan narrowed his eyes.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "What? Didn't you always want me to admit it?"

"Yeah, yes, brother, I did… but, I didn't expect you to do it." Nathan chuckled. "Okay, good, but, seriously, what happened?"

At this point, Lucas debated wither he should tell them what had happened or not, no one knew anything that has went down between him and Peyton, they don't know that he had kissed her a first time to begin with, and they don't know what exchange of words took place, or what accusations, not even that he told her about his feelings.

He decided to share, but to also keep some of the events to himself, "Well, you know how it was always…" he struggled to describe what they are.

"Cat and mouse?" Nathan suggested.

"Yes, basically." He nodded, "Anyway, she had said… some things before the Dan attack, and so, she came to apologize."

"With Brooke…"

"No, well, yes, that was the first time, but she came again. And…" he struggled again to summarize the events without getting into details, but eventually, his emotions took over as he remembered how she showed up, and then how embarrassed she got as he let a boyish grin dance on his lips, "She was so goofy… and… pretty… it was so stupid but also so sweat… anyway, she apologized, we talked, and somehow, I ended up telling her I have liked her since we were kids."

"Wait, hold up, you told her? And you never said anything?!" Nathan was shocked to hear that, if Lucas told her, he wouldn't have been able to shut his mouth from excitement; then how come is he just hearing about it now?

"Yes, I did… but it was more like the end of it all." He shook his head, "I had made her a promise to stay away, and the only reason I told her was because she wanted to know why I wanted to get to know her in the first place… it wasn't like me telling her because I wanted to go somewhere with it." He explained and even though Lucas had a change of heart, he still wishes it didn't play out like this, he wished it was some other way that he has told her, and Nathan understood why Lucas never spoke about it, because he didn't like what happened, it also explained his temper and his mood swings lately.

"I'm sorry, man! What did she say though?"

He shook his head, "Almost nothing. But, she did something while leaving, and it made me angry, I didn't know why she'd do that, it felt like pity, or playing games, anyway, I wasn't settled."

Haley gasped, "She kissed you!"

"On the cheek." He confirmed, "And I went to see her again. It wasn't a pleasant conversation all in all, but something tells me there's something going on, it's like she does have feelings for me, but she's holding back, she's scared, or… or… I don't know, but it's most likely of Dan!" he voiced out his thoughts, "I think I'm just giving her some time, but I will be talking to her again for sure."

"Oh my God!" Haley gushed.

"Even though I know you're not telling us everything, but, that sounds like a good plan, man." Skillz said with a smirk and a pat on the back.

"It does." Nathan agreed.

"Oh, Luke." Haley groaned as the three men once again looked at her frowning face biting her lower lip, "She… she never mentioned any of this, I didn't know you told her…"

"Haley, what is it?"

"I would have told you if I knew, I wouldn't have promised not to." She shook her head looking down.

Haley has visited Peyton this morning, after the blond went disappearing on them all, much like Haley did after Nathan blurted out he liked her, and when she did, she found Peyton in a miserable condition, it didn't take her much time to crack and tell her that she wants to stay away, that her presence will only cause them problems with Dan being already after them, and that, it really pains her to stay away, especially from the boy she never got to really know.

"Told me what, Haley?" Lucas questioned.

"She…I promised not to tell, Lucas, but I just can't now… she likes you."

"She does? She said that?" he asked with a pounding heart.

"Yes, but, that's not even the point now, she's leaving, Lucas, she said she needs to stay away so Dan won't hurt anyone, I tried to talk her out of it, I swear I did, but she said it's only for some time to clear her head, and she said she will be back… but with what you just said, I think she's not planning to."

His heart only pounded harder at the news, first it was out of happiness and excitement, but then, right now, it's beating fast out of fear, fear of losing her.

"Leaving?" he whispered out, "Where to?"

"She didn't tell me."

"When?"

"I don't know either, but she had a suitcase ready to fill… possibly tonight or maybe in the morning."

"I think you should go, Luke, you could catch her." Nathan told him.

Lucas nodded as he took a deep breath, "Right, I should." He said getting up, his night was supposed to be a chilling one, the night he made it back to work, well, not really work, but he was going to start getting back from the following day, he only looked to spend some nice time with his friends, but suddenly, as he decided to let them know where his heart stands, he was facing to lose the love of his life, seriously what would have happened if he didn't tell them? He just needs to catch her before she leaves, he needs to let her know that if Dan is the only problem, she needn't worry, he wasn't about to let her go because of Dan, he wasn't going to let Dan keep them apart, no way! He just needs to catch her.

But, the night's surprise and twist of events were far from over.

As Lucas was exiting the doors of the club, he was blocked by the entrance of a party of officers. He stopped in his tracks and looked over in confusion as the sheriff proceeded inside with a couple more officers behind him.

"Nathan Scott?" the sheriff called already knowing which one he is.

Nathan stood up confused, "Yes?"

The sheriff motioned for two of the policemen behind him who went over towards the brunette Scott brother, one caught him and the other put his hands behind his back cuffing him, "Nathan Scott, you're under arrest for cold-blooded murder of Keith Scott."

* * *

So sorry it's been a while, I just had a few stuff going on, and I'm back now. Also, I apologize for this chapter being shorter than usual, but it just HAD to end there!

Anyway, I said drama would come up, didn't I? Lol, so what do you think?

I'm also very very thankful for your reviews, please keep them coming, they make my day, I love to read what you guys think, and I know a lot of you blame Peyton, but I hope this made things a little more clear for her. Anyway, don't forget to leave reviews.

Also, check out As the credits roll, the first one-shot is out, and the second won't take so long.

I also wanted to ask a question for the future, do you guys mind AUs? Because I have a punch of AUs that I would like to share someday, so, tell me what you think, because I have been planning a few things for the future already :)


	14. Total eclipse of the light

**14.** **Total eclipse of the light**

Keith Scott was a good man. Says everybody who has known him. He was an honorable man coming from an honorable family, a family that sadly went bankrupt in the end of time. Keith Scott loved Karen Roe, has always loved her, ever since he has known her, she was a delicate, lovely young lady, and he hated to see her being fooled by some jerk that just impregnated her and took off, not just her but another woman too. It would have been the scandal of the town unless Keith stood up for her and shut everyone's mouth and it wasn't too long after that they were in love resulting in marriage.

Keith loved Lucas as his own, he never treated him indifferent to that, and when Nathan's mom died, and Karen wanted to take care of the little boy, Keith didn't think otherwise, he was still Lucas' brother, and a lovely little boy whom Keith has also loved and cared for. Keith adopted the two boys; he made sure to be the father they never would have had.

So, Lucas and Nathan only knew one father; Keith. Even though they biologically share another one, the one who connects them by blood, but he's a one they never even considered.

Keith did a good job bringing them up, he has spent his whole life dreaming of having his own kids, and while he never got to have children of his own, he had those two well-brought boys to be thankful for.

One would say Keith Scott lived a happy simple life; but then again there wasn't such a thing, sure overall it was… but when someone would dig between the lines, he would find tragedies that the man had to face and stand against.

The last of which being his own death, a murder as once said. Keith's last day started off as any regular one, he got up, had breakfast with his family, and was ready for work, that day though, he had a fight with his son, with Nathan.

Keith always knew that Nathan had troubles to fit in, he always thought of himself as a burden and no matter what they tried to shake this idea off, it still stuck in the back of his mind, Keith and Karen had come to the conclusion that it doesn't have to do with him being under their care than it has to do with being abandoned by his real father in the first place, and that, they couldn't really fix but to provide him with all the love and care they could.

However, Nathan tended to come up with those extreme ideas as attempts to find himself, and this day he announced one of those ideas; Nathan wanted to join the army, he was yet to turn twenty and he wanted to volunteer, and it's not like Keith would stop him if that's really what he believed in, but he –Keith- has been there and wouldn't want to go back as the first time around left him scared, he thought that Nathan is only saying so, only wanting to do so because he thought it would be what he's good at, he knew that a part in Nathan was wondering for what his purpose in life is, he knew that he wanted to go only to fulfill it, without really knowing why though, Nathan just thought fighting supposedly matters, and as Keith saw it, fighting dos matter, but what Nathan needed to really fight was his own demons.

That was why Keith opposed it; he didn't want Nathan to start doing things for all the wrong reasons, much like he always do. It was the biggest fight they have ever had, Nathan said things he wasn't proud of, he said that Keith is always trying to control him, and he said that he doesn't care because he is not even his real father.

After that Keith left the house or things to cool down, he knew that Nathan didn't mean it; he knew that he was an angry confused young man, so, he left it at that on the determination to fix things later that night. But Keith left and never came back.

Keith died with a bullet. At first it was believed it's a murder, but then, investigations proved there was a gang war, and Keith happened to be in the wrong place in the wrong time, it was never found out who shot the bullet that ended his life though, and the case was closed.

Until now, when all of a sudden, and almost a year after, the police made an arrest, one of the two sons of the murdered man; Nathan Scott.

XxXx

Lucas's head was spinning. It sounded like the world is going crazy around him, too many events taking place rapidly for his brain to process. People everywhere were only talking about Adolf Hitler's death and how the war will now come to an end, regularly he would be interested, but right now, he had so much going on to care about the rest of the world, from the club losing guests, to Peyton's disappearance, to Nathan's arrest… he was standing in the middle of the mess while the world moved along around him, while he stood still, in the middle of it, the center of the noise, the core of disasters, just one step away from a breakdown.

He wasn't processing, what's he supposed to do? What can he do? What should he fix? Can he even fix anything? People around him kept asking if they could help, they asked if he needed anything, and he honestly had no idea, he didn't even understand what was happening to begin to have a plan about it.

Normally, when someone goes through a problem, other aspects supported him, he could face a problem in work and has his family and friends or his partner to support him, or he could have a fallout with a family member and throw himself at work to resolve the tension out and talk to a friend to put his mind at rest. A misunderstanding with a life partner could be solved with a little chat with a reliable friend or family or even a colleague.

Right now, Lucas had no aspects at all, no support system, everything fell all at once.

Karen's club was already losing profits as it is, they needed to substitute Chris' departure, and now, after having already two scandals the first being Lucas' attack, the second being Chris Keller, the third came to work as the last straw, people talked, and when people talked they change things, they exaggerate, and the gossip, so, now Karen's was off the list for Tree Hill and its honorable residents. And there went his work aspect.

Peyton Sawyer has vanished, of course Lucas had to not go to her house straight away as planned, and when he finally got the chance to, his small hope turned off, one look at her house and it's obvious that it's dead, empty, even though she wasn't the most cheerful person, but you could see her spirit in her house, and now, it's gone. Lucas has had prepared himself for never having Peyton Sawyer before, he has even confessed his feelings for her knowing he doesn't stand a chance, but apparently he does after all, now that he has had hope, now that Haley told him she likes him too, it hurt all the most that she is not there when he could have really liked just looking at her face in such a time. And there went his love life.

Nathan was his brother, his best friend, and the one who knows him the most in the world, and it went the other way around for Nathan too. He got through all kinds of things because they were together and had each other's backs, and this… what happened, Nathan's arrest, was a direct strike to the core of his support system, his backbone, having had everything else they would have talked about it and figured a solution, but now, Nathan was in deep trouble, and he needed him, he was alone and had to figure out a way to fish Nathan out of this swamp.

As for his friends, they all depended on him, after all, he was the boss; it was his club that's sinking, it was his love that's nowhere to be found, it was his brother behind bars. The final call is his. He has to decide what to do.

He tried to organize his thoughts as he sat behind his desk with a jumping leg and creased forehead and black circles under his eyes,

He now has employees to take care of, so, he has to fix up the club, Haley mentioned a singer, someone to renew the blood of the place –that if she accepts to of course, they will also have to spread words about the innocence of his brother, they will have to gain a reputation back, even though he knew exactly who's spreading the rumors against them in the first place. So, he'll ask Haley to go talk to the girl.

Haley- Haley is another one he'll have to take care of, he knows she must be frightened to death now, she must be lost, Nathan was starting to be a big part of her life, he knew they were getting closer and closer, and she is a private person, a reserved one when it comes to expressing feelings, much like his brother in fact, she will not show her fear, or her disturbance to Lucas unless he approaches her first, he needs to calm Haley down and tell her everything will be fine.

Nathan, he doesn't know how it happened, and he doesn't know why Nathan after all this time, or how in the hell does the police all of a sudden have proof against his brother, but he knows for sure that there's something wrong, and he wouldn't be surprised if it's a sick game of the one and only Dan Shaw, after all, Mouth has said before that he heard him cooking something against them, sure, it was supposed to be the Chris thing, but who says it has to be just that?

Nobody has told him anything yet, every time he requires answers as to why they took his brother, he receives the plain answer telling him he'll know as soon as the questioning and the investigation is over, which has been three days! Which only feeds up his theory of it being a game, a nerve-wrecking game.

So, he will need to find out what they have and work from there to prove his brother's innocence.

While everything around him points back to Dan in the end, Lucas couldn't shake off the feeling that Peyton's disappearance have to do with him to, and no, not just because she was afraid of him and wants to protect everyone as she thinks, he had a feeling that it connects directly with him, he's the one who made her disappear at this time specifically.

As Lucas sat down and shared his thoughts with Haley, Skillz and Mouth, they all sat down and listened to him bashfully explain his conspiracy theories regarding Dan Shaw.

Haley and Skillz shared a look, "Lucas, I know this is a hard time, and a lot is going on, but I think you're obsessing over the wrong thing here."

"Obsessing?" He glared at Haley with a disbelieving look; "Haley, don't you see it? Don't you know Dan has been lurking in the shadows all along? You of all people should know that."

"Yes, Lucas, I do, I know he's an awful man, but he's the last of your problems right now."

He gave a humorless laugh, "Haley, that's exactly it! He's the core of all my problems; it all goes back to him."

"No, Lucas," she frowned, "You don't know that yet, the only thing you can merely be sure about him being behind is Peyton's disappearance, and even that isn't directly relating to him." She scoffed in annoyance.

He couldn't believe she didn't see it like he did, "What are you implying?"

She took a deep breath not wanting to fight, "Look, I'm not implying anything, I just don't want you focusing on the sub-subjects and ignore your main problems, Lucas, I want you to set your head straight."

He nodded with a frown, "And what do you think are the main problems, Haley?"

She knew he's working up a trap for her, and she knew by his look that he's already angry; but Haley didn't really think Lucas was thinking straight at the moment, after all, one can only take too much at once, "I… Look, Lucas, I really mean no bad, but sort out your priorities, you have a business to save and a brother to get out of prison, so, that's what you need to focus on, not a war with a rival or… or…"

"Or what? Peyton, right?" he finished for her as she sighed.

"All I'm saying that you shouldn't ignore the other two things and only-"

"God, is this what you think of me?" he exclaimed cutting her off, "Do you think I would abandon my brother and my own job and only try to mend my heart?" He scoffed, "Besides, Haley, she is your friend too, you know, you should be worried, she might be in danger and-"

"Says who?"

"Says every leading proof connecting all cases together; Dan!"

"_Peyton left_, Lucas! By her choice, she told me she's leaving!" she exclaimed her emphasis cutting through his heart, "See? This is exactly what I'm talking about, you can't just make a theory out of nothing just because you want to follow Peyton and make her another victim you need to save, and taking attention from other cases you really should be saving."

Lucas glared at her and then shifted his eyes to the other two who has been awfully silent, "What about you? Do you also think I'm being crazy?"

"I never said you're crazy, I just-" Haley started off but then Skillz extended a hand stopping her ramble as he looked at his life-long friend,

"Look, man, I know Dan could probably be behind everything, I mean, yes, he wants to mess with you, but, Haley's got a point, that's not what you should fix now, fix everything up and then think about Dan."

"I never said I'm not going to fix things!" he rolled his eyes, "But, don't you see it? Dan is the core of problems, he is how I'm going to fix everything all together!"

"So, what's your plan?" Haley glared, "Are you going to watch him? Terrorize him? _Kill_ him?"

"I don't know, okay?" he yelled back, "God, that's why I regretfully decided to share my thoughts with you in the first place.

"Luke," Mouth spoke for the first time as all eyes flew towards him, "I'm with you."

"Oh, Marvin!" Haley mumbled with a headshake.

"No, I know what I heard, I heard Dan himself when he was talking to Chris, I know what I heard, it wasn't just about stealing Chris, his menacing tone of voice wasn't just about that, it held more."

"Thank you." Lucas exclaimed throwing a hand in his direction as he leaned back in his chair. He sighed, "Look, guys, whatever, I just wanted to share my thoughts with you… it doesn't matter anyway now, what I want from you is a few favors."

"See, now, you're being sane."

He ignored Haley's remark and continued, "Haley I want you to go talk to this singer you talked about and convince her to come work with us, we need her. Skillz, I will need you to manage the place for a while, take care of the administration and if anything is needed tell me. And Mouth, can I count on you for spreading news? Good words?"

"Sure, you can." Mouth nodded.

"Okay, Lucas, I will talk to Mia tomorrow. What about Nathan though?" she bit her lip.

He sighed, "I will go again tomorrow, hopefully they will let me know anything; they're supposed to, and maybe I'll even get to see him."

"Can I come along?"

He looked up at her hopeful eyes hiding worry and tears behind them and sighed, he does want to tell her it's going to be fine, but she just kept attacking him, she thought he doesn't care about his brother enough, maybe coming along would put her head to rest a little, "Sure, you can, I'll pick you up in the morning."

XxXx

"Oh my God, Nathan!" Haley breathed out as she saw sight of him and immediately was wrapping her arms around him clinging to his neck as he put a mortified hand on her back.

"Hey, little brother." Lucas said hugging his brother after Haley let go of him.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan looked at Haley whose face fell immediately, and even though Lucas was still annoyed at her, but he felt bad for the lack of his brother's welcoming, although he got where he came from.

"Nate, she just wanted to see you." He gave him a look.

Nathan sighed and sat down on the wooden chair looking exhausted as they copied his action with a wooden worn out table separating them from him, "I'm sorry. It's been three hellish days."

"It's okay." Haley gave a sad smile and reached out for his hand across the table, "How are you?"

"Tired. Exhausted." He shook his head, "But, I'm holding up."

"They just told me they found the murder weapon," Lucas frowned, "with your fingerprints."

Nathan's head shot up towards his brother a look of horror flickering through his face, "I didn't do it," he shook his head fiercely; "I swear I didn't, Luke."

"Nate, Nate!" Lucas leaned forward, "I never believed you did. What are you saying?"

Nathan's features seamed to relax at that as he let out a grunt of pain.

"How is it that your fingerprints on it?" Haley frowned as she stroked her thump over his hand to let him know she's not letting him go.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Nathan gave her a sad smile.

Haley frowned in confusion and so did Lucas as he looked at his brother who seemed to have a theory of his own.

"The picnic day, Haley." Nathan reminded.

As Haley's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, Lucas' widened in realization as he hit his hand on the table, "I knew it! That son of a bitch." He exclaimed and his brother only gave a sorrowful chuckle.

"What? What is it?"

"I told you that slithering snake is behind everything. Dan!"

"Wait, what? How is it related to the- oh! Wait! No!" they both watched as Haley started getting the picture that they have got a while earlier, "The… the gun?"

"Of course it's the gun." Nathan nodded. "They plan was never to scare us or to harm us; they only wanted to trigger me to take the gun, to hold it and frame myself."

"Oh, my God, what? But, how can he be so sure you would pick it? It's just…" Haley shook her head with a paler face and wide eyes.

"If it didn't work then he would have come up with something else, Haley, it's no big deal." Lucas rolled his eyes before turning his attention to his brother, "Did you say that? In the investigation?"

He shook his head, "If I did they would have asked Haley to come and testify."

"Why didn't you?"

"They wouldn't let me even say his name before cutting me off, changing the question or repeating it. He owns them, man!"

Lucas clenched his fists, "That bastard."

Haley was now more terrified than ever; if this was true, if Dan is behind everything, and he even has the police on his side, then how in the hell is Nathan going to get out of it?

"I'm getting you out, Nate. Don't worry."

"What are you going to do, Luke?" Nathan asked alarmed.

"Dammit, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you out of here, okay?"

"Lucas, don't do something stupid, I wasn't rational for a moment and it got me here. Do you hear me?"

"Time is up." The guard came interrupting as he tugged Nathan's arm to bring him up on his feet.

"Haley, don't let him do stupid things. Okay?" Nathan said as the man pulled him away.

"Don't worry, Nate." Lucas called after him as Haley only stood petrified with tears of horror streaming down her face as Nathan was taken away

Lucas sighed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder rubbing her arm comfortingly, "Let's go." He said and led her out of the grim place.

"What's going to happen now, Lucas?"

"He's going to get out."

"How?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll make sure of it."

"Lucas, please don't do anything stupid, we can't lose you too, _I_ can't lose you too."

"Don't worry, Haley James, you haven't lost anyone, and you're not going to." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Now, why don't you go and see Mia?"

She wiped her tears sniffling and nodded, "Just promise me you won't get yourself in trouble."

"I promise you, happy?"

"Kind of." She cracked a smile.

As Lucas sent Haley off for her admitted mission, he was finally able to drop the brave face he held in front of her and Nathan, he was scared to death, he didn't know what to do or where to start, Dan, just gave the message loud and clear, the town is his and they don't stand a chance, in one single move he turned the people and the law against them.

He knew one thing though, and that was he will have to find a way to bring his brother out of this hellhole.

He needed to relax though, he barely slept at all in the past three days, and his brain wasn't processing at the moment, his body was aching with every step he took towards his house, he wanted nothing but to hit his bed and sink into the covers and shut away the world. He knew he wouldn't be able to though, he knew that he'll barely get a proper amount of sleep, he'll only shut his eyes for a few minutes and his mind will force him awake again, that's how he always is when he's not at rest.

He finally reached the comfort of his house, this house that he has been living in his whole life, it knows him, it holds all his secrets and saviors all his memories. It's funny though that as much as he loves the house, he feels estranged to it at the moment; he has never been in it by himself, or at least by himself without choice.

He sighed making his way to his room upstairs; he at least needs to try getting some sleep anyway.

"Luke!" a voice stopped him in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs. He turned around ready for the disappointment, but, no, it was real, she really there.

He didn't realize how much he needed her until he saw her in front of him again, he didn't know how really exhausted he is, or that he actually wants nothing but to scream and cry until the pain goes away, he didn't call how defeated he felt until he saw the look in her eyes, he has been longing for her, missing her, Lucas Scott came home ready to steal a few moments of disturbed sleep but instead he found the warm embrace of his mother.

"Mom." He breathed out as he threw his body forward towards the older woman and she instantly wrapped her arms around him while he felt like a little boy once again as he couldn't help his tears.

"I'm here, Luke, I'm here, son." She said rubbing his back. Lucas has grown to be a man, even taller than her, and Karen knew exactly how she raised him to be a responsible man of actions, but she knew that even the strongest of men would crack under so much pressure, and for the first time ever, her son was facing all too much ugliness on his own.

They sat down on the couch as he pulled away, "What are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as I heard what happened, did you expect me not to come?"

To be honest, it has completely escaped his mind being engulfed in overcoming the events and taking it in in the first place.

"I'm… I'm just glad you are here."

She nodded as she tapped his arm reassuringly, "What happened to you?" she asked referring to his broken arm, "How's Nathan?"

"I'm just fine." He shook his head, "He's…" he didn't know what to say exactly, "He's in trouble, mom. It's… I don't know. I was there with him."

"It's okay, it's okay, calm down. Your brother will be fine, we'll overcome it all together."

He nodded; that really did help, to hear someone else he trusts says that things will be fine instead of just telling himself so, "Yeah, yeah, sure."

"So, what happened?"

"Can… can we talk later? I'm just… I'm _so_ tired, mom. And I need to talk, I need to talk to you and tell you everything."

"It's okay, it's okay son." She put a reassuring hand on his cheek and offered him a warm smile that seemed to calm her distraught son a bit, "Why don't you go relax and catch some sleep? And when you wake up, I'll be right here." She offered and he took a deep breath before nodding and giving her a weak smile.

"Thank you, mom." He gave her one more hug as if making sure she's really there before heading upstairs to actually have his first proper amount of sleep in three days.

XxXx

Having slept all day, Lucas woke up actually feeling more stable, mentally and emotionally. His mind has refreshed making space for rational thinking and rightful planning.

Descending down the stairs he heard some distinguished exchange of words and an easy-going conversation. He rounded to the kitchen to see his mom, Haley and Skillz sitting on the table and talking together.

"Here he is," Karen smiled warmly, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, actually." He said, "I see you have met."

"We came to check on you and met Karen instead." Haley explained.

"What about the club?" He frowned looking at Skillz worried that something worse has happened.

"Relax, man, it was a light night and Owen is handling it."

"Sit down, Lucas, I'll serve you dinner, we've already eaten." His mom said as she got up to fix him a plate while he sat down.

"I guess I owe you an apology." Haley bit her lip.

"It's okay, I know you lack the brains." He said with a smirk and she hit his hand playfully with a gasp. It seemed like Karen has been already easing everyone's worries out.

"No, seriously, I just attacked you basically defending Dan." She said seriously as he shrugged.

"Dan?" Karen frowned as she returned to the table putting Lucas' Woolton pie in front of him. "As in Dan Shaw?"

"Yes, mom, the one and only."

"What about him?"

Lucas struggled to find the words and so Skillz took it upon him to explain to the older woman briefly how Dan made it his life task to make their lives a living hell, thankfully leaving out big parts of what he has actually done not to scare the older woman; he knew that's Lucas' concern regarding the topic.

"Did he do this to you?" she asked referring to her son's injuries.

"This is not even-" Haley started.

"It was an accident, mom." Lucas cut her off as he gave Haley a look and she took it and sighed looking down.

"And what does he have to do with Nathan's case? Is he responsible for that?"

"Y-"

"Most likely." Lucas altered the truth a bit; he knew his mother would worry what he might do, and now that he has had rest and can think straight again, he knows he wants to keep things quiet and to not go around talking and pointing fingers at Dan anyway.

"What do you mean most likely? Lucas, this man is-"

"Dangerous. I know. Don't worry about me, mom, and Nathan will get out of it just like you said; because he didn't do anything in the first place."

"That's right." Karen said sternly giving him a look to make sure he actually believes what he's saying.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry." He assured her knowing she's currently analyzing him to know if he's hiding anything, so he took a forkful of his pie and changed the topic, "So, how do you like Haley as a daughter in law?" he smirked.

"Lucas!" Haley gasped with reddening cheeks.

Karen chuckled, "I think I always knew Nathan would choose the right one eventually, he's always had a good eye." She smiled warmly at Haley who blushed even deeper.

"How did it go with Mia by the way?" Lucas asked Haley who was thankful he stopped the teasing.

"She has an amazing voice, Lucas, and she is so nice, she was actually thrilled to get an offer, I guess she needs a job."

"Good, let her start right away."

"Yeah, I spoke to her and we're going to start rehearsing and preparing her from tomorrow."

"Thank you, Hales. I can't really thank you enough." He was actually grateful that he has the club taken off his shoulder for now at least.

"Don't say that, Lucas." She shook her head with a smile.

"What are you going to do though, Lucas?" Karen asked and he needn't to ask, he knew from her tone she meant Nathan.

He shrugged, "I'll help Nathan of course, I'll try and find proof. You'll help me, Skillz, won't you?"

"Of course, man."

"Good, I'll need both yours and Mouth's help in looking."

"What about me?" Haley asked.

"You weren't even there when it happened." Lucas rolled her eyes before going uneasy, "Actually, I was hoping to ask you for another favor…"

"Sure, what?"

He didn't know how to ask with his mother there without getting her asking questions, if she did, he didn't know how to answer them without bringing Dan's name in, it was all a big tangled mess, and he didn't want his mother connecting Peyton's name to the trouble they have been facing. His pause though made Haley take a good guess of what he wants before he says anything,

"Could you try and find out… you know, maybe Brooke will even help, you know…"

"Where Peyton at." Skillz continued his sentence for him with a smirk while Haley laughed knowingly as Lucas glared at them both.

"Peyton?" Karen raised an eyebrow as she looked at her son who looked far from comfortable at the moment, "As in the skinny blond you have been-"

"Yes, mom, the one and only." He cut her off affirming before she says anything embarrassing.

"He has been obsessing over her since he was a little boy." She had to say it anyway as she addressed Haley who muffled a chuckle.

"Yeah, Lucas, I'll try and find out where she went, but she probably didn't tell anyone." Haley told him not wanting to get his hopes up high for nothing, she knew he had a lot on his mind and wither they agreed with him or not, Peyton was one of them.

Karen gave a small sad smile, "Apparently, I missed on a lot."

When Karen left, it was shortly after Keith's death, and she was just distraught, she has had a dream with Keith to travel and see new places together once the boys were grownups and settled, and since she was never going to have that now nor was she at all healing, both boys have encouraged her to go away, to have a change of scenery and share it with Keith who must be looking over her from heaven, she has seen it in their eyes, that they were ready to handle everything alone, they were working with her anyway in the café, and they can handle it on their own, they were twenty years old anyway –at the time- but apparently, while she left to focus on healing, she missed a lot of her sons' own lives, and she came back to find a lot has changed and to find they have grown up more than she would have imagined on leaving.

"No, mom, not much."

"He grew some guts and talked to her." Skillz informed her as Lucas sent him yet another glare.

Karen looked between the two boys, one smirking, the other glaring and was glad that at least this haven't changed. "What happened?" she asked hopefully.

"It's a very long story, mom, I'll fill you up later." Lucas said getting up, "Now, _you_ need to come with me to find Mouth, we need to talk." He addressed his friend.

"You hear that Mrs. Scott, he's kicking me out neatly." Skillz told her as she laughed and Lucas hit his shoulder with his good hand before wrapping it around his mother's head planting a kiss.

"Don't wait up for me, I might be late." He told her, "Do you need a walk home, Haley?" he offered.

"No, actually, why don't you stay the night with me? I'd like to get to know you better." Karen offered and it took Haley a while but she eventually agreed. And while Lucas knew she's probably looking to get more information about her sons from Haley as they talked, he also knew that both women needed such closure, one who has known Nathan his whole life and the other who was closer to him the last few months. Both women needed the other's assurance that the brunette Scott is going to be just fine.

So, he left with the comfortable thought that at least these two are going to have each other's back for the time being as he began to think along with his friends of how to bring Dan down and get Nate out.

XxXx

Once again, Julian found himself between the arms of Brooke Davis giving his muscles a wave of relaxation that was much needed. She, on the other hand was tense, and he felt it, so he pulled away and looked at her as she opened her eyes confused, "What?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked and her frown deepened.

"Yeah, of course." She said leaning forward to reconnect their lips but he pulled his face back only for her frown to get more irritated, "What?"

"You're not." He shook her head, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? Nothing is wrong." She gave a side smile, "Everything is the same exactly." She said and attempted to kiss him again but again he dodged her face.

"No, it's not, you're obviously not okay, Brooke."

"So what if I'm not?" she pulled back now feeling angry; well, of course she's not okay, Nathan Scott has been arrested for murder and she knows he wouldn't even hurt a fly, and she can't shake the feeling that Dan has something to do with it away, just what she wasn't sure, and it made her angry that she was so close yet so far… this is all on top of the fact that she helped sending Peyton away.

Haley wasn't the only one who has visited Peyton that day, Brooke has been there before her, and when Peyton was only crying and telling Brooke she thinks she better leave, Brooke agreed, she has seen Dan too, and she knows he won't stop hurting everyone and Peyton won't stop blaming herself, she also believed that it was better if Peyton left, and when she knew she thinks so too, Peyton has decided to leave that night to a farmhouse her mother owned in Red Heights, a town nearby. And now, Brooke hears that Lucas figured it all out and has been even more devastated.

Had she known this was all going to happen, had she known that Lucas really cared so deeply for her, she would have talked her out of it, she would have stopped her, because as painful as the realization is, but Lucas needed her by him in such a hard time.

"You can talk to me." Julian told her and she gave a nervous sound.

"I don't really want to talk."

"You don't want to talk or you don't want to talk to me?" he asked giving a sad smile.

She looked at him with a glare, "Talk to you? Why would I talk to you?"

"Brooke, I told you I care; why else do you think I keep coming back?"

She raised a sarcastic mean eyebrow, "Why else do I think? Hmm, I don't really know, could it really be sex?"

Julian's hands dropped to his side as he looked down, "Brooke, that's not it, that's not all I am."

"Yeah, you keep saying that, Julian, but, what are you really? Because after all, all you look like is Dan's faithful filthy servant." She spat bitterly.

He frowned looking up, "Well, thanks for sharing your opinion over me!"

She gave a laugh; she knew she was wrecking her whole plan at the moment, but she was fuming with rage, "Did you really think otherwise? Why? What did I see from you other than that, Danny's boy?"

"I care for you, I tried helping you, Brooke, I got Dan to not hurt you."

"Helping me? All you did was tell me I better do Dan's job otherwise I'll get hurt, I think I know the difference between a threat and an advice."

"I only said that because it's true. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, so, is that why you keep following him around? So he won't hurt you?" she rolled her eyes.

"No! Because I owe my life to that man." He screamed back, "That man saved my life, and my family's."

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked now stopped screaming and squinted her eyes at him questioningly.

Julian took a shaky breath, it was a tough shot anyway that he has with her, so, he might as well tell her the truth and where he comes from, "I don't come from a rich family, in fact, there were days we didn't know if we'll have anything to have by dinner, but we managed anyway. My father left long time ago, we used to get letters from him, and sometimes money, and one day it stopped, I don't know what happened to him or where he's been at… some say he joined military, some say he ran off, and some say he died, I used to listen to all those theories but it didn't matter, because the truth is he wasn't there and we were on our own." He stopped to take a long breath and shifted slightly away from her when he felt her pitiful gaze on him,

"My mom worked for a few nickels that weren't sufficient, and I tried to get as much job as I could, I'm the oldest anyway. And when we were about to get kicked out of the small house, when we had paid all we own for late rent and had nothing else to offer, that was when Dan entered my life. He knew the landlord, and he was with him when I was trying to convince him to lay off a bit. Dan ended up paying for us in exchange of hiring me with him, and I have been with him ever since."

"Julian," Brooke said as she shifted closer towards him raising a comforting hand.

"No." he jumped away, "I didn't tell you this to earn your pity, Brooke." He shook his head.

"Why did you tell me then?" her gentle tone made him look up at the intriguing question; because he didn't really know why he told her.

"I… don't know." He murmured, "I guess I just want to." he inhaled another deep breath, "I think I should get going." He said and got up purposely avoiding locking eyes with her.

"Don't go." Came her mumble that stopped him at the door as she got up following behind him as she stopped at his back touching his shoulder.

"Why?" he asked her from over his shoulder.

She tiptoed to be able to snake her hands around his neck from behind, "Because," she said and attempted to turn him around to face her and he obliged, "you're more than just Dan's man."

Julian smiled at the words, it felt like his heart just started pumping blood throughout his body once again; he has thought that his heart died a long time ago, he was only used to the feeling of freezing cold, he was even acquiring pale skin that in a different place and in different circumstances people would say he's a vampire, but at this very moment and out of the blue, his heart functioned again spreading warmth through his veins.

Brooke was mad. Still is mad. But, she has just thought that she was letting it out on the wrong person, she has felt it before, she has seen it somewhere in him that he holds goodness inside of him, but was never able to explain it, because when she looked at what she felt and looked at his own actions, it seemed impossible for this person to acquire any good traits. But, now, she gets it, there is a backstory, he's not just with Dan because he wants to, he's loyal because he owes him, he's paying him back, and he sees it differently, he thinks he has seen the good in Dan, the good that he has made him.

Who knew Julian might be another victim of Dan's? Because Brooke didn't believe he helped him for no reason; after all, this little merciful action granted him a faithful man who would do anything for him.

Maybe he just needs guidance, maybe he- Julian- doesn't know what he can do? Maybe he needs someone to help him wake up from the myth that is Dan Shaw.

Maybe they can bring Dan down together.

Julian didn't kiss her, but instead, he leaned forward and took her between his arms, and it seemed like he needed that hug, and that was when Julian realized that he may be attached to Brooke Davis more than he has intended to… on a level, he never thought he's capable of.

XxXx

It was a long night Mouth had with his pals, he has known the Scott brothers almost his whole life, and they have helped each other a lot throughout the years, and stood by each other's sides. Anyhow, what was happening to them now isn't even close to what they have faced before, it was surreal, and Mouth wasn't naïve, he knew that Dan Shaw was taking things really seriously with the boys for some reason, and Lucas knew it.

It has become obvious, that Dan was ready to go distances to just hurt them, but for what? Because they opened another club? Because his wasn't the only one in town anymore? Because Lucas liked Peyton? Because they took Haley from him? Was any of this really worth destroying their futures before they even start it. They were only in their early twenties!

He has promised along with Skillz to help Lucas no matter what it takes to get Nathan out of this. Although they didn't really have any idea what to do, but they were decided to dig for information, possible witnesses from that night, any trace leading back for the actual murderer, any alibi for Nathan; which was highly unlikely to find, because after their fight, Nathan has also left the house and he said in the after investigations back then that he was all alone by the river.

But, they weren't going to allow Dan to win this one over.

Mouth have picked the habit of walking home, it was always refreshing. But, tonight, and after such a long day, he has decided to make a stop.

Things with Millie were going smooth, Brooke has helped a lot by bringing her out of the house more and more, and for that he was grateful, it turned out that they do have things in common, she was into the same kind of literature he was and she was mostly a quiet person much like he was, but the trait that both acquired but was not aware of yet, was loyalty to their friends, both were ready to make all kinds of sacrifices for the people they care about.

The attraction was mutual, but, Millie was mostly shy, and that night Mouth has decided to do something he doesn't usually do, when he saw a beautiful rose on his way, he had picked it up, and decided that Millie deserves a bold move from him, well, at least a move that _he_ considered bold, he knew it was nearing midnight, but he just wanted to see her face and give her the rose that reminded him of her.

So, he successfully snuck into Brooke's backyard where he knew Millie's window overlooked and was looking around in the darkness for a small pebble to throw at it to get her attention when suddenly the backdoor was opened.

Mouth jumped involuntarily and ducked down in the bushes with a pounding hard, there was nothing to hid from but, he didn't exactly want to be caught by Brooke while trying to win her friend's heart like that.

But instead of Brooke, or instead of only Brooke, Mouth saw something that caught him of guard, he saw Dan's boy walking out of the door. He saw Brooke in night clothes standing at the door as Julian turned around and planted an eager kiss on her lips before leaving.

It seemed like that the habit of walking home that Mouth has acquired, came with the additional package of being in the wrong place in the wrong time, because as he came to realize, the nightlife of Tree Hill might be really interesting.

* * *

As I'm not American, and not even a native English speaker, and obviously haven't been around in that era, I don't know much, but I found through my humble search that men were called to military from the age of 21 to 45... if I got anything wrong regarding that let me know, also, if you have information about those times please feel free to share them :)

I really appreciate your comments, and love reading them, so thank you to everyone who takes the time to do so :)

And LeytonTLA1990, Julian being in love with Dan made me laugh haha, anyway, I was already planning on answering both of your questions in this chapter, and I hope the Keith relation is less confusing now?

Let me know what you think guys :) and stay safe and healthy.


	15. Born to chase the ravens

**15\. Born to chase the ravens**

Every crisis, every story has a peek, a moment where the events are at the top, when everyone holds their breath, a moment of truth, wither things were to go right or left, wither forward or backward… wither it's life or death.

And for Nathan, this moment would be his hearing, the day he would be replaced in a court room and sentenced wither innocent or guilty in front of his friends, family and enemies. And the moments leading to this point were almost as important as the event itself… for everyone, because those were the milestone to the eventual result that everyone unknowingly participated in…

XxXx

_**Nathan and Dan:**_

Nathan didn't know when and how his life took this turn, how in the hell did he suddenly find himself in the situation where he has to prove he didn't kill anyone – no, not just anyone, he had to prove he didn't kill his dad!

He was finally able to tell his version of the story and say that the only gun he has ever held was when Dan and Julian provoked him to, but this story was quickly considered a lame stupid lie as both men had several _trustable_ alibis to where they were at the time he claims this incidence took place, and of course his claim was tossed in the garbage and looked sarcastically upon.

When Nathan was told he has a visit and was taken to the same ugly room he has been receiving visits, he expected Lucas since it has been a while since he came with Haley or Karen, but the vein in his forehead popped out and he clenched his fists on the sight of the man responsible for him being there in the first place.

"Hello, Nathan."

"What are you doing here?"

Dan pouted his lips in an impressed one, "As always, straight to your point, and as I always tell you, I just love that about you." He smiled, "And just for that I'm going to be straight forward with you too."

"Please do,"

"You're not getting out of here." Dan smiled.

"Did you come all the way here to tell me that?" although he was boiling inside, Nathan wasn't just about to show it to the man.

"In fact I did." He nodded.

"Well, then you must be scared," Nathan shrugged, "If you're so sure, why would you need to tell me?"

Dan chuckled, "Another admirable thing about you is your ambitious, you just prove me right every time." He commented, "Scared of what exactly? You're not capable of hurting me even if you want to."

Nathan took a deep breath in order to prevent himself from punching the guy across the table. "What do you want?"

"Listen, Nathan, you're such a smart guy, you're young and it's really a shame to have to waste your time in a cell locked away."

"You just love rubbing it in my face, don't you?"

"On the contrary," he shook his head giving him a thoughtful look, "I _really_ am sad for you."

"You're responsible for this!"

Dan nodded, "You might be right. And I can get you out of it."

"Ah, now I get it." Nathan said relaxing back in his chair, "Yeah, in exchange for what?"

"Again, straight to the point." Dan remarked, "Let's put our differences aside."

"You want a truce?"

"Something like that." He mysteriously nodded his head to the side in confirmation, "We could work together."

"You want partnership?" Nathan spat narrowing his eyes.

Dan chuckled, "No, I don't have the slightest interest in your failure of a club." He shook his head, "But I have in _you_." He pointed at him, "I want you to work with me."

It was now Nathan's time to laugh, "Right, you certainly have a wild imagination."

"Do I?" he cocked his head to the side, "It's either you rot in a dirty cell for the rest of your life or you walk out as a free man and grant yourself a job."

"I already have a job and _I_ _am_ getting out of here."

"And how exactly are you planning on that?" he asked calmly in this irritating way of his.

"Lucas will get me out."

"_Lucas_!" Dan repeated in amusement, "Where… is… Lucas, by the way?" he faked wondering.

"Listen you scum," Nathan said after an eye roll, "I have no interest in making any kind of deals with you."

"I understand you rage, I really do." He nodded sympathetically, "But, look around you, son, where is your brother? Have you seen him recently?"

He frowned; he must be following his brother, he'll have to warn him somehow, "He is busy, he has a lot on his shoulders."

"I'm afraid that's what you're telling yourself only." Dan shook his head with pursed lips, "After all, it's too disappointing to believe your brother would just give up on you."

Nathan gave a sarcastic chuckle, "He wouldn't." he shook his head.

"I hate to be the one breaking it to you, but, oh, well, he has." He said not even slightly sorry for what he's saying as he fought the smirk forming on his lips.

"Listen, you're just speaking nonsense, and you won't be able to convince me that my own brother just-"

"Open your eyes, Nathan." Dan said cutting him off, "He hasn't come to see you, has he? And the last time you saw him he hasn't found anything helpful, has he? Do you know why?" Nathan just stared hatefully back at him and he continued, "Because he's not trying that hard, because he has something else on his mind… something far more important."

"No, that's not true, I'm sure he's doing his best."

"So, you think if he had to choose between you and the love of his life, he'd choose you? The convicted murderer of the man he saw as a father?"

"I never murdered anyone, and Luke knows that."

"That's not what everyone is saying, Nathan. You have the motive and the gun has your fingerprints on it, and you have no one to prove where you really were." He laid it out for him reminding him just how guilty he looks in front of the whole town, in front of the court. "Do you think it'd be long before everyone starts to believe that?"

"Not Lucas, or Karen, or Haley or any of my friends… anyone who knows me and knows how my relationship with Keith was." He defended confidently.

"So you do think he'd choose you before his heart." He nodded, "I feel sorry for you, you'd be crushed when you know the truth. I know _I_ was." He slightly shook his head at him, "Because your brother has chosen to chase after Peyton."

"I think you're wasting your time."

"It's okay, I understand you're in denial, after all this is shocking, I wouldn't believe me either, that's why my offer still stands until the very end of your hearing, because I have your innocence proof that your brother claims to not be able to get a hold of when it only took me two days to get." He said and stood up, "I hope you have a nice day, Nathan."

Dan left the convicted Scott alone as he was taken back to the damp cell he's been positioned in while feeling satisfied. He knows very well that Nathan didn't believe him, he knew he'd never do just that when he tells him so, but it's all about planting a seed, he knows Nathan will be thinking about his words in the dark smelly cell all by himself, and he knew that the brother who's accused of disloyalty won't fail him in making the other believe him.

XxXx

_**Brooke and Julian:**_

"I can't believe I actually believed you!" she screamed from the top of her lungs as the man stood there closing his eyes pained. "You can't have a good bone in your body, it's just…"

"Brooke…"

"No!" she jumped back when he tried to touch her, "You stood here telling me all about your family, and your life tragedy, you said you care, and you actually led me to believe you do have a heart, Julian!" she screamed, "When… when you are fully aware that you just participated in the wrongful frame of an innocent man for a murder… and no not just any man… he's _my_ friend!"

Julian frowned clenching his fists, "Did you expect I'm frying fish for Dan? I _fucking_ work with him!"

"Oh my God, you're not even defending yourself."

"No, seriously, what kind of dirty business do you think we do? You know I work with him, Brooke, and you know that when I said those things that night and you knew it when we-" he stopped abruptly washing a hand over his face.

"When we what? Slept together?" she challenged with a glare.

The night Julian told her about his history, they have in fact slept together, but, something was different, it wasn't like every other night, Brooke has felt it, Julian has felt it, and the ecstasy, the euphoria, the dizziness that was there only proved it.

"You know why you're so upset right now,"

"Oh, enlighten me, please."

"Because you're still in love with Lucas fucking Scott."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you are, and that's why you're so worked up about finding out we hurt him through his brother, and it's also why you made a scene when you found out Dan attacked him." He huffed in complete and utter annoyance.

"I… I can't believe you right now!" she exclaimed as he looked at her with a scoff, "You are completely neglecting the main point and throwing things at me. Okay, so what if I'm? Does this make what you did right? Does it even relate?" she said her voice rising more with each sentence.

"I never said anything about it being right, and just in case you're wondering, I never know what Dan's intentions are, I just do what he wants me to! And no, Brooke, it doesn't relate but it matters!"

"There's no justification in the world, Julian. You hurt people! And in case you don't notice, you don't even care!"

"Do you think I like it?" he screamed back.

"You sure look like you do!"

"Well, you're wrong." Julian didn't know where he was coming from, he never even thought about it, or he more like, stopped thinking about it long time ago, at first he used to think what they were doing was wrong, that Dan is asking him to do bad things, but with the way he always justified his actions, the way he always told him that life is unfair, and that you either attack or be attacked, he eventually got used to it, he found it a logical way to survive. But, right now, and since he has started getting close to Brooke, he has started seeing the innocent point of view again, the one that saw goodness and chose it, he started caring about her opinion of him, and that got him classifying his actions into good and bad, only they were all bad, and he knew she'd hate it all, she'd hate him… and that's why he kept trying to hide things from her, but she always found out in the end.

"So, then why, Julian? Why do you do something you don't like?"

"I told you; I owe him."

"That's the worst reason ever. If you owe him you pay him back, you don't throw your life away for him; you don't become someone completely…"

"Completely what? Disgusting? Dirty? Evil? Filthy? Repulsive?" he suggested.

"Stop."

"You know you're thinking it."

"You know it too." She challenged again. "You are only trying to find a way around the truth right now."

"What truth, Brooke?" he sighed, "That you'll never see me worthy? Because that I know."

She frowned, "No, Julian, you only think so because you have no plans whatsoever to change."

"Change?"

"Yeah, change."

He has never even considered change, he has only figured that his life is already settled, he's here, working with Dan, and that's it. "And become what? Like Lucas Scott?" he spat with an eye roll.

"Yeah, you might as well consider it." She gave a blatant glare.

"Jeez, I didn't know he was quiet the charmer; he's got you and Peyton in love with him at once, next will be Haley since her man is locked away." He said bitterly.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'm not in love with anyone, and not that it's any of your business, Lucas is a good man, as is Nathan and all of my friends, Julian, the people you are constantly hurting for no apparent reason other than following orders, do you at least even know Dan's reasons?" she narrowed her eyes at him, to be honest, Brooke didn't know why she was having a conversation with him, she didn't know why she didn't just kick his evil behind out, she didn't know why she bothered explaining or even consider _fixing_.

Julian's mouth opened and closed in an attempt to answer but he couldn't, he did know that Dan hated the Scott brothers, he never told him why but he assumed it's because they competed with him, Dan needed to be standing alone in the market.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Brooke shook her head, "I think you should go. And don't come back again." She said with a blank face.

Julian's face fell; he didn't expect that, he should have, but he didn't, he wasn't ready for that, he has got used to it, to her, to her warm touch and to her stubbornness, he even secretly liked this current conversation, because on some level, it meant that she cared, but, no, he can't just leave and never come back.

He rose to his feet with a ghost-like look on his face, "Brooke,"

"Stop, Julian, and get out please."

"But, I can't."

"What?"

"I can't just leave, please."

"Please what? Do you even hear yourself? I don't even know why I spoke with you in the first place. You obviously love working with Dan and you don't want to change that, and I can't have you around, so just go."

"But… but, I can't."

"_Why_?" she persisted.

"Because… He might hurt my family, Brooke."

"So, you keep hurting other people?"

"In fact yes, I'd rather other people get hurt than have it be my family."

"Well, those other people are _my_ family."

That got him to shut up; is this how she feels? Is he hurting her without knowing? Because Julian could swear that Brooke cares too, and if she does, then he is indeed hurting her, because what she just that, what it meant, choosing others above him, considering other's feelings and not his, it does hurt, but… how can he even think that he hasn't hurt her? Even without her caring for him, she does care for those people, and he hurt them therefore hurt her… what is he doing and why can't he think straight? Why are all his aspects unbalanced?

"But, I love you." He blurted out as his eyes widened and his chest heaved; this must be the answer.

She stared back at him and he wondered if she had even heard what he said, he hoped she didn't because there was no way she feels the same way, and he was already feeling the pain as it is.

"Get out!" she finally said closing her eyes.

"Brooke…"

"Get out!" she screamed with a glare, and as Julian did what she asked with a heavy heart, his head was blurry, he has never felt that way before, and he has never questioned himself like he's doing now, he has always been a free man, on his own, just floating around in his bad boy vibes, doing what he wanted to do and saying what he wanted to say, he never felt the need to behave until he met her, and he never thought he'd get a broken heart, never thought he'd be walking out of a girl's door wondering if his life was actually that bad after all, never thought he'd ever re-think it, or be tempted to make a decision about it, and he for sure, never despised Dan Shaw like he does at the moment.

XxXx

_**Mouth:**_

'Karen's' was in a critical time, they did everything the right way, but something was still off, obviously the fact of Nathan's whole arrest, case and trial had a bigger effect than they thought, but then again, no one believed that it was the case, like seriously, Dan's reputation wasn't a secret and people still attended The Comet, which kind of pointed fingers towards the man himself regarding the lack of attendance at the opposing club, he is scaring people away.

But, as hard work pays, it was hard work and it only that still kept Karen's an opened running business.

Mouth and Skillz have been helping Lucas and trying to follow the footage of Keith or Nathan on the day Keith died, they have been trying to dig dirt on Dan, or to even find the member of the gang fight that led to Keith's death in the end, but everything has been led to a blocked wall.

To say Lucas was losing his mind would be an understanding. Mouth has been trying to be as much of a help as he can be, to take things off of his friend's shoulders as much as he can, and that's why he still didn't tell anyone about what he saw at Brooke's the other day.

Honestly, Mouth didn't even know what to make out of it; Brooke is a friend, and she has been a friend for a long time, and he knows he was never supposed to see what he saw, but he didn't know what it meant either, is Brooke involved romantically with Julian? Julian being the right hand to the man who has been wrecking everyone's lives including her own? He couldn't help but think there has to be a catch! She must have something on her mind.

It's a known fact that Brooke's problem with Dan was money related, but, she wouldn't do that to her friends, right? She couldn't be an ally to Dan, would she? Yes, she has her fair share of fights with Lucas and Mouth has been a witness of a recent one himself, and he has suspected her still having feelings for his friend, the man who is head over heels for another girl in the moment, it appears, but… still! Brooke is better than that? She wouldn't just sell them out.

No, it can't be. Her problems have been about money, and she _has_ been making money lately, even if she was going to sell him out, she doesn't need to. She can just pay her debts now.

_Then, what?_

Mouth didn't really want to think anything bad about it, despite all the motives she would have, and despite knowing that jealousy can blind the most faithful human-beings, but, he _knows_ Brooke. And she even said she's over Lucas, and also she made things right with him.

Brooke being a traitor wasn't an option.

It has to be either she's planning something, or… or she really does solely have feelings for the worst person she could ever pick.

Either cases, it was wrong, and Mouth believed Brooke is playing with fire… whatever scenario it turns out to be, it's just dangerous and would definitely not end well.

He has anticipated talking to her, but, he wasn't sure how to approach this topic, they were friends indeed, but he didn't want to cross lines, or to cause any awkwardness, that's bedside the fact he was still wrapping his head about it.

But he figured eventually that for her sake at least, he should talk to her.

The thing is he couldn't find the time to; they were seriously running out of time before Nathan's hearing and with Lucas running around everywhere trying to grasp anything, any sort of information that could help, neither Mouth nor Skillz could let him go through it alone, they have been helping with the truth hunt and with the club, even though Karen has made it her own mission to revive the club along with Haley, still it wasn't enough.

Mouth walked in the opened doors of the club to see a working buzz in there, they have been working on updating the place and adding to the lights and decorations, Karen believed it was a risk to take, and so, workers were there and also everyone was there to help.

Mouth was actually looking for Lucas, he has been following a line scenario but it led to absolutely nothing once again, Lucas has been hard to track lately, and as time passed the harder it became to find him.

"Hey, Mouth." Haley greeted him putting a box aside, she was glad to give her attention for someone instead of work and stress for just a moment. "Are you here for Millie?" it wasn't exactly a secret how Mouth had eyes for the girl and that they have been getting along.

"No, is she here?" If Millie was here that means Brooke is too.

"Yes, she has been a great help actually." She answered looking around trying to spot her but couldn't, "Why are you here then?"

"I was actually looking for Lucas, have you seen him?"

Haley shook her head forming a thin apologetic line with her lips, "I haven't seen him for a while."

"Yeah, it's getting harder to find him." He sighed.

"Even Nathan says he hasn't been visiting lately."

Mouth picked up on the accusation tone in her voice as he gave a look, "Give him a break, Haley, he is really trying to find something."

"Is he?" she furrowed her eyebrows as Mouth mimicked her taking offense for his friend.

"Look, I know you're worried about Nathan and everything, but Lucas is his brother, and he is never going to leave him."

She sighed, "I know, I know, it's just… I thought that by now there would have been something, anything!"

"So did he, and so did I. But, it's not his fault either."

"I know, and I didn't mean it like that, it's just… hard time… for all of us."

He gave a sigh looking down, "I know." He nodded and gave her arm a pat with a warm smile, "It's going to be fine."

"I really hope so."

"Mouth!" Brooke greeted as she joined them, "Are you here to help?" she was holding a bottle of champagne and a cloth in her hand as she rubbed the bottle clean.

"I was looking for Lucas, but if my help is needed I'm free in the moment."

"Sure, come on, I have a lot of these to clean all by myself." She said referring to the bottle, "Are you okay, Haley?" she asked looking at the other quiet girl.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." She offered a fake smile.

"Everything is going to be fine." She assured her giving her a side hug and as they both exchanged smiles, they decided it was enough of break time as Mouth followed Brooke behind the bar to start cleaning bottles.

"Do you know where Lucas is by the way?" he asked her.

"No, I don't. I bet even Karen doesn't. I think no one saw him since yesterday… I don't know I lost track of the last person who has spotted him." She said busing herself picking up bottles that has been affected by the decoration work and caught dust.

"Yeah, I get it. He's been really busy."

"How's your investigation going anyway? Found anything over the devil yet?"

Mouth hated himself for the fact that his mind automatically took suspicion in her question; what if she is asking to report back to Dan?

"No, not yet." He answered trying to push it out of his head.

She sighed, "I can't begin to imagine how Nathan is feeling now. And Lucas, he must be going crazy, _devastated_."

He instantly felt guilty; what is he thinking? Brooke is genuinely a good person, she obviously cares, right?

"Of course he is, everything just collapsed, Nathan, the club, the investigation… _Peyton_." Mouth said and added the last word suddenly needing to see Brooke's reaction to the topic as he looked at her and saw her uneasy nod.

"Yeah…" she agreed.

"You don't know where she went, do you?" he pushed further and his stomach flipped as he saw her give a nervous chuckle.

"No, of course I don't." she shook her head, "Is he… looking for her?" she frowned and brought her eyes to his for the first time.

"I don't know if he is," he shook his head, "But I know that it would have been easier on him if he at least knew she's safe." Mouth didn't think that Lucas would be looking for Peyton right now in the middle of all the Nathan mess, but he wasn't also happy with Brooke's reactions and he feared that his suspicions would be right after all.

"Right… but, I think Peyton really needed to leave. I wish things were a lot easier though." She said seemingly having her own thoughts before she shook her head, "God, I wish none of this has happened in the first place. Why does Dan have to be such a devil?"

Or not! What is he doing? Why is he testing her? He should just talk to her about it.

"Brooke, I need to talk to you…" he said after a while of silence through which he was debating wither or not it's the right thing to do.

"Ah, I know that tone." She smirked, "You can't stop thinking about her even in the middle of this cold war, do you?" she teased and he had to process for a second before realizing she thinks he's talking about Millie, "I mean, I love you both, and it's so sweat, but, you have to man up and talk to her yourself, Marvin."

"Thanks, I guess?" he gave an awkward laugh, "But, that's not exactly…"

"I know. You don't usually find yourself in this situation and it's confusing." She gave him a reassuring smile and put her hand over his tenderly, "But, trust me, Mouth, once you find that feeling, you shouldn't let go of it, you have to… grasp it." She told him with a soft smile that Mouth couldn't read, it could have been a lot of things, guilt, sadness, or even pure excitement… but in the end she was truly giving him a piece of advice that somehow he knew came out from a personal experience.

Maybe Brooke Davis was just in love after all? Maybe everything is fine? He couldn't be sure, but he knew from her eyes that she's not ready for any kind of personal talk about herself, that she was helping and busing herself probably to escape her own inner pain, Mouth couldn't be sure of any of it, but he promised himself to keep an eye on Brooke Davis until it's the right time to talk.

XxXx

_**Peyton:**_

She wasn't sure anymore that she has made the right decision. Now that she had a lot of time to think –in fact time is all she has- she can't ignore the nagging feeling in her gut or the ache in her heart that leads to the sound echoing in the back of her mind that she has made the wrong decision.

Once she has took the decision, she couldn't not tell Dan, after all, he had the key to this place having spent some time with her mother there before she died, and Peyton has never been there since. And besides, even though she disagreed with him, she couldn't just leave without having him knowing where she is, this would have just backfired from her original purpose, if she just disappeared he would think Lucas have something to do with it and hurt him all the more.

He sent someone with her though, at first she didn't think much of it, she knew the place is big and it would probably be better if there was someone at the gates of the farm, but as she came to realize it, the man –that suddenly turned into three men- were her prison guards, first they said she shouldn't tire herself and that they'd get her what she needed when she said she wants to go to the market, bust she soon realized that they were instructed to not let her leave the farm at all, and no matter how loud she screamed or how aggressive she got, they never budged, Dan's men never budge.

So, she has walked into her own prison willingly. It was suffocating. The farm was big and the air was fresh, but she never can stand the idea of being locked somewhere no matter how enormous it is. Restriction of freedom is the definition of prison anyway.

So, when Peyton found herself alone, not followed by the man that has become more like her shadow, and when she found the gate empty, with one man probably replying to nature's call and the other getting some supplies from the market, she didn't hesitate to exit the gates and suddenly she could breathe again.

It was the same place, same air, same sky and same land, but the feeling between inside and outside made all the difference.

She knew they'd catch her as soon as they realize she's gone, but at least, until this happens, she's going to enjoy.

She walked in the long dust road lined with high trees from both sides knowing her way to the market, and despite being all what she has thought about since she got here –apart of trying to get out of the house- her mind wandered back to the life she left behind in Tree Hill.

If she was honest, and she is, she has missed it deeply, of course she misses everyone, Haley and Brooke and the newfound friendship the three were acquiring together, and the club, her house, even Nathan and Haley together, she was looking forward to see more of this relationship, but there's one she's missed more than all the others, and she didn't even know it was possible seeing she never even spent an adequate amount of time with him, but that's thing, she wanted to… more than anything.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized it, and the more she saw all the signs she's missed before, one would think that him kissing her should have gave it away that he likes her, but she curses herself now for interpreting it completely wrong.

Peyton missed on getting to know Lucas Scott and she hates the fact that she is missing on the opportunity to ever get to do it. The more she thinks of it, of him, the more she lets her imagination goes wild of what could have happened, the what ifs and the wishes, and the more it pains her heart.

They have shared a kiss. And so far, it was the most alive Peyton have ever felt. Ever. She, being the rich classy girl following al the restriction that follows, has never let herself do something just for herself, and so far, it seemed like the very little moments of freedom that she managed to steal, have been with him, wither it be running in the pouring rain, battering back and forth with him, letting her guards down, talking to him or… kissing him, it all comes back to Lucas.

But, she has done what's best for him… she couldn't have forgave herself if she just gave in and ended up hurting him because she was too selfish.

Peyton smiled big when she reached the busy market of Red Heights. It was nice to hear people talking again and not have it being told she's not allowed to leave, or over the radio. She realized she can't keep this up, she will have to find a solution, she's not going to wait for the next time she's lucky enough to sneak out! However, that's something for another time to figure, she has to just enjoy being out for now.

She was happily looking around and watching people interact when something caught her eyes as she frowned; was this Nathan Scott in the paper?

She took her way over and picked the paper and her eyes widened at the title; why are they describing Nathan as a convicted murderer? She read the article quickly, and she didn't even understand anything as she stumbled over the words. Her eyes wiggled frequently trying to apprehend what she's reading, she tried once again, and this time she got it.

Nathan was arrested the same night she left Tree Hill, and for what? The murder of his adoptive father? This is insane! She barely knows him, but she can't imagine him hurting anyone, let alone his own family!

Is this… Is this why Dan kept her locked? So, she wouldn't find out? _Why_? Why would it matter to him if she found out?

There's an answer, but it can't be true. She put her hands on her temple feeling dizzy from the possible realization she's slowly reaching. If this is right, if Dan is behind this, and she can't find a reason why he wouldn't be, then she has made him a huge favor by coming here.

Oh, God!

There is no other answer! Why else would he keep her locked form the outer world? Red Heights is so close to Tree Hill, and whatever happens there, news would fly in no time… and here, only half an hour out of the farmhouse, and she already wants to go back to her hometown.

She _has_ to go back. She left so Dan would leave everyone alone, but apparently, he is not planning to, with or without her in the picture. She can't even imagine what they have been going through this whole time, oh God, Haley must be crushed, she was only starting to lead a happy life and… and Lucas! His brother is all he got. She knows that, she just does, hasn't she seen them? It's so obvious they're close, besides, every Tree Hill resident knows their story; they have already faced a lot of injustice in life.

The trial, it's in two days! She has to go back. For Nathan, for Haley, and of course for Lucas.

Dan has just proved he has no respect for her, she didn't really think anything of it when she was told she's not to leave the farmhouse, she thought it's Dan's paranoia of her running back to Tree Hill so soon, she knows he wants her away from all of them, and since she wasn't planning on it, she didn't think so much of it, she didn't really try to get out, but now… now it's not even negotiable, she is going back for the trial and she is going to testify everything she knows.

Apparently, she was too much sucked in her thoughts post the surprising news as she wandered with an absent mind around that she didn't see the two men rushing her way as they muttered a few things Peyton didn't hear from the distance between her conscience and the outer world in the moment, and she was hurtfully led back to her fancy prison.

But, she is going to escape this no matter what.

XxXx

_**Haley:**_

Haley's fear wasn't at all invisible, from her trembling hands, to her distant looks and her tears eyes, to her constant snap outs or voicing of negative what ifs everyone knew she was scared of losing Nathan, she was scared that life will prove its cruelty over her once again by giving her a glimpse of how good her life can be and then take it all again, she was scared that unfairness would catch her again, that she has come to spread her bad luck on the people she loves now, so yeah, Haley James was scared and she was not hiding it.

She was not hiding it because it took everything in her to put on a brave face whenever she visited Nathan, only for him did she pretend she's strong and that she believes everything will be fine, only for him did she smile and said all the supportive things she hoped are true. Only for him.

His hearing is coming up, and she was falling apart inside, but up until the moment he was brought to sit in front of her, behind the old wooden table she had the scariest pale face ever, now though, seeing him, holding his hands, she planted the warm smile that has come to give him hope.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I could be better." He cracked a smile, "But, that's not the deal, how are _you_?"

"Good. _We_ are good. Waiting for you."

"I wouldn't wait." He murmured trying to withdraw his hands from hers but she held tighter.

She squeezed his hands and ran her thumb over his skin, "Don't say that. You're coming out in two days, Nathan."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because," she licked her lower lip and gulped, "because you're innocent. You didn't do anything."

"I didn't."

"I know." She nodded and gave him a smile while locking eyes.

He couldn't help but lift his lips up in a small smile, "You're so good to me, Haley James."

She smiled wider and then took a deep breath to change the topic, "Karen couldn't come today, the club is turning out beautiful." She informed with a bright smile.

"Good. I know you're busting yourselves to save it. Thank you."

"Oh you think we do it for you." She smirked and he gave her a questioning look, "No, honey, we're saving it to have a place to work." She said and he gave a chuckle.

"Right. Because you will have a problem with that Ms. delicious singer." He teased with a hoarse sound as she gasped and slapped his hand lightly in a playful way. He laughed and then cleared his throat. "And Lucas? How is he?"

"He hasn't come?" she questioned.

He shook his head, "No, he hasn't."

"Well actually no one sees him anymore, even Karen says he's barely home." She told him regrettably.

He nodded, "He must be quiet busy, right?"

"Yes, Nathan, of course." She answered way too quickly which didn't put Nathan's head to rest. "He really wants to get you out of here."

"Yeah, of course." He nodded, but the truth is he was scared, he didn't know if it was the approaching final day, or Dan's words that just stuck in his head and didn't seem to get out. "He didn't find anything, right?"

Haley didn't know how to answer that, she doesn't see Lucas, she doesn't even know what he's following at the moment even, and yes, of course Lucas didn't find anything or else he would have come and told them, but she didn't want to bring Nathan down so she gave him a warm smile and hand squeeze, "I'm sure he will. He's in on something." She partially lied, after all, whenever Lucas found a lead he said he's in on something, but that was when he showed up to inform them with updates anyway.

"Yeah, he will." Nathan nodded, if he's really searching so hard like they are all telling him, and if there's really a way out like Dan says, then why hasn't Lucas found it when his trial is in two days? Why is it taking him so long?

Haley tried to calm him; she's trying to put his head in rest constantly, but is it really possible? Nathan read the nervousness in her tone whenever he brings up his brother despite her cleverly hiding it, and he never liked it.

XxXx

_**Lucas:**_

He thought it's a miracle that he's still able to tell things around him, with so much thinking, jumping from one place to another, and having very limited time to rest his eyes and the rest of his vitals, it was sure a miracle that he was still aware of his surroundings.

He has been working with a cast around his arm, and he couldn't imagine how annoying and exhausting it is to not have all your limps at use until he tried to unravel a mystery with only three. But thankfully, he just got rid of it, sure his arm was still wrapped up but he can at least use it freely, no matter how much it hurts along with his chest, however, it was hard to notice the pain being sucked and threw from one person to another thought to the next idea or attempt.

But, now, while driving his mother's vehicle, feeling that this is it, he's finally reached the end, it's here, and his heart is finally going to be at rest at the end of this road when he reaches Red Heights. He just needs to get to her, convince her it's already enough hiding, enough holding back the truth and then take her along with him back to Tree Hill, and hopefully they will make it in time for his brother's trial, it really depends on his persuading skills.

Lucas has been trying to grasp a line to follow since forever, anything that would help and while having no luck, he was hoping that Skillz or Mouth have found anything against Dan too, or anything that would help his brother, he knew he can count on them in that, but as it seems, there was nothing, and as it seems, Dan has covered all of his tracks.

And Lucas thought he'd just give up.

However though, he received a phone call the last night that warmed his heart, it was like the light at the end of the tunnel, he couldn't believe that after all this time, a phone call could just resolve everything like that.

The rest was on him though, so now, he's driving to Red Heights having the address perfectly memorized from the piece of paper he has hurriedly scratched out to convince the woman to come and testify, the woman who has called him and told him she believed his brother is innocent, who said that she was there and have definitely witnessed the gang war and exchange of bullets that eventually killed Keith.

Just as he was giving up, after all the search and effort he has been doing to find something to clear his brother's name.

Red Heights wasn't so far away, he has been there a couple of times, and he knows the way, he had to ask to get to the right address though, and when he eventually did he parked the car out front in the empty quite street, walked through the small metallic gate and walked up to the door and knocked.

It took a while but then a man opened the door, "Um, hello, sir, I'm Lucas Scott," he introduced and the man just looked at him, "I'm looking for a Mrs. Danielle Joker." He explained, "Does she live here?"

"Sure," the man said and instead of moving aside to let him in, he moved forward grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside where he was received by another man before he could progress what was happening. "Danielle sure loves to joke."

And right at this moment, Lucas knew that he walked into a trap, a mistake that could cost him everything, aside from his own life which he didn't know still had any future, his brother's life was pretty much ruined, after all it didn't take more than one punch in the face to knock him out, as he was already as good as a dead body moving around.

XxXx

_**The hearing day:**_

The scene was as intense as it could be, this was it, the moment where everything would finally end and the toss was a fifty percent happy ending and fifty percent a miserable one. No guarantees, nothing at all.

While Nathan was being escorted to court room, he was met by the man above it all, the one who the law was probably made to suit him, Dan Shaw, he didn't say anything much different from his first visit though,

"I hope you the best of luck."

"I'm sure you do," Nathan replied bitterly.

"I just want to warn you so you wouldn't get a broken heart, I didn't see your brother in there."

"Word of advice, don't ever get between me and my brother."

"Hey, I'm just saying." He said holding his hands up defensively, then he leaned forward to whisper, "My offer still stands though. Anytime through the trial, if you decide to join forces with me, just give me a nod. But that's it. The end of this trial is your last chance to walk as a free man, Nathan." He pushed back forward and sent him a wink.

Nathan was shaken, his brain was frozen, he didn't know what to think or how to feel, he just knew that the next moments will probably determine the rest of his life, he can't believe that he have to defend himself and prove his claim of not committing the murder of Keith.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he reached the room that holds his fate; he reopened them shakily and saw familiar faces, he hesitantly scanned them and saw everyone has come to support him, Karen, Haley, Skillz, Mouth, Brooke, Owen, Chase and even Mary, everyone but Lucas. His heart picked a rapid beat.

"Where's Lucas?" he asked straight away before anyone gets to say one or two supportive phrases.

Karen gave a nervous smile, "He's coming, I'm sure he is on the way."

"But where is he?" he insisted.

"He left town yesterday, he said he'll be back on time." She told him, "He won't be long; he just went to Red Heights."

Brooke's ears seemed to perk at the mention of the city as she cut her train of thoughts, "Is Peyton coming?" she blurted out before she could really think it over causing her own eyes to widen as everyone looked at her.

"Peyton? Why? Is she there?" Nathan questioned although he has already got his answer.

"No, I mean, I don't know, I just…" she stuttered and it was obvious that she was only covering up, but it was not the time to grill her about it now, it was definitely not the time… she was furious with herself at the moment as she glanced over at Dan who was sitting calmly next Julian with a smile on his face. And Mouth didn't miss it.

Brooke's blurt has caused even more tension than there was already, and no one really knew what to say, no one knew if any word could reassure Nathan at the moment, and anyway, the hearing was just about to start.

And as the room went quiet Nathan looked over at Dan who was looking back at him with a smile…

XxXx

Running and panting, running and never stopping until you reach your destination, it is harder – the hardest when you have a deadline, when you have to make it there as fast as you can, when you are trying to make it in time for the trial of an innocent man who is about to get sentenced behind the bar for something he didn't do.

Lucas was running; he has escaped, no actually he wasn't sure if he has escaped or let go of, because it was awfully easy to get out of there, and he wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, after all, he is running late, he doesn't know if he's going to make it in time for Nathan's trial, maybe that was the whole purpose of it, he didn't know why though? Why let him miss it when he doesn't even have anything to help him with, maybe he was about to find something and they came up with this plan to distract him? No, he doubts it; he was on the edge of depression from having no clue at all how to help his brother.

They have wrecked the car, it wasn't working, so, he had to find a ride back to Tree Hill, which wasn't an easy task, but he eventually did. So now, all he could do at the moment is run through the streets of his hometown to make it in time.

Lucas was running and so was Peyton. She tried to run away three times, since she has found out about Nathan and the hearing, since she realized she was being held there for a reason, first two attempts were a failure, but she made it the third time, just this morning, she doesn't know how she did it, it was the one time she didn't plan, the time she just wanted to get out without having a strategy, and it worked, being in Tree Hill now meant she just had to find the stamina to run harder until she makes it in time, at least show her face there then catch her breath and begin telling everything she knows Dan has done to mess with the brothers, and tell her own reasons of believing he is the one behind this fake frame of murder too.

Just as Lucas reached the street and when he was nearing the building, he heard his name being called as he stopped in front of it and looked to his right panting, his heart skipped a beat and he had even more trouble getting air to his lungs.

Peyton slowed down as she reached him both stood panting and trying to catch their breaths as they looked at each other.

"Peyton," he mumbled out, "You're here."

She nodded, "I'm. For Nathan. For _you_." She said between breaths.

His mind raced, but there was no time for questions now, he nodded and looked ahead to enter the building with her, to go be with his brother,

"Lucas," Karen said as she appeared coming out of the long hall in the entrance of the building followed by a group of people.

"Mom," he whispered out in confusion.

She jogged the distance towards her son, "It's over, Lucas."

His heart skipped a beat, "What… what does that mean?"

"It's over." She repeated as she stood in front of him, "The real murderer confessed."

"What?" his eyes narrowed in confusion; just like that?

It wasn't until then that everyone else came behind Karen and they were taking in the appearance of the late pair in front of them, they looked like they have been through hell and back, unadjusted clothes, messy hair, flushed faces and sweaty bodies. Nobody understood what the deal was, but their appearances kind of spoke one language, and Haley was the sooner to judge.

She stepped forward with a frown, "I can't believe you!"

"What? Oh, I'll explain, just tell me what happened first." He said thinking she means that he was late.

But before any more words were to be exchanged, Dan and Julian appeared along with Nathan and a guard.

"Nate," Lucas shouted as he took his way over to him and brought him into a hug. "I can't believe it you're actually out, it's over, right?"

Nathan however didn't say anything, in fact he didn't even move.

"Are you… are you free to go right now?" Karen asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Let's go then, we have a lot to talk about…" she smiled widely.

"Actually, I have something to do."

"What?" all eyes shot towards Nathan in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked with furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes looking between his brother's cold stare and Dan's smirking face.

"Yeah, I'm going with Dan."

"What?!"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Where were you… Lucas?" Nathan asked ignoring everyone's protests of confusion.

"I…" he frowned, "I in fact was running late because I was trying to find something to help you."

"In Red Heights?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes in Red Heights. But, it turned out to be a joke." He said and gave Dan a dirty look that only fed his smirk even more. He looked back at Nathan and was taken aback by the cold look in his eyes, "Come on, you know I had nothing more important than to get you out."

"Yeah, apart from _Peyton_." He spat nodding his head towards the blond who was as confused as everyone else if not even more. With that, Nathan sent him a look and without giving him the chance to defend himself or explain, or for anyone else to speak, he turned around followed by Dan and Julian as the three left leaving a group of people standing in front of the court feeling as if struck by lightning, with one in particular having a sinking heart accompanied with rising rage.

Because Lucas gets it, and he gets it very well; once again Dan made a joke and it's on him.


	16. Rose petals in the storm

**16\. Rose petals in the storm **

Everybody was fazed, no one knows where that came from, what could have possibly happened all of a sudden that made Nathan drop everything and follow Dan? When did they even agree on it?

One moment everything was fine and Nathan was finally free and they were all ready for life to get back to normal, and then the next Nathan has walked out of jail but into another one making a deal with the devil willingly.

"Well, I hope you're happy."

Everybody's eyes fell on Haley who had her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face as she fought tears while looking at Lucas.

"What?" the blond man frowned as he took a step closer looking at her with a glare; he was already deeply enraged from the prank Dan pulled and he walked right through it willingly, and he didn't need other stupid ideas at the moment.

"It wouldn't have killed you to work harder and find Peyton later, Lucas." She spat while her tears filled her eyes.

He clenched his fists trying to control his rage, "I… you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, yes I do." She sobbed, "If it weren't for you, he wouldn't have followed that demon. You crushed him, Lucas."

"Haley," Karen tried to interfere but Lucas was fed up already, he couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

"Me? God, you're _so_ funny!" He screamed throwing his hands in the air, "You weren't with me. You have no idea what I have been doing all this time, you don't know anything, Haley, so, you really should shut up."

"No, I won't, Lucas." She took a step forward despite Karen's attempts to get her to calm down, "That's right. I don't know what you were doing; nobody did, because you never told us, because you were running after _her_."

"Haley, that's not true." Mouth interfered.

"How would you know, Marvin? Every single time I asked you about Lucas you said you don't know where he is."

"You really think," Lucas said through gritted teeth, "You really think that _you_ would care about my own brother more than I would."

"I didn't before, Lucas." She spat, "And I really held my breath hoping that you really do care, but now, yes, I do believe I care more, Lucas."

"You're insane! You don't even know me, Haley. You have no right." Lucas shouted. "I have done nothing but try to end it all."

"Good job by the way. The guy just showed up and confessed, he must have been only hiding from _you_!" she scoffed sarcastically.

"It's all a game! A set-up." he exclaimed.

"God, you have the nerve! Everyone knows how _crazy_ you are about her. _Everyone_. And I knew it all along that you will drop it all, and go look for her instead of rescuing your brother."

"Haley," it was Peyton who spoke this time with wide eyes and shaky fingers as she started to wrap her head around things, "I came alone. I only met Lucas out here." She shook her head.

"Well, of course you'll say that." She spat. "This is all your fault, too. If you didn't go…"

"Leave her out of this, Haley." Lucas growled.

"See?" she said in a humorless bitter chuckle, "Just her knight in the shining armor."

"Oh my God, you've gone out of your damn mind." Lucas said disbelieving.

"Let's calm down and think straight, Haley, I think you need to take a breath and listen." Karen tried putting a hand on her arm.

"You… you weren't here, Karen, Peyton is all he thinks about." She cried.

"Are you really that slow, Haley?" he shouted angrily, "It's a set-up. Open your eyes! I told you before it's all Dan's fault and you also said I was crazy, and look… look where we are. All because of Dan." He continued shouting madly while his voice got louder and louder with each sentence.

Peyton stepped forward with blurred vision and put a shaky hand over his shoulder comfortingly.

"We're here because of you, Lucas."

"That's enough, Haley. Enough." Skillz said as he pushed forward and tugged her arm away.

"No, this is all-"

"This is all bad enough, let's not make it worse, alright?" he said cutting her off.

"Well-said." Karen commented. "Let's all calm down and go home instead of making a scene… a bigger scene."

"Yeah, that's better." Mouth agreed.

"Come on then." Karen spoke and began leading Haley away before she stopped looking at her son who hasn't moved, "Lucas?"

"Go ahead, mom, I have to take care of stuff."

"Right, sure you do." Haley scoffed.

He was about to start shouting at her once again but his mother sent him a pleading look so he slammed his mouth shut and let out a grunting noise of annoyance. He then turned towards Skillz, "Can you make sure they're home safe? I'll meet you later on in the club, okay?"

"Sure, man." Skillz agreed and followed Haley and Karen.

Mouth and Brooke, and Millie started following the too, "Wait, Brooke. Wait a second." Lucas called for her and she looked back nodding and Mouth stopped too not wanting to leave without her and Millie.

Lucas turned towards Peyton who has been standing and letting silent tears fall shaking much like Brooke was. As soon as he turned to look at her she shook her head bringing her hands up to her chin in shame, "I'm sorry, Luke, I didn't mean for any of this." she squeaked out.

"Hey, shh, it's okay, you didn't do anything." He replied soothingly as he put his hands on her arms, suddenly his tone changing from shouting and aggressive, to tender and caring.

"But, it's my fault." She whispered in a sloppy voice. "It all happened because I left, Haley is right, isn't she?"

"No, no, it's not your fault, okay?" he confirmed looking her in the eyes, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes." And then her eyes widened as she looked up at him as if suddenly remembered something, "I didn't know. I ran away as soon as I knew. And I don't know what Dan have done, or what he's planning, Lucas, I really don't." she rambled.

"It's okay, it's okay." He said even though he didn't understand but he only saw she's scared and she was looking for security and probably a safe haven so he pulled her into a quick hug just to let her know it is fine now, "Go on and rest for now, okay?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry, Lucas, I really am."

"Stop saying that, it's not your fault." He shook his head and then turned to Brooke, "Hey, Brooke, can you make sure she's safe?"

"Yes, sure, I will." She nodded as she moved forward and hugged her friend rubbing her back, both were crying but Peyton already looked way worse, "Come, on, Peyton Sawyer, let's get you home." She said as they walked side by side as Millie joined them and Lucas sighed watching them leave before turning around.

"Hey, Luke," Mouth called and caught up with him, "What are you doing now?"

"If he thinks he can just mess with me or my brother and get away with it, then he's surely mistaken." He stated as he took big angry steps with Mouth following beside him.

"I know you're angry, Lucas, but stop and let's think for a while."

"Think? _Think_? What's there to think about? It was a set-up. He tricked me and I fell for it." He cried, "And I don't know how he managed to convince Nathan, but unless he believed I was dead or something, then he is dead to me too."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." He stopped abruptly and looked at his friend taking a deep breath finally letting his hurt show, "I would never give up on him, Mouth."

"I know that." He nodded.

"Then how come he doesn't?" he threw his hands in the air in frustration, "How could he believes Dan over me?"

Mouth shook his head looking down for a second, "I don't know. But, listen, he was –_is_ devastated, he was scared and I'm sure that's where Dan pushed from."

"Still," he shook his head, "See, I would never believe it, because I never would do it. Hell, Mouth you know I've going west and east and all possible directions trying to solve it."

"I know, Luke, and just… give him time and he will too."

"No. It's not about time. It's now or never." He said the anger returning to his eyes once again as he continued his furious walk.

"Wait, Lucas, just think it through."

"I told you, there's no thinking."

"But, you have to. Come on, let's talk. I have something I want to talk to you about, anyway."

"Not now."

"It's important, Lucas."

"Not as important as this."

"Yes, Lucas, it-"

"Mouth, please." He snapped, "I can't do this right now." He determined, "I will meet you and Skillz in an hour in the club." He said and it was final, Mouth knew Lucas was not going to change his mind about this, he knew he can neither say nor do anything to stop him from going over to the snake's burrow.

Lucas walked into Dan's place and no one tried to stop him and of course Dan was waiting for him with a smug smile; he has known he's coming, and if Lucas didn't know any better he'd say he was eager to meet him, but then again maybe he actually is.

"Where's Nathan?" Lucas asked straight away choosing to ignore the gloating smirk on the man's face.

"Your brother is resting, he needs it after all this time, you know in a real bed… unlike the one you were going to let him spend the rest of his life on." Dan said calmly, "But, take a seat, Lucas."

"You know very well that I never gave up."

"Oh, _I_ know." He nodded, "But, nobody else does, Lucas." He shook his head, "I mean, you didn't even let me do any work, you made sure of that yourself."

"Seriously, Dan? You didn't do _any_ work? Danielle Joker?"

Dan looked at him for a while with a growing smile and then he burst out laughing, "I'm sorry, but this one was actually really funny."

"It's one thing to mess with me, Dan, but to come between me and my brother… that's not even going to work, and you will pay for it." He threatened loathingly with a glare.

"Now, once again, I didn't really do anything here. That was all on you, Lucas, you didn't visit your brother, and you didn't find anything to help him, after all it's me who got him out of jail time."

"Just because I didn't _hire_ someone to take the plea, right?" he spat.

"Who said I hired anyone? Why would you assume that it's not the real murderer?"

"Because it's you, Dan. Nothing is ever real with you."

He thought for a second, "Maybe you're right."

"Where's my brother, Dan?"

"Why? Why do you want him?"

"Why? Because, there's no way he's staying here, he needs to come with me."

"No, he doesn't. Look, Lucas, instead of throwing everything on me, just accept the facts, he made a decision."

"Because you deceived him."

"You really should give your brother more credit than that." He pointed out faking disappointment, "But, if it was so easily done, maybe you weren't so close after all."

"You scum, son of-"

"What's going on?" Nathan cut him off walking into the room all cleaned up.

"Nate," Lucas said looking towards his brother and not failing to see the intense look on his face, "Come on, what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here, Lucas."

"Here? With Dan? Why?"

Nathan shrugged, "Why not?"

Lucas stared at him for a while in utter shock, "What… what happened, Nathan? What did he tell you, huh? Did he tell you that I abandoned you? That I preferred to look for look for Peyton instead? What could he possibly have told you to make you come here?"

"Nothing, Lucas, I didn't need anyone to tell me anything."

To say it hurt would be an underestimate to what Lucas felt at the moment, "And you actually believe that?" Nathan shrugged at him, "Come on, Nathan, what's the catch? Did he threaten you?"

"Why is it so hard or you to believe that your brother is just smart enough to play for the winning party?" Dan interfered.

Lucas shot his head towards him with a glare, "You shut up. What did you do, huh? What do you want?"

"Enough, Lucas!" Nathan frowned, "I just want to be here."

"Well, what about us? Your family, Haley? The club?"

"Do you really think there's hope for the club anymore? Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know." Nathan said making sure the sarcasm is obvious.

"Alright, alright," Lucas frowned back with a deep frown and intense eyes, "Forget about me, what about Karen? And Haley?"

"Forgetting about you, I think I can handle my own relationships and family."

Once again it felt like a stab directly in the heart, "Do you… do you realize what you're saying?"

"I am, yes." He nodded with raised eyebrows.

"Nathan, have you lost your mind?"

"I'm perfectly sane, Lucas! Why is it really hard to understand that I can't stand you right now?" Nathan said taking an angry step forward.

"This is stupid! I'm telling you for the last time, quit being an idiot, put some sense into your mind and stop playing games. Come with me."

"I don't want to be anywhere near you." He gritted his teeth.

"You… you're an asshole." He threw his hands in the air, "Fine, Nathan, but don't come back crying and forget you have a brother."

"With pleasure."

Lucas turned around to leave before the feeling of suffocation kills him right then and there.

"Make your visit longer next time." Dan shouted after him as he left while grasping for air.

Lucas knew his brother could be stubborn if he felt left out or somehow twisted things in his mind that he doesn't belong, he has a history of shutting himself away from them whenever he feels so, but every single time Lucas was able to reach him and calm his demons down. It has always been that way, but never like that. Even in his darkest cases, Nathan never thought of dropping out completely like that, of joining forces with an enemy just to hurt him… and hurt him he did. Lucas' vision was blurred with tears, and he hasn't cried in a long time. A very long time.

It can't be only this morning that he has been tied up in a house in Red Heights. It feels like another lifetime. And then, Lucas was already so tired, having barely slept in weeks, and loads of tiredness have been added emotionally and physically and of course mentally, he was at a point that it wasn't impossible to imagine having an easy normal day.

He didn't need people's stares as he walked to know that he looked like shit at the moment. He must have the look of a homeless person, because he feels like a homeless person.

He knew he said he'd meet his friends in an hour, but, he took his time, he let his legs wander slowly through the town, he didn't take a direct route to the club, and he didn't exactly walk like he has a destination, in fact he couldn't even find the will in him to do so, he was only going there because he said he would and he needed to have a talk about anything else other than his idiot of a brother, maybe all the buzzing and noises in his head will stop then.

It was still a couple of hours before opening when he finally made it and sure enough Skillz and Mouth were both waiting for him there.

"Lucas, are you okay?"

"What happened, man?"

"Ah… it doesn't matter." He attempted to bring it out in a normal voice, but it came out in a weak sniffle, "Tell me… how are things around here?"

"Forget about it here, it's fine. What happened with you, Luke?"

He groaned and took a deep breath, "Can we please talk about this later?" he pleaded and then looked alarmed, "Unless… do you also believe what Haley and-"

"No, no, God, no!" Skillz shook his head, "Not for a minute."

His features relaxed a bit, "You must be the only ones then."

"Come on, Luke, she didn't mean that… and neither does Nathan. Give it time."

"Time can't fix what's broken, Antwon." He looked down and Skillz didn't reply; because if he called him by his real name, then he must be really broken and it's really serious.

"So, tell me, how are things?" he repeated his previous question.

"Actually… we wanted to tell you something." Mouth said sharing a look with Skillz, "But, it can wait if you're not up for talking."

"You can tell me anything as long as it's not about Nathan."

"Well," Skillz began, "it's not about Nathan, but it could be about Dan."

"Could be?" he narrowed his eyes finally finding something that could get his mind occupied, "What is it?"

"Well," Mouth began shifting in his seat, "It happened a while ago, just as we were starting the investigations, and I was… I mean, I was by Brooke's house late one night… and I saw Julian coming out."

"Julian?" Lucas cried in disapproval.

"Yes, and… they kissed."

"Wait, what? Who kissed?"

"Him… and Brooke."

It must be the thousandth time that Lucas' mind stop functioning only that day. How in the hell could Brooke be kissing Julian? He has stopped him from harassing her once, and… and he's Dan's tail!

"The man is like the paluge. Everywhere and reaching everyone!" he cried out in frustration, "Oh, Brooke, what are you getting yourself into?" he whined washing his hands over his face, "Have you talked to her?"

"No." Mouth shook his head, "I tried once, but it didn't seem like the right time, and with the investigations and everything… I didn't even know what to think of it… but, I don't think we can ignore it anymore… if Dan is in on something else to harm her too we need to stop it."

"I… I will take care of it." Lucas offered.

"Are you sure? You have been taking care of a lot of things lately, Lucas."

"No, it's fine. I need the distraction anyway. Besides, despite everything, I think can connect with her on this one…"

He nodded, "Right…" Mouth inhaled deeply, "I just… I told you because, I don't know… with everything that's happening, I don't know what could be helpful piece of information and what isn't."

"No, Mouth you did the right thing telling me either way."

Brooke Davis is the next stop then.

XxXx

Haley was seated behind the table in the kitchen at the Scott house sharing tea with Karen in silence after she's stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, Karen." She whispered out.

"For what, dear?"

"I disrespected you." She brought her eyes up to meet the older woman's in shame.

"I understand. You're upset." Karen said while taking a sip form her tea. "Because… I know how it feels to see someone you love slipping away and you can't do anything about it."

She might have known the younger woman only a few weeks, but they have come closer, it was only easy to like Haley as a person, and it was easier to just adore her knowing she has been taking care of her boy and seeing the support she offers him, she saw her connecting with him in a way she has no other one do before. She may have never held Nathan in her womb, but he is definitely her son just like Lucas is.

It has only been a few weeks yes, but it's the hard times that brings people closer, and Karen was beyond grateful for Haley, and also she was worried about her at the same time.

Karen remembers how it felt losing Keith, she remembers having him as her other half and all of a sudden without any warning without any signs, he's gone. She remembers how scary it is to rely on something staying with you and then it's not true anymore.

And as hard as it was, she can't re-live another loss with Nathan, not her boy, that would only be harder, and the worst thing is, he's throwing his life away with his own consent, there's no accident, no higher forces, nothing… Nathan willingly decided to choose the wrong side.

Dan's involvement in the case came as a surprise to her, the kids –her sons and their friends- managed to keep the secret from her the whole time, and she only heard about it during Lucas and Haley's fight in front of the court, Karen was a smart woman, she knew her son was hiding something from her but she has wished it was only regarding where his heart lies, and she hoped that once everything was over, he'd be able to open up, but now as she realizes, it is much bigger, and she's yet to get the details, and she won't settle for anything less than the whole story.

"Why did he do that, Karen?" Haley squeaked outputting her cup down.

Despite having her own heart aching at that, Karen reached over and brought the girl to her embrace, "I don't know, dear. But… Nathan has a good heart although it might mislead him sometimes."

"Yes. Yes, he does. He has a very big heart… that's why I don't understand."

"Nathan is my boy. I know him. Sometimes he's under the impression that he doesn't belong, but… that has always been solved in no time, so, I'm positive it's nothing. I'm positive he just needs to overcome his own demons."

"I really hope so."

"But, you know who else have a good heart, Haley?" the woman gave a tender smile and Haley looked down knowing where it is going, "Lucas. He does, just like his brother."

"I know that." She mumbled and closed her eyes taking a breath, "I know, I just… we, we are all here worrying, and Lucas is gone all the time barely letting us know his plans… and then he's late and he shows up with Peyton and I-"

"You were scared." Karen finished for her and Haley was confused for her tender tone, after all, it is her son that Haley just attacked throwing accusations at.

"Yes, I was… I am."

"I know." Karen nodded with a smile, "But, it's going to be fine, Haley." She said even though she didn't know that herself; she had a lot of missing gaps and she needed to get the whole picture. Her theory of everything turning out to be fine was based only on the fact that she does know her sons, and she knows that both of them are devoted to family, they knew each other inside and outside just like Karen likes to think she does with them… and she knows that Lucas can't just not do his best to help his brother, and Nathan wouldn't just believe so and leave.

"Why don't you have some rest, and then when you wake up you could start telling me the whole story you've been hiding form me?" Karen suggested earning herself a sorry smile from the girl.

"Hiding? What hiding?" Haley said although she's smiling.

"Nice try, but I'm going to know all the truths here." Karen said pointing a finger at her.

"Do you think I should be the one telling you everything?"

"Well, seeing that my own sons haven't done it so far, and since you have been following them in that case, then yes, I think you should. I don't care what they think; I _will_ get all the facts."

Haley nodded firmly, "Yes, ma'am." She agreed; she would have wanted the same thing if she was in her shoes.

"Now, go get some rest."

"I think you should too." Haley nodded standing up, "I will be back by night."

"In fact…" Karen spoke up, "Why don't you stay? You could use Nathan's room." she offered.

"Karen…" she started shaking her head.

"No, no, it's okay." Karen reassured, "I could use the company, and I bet you could too."

"That's right; I could." She nodded, "Thank you, Karen." She said as the woman only gave her a warm smile, she stopped at the door of the kitchen and turned around again, "Hey, Karen?"

"Yes?"

"Just a reminder, but you did a good job; you've raised two great men." She told her and Karen's smile grew wider as the girl left. She knew it was Haley's way of letting her know that she never meant what she said to Lucas, and that Nathan will find his way back home, and that she –Karen- needn't some to worry about.

XxXx

When her doorbell rang, Brooke was ready for a fight thinking it was Julian coming to mend things. But, Lucas was the last person she thought would be giving her a visit at the time; she thought he'd be having a lot on his mind, and if not running after the facts again, he'd be resting.

"Lucas," she said with wide eyes as she let him in, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you." He said as they sat down her on the sofa and him on the adjacent chair.

"Of course." She nodded still a little confused, "How are you?" she figured it has to do with the whole drama going on.

"I'll manage. But, it's not about me."

"What's going on, Lucas?" she frowned.

"Brooke, we've been friends for a long time," he started, "and sure, we had our drifts, but, I like to think that we are good friends."

"Of course we are." She confirmed feeling taken aback having no clue where it is going.

"Good." He nodded, "So, based on that, do you have any secrets that you'd like to share?" he asked and Brooke's breath got caught in her throat.

She closed her eyes feeling stupid; she should have expected it, she has slipped up this morning, she has left the impression that she has been hiding Peyton's whereabouts from everyone. And even if no one told him about the incident, it was about time that he talks with Peyton herself and he might get that piece of information sooner or later.

"Luke" she started with furrowed sorry eyebrows and a sorry look, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." He said in a considerate voice.

"No, I know how important it was to you. I just thought that it's for the best."

"What?" he asked now getting confused; what was important to him? He only wants to make sure she's not involved in another Dan trick having Julian over, but… what is important to him?

"When she said it's better to disappear for a while, I thought it's a good idea. It was before anything that has happened and I… I still thought that it's better for everyone that she's away for a while."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

Her heart rate quickened, "About… Peyton." She said and watched as his expression held confusion trying to process as she gulped, "You… you're talking about me knowing she was in Red Heights, right?"

"Peyton was in Red Heights?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Now she was confused, "I thought you knew that, I thought you brought her back?"

"No," he shook his head taking offence in it, "I didn't, Brooke, I was trying to- you know, it's not even important." He decided then frowned, "You knew?"

She gulped once again feeling stupid, he didn't know, but he was going to eventually anyway. "I did. Lucas, I'm sorry, I only thought it would be better for her to stay away for a while."

"_You_ thought?" he spat, "Or Dan thought?"

"D- Dan?" she asked with wide eyes; why would he bring Dan's name now?

"Yes, Dan, because Dan is the one who wants Peyton away from me, and Dan is the one who thought it's funny to send me off to Red Heights on the same day of my brother's trial ironically enough the same place Peyton was," he listed coming face to face with the facts as he spoke them, "Oh, and he's also the boss of Julian, you know him? I think he's been a visitor here?"

"Julian?" she asked in horror, "How… how do you-"

"It doesn't matter as long as it's true, Brooke."

She stayed silent.

"Brooke," he called his frown deepening, "Is it true?" he insisted and she only gave a sob as an answer as she held her head down with her eyes squeezed shut.

"I can't believe this." he breathed out as he got up, "You? You're working with Dan?"

"What?" her head shot up in horror at that as she looked at him shaking her head fiercely, "No, no, Lucas! Don't think that way."

"_That_ way? In what way do you want me to think, Brooke?" he asked and gave a humorless chuckle, "I actually came here in fear for you, thinking that you might be in danger, thinking that I could be actually one ahead of Dan protecting people I care about." He exclaimed, "But, once again, he manages to slab me across the face."

"Lucas," she pleaded, "It's not what you think. I'm not working with Dan."

"Really? As I remember it, you had financial problems with him, and then, suddenly, he's off your back, and you're fine. And then, Julian leaves your house and gives you kisses, and then you tell Peyton to leave. If that's not Dan's work then what is?"

"It's not, I swear, Lucas, I was just-"

"What happened with you debt, Brooke?" he cut her off. "What happened? How did you deal with that?"

"I- it's not… I mean…" she stuttered not knowing how to answer that question; because in a way, she is working with Dan, but she also isn't. And if she's being honest with herself, knowing that Dan wants Lucas and Peyton away from each other actually affected her thinking that Peyton should stay away, so maybe it was Dan's work even if indirectly.

"Is it paid? Or are you offering service in exchange?"

"Lucas, no! Please let me explain," she pleaded in hysterics.

"I don't think there's any more explanation needed." He said stepping away, "You know I never thought you'd step that low!"

"I didn't. I'd never, Lucas. You know me, I didn't."

"You know what, I don't wanna hear it, I can't do this." he said shaking his head fighting the hurt look not to appear on his face; he thought that he had people around him that he can count on, that he can consider as family… but, even real family wasn't on his side anymore.

"Don't come near me again, Brooke." He said as he took big steps towards her front door wanting to escape.

"Lucas!" she screamed after him.

"Or near Peyton." He warned even though he had no idea where Peyton stands concerning him, but he had the urging feeling that she was now in danger from Dan just like everyone else. After all, her appearance this morning wasn't the brightest.

"Lucas! Wait." Brooke screamed as he slammed the door after him and she fell to the floor feeling coldness creep among her body, and soon, Millie came to take her in her embrace without telling her any 'I told you so' or any other sort of words.

Brooke has been breaking slowly with a crack after crack and Millie knew all she needed at the moment was a warm embrace and a shoulder to cry on.

XxXx

Nathan only wanted to sneak in quietly and grab a few things of his that he needed, and he wasn't sure if meeting Lucas or anyone else for the matter was a good idea at the moment. He has managed to get to his room without being caught, and as he started moving around gathering things, he heard a groan as he froze in his place.

"Hmm, what's going on?" He heard the voice that he would recognize anytime and anywhere as she turned around to see her rising from his bed, "What- Nathan?" Haley exclaimed in recognition as she jumped off of bed and ran up to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Haley." He whispered out as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace pressing his head on her hair inhaling her scent. She pulled away just a little and kissed him on the neck.

"Nathan, I knew it, I knew you'll come." She said and he felt his heart drop.

"Haley-"

"I was scared, I thought that it was all ruined and –" she stopped and looked up at him with a happy grin, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too, Haley." He said and pecked her lips, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said and leaned upwards to capture his lips in a passionate kiss and he closed his eyes caving in. Once they pulled away, she beamed, "Come on, Karen will lose her mind." She said pulling him out of the room.

"No, wait-"

"Karen." She called excitedly, "Karen, come on, Nathan is back." She exclaimed as the older woman appeared emerging from her room with sleepy eyes as she stared for a while before running forward towards the taller man.

"Oh my God you're here." She said as she hugged him, pulled back away cupping his face before pulling him in a hug once again. "You're here, Nathan. Come on, come sit down." She said starting to pull him towards the downstairs but he stopped in his place stopping her along. "What? What's wrong?"

"I… I just need to grab a few things." He said pointing to his room.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I um… I'm going back."

She stared at him for a while before letting out a disbelieving small chuckle, "Back?" she tilted her head to the side, "Back to where, Nathan? This is your home, this is _back_."

"Karen, I-" he started shaking his head a little wearing a guilty look.

"Do you want to go to Dan?" Haley asked accusingly, "Dan, Nathan. _Dan_. The very same Dan who has been insuring us all a hellish life."

"Yes, I am." He nodded, "This is for the best now, I-"

"I don't care what you think your brother did, whatever it is, whatever happened you don't go running to your enemy's hellhole."

"That's not what it is, you don't understand."

"Then what is it? Tell me, Nathan." She challenged, "Because all we have been talking about is wishing for life to go back to normal, so we can go back to being happy, and now that it's over, you're the one who's screwing it again."

"I'm not screwing anything, it doesn't matter where I am, it won't affect anything between us."

"Won't it, Nathan?" she frowned, "Everything near Dan gets burned, so what about living with him?"

Nathan didn't really know what to say, he didn't want to tell anything, and he wasn't about to cave and back away from it either.

"Nathan, dear," Karen said touching his arm, "Why don't you sit down and we could talk?"

"I… don't think there's anything to talk about." He shook his head.

"Really, Nathan?" Haley spoke again, "Don't you think we at least deserve an explanation?"

"For what?"

"For going out of your mind and leaving everything behind to go to Dan." She exclaimed.

"Do you really not know why?" He knew he was being a little bit harsh on her, but he couldn't do it any other way.

"Nathan," Karen put in again, "your brother didn't give up on you, he was working day and-"

"Mom, please." Nathan said closing his eyes, "Leave what's between me and Lucas between us." He begged.

"But, she's right, Nathan, you don't have to-"

"Please, stay out of it, I don't want to talk about it."

"This is not getting back to normal, Nathan." Haley shook her head with a frightened look.

"Maybe you're right." He nodded with a murmur.

"What?"

"Maybe there's no normal." It broke his heart to say it, but he needed to make sure she's at least safe, "Maybe there should be no normal."

"What? What are you saying?"

"Nathan, honey, you need to calm down and think before taking any decisions, okay?" Karen said trying to pull him again so they can sit down.

"No, I just…"

"Come on, we've all missed you."

"Mom, please." He refused as she looked at him studying his features as he masked it with a plane look, and Karen only pulled him in a hug and he wrapped his arm back around her as she rubbed his back up and down with a pained look. "I just… I just need to grab a few things and go." He whispered as he pulled back after a while.

She nodded, "Okay, honey." She gave a teary smile, "Alright."

"What? You're just leave?" Haley whispered out as she followed him while he picked up a few things from around his room.

"Haley," Karen said as she tugged her back.

"What? You're letting him leave?"

"You'll talk. You'll talk later." She squeezed her arm and patted his back as Haley looked at her as if she's lost her mind. Nathan turned around with his stuff ready to leave as he glanced at the two women.

"But you'll come back, right?" Karen asked with a small smile.

"I don't… maybe, yeah." Nathan let out barely audible.

"Okay, honey." Karen said warmly touching his arm.

He gave her a meaningful look that Karen liked to interpret as grateful before proceeding to leave.

"But, N-" Haley started before being held by Karen once again.

"He's leaving, Karen."

"I know."

"For someone who knows you're freakishly calm."

"He's hurting." Karen said looking over at the path Nathan just took. "He's got some conflicting thoughts."

"What? How can you tell?"

"Because, he called me mom. Twice." She said looking back at the girl next her, "And he never does unless he really needs to feel it." She explained and Haley gave a nod in realization and leaned her head over the woman's shoulder while Karen wrapped her arms around her.

And again, it was just the both of them.

XxXx

Lucas' legs were dead. He has been walking around town almost the whole day. Aside from the little while he has spent with Mouth and Skillz he has been walking with wandering thoughts as he rounded the town a few times.

He finally came to a stop, one he has wanted to make for a long time but dreaded. Wither he was ready to have that talk or not he needed to do it and now, even though he can't take any more disappointments, but, he's already taken a lot in one day, so another one would only make it the worst day in the history of worst days.

The blond opened the door to see him leaning on the doorframe looking like a dead man, inside and outside, "Lucas." She said breathlessly as he pushed himself forward when she made space for him.

"Come on," she said as she led him to the couch where they have shared their kiss the last time he was there. "You…"

"Look like crap?" he offered as she gave a tender smile.

"Wait, I'll make you a cup of tea." She said and turned around but he grabbed her wrist to stop her making her look at him.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere. We'll talk." She said, "Just a cup of tea to make you feel better." She said with a smile as he loosened his grip on her wrist and she left.

He threw his head back on the couch closing his eyes in tiredness already feeling a little bit calmer at her welcome of him as he hoped it will only stay the same.

She came back after a while as he opened his eyes and looked at her as she pushed a hot cup of tea in his hands, "I thought you fell asleep." She said as she took a place beside him holding her own cup of tea.

"No, I couldn't even if I wanted to."

She gave him a sympathetic apologetic look and he shook his head,

"No, don't give me that look, it's only…" he trailed off, "No, actually give it, I'm screwed anyway." He attempted to joke but let out a sorrowful chuckle.

"I'm so sorry, Lucas." She started, "I know my presence only made it worse. Brooke told me." She said and he winced at the mention of the girl.

"You didn't do anything, Peyton." He assured her, "Why… why were you there anyway?" he remembers vaguely what was briefly exchanged between them this very morning before the hurricane began.

"I wanted to help. I was going to say everything I knew Dan did. I came as soon as I knew."

"As soon as you knew?" he questioned with narrowed eyes, "You didn't know about the trial you mean?"

She shook her head, "No, I didn't know about the arrest in the first place." She said and knew he needed clarification, "You see, when I left I went to a farmhouse that belonged to my mom," she started.

"In Red Heights." He said making sure and she nodded.

"You knew where I was?"

"No," he shook his head, "I only knew about an hour ago."

She nodded intending to ask about it later, "Anyway, I went there, and suddenly Dan's men don't want me anywhere out of the house, I didn't see anyone for weeks until I sneaked out and found everything out. I only managed to run away this morning."

He nodded as he began to link the lines in his head, "Because they let you run away."

"What?"

"I was in Red Heights too." He said.

"You were?"

"Yeah, Dan managed to trick me into going there; I thought I was meeting a witness to clear Nate's name. But instead Dan's men held me in there until this morning too. And I have to say that running way was really easy."

"But… but why would- oh! To let Nathan see." She said in realization.

"You definitely got it faster than Haley." He pointed out taking a sip of his tea.

"Give her time, Lucas. She's probably shaken up and stressed."

"I know. But, I am too and I can't take any of it right now."

She reached over and touched his hand, "I know, it must be a really hard day." She said as she ran a thumb over his hand, "How is your hand?"

He has really forgotten that it was broken and that he's supposed to not use it in hard work, but then again, what was hard work? "It's fine I think." He said.

"You think?" she raised an eyebrow with a slight teasing smile.

He chuckled, "Yeah, it's the least of my problem, I don't think I'll notice if it hurts."

"Oh, Lucas. I'm so sorry." She gave his hand a light squeeze. And he liked it.

"For what?"

She looked at him for a while before meeting his eyes, "For everything. I'm sorry that this is happening… and I'm sorry I wasn't here I think." She added the last part in a murmur.

"You think?" he asked mimicking her earlier question.

"Yeah." She nodded looking down, "I mean, I wanted to have been here for you… but… I don't know if you did too, so…" she trailed off and it was silent for a while as he stared at her while she looked down.

"Why did you leave, Peyton?"

She withdrew her hand away and replaced it in her lap and brought her eyes up to him for a second before chickening away at his gaze, "I thought… I thought that Dan is hurting you all because of me."

"Peyton…" he shook his head trailing off in disapproval.

"No. I mean, after your attack that we all know was to keep you away from me, there was the incident with Nathan and Haley, and I was only getting closer to everyone, I thought he wanted to keep me deserted, that it was because of me he's after you… and I didn't want to be the reason for anyone getting hurt." She explained before taking a deep breath, "But, I guess I ended up being a tool to do just that." She said daring to bring her pained eyes to his.

He nodded, "And… and why did you come back?"

"I told you I wanted to come back for the trial to testify."

"So, that's the only reason you are here?"

She paused, she didn't expect that question now, but she was an idiot not to expect it, and if she's being honest, she doesn't want to lie or hide anything anymore, it was all tiring and enough, and seeing how things turned out, hiding only keeps complicating things, wither it was lying to herself or to him, it all only ended in pain.

"I… I guess no." she said and locked eyes with him, "I think it was a mistake leaving."

"You do?"

She nodded.

"So, you think it's alright for people to get hurt because of you now?" he asked teasingly.

She gasped, "Lucas!" she looked away shyly and he chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just… I haven't had a decent conversation with anyone in a long time." It was true, this was his first decent talk in a while and so far he was liking it. "No, really, why do you think it was a mistake?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

He shook his head, "No, I don't." he said seriously, "I don't think I know anything anymore. Especially when it comes to you, Peyton."

She gave him a guilty look which he couldn't help but feel bad about, but, in the same time, he's not going to assume anything with anyone at this point, his assumptions were apparently the worst.

She nodded knowing he's right, "I know. You're right." She took a deep breath, "I shouldn't have left. Just like I shouldn't have led myself to believe you were using me. It was only different ways to run away from the truth."

"And what is the truth?" He asked with a racing heart, Haley has told him that other night that Peyton said she likes him, but, he couldn't be sure unless she said it herself, it could have been a misunderstanding or it was what she thought she felt at that moment, it could be anything, and he wasn't going to get his hopes up or nothing, at least he thought he wasn't getting his hopes up.

"That I have feelings for you?" she said in a mumbling shaky voice, but he heard it loud and clear.

He stared at her with his heart pounding in his chest wondering if he has heard it correctly, and she stared back biting her lip wondering if he has heard her at all.

"You… you what?"

"I have feelings for you, Lucas." She repeated louder this time.

"So, it's not a trick?"

She shook her head.

"You really do?"

"I really do." She smiled, "I have had them for a while, but I think it was too scary to admit."

"God, Peyton." He shook his head looking down, "You… I thought this would never happen."

She reached out to put a hand on his cheek scooting over towards him, "I'm _so_ sorry, Lucas." She said sincerely, "I have treated you so badly and you didn't deserve that."

"It's… in the past. What matters is now. Right here, this moment." He said and tilted his head to the side a little kissing the balm of her hand on his cheek. He reached over holding it in place when she was lowering it, and reached with his other hand to hold her free one, for the first time in weeks feeling a wave of warmth invading his heart. "I… you've just turned the day over, Ms. Sawyer."

She let out a breathy smile, "Just Peyton." She whispered and he smiled back, "How are you, Lucas?" she asked with real concern.

He moved his body closer leaning his head to the back of the sofa using her hand as a pillow while facing her and she rested her hand on the back of his neck brushing the small hair there gently.

"How am I? Let's see, earlier this day, I told Nathan to forget he has a brother when I really didn't mean it even though it felt like he stabbed me in the heart when he chose to believe Dan over me."

Peyton pushed his head forward as she moved even closer so his head was now resting on her shoulder and she was wrapping an arm around him while her other hand was held between his big ones in a sense of security for the both of them. She said nothing and let him continue,

"And then I found out that Dan has more access than I thought he does."

"What do you mean? What did he do?" she rubbed his arm soothingly.

He took a shaky breath and told her everything, not just about the day's events, he started talking and he found himself opening up about all the pain he has felt in the past weeks up until this point, he told her about him chasing a clue that never existed to get Nathan out, and about his fight with Nathan over at Dan's, he told her about how he felt when he was held back in Red Heights and about Brooke, and he told her how inside of all this mess, he'd wished she was there so he could go over and let his heart out much like he's doing at the moment.

She listened carefully, she wanted to take it all away, he was hurting and she wanted him to stop, so she listened while he caved between her arms like a little boy, and she gave him all the care he needed.

"I feel like I'm standing all alone in the middle of a spinning world trying to stay fixated, to stand still and not let it knock me over, but each time I steady myself a hit comes to unbalance me… until I'm no longer standing, I'm spinning along and I have no control. Like… like a petal in a storm, it has nothing to do but flow with the wind inside the mess." He explained and she turned her head to place a tender kiss to his temple.

"You don't have to be alone." she whispered out, "I can spin with you, until we find the solid ground once again."

"Why would you do that?" he asked softly only wanting to hear some words of affection, just to make sure she really does have feelings for him.

"Because… I want to be with you, Lucas. If that's what you want of course."

His head immediately shot up as he repositioned himself while looking in her eyes for any sign of doubt and found none, he cupped her face caressing his thumb over her cheeks as she looked back at him impatiently waiting for an answer, her pulled her closer moving forward for their lips to meet in the middle in a delicate feather-like kiss.

The connection quickly sent sparks down her stomach as she shivered, it was a new feeling she has never experienced, after all, Lucas was the first man to ever kiss her, and this was the third kiss, but somehow the first, when the real first was only acted upon by him taking her by surprise and didn't end well, while the second was mixed with the nudging feeling to stop it and run away, while this one, it came when everything is in the clear, and it is only driven by the feelings they have been holding for one another.

He pulled back and didn't move his hands as he looked in her eyes, "It is the one thing that I have always wanted since I saw you."

She smiled wide.

"You're pretty." He told her and her smile widened while blush immediately was seen on her cheeks getting a chuckle out of him, "I'm not letting anything ruin this, Peyton. Not even Dan, so, don't think of leaving again because I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"Good. Because I'm not planning to."

He let out a sigh of content, "I can't believe how easy it is to talk to you."

"I love listening to you." She smiled.

He groaned dropping his hands to his lap, "Now, I have to go and have _that_ conversation."

"What conversation?"

"I have to go and explain to everyone what had happened, and why I claim to have not chosen finding you instead of being there for my brother." He complained, suddenly feeling how exhausted he really is after being allowed to relax for a while.

"You don't have to."

"What?"

"You don't have to do it tonight." She told him, "You have already worn yourself out so much; you don't need to go through it all today, Lucas."

"But, I can't avoid them."

"You won't. They will still be there tomorrow. You deserve a rest, Luke." She whispered caringly in a soft voice. "You can stay here. Take a break."

"Do you want me to stay here?" he asked absentmindedly reaching out for her hand as if asking for confirmation.

She smiled and shrugged, "If you want to," she bit her lip.

"Do I want to spend a night with the girl I have liked my whole life? That's a tough question."

She let out a soft giggle, "Come on then, let's get you some rest." She said getting up and offering him her hand which he took getting up.

"I have nothing to change into though."

"I have a few night gowns." She said aloud.

"Oh, dear God."

She laughed, "I'm joking, there are actually a few of my father's old stuff lying around, some that my mom didn't have the heart to give away."

"Peyton," he stopped her as she looked at him, "you don't have to."

"I want to." She offered a smile. "I could use the company too, Lucas. Besides, an extra pillow is more than fine."

"So, I'm a pillow now?"

"Uh-huh." She giggled.

"So, we're sleeping in the same bed." He pointed out and she raised an eyebrow.

"If you prefer having your own bed, fine, it's your loss." She shrugged.

"No. I won't have it any other way." He said in a genuine grateful smile.

And as it turned out, as they laid next one another with her resting her head over his chest while his arm wrapped around her to rest on her waist, seeking the comfort and security from each other's company, he was finally able to sleep peacefully, it was his first comfortable undisturbed night ever since he found himself in this storm.

* * *

Apart from the story, did you guys notice before that the brunette mother (Karen) had the blond son and the blond mother (Deb) had the brunette one. I just figured it's funny, probably from staying at home so long lol.

Anyway, what do you think about this one? It's slowly coming to an end, and I write more than anything in the world now, so, I published a new story fully aware that it might be so hard to keep updating, but I have always been excited to share new ideas that I get, so, here we go.

Let me know what you think please :)


	17. Knights and butterflies

**17\. Knights and butterflies**

When Lucas woke up the next day, he found himself alone in a bed he didn't recognize, but, it didn't take more than a few seconds to remember last night's events as if they were a distant dream. He stood in his place for a while to appreciate the events before he gets up ready to face the rest of the world again.

He actually had a good sleep night, and he was glad that despite all the mess in his life, something has finally turned out right, as if he was given hope after drowning in a series of dark events.

He got up and looked around for his clothes and when he didn't find them where they were left the night before, he left the room and immediately his nostrils were met with a pleasant smell. He went down the stairs and looked for her kitchen to find her standing there and humming along a song in the radio.

Her back was facing him as she was pouring coffee in cups and he looked at the table to see freshly sliced apples, and toast with margarine, two oranges cut in half and a few slices of Spam.

He gave an impressed whistle which caught her attention of his presence turning around, "If I knew I'd be greeted with such luxury breakfast I'd have gathered the courage to talk to you sooner."

"Luxury? Most of my vegetables are ruined in the garden; I couldn't make you everything I wanted." She said setting the two cups on the table looking at him with pursed lips.

He gave a smile, "Well, seeing as I usually settle for Cheerios, this is luxurious." He told her with a chuckle and moved forward as he cupped her cheeks, "Good morning."

She smiled wide, "Good morning to you too." She said and moved forward to peck his lips.

He gave an impressed noise and a teasing frown, "Who are you and what did you do to Peyton Sawyer?"

"Shut up and enjoy your _luxury_ breakfast." She gave him a playful glare which soon turned into a smile.

He did so as he sat down and she joined him, "By the way, do you have any idea where my clothes are?"

"Yeah, in the backyard."

"Aha." He said taking an apple slice, "Wait, what? Why are they in the backyard?"

She quickly lowered the cup of coffee from her lips to prevent herself from chocking of laughter, "They're drying." She giggled, "I washed them and left them hanging out there to dry."

"When did you do that?"

"After you fell asleep." She shrugged, "I figured you'd like to have clean clothes for the day, don't you? Is there a problem?" she asked skeptically.

"No, no." he shook his head, "You didn't have to do that though." He said with a smile.

She shrugged, "I just thought that you'd like a fresh day…" she bit her lip.

"You're… amazing. Thank you." He smiled gratefully. He didn't expect all of this, he was used to be taking care of himself since his mother left, and he had to admit that having her doing those things for him felt absolutely amazing, it's like she was taking loads of things off his shoulder by just doing small gestures that she could have just skipped and everything would have still been more than fine, but it was the fact that she did them all by herself, the fact that she wanted to take care of him, that's what mattered.

"It's nothing really." She smiled and looked down as they fell in a comfortable silence continuing their little meal.

"Hey, Peyton," he spoke after a while.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think you should stay alone." he said showing concern

"Do you think Dan will hurt me?"

"Don't you?" he raised an eyebrow, "You were just held hostage by him."

"Yeah, but, I'm fine." She shrugged.

"What are you saying?"

"Lucas, he used me yes, and I know that now, I won't allow it again. But, I don't think he'll hurt me."

"Won't he? You're taking a side other than his, Peyton. A side he's fighting actually."

"Yes." She nodded and took a deep breath, "But, he won't hurt me; he made a promise to my mom."

"What?"

"He was in love with her." She told him, "And before she died, he made her a promise to keep me safe." She explained, "But, nobody knows that, Luke. Just me, him and Haley… and now you."

He nodded in understanding, "I get it, no one will know. But, I don't think Dan Shaw is a man of his words, Peyton." He shook his head, "I don't think you're safe."

"I could stay at Brooke's." she smirked and he sent her a glare.

"That's just like staying at Dan's."

"Luke," she sighed and he groaned; she has been calling him that since the last night and it always had an effect on his nerves, and he really didn't want it to at the moment. "I think you were a little too hard on her, at least let her explain, maybe-"

"No, don't defend her, Peyton." He cut her off with a frown.

"Do you really think she'd sell you out just like that?"

"My own brother sold me out." He exclaimed.

She sighed, "Okay, I know what you think right now, but… you confronted Nathan, you gave him a chance, you didn't give Brooke though."

"Why? Why are you taking her side?"

She scooted over towards him with her chair, and put a hand over his shoulder and the other on his extended hand on the table, "I'm not. Luke, there's no sides, and if there is then I'm on your, okay? That's not the case." She said tenderly and he had to groan yet again knowing she's already got her access to him. "I just… don't want you to regret things later because you don't want to give her a chance."

He let out a groan, "I have a lot of things to deal with now, Peyton."

"I know." She nodded, "But, just consider it, okay?"

He sighed, "Well, for now everything stays the same, okay?" he told her and she squeezed his shoulder, "And I still don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone." he looked at her over his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Lucas." She reassured him. "I appreciate your concern though."

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It won't trust me." She smiled, "If I felt any danger, I'll come running to you, I promise, okay?"

He chuckled and nodded, "As long as you're happy."

"I am." She nodded before clapping her hands together standing up, "Now. Wash yourself up while I iron your clothes for you." She said energetically and he had to watch her in admiration still in awe of the fact that this is happening, she- Peyton Sawyer, just made him breakfast, let him sleep in her bed, washed his clothes and is basically taking full care of him at the moment. Peyton Sawyer, the fallen angel from his childhood.

A while later, he was dressed and ready to go face the real world once again to which he complained with a groan as she chuckled and told him he could come running to her too anytime he wants. Eventually, he left with a goodbye kiss promising to come by later again, because, how can he not?

He walked the distance home planning out his day in his mind, he knew he will have to sit down and talk to everyone and tell them what had happened this exactly, and he knew that his mother is going to have a lot of questions and she'd blame him for keeping things from her that whole time, and he for sure wasn't looking for all of that. However, he was planning on speaking to them all at the same time to avoid having the same conversation over and over again.

"Lucas," He heard his mother calling as her head popped out from the kitchen door as he entered the house, "You're here." She said locating him.

He sighed and walked over to find her having breakfast with Haley. He glanced at the brunette who looked guiltily at him. He guesses she felt bad already, but he wasn't going to have that argument now.

"I am." He nodded as he kissed his mother's forehead choosing to ignore Haley.

"Where have you been?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, mom." He assured her.

She examined him seeing he's definitely organized in comparison to the state he has appeared by at the court, and arose her suspicions seeing that it was also the last time she saw him, "Yeah, you look fine." She gave him a questioning look and he couldn't help but look away fighting a smile knowing that his mother would read him if he looked at her.

"Yeah, listen, we will talk later, okay?"

"Yeah, we sure will. Come sit." She said referring to the breakfast they were having.

"No, I already ate. Listen, finish up and get ready so we'd go to the club and talk along with Skillz and Mouth, there's a lot to tell you about."

"Yeah, I bet there is." She gave him a knowing look and he smiled.

"Later mom." He said and turned around.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"My room. I will relax a bit." He said and ascended the stairs; he wasn't going to relax, he didn't need to, he was pretty fine this morning, he has planned on changing and refreshing when he gets home, but he didn't have to nor wanted to now, those were the same clothes he was wearing two days ago when driving to Red Heights, but now that they were cleaned and ironed by Peyton, he didn't want to change, and he has already washed there to so, he was just going to sit and organize his thoughts.

He took off his hat when he entered the room and smiled to himself; Peyton has told him that he has forgotten it at her house when he came the last time and she has kept it.

"Where the hell have you been the whole night?"

He jumped as he turned around with wide eyes at the sudden angry hiss and there from the darkness of the corner of his room a figure took a step forward until the shadows fell off his face.

"What the hell-" Lucas started but Nathan clapped his hands over his mouth to stop his exclamation.

"Voice, man. I have been quiet the whole night so they won't hear." He warned removing his hands.

"You've here all night?" he hissed with a frown, "What the hell are you doing here in the first place?"

He gave him a frown, "To talk to your ass and settle things, but you never showed up."

"Settle what now? Do you want your share in the club?" he hissed sarcastically.

"Are you serious? You really believed that?" Nathan asked with wide eyes and a look of shock but then turned into a smirk as he saw his brother's frown.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Of course not, idiot!" he rolled his eyes. "I had to do this, Luke!"

"You bastard." Lucas exclaimed in a loud hiss and a glare.

Nathan gave him an apologetic look, "You know you're a bastard too." He attempted to joke and Lucas continued to glare at him before reaching out to pull him into a hug.

"You… you…" Lucas tried to form an angry insult but couldn't as he pulled back from his brother.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said apologetically, "There was no other way, though." He said.

"Why? What happened?" Lucas asked sitting down on the edge of his bed as Nathan mirrored him sitting on the chair behind Lucas' desk.

Nathan sighed, "He came and he said that you are looking for Peyton instead of helping me, and of course I didn't believe that," he hurried to say the last part when he saw Lucas open his mouth to protest defending himself. "He said that he has the proof that you will never find, and the price is for me to work with him."

"So, you just took it?"

"_There was no other way_." He insisted. "He had access to the police, he got you somehow late for the trial, and he wanted a deal, I had to take it, I knew if he was so sure then you must have had trouble and wouldn't have anything even if you made it." He explained and Lucas looked down with a sigh.

He nodded, "I didn't." he whispered regretfully.

"I know. And it's okay, Dan must have made sure you don't."

"He did, Nathan. He sent me all the way to Red Heights on a fake lead to keep me away until the trial."

"Is that so?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I swear that's what happened."

"So, you weren't after Sawyer?" he smirked and Lucas gave him a look while Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"No! I wasn't of course."

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing you." He laughed.

"So, what now, Nate?"

"I am staying at Dan's, let him think I work with him and hate your traitor ass, and get dirt on him." He shrugged.

"Nathan, that's-"

"That's the only way we're going to beat him." Nathan cut him off sternly.

"Yeah, also the way he could kill you." Lucas pointed out.

"Not if I'm careful, which I'm planning to be."

"Nathan, that's insane, what if he figured it out? What if he already suspects you?"

"It's worth the try, Luke." He argued, "Look, I'm not being bind by anything, I could walk away anytime."

"I don't think it's that easy with Dan."

"Okay, you're right. But, we need someone close, someone inside, haven't you been trying to get something on him? It has been no use."

"I don't know, Nathan."

He sighed, "Listen, trust me on this okay? And keep it just between us. I would have kept you in the dark too knowing you'd react that way," he pointed out as Lucas gave him a look, "but, I couldn't not tell you; I know you were hurt, so, I came late last night and you kept me waiting till the morning." He said adding a smirk, "Where were you, Lucas?" he asked.

"Out." Lucas shrugged before adding a sigh changing the subject, "Listen, if you must do this then there's things you should know."

"What?"

"Brooke," he started, "she… she's on some sort of connection with Dan." He said remembering the conversation he just had with Peyton about Brooke.

"Brooke?" Nathan gawked.

"Yes, Mouth saw Julian leaving her house and… kissing her. And when I spoke to her I figured she knew Peyton's place but never said anything."

"Oh, yeah, she slipped up yesterday." Nathan muttered with a frown, "But, really, what is she doing?"

"I don't know that yet." He decided.

Nathan nodded, "Alright, we'll figure this one out."

"Yeah, there's something else." He said, "It's a secret, Nathan, I shouldn't tell you, but, maybe it'd help you looking for something while you're there…"

"What is it?"

"Well… Dan was apparently involved romantically with Peyton's mom." He told him, "But, like I said, this is a secret, keep it only in your mind."

"Alright," he frowned, "and how do you know that?" he narrowed his eyes at his brother and looked at him analyzing his appearance and expression before raising his eyebrows, "That's where you spent your night, isn't it?"

"Well…"

"Oh my God, I should have known, what happened?"

"Nothing, we just… talked." He said with a smile that he couldn't help.

"Just talked?" Nathan gawked, "I don't think you _just_ talked."

"Well, we did, and… she said she has feelings for me."

"About time." He smirked as Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Luke, honey, we're ready if you are." A soft knock on the door followed by Karen's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Alright, coming, mom." Lucas called as they heard her footsteps walking off. "How are we going to communicate?" He asked his brother.

"I guess I will come when I can. Unless you plan on spending all your nights out, I will meet you at her house then."

"Not funny." He pointed a finger at him as Nathan chuckled quietly.

"Okay, then go, and I will sneak out after you're all gone. They're both going with you right?"

"Yes. Take care, Nate."

"You too."

And so, after a quick hug, and a pat on the back, Lucas left contently as his morning just became better, he was ready to go talk with everyone else because it didn't matter anymore who believed him and who didn't.

XxXx

Explaining everything again, wasn't much of a burden as it was before, as Lucas sat with his mother, Haley, Skillz and Mouth and told the story for the third time, although with Nathan it was less detailed, but, it was another weight being lifted off his shoulder now as they listened.

"Okay, Lucas," Haley took a deep breath; she has been trying to talk to him on their way over to the club but he wouldn't let her, "I want you to know that I didn't mean what I said yesterday."

"Didn't you?"

She took another breath knowing his mad at her, "No, Lucas, I didn't." she shook her head, "I know you wouldn't do that to your brother, it's just… I was really, _really_ stressed out and I didn't understand what was happening, and it was wrong of me to take it out on you." She said looking up at his stiff eyes, "I'm sorry, Lucas."

He sighed, "I know." He told her, "But, dammit, Haley, you can't keep accusing me of things like that."

"I know, I know." She said apologetically, "That was very unfair of me."

"It was." He agreed.

"Come on, Luke, don't be hard on her." Karen said motherly. "She was scared; it was a hard time for all of us."

"As long as I'm not accused of _disloyalty_ towards my family again…"

"Lucas Scott, always dramatic." Skillz smirked in an attempt to ease the tension, "She's basically your sister-in-law, cut her a slack."

Lucas chuckled at that while Haley's heart sunk to her stomach remembering the last words Nathan said the night before.

"Fine, you're forgiven, Haley James." He said and offered her a smile which she guiltily returned.

"Thanks, Lucas. I know I was being… mean and unfair but I promise I'll be more rational."

"Now, that everything is clear, and that you're thankfully okay," Karen said looking at her son and his features instantly held a knowing pained expression, "Wanna explain what you have been hiding from me, Lucas?"

"Okay, I will go… clean the bar. Care to help, Mouth?" Skillz said getting up knowing that if he stayed throughout this conversation he'll be scolded just as much as Lucas for keeping the woman out in the dark.

"Yeah, you better run." Karen said after them.

"I'm going to see Mia." Haley stood up too.

"Really? You're all leaving me alone?" Lucas protested.

"Well, Haley is the only one who doesn't need to escape, because she the only one who has been honest with me." Karen gave him a look as Haley sent an apologetic one while Lucas groaned.

"Of course she has." He frowned; Haley doesn't really have the ability to keep secrets for long, he has been on the receiving end of it himself when she told him about Peyton; she does it for good reasons though, but he still hates to be on the other end of it.

"You said it was an accident that broke your arm, Lucas." His mother started shaking her head.

"It was."

"It's not called an accident when it is a planned attack." She raised her eyebrows, "Why did he do that?"

Lucas groaned; this was exactly why he didn't want to tell his mother about it, now he has to bring Peyton's name into it, and he really doesn't want his mom to think of her as the reason why Dan sent people to beat him.

"He has been nagging us since the club took success." Lucas decided to build a base first before going into details. "Dan just didn't take it well."

"Aha, so the fact that he's playing father to the girl you like has nothing to do with anything?" she raised an eyebrow.

Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Dammit, Haley!" he muttered under his breath and re-opened his eyes to meet his mother's smirk, "Look, mom, Peyton really has nothing to do with anything, he's been using her, she… she's not involved in this business of his."

"Yeah, I know she's not."

"You do?"

"As a matter of fact, Lucas, I do listen when people explain, so, when Haley explained things to me, I didn't jump to conclusions like you, my own son expected me to." She scolded.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of what I can handle and not?"

"It's not like that…it's, I know you'd try to stop me if I told you I'm after Dan."

"Of course I would have."

"See? Then I was right not to tell you." He said and she glared at him.

"Lucas!" she exclaimed, "From now on, you tell me everything; I need to know what my own sons are up against instead of being bombarded with sudden decisions I can never see coming like yesterday." She said and he didn't miss the look or the tone of hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry, mom. I never intended to hurt you." He said, "And I'm sure Nathan didn't either."

Her eyes instantly lit up, "Have you spoke to him?"

"No," he quickly denied and then sighed, "I mean, just after the court like I said, his problem is with me though, not you and not anyone else."

"That will soon be under the bridge I'm sure; you're brothers." She gave him a sympathetic motherly look.

"I don't know." He sighed, "We'll see." He said not wanting to really make a conversation out of it; he didn't want to give anything away.

"Anyway," she said sensing his need to change the topic and knowing it's a sensitive, "No more secrets, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded although he just kept one from her a moment ago.

"Great then, I'm going to need to meet her."

"What? Who?"

"Goldilocks." She said with a smirk.

"Peyton? Why?"

"Why?" she repeated raising an eyebrow, "Well, I want to meet the girl who has captured your attention all those years ago, and obviously things have finally took a turn between you, and I'd like to know what she has done to you last night to return color to your face and revive your soul like that and thank her." She said proving that despite how secretive he believes he is, she can still read him like ever.

Lucas on the other hand blushed, only Karen –and Keith- had this ability to make him blush whenever she would make a remark about his love life, usually about Peyton. He opened his mouth wanting to deny but he figured there's no use as he let out a defeated noise and looked away.

"So? When am I meeting her?"

"We'll see about that, mom." He muttered.

"So, I'm right?" she smiled brightly, "That's where you were."

He groaned; he couldn't believe he fell for it once again, he could have just denied it, well, at least Nathan wasn't here right now, otherwise he'd never have let him hear the end of it if he saw his face right now as red as a tomato.

"Well, I got to go see how things have been around here." He said standing up while she never dropped her smile.

"Okay, lover boy." She called teasingly after him; while it was hard on one hand to understand what Nathan was going through and hoping the suffering on this part would end soon, Karen was glad that on the other hand her other son had found comfort inside all this mess and she hoped it was really worth the trouble she knows now he has gone through for.

"Hey, Luke," Skillz called him, "did you talk to Brooke yet?"

"Uh, no, not yet." He has decided to keep this one for himself for now, it was enough that he told Peyton and Nathan at the meantime, choosing to listen to Peyton actually and wait so he wouldn't regret anything later; even though he can't stand the brunette at the moment, but he should probably give her the benefit of the doubt, after all he really never heard what she has to say, so maybe he'll talk to her when he has cooled down a bit.

"Alright, do you have any plans regarding Dan?" Mouth asked him.

"No, not now either, no." he shook his head; he really didn't, Nathan was there and he didn't know what will happen with that, and he didn't even know if there was anything to find in the first place, he didn't know anything in the moment.

"Okay then, I think I have something, and I'll see if it's right." Mouth said.

"Something? What?" Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Well, it's more of a theory; I'll tell you all about it if it turns out to be true. I'm investigating, just wanted you to know." Mouth elaborated as Lucas nodded and told him just to be careful or to let it go if it's not worth it, because Dan has proved to be a heartless monster who wouldn't flinch on crushing someone, but Mouth had his mindset because if his theory turned out to be true, it'd turn things and nothing will be the same again.

XxXx

Peyton thought it is absolutely bizarre the fact that at this exact time yesterday, she was worried that Lucas hated her, that he would blame her for everything that has happened, after all they had history of throwing false accusations at each other, but she was done, she just wanted to be with him, and she was sure of it when she saw him in front of the court, so if he has thrown it all on her she wouldn't have blamed him but she would have been crushed.

But, the way things have turned out, was better than she would have expected them to be, all she wanted was a chance to get to know Lucas, but, when he showed up at her door looking the way he did, and obviously needing all the comfort he could get, it suddenly felt like she has known him her whole life, and she didn't even think, she just for the first time let herself do how she felt.

For the first time, Peyton Sawyer sought the freedom she was always dreaming about, she unleashed her emotions and the outcome was beautiful, she thought it was magically strange that it was so easy talking to Lucas, she didn't only let him know she wants to be with him too or that she likes him, no, she invited him to spend the night with her… in the same bed.

A month ago, she would have freaked out if she was told that this would happen. But, then again, she knew by heart that this was just right.

Her mind worked but she only wanted to right all the wrongs she has made when it came to Lucas Scott, she knows she has been a part of the pain e has felt, and she wanted to take it away, that's why she felt like she wanted to take care of him, to let him relax, to consider the little things she could do to make him feel the slightest bit better.

Peyton wanted to help, and she was glad to see that it actually worked.

And so, she wasn't about to stop helping.

She knew that if Lucas knew about her plans for the day, he'd be mad, or scared, that's why she didn't tell him beforehand, she was going to tell him later though, she has had enough of keeping secrets, she was delaying the conversation till the night.

So, there she was walking the all familiar way until she reached her destination, it was a short walk anyway and she didn't want to take her car, she walked through the gate and up to the door and knocked,

"Peyton?"

"Hello. Can I come in?"

Brooke hesitated for a while but let her in anyway, she didn't know if she knew what had happened, and if she didn't know, would that just make her look even worse with Lucas?

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Brooke asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good." Peyton replied, "I came for you actually."

"For me… Lucas told you, didn't he?" she asked but she has already knew the answer from the look on her face.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, he did."

"So, you spoke…"

"Yeah, we're good." She nodded once again, "How are _you_?"

"I've been better." Brooke nodded awkwardly.

"Brooke, what happened?"

"Peyton, I don't think it's a good idea that you're here. I don't want to cause any more trouble and-"

"Brooke, Brooke," she cut her rambling, "I came here by myself, and I want to talk to you, I'm sure Lucas will too once he cools down."

"I don't think, so, he's so convinced that I am not trustworthy."

"Well, I don't think that's true."

"And it's not completely false either."

"What?" Peyton frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Peyton, it's complicated." She shook her head, "_Really_ complicated."

"I think I go along with complicated just fine."

"You'll hate me."

"I don't think I will." She shook her head, "See? I don't think you're a bad person, I have had my share of misjudgments, and I think I can understand." She gave her a warm smile.

"Peyton…" she started and stopped unsure if she should really give in and talk to her; she wants to make things right, she does, but, she doesn't want Peyton to hate her when she knows the truth, but then again, will it be any better if she didn't talk? Lucas already hates her and he has already told Peyton, and it won't be soon until he tells everyone else, at least if she told her side of the story, she'll have a chance.

"Well," she cleared her throat, "the truth is," she looked Peyton in the eyes, "I _am_ working with Dan." She bit her lower lip.

Peyton nodded slowly; she won't judge, not now, she needs to hear the whole story, if she has learned anything recently, it's to never jump to conclusions. "Okay… what does that mean?"

Brooke was surprised by her reaction, but frankly thankful, "It's not what you think… not what Lucas think." She shook her head, "Well, it started way back when I wanted to start the garments designing the first time, I needed money and Dan lent me…" she decided to start from the very first start and she told her how she failed miserably and lost all her and Dan's money, and how he kept blackmailing and threatening her, and how he suddenly came to ask her for a 'favor' in exchange of letting go of her debt. She told her than how she really thought he cared for Peyton and she swore she would have never done it if she thought he's solely spying on her or that he'd hurt her or Lucas or anyone else for the matter.

Peyton listened and she couldn't hide the little bit of disappointment for the fact that her friendship with Brooke is based entirely on a scheme Dan prepared. She was still having hard time seeing Dan for he who truly is, she was still unable to let go of the idea of Dan being her guardian or the man she spent her life defending against all the people and the crowd, the one she chose to stand by against everyone else and took all the insults and the judgments for.

And now, she finds out, he's toying with her feelings, using her as a tool to hurt her beloved ones, and locking her away to keep her from her newfound friendships.

And to 'hire' Brooke to spy on her? That's a new low she didn't think of before.

Brooke proceeded to tell her she regrets it terribly that she unwillingly played a part in Lucas' attack, and then she told her how she tried to get out but couldn't, and how she was trying to flip the game on him and spy on him through Julian, but now, after her last fight with Julian after she realized his role in Nathan's arrest, she never let him in again.

"…And Peyton… I'm so sorry… I didn't know you were locked up. I thought that you were safe, and I thought having you away for a while will keep everything settled for some time until I have something on him… I thought it was the right thing, I swear, I didn't mean to harm you or Lucas or anyone else, _I'm so sorry_…" she was crying as she spoke between the sobs.

"Oh, Brooke…" Peyton reached forward and hugged her, "This is very messed up! How did you get yourself tangled in all this mess?" she said as she rubbed her arm up and down as Brooke cried.

"I know. I just… he got me Peyton, I owed him a sum of money, he waited until I was so desperate and made me do his work. I thought I was… being helpful somehow." She told her and then pulled back, "Peyton, our friendship isn't just that." She needed to tell her, "Dan might be the reason I started talking to you, but I really, really liked spending time with you. I really think of you as a friend."

Peyton sighed; she isn't going to pretend she's not mad. Brooke was one of the people she hated leaving behind when she went to Red Heights, she was one of the first people she ever trusted and let in her life, almost around the same time she did with Haley… she think of Brooke as one of the reasons she actually let Lucas in, Brooke was always pointing out his feelings for her and even her feelings for him, and she turned out to be right.

But she hated that it was based on a lie.

"You're mad, right?" Brooke squeaked out through her tears.

"Brooke… I don't know… I'm not mad. I'm _sad_."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I know." She nodded; it wasn't the time for holding grudges or looking back, "How are we going to get you out of this?"

"_We_?"

"Yes, Brooke, just because you made a poor judgment, doesn't mean I'll leave you in this alone. You shouldn't be in it alone." and she meant it; she might just recently becoming aware of Dan's devilish actions, but, she has seen enough to know just how manipulative he gets; after all he had her fooled for years.

"No, Peyton, you don't have to, you don't want to trigger him again… especially that obviously things with Lucas are… better."

"Dan played us all. Literally everyone participated one way or the other in his schemes, do you know why?"

Brooke shook her head as no.

"Because we all kept secrets and he used it to his own good. We weren't completely honest with each other and he used that to turn us against each other, I mean just because Lucas was too busy to share his plans, he managed to convince Nathan that he turned his back to him."

Brooke was seriously flattered; this was not the Peyton Dan was describing as naïve when he convinced her to spy on her for him. And it was true, Peyton was only restricting herself and her mind while living on Dan's terms, that have been imprisoning her all along without her noticing, and it took an actual physical imprisonment for her to see it.

"Peyton, that's really nice of you, but…" she blinked shaking her head, "… I don't think anyone else will see it that way."

She rolled her eyes, "Stop being so negative." She exclaimed playfully, "Of course everyone will see it that way, Brooke, everybody hates Dan enough. And if you mean Lucas, don't worry about him, he'll cool down and I'll talk to him."

Brooke was already feeling a lot better at how Peyton took it, and she couldn't help herself smiling, "You'll talk to him, huh?" she wasn't teasing, she was genuinely smiling, "I guess I've been right all along."

Peyton smiled, "You have." She admitted, although she knew Brooke will not let it go once everything is better.

"I'm glad you realized that, Peyton. He needs you by him. And you need him."

Peyton looked down for a second, "Is it… really okay with you?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes at her, "Are you really asking me that, Peyton Sawyer?" she tilted her head to the side a little; how is she asking this now? After all the pushing she has done for her to be with Lucas? And after all the things she also did that ended up sabotaging their coming together? "I've been waiting for you to come together for _so_ long." She cracked a smile, "You are now, aren't you?"

Peyton smiled tightly trying not to look too happy about it, "Yeah."

Brooke saw it though, "About time…" she teased, "But, really, I'm happy for you." She smiled genuinely.

Brooke has to admit that it was hard at first to watch it, but she wasn't blind, and she wasn't going to see it and not address it. Peyton was the reason she and Lucas broke up in the first place, but the blonde never even knew it. Lucas has always been in love with Peyton, his whole life, even if he was so scared to admit, but, it's the truth.

Brooke remembers very well how she waited for Lucas to completely open up for her when they were together, but she didn't realize that he was already giving her all he could, there was a part of him that he couldn't just give, and simply because he always wanted to give it to Peyton all along.

When she has noticed his gaze at her every time he saw her, she was going mad, there was a time when Peyton Sawyer was her mortal enemy without her remotely having an idea about it, and what made her even crazier was when she confronted Lucas and he didn't deny it, she told him that he has something for the blonde and he didn't say 'no, Brooke, I love you' he instead said that he thought he was over it and that he never meant to hurt her.

When they broke up, Brooke was really mad and upset, but as time passed, she realized that Lucas was never in love with her, and that he really was confused, it was only misfortune that she ended up getting hurt in the process. She let herself fall for him too quickly at the time and he just never got there. She was able to let go of it, or at least tried to, because in the end, she didn't want to lose him entirely.

And when she saw Peyton Sawyer entering the picture once again, she knew what was coming, and it certainly awoke old feelings of jealousy, that is until she got to know Peyton better and she has to admit that she was curious to get close to that girl when Dan asked her to. But, then she realized she's really nice, and she saw the flame between her and Lucas before she could see it herself, she pushed her into believing what Brooke knows to be true constantly because she wanted to watch it happen, part of her wanted it to happen so that she knows she's let go of Lucas for a reason, that he really belonged to someone else, and part of her also wanted to make sure it was true, that Lucas really never loved her and that he always had eyes for Peyton.

It wasn't only to bring to people together, it was helping her move on entirely.

And that's why it was easier teasing Peyton about it and not Lucas, the night they fought, she was mad at him for all sorts of reasons, for the fact that he hurt her previously, and for the fact that he broke up with her for Peyton yet never took a step closer to her, and for the fact that he is actually upset Peyton and was driving her away –that's what she thought was happening at the time anyway.

That was until she started seeing Julian differently, she wasn't really holding on that anymore, she had another issue in her mind; she saw something in Julian, and it really bothered her that he was insisting on being a damned followed to Dan and not man up and stand to him, he wasn't being his own self, but she knew he has it in him… to be someone respectful.

"Brooke, he's coming again." Millie appeared by the entrance of Brooke's reception.

"Oh, God!" Brooke let out; Julian has been trying to make Brooke forgive him or at least open the door for him to let him at least explain himself, but she never did, she just left him by the door until he left.

And sure enough there was a knock on the door, "Brooke, it's me." Julian said from behind the door.

Peyton looked at Brooke with a confused look as she recognized the voice, Brooke quickly put a finger on her lips asking her to stay quiet.

"I know you said you don't want to see me again… and that you are making it clear by not answering right now… or… the previous times," he took a deep breath, "but, God, please, it's so hard. I. Need. To. Talk. To. You." He said banging his head slightly throw the door between the words of his last phrase, "I'm sorry. I know I upset you, and I hurt you, and I was… I was being a jerk."

Peyton looked at Brooke who had her face buried in her hands; she couldn't believe this was happening, this was Julian, Peyton knows Julian, he was filthy and disgusting and… stupid. But, this man talking behind the door, she only recognizes the voice, but can't quite picture his face saying those things.

"But, Brooke, please, I'll do whatever you want…" he paused and they heard a thud indicating he was resting his forehead to the door, "I said that day, and I said it every time after, and it never changed, it's not just a spur of a moment. Brooke, I love you."

Peyton's eyes widened at this declaration_; this was Julian_? She never thought of him as capable of having feelings, he was so much of a jerk that it was just impossible to imagine.

"I just need you. I need you to forgive me."

She looked over at Brooke and could see her struggle as she listened; Peyton saw something she never thought of before, it was weird, bizarre, unexpected on all aspects, but Julian loved Brooke and Brooke loved him back.

She was just struggling to let herself come in peace with it, which was perfectly understandable.

This was really complicated like Brooke has said.

And it definitely wasn't a time to hold anything against the girl, because Brooke needed her right now, and she's not going to let her down.

XxXx

Lucas has been waiting to get back there since he left this morning, it was still a new feeling for him, this was Peyton, the girl of his dreams, and she was his, his eagerness to see her again was only expected, so, when Peyton opened the door for him, he wasted no time connecting his lips with hers in a deep passionate and knee-weakening kiss as he pushed forward closing the door behind him before pushing her against the wall never losing the connection. Her arms ware crossed around his neck and his hands were on her waist pulling her closer.

"What was that for?" she asked after they pulled away breathlessly.

"I missed you." He said tracing her cheek with his fingers, "Also, I have _always_ wanted to do that." He said with a boyish smirk.

She smiled although blush crept up her cheeks.

"You know, this must be my new favorite thing." He said, "When you blush, I mean."

"Now, you're making me blush even more." She said trying not to sound too shy but it wasn't possible as she looked down.

"I know." He chuckled, "I love it." He smiled, "Why are you dressed though? Where are you going?" he asked looking at her black tight skirt with the white tight blouse tucked in it.

She cleared her throat, "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that…" she bit her lip as she held the fabric of his shirt between her fingers.

"Yeah…?" he urged her to continue in anticipation.

"Promise not to get mad."

"What happened, Peyton?" he asked alarmed.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine." She reassured him and sighed, "I was already out. I just got back."

"Okay… where were you?" he asked already forming an idea.

"I went to see Brooke."

"Oh, God."

"Just hear me out."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because Lucas," she used a high pitched voice, "she's _your_ friend, she's _my_ friend, and she deserved to be heard. And just so you know, I was right." She explained and taped his nose in the end.

He groaned, "You… you're…"

"Amazing?" she offered with a big smile that he just found the most adorable thing in the world.

He looked away fighting a smile, "Well, at least you didn't go to Dan." He said; that was his first suspicion.

"Well…"

"You went to _Dan_?"

"No!" she exclaimed and he instantly relaxed again, "I wanted to though, but decided against it."

"Wow, probably a good decision, Peyton." He said sarcastically.

"Well, I didn't, okay?"

"That's because you shouldn't even want to do it." He frowned and then sighed, "Look, I just… I just found you, Peyton. I don't wanna lose you again. I… I just can't."

"I know, Lucas." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck again, "You're not going to."

"Yeah, not unless you keep thinking he's better than he actually is."

"Trust me, I don't anymore." She shook her head, "Look at us," she smiled and he looked at her confused, "we just had our first fight after being together for less than a day."

He chuckled, "Well, to be fair, this _was not_ our first fight."

"Hmm, you're right on this one."

"I like to think I'm right on everything." He furrowed his eyebrows playfully.

"Oh, no, you wish." She giggled, "Don't you want to know what happened with Brooke?" she bit her lip and he sighed.

"How about you tell me about it on the way?"

"The way where?"

"To the club, you're coming with me." He informed her.

"Just like that," she said with an open mouth.

"Mhmm." He confirmed.

"So, we're going to let people know we're together?"

"Please, everyone already know." He said, "Now get your coat, we don't wanna be late."

She reached for her coat as he helped her put it on, "I thought you were supposed to give me yours when I'm cold."

He raised an eyebrow, "So, you used me last night as a pillow, and now you want my coat, _are you using me_?" he smirked mocking her when she was accusing him of the exact same thing.

She hit his arm, "You're so cheerful, aren't you?" she said as he offered her his arm to hook hers through and she did.

"I have you to thank for that." he said and turned to kiss her forehead, and just like that she stopped bantering and melted next him as she moved closer to him and reached her other hand to put over their hooked arms just for him to reach his over hers as they walked the distance to the club.

The club was regaining its publicity, other than the people who have already kept coming during their crisis, there were now people who decided to attend again after Nathan's innocence was proven and people who went just for the juicy gossip spreading everywhere regarding the conflict with Dan and how sides are being taken.

Whatever the reason, customers were their again, and they liked the new changes Karen applied and spend some good time there.

When they arrived, Mia was just starting up the stage, "Oh, you got Mia." Peyton smiled.

"Yeah, Haley worked on it. How do you know her?" Lucas wondered.

"She used to work for my old tailor, when he died his son took over, and he's not the best person ever."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged awkwardly; which made him concerned when he wasn't really before, "No, tell me."

"He's a jerk; he doesn't know how to treat women that's all."

"Did he… mistreat you in any way?"

"Look, it's nothing, okay? I don't wanna talk about it." She said and gave him a smile to get him to drop it.

He felt like he wanted to know more, he felt like there was a lot of unknown unfortunate events in her life that she's not letting on, he suddenly thought that maybe her constantly pushing him away must have been for a reason. But that would take some time to get to of course.

"Lucas, you're back."

Lucas almost rolled his eyes at his mother who came to greet him knowing she's only wearing that smile and eyeing the girl next to him waiting for him to introduce them to each other.

So, he thought he'd save them all time, "Hello mother. Peyton, this is my mom, and mom this is Peyton." He said in a fake bored tone, "But, you already know that." He mumbled under his breath.

Karen sent him a disguised glare as she smiled at the blonde who suddenly felt nervous, "Hi, Peyton, you can call me Karen."

"Hi, Karen, it's nice to meet you." Peyton smiled and stole a glance at Lucas for support; she didn't expect his mother there, she knew she'd meet the woman at some point but she didn't know she'd be at the club.

"Likewise, dear. Hey, Lucas, Skillz needed to see you when you got back." Skillz didn't really need him in anything, she just wanted him gone so she'd get to know the girl alone.

Normally, this would be too soon. Everything is, however no one felt that way because they were already late at taking the step of getting together.

"Oh, um, okay…"

"Go on, I'll be fine." Peyton told him even though her nervousness was still kicking in.

"Of course she'll be. How about a drink?" Karen suggested.

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Lucas said as he left them while Karen led the blonde to the bar.

Lucas figured the trick as soon as he approached Skillz, and on looking towards the two women, he smiled at their small talk and decided to let them go at it for a while, Peyton looked fine anyway, so he walked around taking care of his usual business.

And for a second, everything was just fine.

That was until Dan Shaw walked into the club with Nathan and Julian.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lucas tightened his fists as he walked over blocking the man's way. "How on earth do you think you can come in here?"

"Lucas, I just did." Dan said stating a fact.

"Well, you're not welcome." He gave a fake smile.

"By you." Dan pointed a finger at him, "But, your partner here," he pointed at Nathan, "invited me." He smiled.

Lucas glared at Nathan who was glaring back. Well, of course now it was all acting, but Lucas really didn't like Dan here, he knew Nathan did it to make himself even more believable in front of Dan, but, damn it was really annoying.

"What is going on?" Karen came to stand next to Lucas.

"Hello, Karen, aging is treating you just fine." Dan smirked looking at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a customer, although you should be hospitable enough not to let me pay, but that's okay."

"Dan, please don't do this." Peyton stepped forward and Lucas automatically held her arm tugging her backward.

"Peyton, darling, good to see you again." He extended his arms for a hug but Lucas stepped in front of her pushing her behind him with a glare. "I see." He let his arms fall to his sides, "You found yourself another protector then." He raised an eyebrow, "Although we talked about it before, Peyton." He gave her a pointed look.

"Is that a threat?" Lucas took a step forward.

"Back off, man." Nathan stepped forward challengingly.

"Really, Nathan? Now, you're bringing him here, and defending him against us?"

"You're the one being unreasonable. Back off, you don't want to fight in front of your _lady_."

"Let her out of this. I thought you said you're not going to be against your family."

"I'm not. Everything is fine; it's you who need to _back off_."

"Of course everything is fine." Karen stepped between them sensing the tension and not wanting it to grow even more.

"Nathan?" Haley joined the party.

"Later, Haley." Nathan dismissed and led the way inside the club to find a table for his 'guests'. Dan on the other hand gave them a nod and a smile as he passed.

"He's gone too far." Lucas dissed.

"Just calm down, Luke, give him time." It seemed like the only excuse they could give Nathan right now, they didn't know what else to say, it was too soon to tell anything, the situation was still heated anyway.

There was one thing Karen knew though; it was very not healthy for Nathan to be socializing with Dan. Nothing, _nothing_ good ever comes from the man.

"Luke, I think it's better if I go home?" Peyton told him; she heard it when Nathan mentioned her, and she didn't want to stay in front of him with Lucas; it will only make him believe even more that Lucas abandoned him for her.

Lucas's head shot towards her and instantly gave a scoff, "There's no way." He shook his head, "Also no way that after what just happened you are going to stay alone in your home."

"Lucas…" she said attempting to disagree; she'd be lying though if she said that Dan didn't just give her chills.

"No, seriously, Peyton… he's everywhere, and don't say he'll not hurt you please, I think we all know he will if he wants." He reasoned.

"I can take care of-"

"How? With your _umbrella_?" He cut her off with a pointed looked and she glared at him.

"You know, I think he's right, Peyton." Karen interrupted as she put a hand on her arm. "You're always welcome at our house."

"Thank you but… that's just too much, I couldn't…"

"Honey, please, don't think like that, Dan is a dangerous man, and you're either his friend or his enemy, and right now you're with us so an enemy it is. I wouldn't just forgive myself if he hurt you. Haley is already with us, so you won't be stuck with an old lady." Karen attempted a joke.

"God, no, that's not what I meant, but-"

"I think you should come, Peyton." Haley spoke softly from behind her. They haven't spoken since the court, but Haley knew she owned her an apology and she was planning to do it as soon as possible.

"How about you just enjoy the night with us and then you and Lucas could go grab your things and come back home?" Karen suggested warmly and Peyton looked between her, Haley and Lucas and only saw warmth; something she hasn't seen before, she liked the way Karen said 'home', and somehow, and as crazy as it sounds, she thought it could be just that, just because those people were already treating her as if they really care about her… which suggested the idea that maybe they really do.

"I guess it's settled." Lucas shrugged with a smirk.

Peyton just nodded, "Thank you so much, Karen."

"Don't mention it, honey." She patted her hand motherly.

Lucas was too happy that his mother actually thought of her that he just let her handle the talk as he watched, it was heartwarming to watch, and in fact, having Peyton with them in the house would just rest his mind even more, worrying about Dan hurting her all the time was going to make him walk around with a half-mind.

Karen on the other hand, she thought there was something similar between Haley and Peyton, both were lonely and both were really nice, and from her own experience with Dan, she knew he wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of that and hurt them to hurt her boys or vice versa, and she had a motherly instinct to keep them safe.

She saw what he has already managed to do between her boys, and she hated it, she knew Lucas and Nathan originally hid Dan's schemes from her so she wouldn't worry, but she had to know that after all these years of enmity and hostile between Dan and her and Keith, he wouldn't just let it go like that.

If anyone knew how bad Dan can get when he feels threatened, it is her, she has seen so much of him already and she knows just what to do.

When the night was over, and when Dan left, she quickly followed, and she knew she'd find him in his office, and as soon as he saw her, he ordered his guards to let her in and leave,

"I should have expected your visit, Karen." He welcomed her, "Take a seat, please." He sat down himself.

"I'm not here to sit, Dan." She said sternly, "Leave the boys alone. Your problems have always been with us… and now with _me_."

"Leave them, huh?" he nodded, "They are the ones who triggered me, Karen; they opened a club. Maybe it's in their blood."

She cringed at his tone but stood still with her stern face, "I'm not playing games. Leave the boys out of anything."

"Or what?"

"I'll expose you and your filthy old actions."

He wolf-whistled, "That's dangerous, Karen. But, um, how exactly are you going to that?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think Keith would have let it go? Do you think he never held anything against you?"

"That's lovely, Karen, but I know your _husband_ had nothing."

"Don't challenge me, Dan, because I swear to God-"

"Listen, listen," he stood up and put his hands on her arms and she harshly shrugged them away, "I am not going to stop anything, your _boys_ are big enough to make their decisions and deal with the consequences… which is already happening."

"What is it that you wish to achieve exactly?"

He smirked at her anger and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing. I've already achieved my big goal."

"Which is what exactly? Come between them? Separate them? Hurt them?"

"No, no, Karen." He smiled, "They did all of that by themselves, and anything that is to happen will also be their own doing… I just had to do one thing." He leaned closer to say in her ear, "_Own them_."

She stepped backward in a horrified glare, "Own them?" she scoffed and then gave a threatening glare, "You maybe their father, Dan, but you never did and never will own one bit of the boys, do you hear that? And if you come as close to try any of your schemes on them again, you'll have to deal with me. Leave. Them. Alone."


	18. Clear the fog

**18\. Clear the fog**

"Lucas,"

He groaned at the soft voice calling for him,

"Lucas, wake up," she hissed and he groaned once again before taking a breath and turning his head slowly opening his eyes.

"Peyton? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know." She frowned, "Apparently, Nathan wants you." She said wrapping her robe over her night gown tightly holding it in place.

"What?" he sat up straight on the couch looking at her questioningly; he was staying the night on the sofa downstairs until the spare room was ready and cleaned, while Peyton took his room and Haley stayed in Nathan's.

"Yeah! I woke up to him, he apparently thought I was you, and I nearly screamed but he stopped me, and he asked where you are and I slipped out to get you." She explained almost in one breath.

"Oh, God." He bit his lip not to laugh as he stood up; he didn't count on his brother showing up this specific night.

"Do I get my umbrella?" she asked holding his arm.

"What?" he looked at her and then rolled his eyes, "Peyton, honey, your umbrella is worthless in a fight, besides, no, there will be no fight." He said taking his way upstairs as she followed closely.

"You'd be surprised what that umbrella can do." She defended her choice of weaponry clutching his shirt from the back.

He just shook his head and walked up to his room and entered with Peyton behind him and closed the door; apparently Peyton wasn't going to go anywhere,

"Sorry, I thought..." Nathan started shaking his head as Lucas shrugged and chuckled.

"I just didn't think you'll come tonight."

"Yeah…"

"Wait," Peyton frowned in confusion, "is there something I'm missing?" she asked looking between the two amused brothers looking back at her.

"Well, obviously, you know now." Nathan sighed.

"Know what?" she frowned.

"Yeah, it's an act." Nathan told her, "And you can't tell anyone." He said hurriedly before looking back at Lucas, "I have little time, and I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"Anything."

"Would you please talk to Haley? Tell her to give me time? It's… hard when she wants to talk, and I don't have anything to say." he asked uneasily.

"Nathan, I think you should talk to her… tell her the truth." Lucas told him.

He shook his head, "No, if I do, she'll either freak out, or she'll want to join me, and… I want her to stay away from all of this. For now, at least."

"Do you have any idea how bad she feels?" Nathan was surprised to hear Peyton the one speaking those words as both looked at her to see her frowning angrily at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "She doesn't understand what is going on, Nathan. You were there and then all of a sudden, you weren't."

"Have you two spoke?" Lucas asked.

She shook her head, "_It is obvious_. I mean, no one saw it coming; you leaving with Dan I mean. And the way she spoke tonight; she's already freaking out."

"I-"

"What are you even doing there, Nathan?" she interrupted him with narrowed eyes, "And… you," she turned to Lucas angrily, "You acting all upset and telling stories about how shocked you are! And you are actually on good terms?"

"No, I swear, it happened after… all of that." Lucas defended not knowing what to think, it was kind of funny and adorable both at once watching her getting worked up like that when she doesn't know the whole truth.

"What?"

"Oh, God," Nathan muttered biting back his laugh.

Lucas chuckled before briefly telling her what happened and how he left her house that morning to find Nathan waiting for him at home,

"Oh," she took it in, "So, tonight has been acting." They both nodded, "You should tell Haley." She finally looked at Nathan who rolled his eyes.

"No, I want her out of all of this." he said shaking his head, "Not now, not until I'm through with this."

"I don't think you need to work in disguise anymore, I was thinking to recruit Julian for that." She shrugged.

Both men gawked at her as if she's grown an extra limb, "What?!"

"Julian. He loves Brooke." She looked at Lucas and then groaned seeing his expression, "I told you about this."

"What?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but you didn't say anything about planning to _recruit_ him." Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Well, it's a good plan." She argued.

"No, it's not." He disagreed and she glared at him, "Come on, you _know_ Julian! He's not just going to betray Dan."

"Yes, he will. He'll do anything to win Brooke's affection."

"We don't even know where Brooke lies." He argued.

"Yes, we do. I told you I was there, Lucas, and I saw her and…" she said but then stopped and narrowed her eyes at him in realization, "Oh, I see what this is; you don't trust me, you don't trust my judgment."

Lucas wanted to say no, he really did, but, he was irritated right at that moment, this was serious, they were looking to get rid of Dan's antiques once and for all, and it surely can't take any mistakes; they have suffered enough already, it can't take things like this, like her being naïve, so, he was worked up when he replied,

"Can you really blame me?"

She opened her mouth in a mixture of hurt and surprise while her eyes flared angrily, "How could you? What does this mean?"

"It means you have made a series of unfortunate judgments, Peyton… all regarding Dan and his antiques." He hissed.

"Alright, I'm going to stop you two right there," Nathan stepped forward interfering before Peyton could reply back. "You've been together for no more than a day, and you're already fighting!" he smirked rolling his eyes.

"Nathan, please, don't get in this, he's disrespecting me. _Again_."

"I'm not disrespecting you, I'm being-"

"Alright, alright, I really have no time for this." Nathan interfered once again, "There's no telling Haley, and please talk to her about not approaching me." He stated while Lucas and Peyton were still glaring at each other, "And, there's something else, where did Karen go after the club?" he asked succeeding in catching Lucas' attention once again.

"She went home earlier." He replied with narrowed eyes, "Why?"

Nathan frowned and shook his head, "I think I saw her on Dan's street." He told him and Lucas mirrored his expression along with Peyton,

"What would she do there?"

"I don't know. And I have to go… and this thing about Julian," he looked at Peyton, "don't do anything about it until I tell you… I will see what it's all about."

Even though he doesn't know the whole story, but Nathan made the connection in his mind from Lucas' previous words about Brooke and now Peyton's theory.

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest annoyed, "I still think you should tell Haley."

"When did you and Haley even make peace?" Lucas rolled his eyes implying that she's only saying so now because she is mad Nathan sided with Lucas.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Nathan said decidedly and left the room before looking if someone else woke up.

Peyton then realized that it was only her and Lucas standing in his room, she still had her arms crossed in annoyance and was aware that Lucas was looking at her, she heard him sigh and raised an eyebrow at him when he said nothing, "You can go too."

"What?"

"You can leave, I need to go back to sleep." She shrugged her shoulders.

He sighed and took a step forward towards her, "Peyton, we don't need to do this,"

"Yes, we're not doing anything." She shrugged again, "I just want to go back to sleep,"

"Alright, I'm sorry it came out wrong-"

"Fine, Lucas, after all, it's your room, I'll leave." She said and moved towards the door but he soon caught her wrist gently.

"No." he sighed, "As you wish, I'm leaving." He said and walked out the door, "Good night." He said as he closed the door behind him.

He realizes that he was a little harsh, but she also needs to understand that she can't just make plans based on a loose conversation she had with Brooke; they can't just start trusting Julian, not at this point, not when it's physically hurting not to be able to bring Dan down.

Nathan also wanted to get it over with this whole Dan thing, he couldn't wait for his life to start picking up on the right direction once and for all, he knew that he'll always face problems for who doesn't, but he just wished to at least deal with normal ones.

He wants it all to be over, to only worry about his life with Haley and his family, other than worrying about Dan throwing him to prison once again, to take care of his club other than being careful not to be caught spying on him… he would like to start freshly with Haley, give her the life she deserves, maybe get married, travel the world with her where he would finally get to taste the original taste of his drinks, and she would get introduced to the latest fashion and the newest singers from everywhere, or maybe even get settled and start a family… at this point, he would be fine with whatever she wants.

That of course if she wants anything with him when it's all over.

He hates that it has come to the way it is now, but, he can't drag Haley into Dan's world once again, he misses being able to just hold her though and that's what makes it hard ignoring her when she wants to talk, she wants to get him to back off from being around Dan, and if he goes as far as listening to her, she might actually do it.

And even though he's worried now that Peyton knows the truth she might tell her, but, he hopes he can count on Lucas to get her not to do so, and it was actually kind of a fresh break to watch the interaction between the two and how no matter the circumstances, they would find it in them to still fight; he was starting to see what Lucas was saying about the blonde those whole years, he just witnessed her childish stubborn side himself.

But, most importantly, the newest piece of information she gave him about Julian being in love with Brooke, now he needs to think thoroughly about it and find out how to take this in his advantage, because actually Peyton's idea was not bad, but also, can't be done just like that.

He will figure it out.

The one thing he really hoped at the moment though was that Karen didn't get herself engulfed in any of this mess.

XxXx

Lucas didn't expect Peyton to hold what he has said against him for long, at least not as long as she did. The next morning, he woke up with his back hurting from the couch, and after he got out of the shower, he found Peyton, Haley and his mom in the kitchen having seemingly fallen in an easy conversation.

He doesn't know how it went between Haley and Peyton, but apparently, things were fine again, he knew however that Peyton didn't even hold it against her and she knew that she didn't mean it, so he wasn't really surprised.

"Good morning." He greeted as he entered and both Karen and Haley looked up at him with smiles greeting him back however Peyton busied herself with sipping on her coffee.

He frowned at her as he took a seat between his mother and Haley, and opposite from her; actually, it has been so long since the small table in the kitchen was filled by four chairs, it has been that way growing up with him, Nathan, Karen, and Keith, and even more sometimes when one or more of their friends would join, but the day Keith died, it was never the same again.

And this, right there, it was only missing Nathan, but, he knew that hopefully soon he'd be joining them too and then… it would be perfect again.

Karen and Haley exchanged a look as they looked between the two of them noting how Peyton suddenly became silent upon his arrival and how he wore a frown as he munched on the toast in front of him.

"Did we miss something?" Karen asked with an amused smile.

"What?" Peyton asked her playing dumb with big wide eyes.

Haley rolled her eyes, "You were all over each other last night, and now you didn't even say good morning?"

Peyton shrugged and he sighed while she made a good job at ignoring him; she wasn't really mad, or angry, but, she just didn't appreciate what he said and she wanted him to know that and take her seriously, so, she looked at Karen again,

"So, as I was saying, if you want to go, I'll be happy to come with you, I haven't seen her in a while." She said.

"Go where?" Lucas asked looking between both of them and she once again busied herself taking a bite of an apple slice.

"Oh, I was just telling the girls I'd like to make a new dress seeing the spring is getting warmer and they both suggested Bernice." Karen explained to her son seeing that Peyton wasn't going to.

He nodded and then raised an eyebrow towards Peyton who was avoiding making any eye contact with him; she knew she was being a little childish, but, oh, well, she still doesn't like what he said to her and even in front of Nathan.

"Actually, I could use a new dress too." Haley commented with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, we could all go, maybe bring Brooke along." Peyton told her with a smile and Lucas knew with the way she said Brooke's name, giving it just a little stress, she was now annoying him too along with the silent treatment.

"Right, it would be like the old times." Haley said with a small smile, "I would _love_ to see Brooke telling you she was right all along." She teased with a giggle.

Peyton groaned; she has forgotten about this in the middle of all the Brooke and Lucas drama, but she knew that once Brooke is being herself again, that would exactly be the case.

"Right about what?" Karen asked with a curious smile and Peyton immediately shot Haley a look shaking her head no while Haley smiled mischievously.

"Brooke used to tease Peyton _all the_ time about her and Lucas." She said and Peyton groaned while Karen chuckled softly and Lucas' head shot towards her with a frown.

"She did?"

"Mhmm." Haley confirmed while sipping on her own coffee, "Mainly about _you_ liking her, but it went both ways." She said addressing Lucas.

"Brooke talked about… this?" he asked still a little surprised.

"Yes. Lucas everyone talked about it." Haley laughed.

It wasn't the fact that Brooke knew about his feelings that fazed him, after all, Brooke has said so to his face, it was the fact that she said it to Peyton, that she teased her, and about him liking her, he thought that Brooke was jealous, he thought that she didn't like the fact that he liked Peyton, after all, it was the reason they broke up in the first place, and to be honest, it was the main reason he still didn't believe she was completely innocent like Peyton believes; he thought that her jealousy was her motive to drive Peyton away and to revenge him by working with Dan.

But, apparently, she wasn't jealous after all.

Peyton might just be right about her too.

He finished his breakfast and stood up, "So, what are you doing today?" he asked them.

"I'm just going to go to the club." His mom shrugged.

"You don't have to, I'll be there, take a break." Lucas told her, it was time he took control of the work once again.

"So, what no chasing Dan around?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"No, don't worry." He said making a mental note to himself to try and get it out of her where she was last night, and then looked at Haley and Peyton questioningly, but as usual she was looking absolutely anywhere else.

Haley looked between them awkwardly for a second, "Oh, I just have a few things to do first and I'll join you at the club," she announced with an awkward frown, Lucas nodded, he stared at Peyton with his eyebrows raised while Karen looked between them actually amused seeing the girl her son loves giving him hard time in such a childish way while pretending to stare at something interesting only her can see.

Haley sighed with an eye roll, "Peyton? What are you doing today?"

"Nothing." She shrugged.

Lucas nodded and gave a chuckle, "Fine, have it your way." He said with a fake smile and she finally looked at him with a glare before turning away again giving him a cold shoulder.

"Alright, _mom_, I'm going now." He said and his mother nodded muffling a chuckle as he left the kitchen with a headshake.

"What was that?" Haley instantly asked with a high-pitched voice and a confused smile.

Peyton shrugged looking between the two curious women; she silently promised Nathan last night that she won't tell about him, well, not promised but she didn't particularly argue about that point, besides, they also know nothing about the whole Brooke situation, and also, she doesn't really want to say that the reason she's giving Lucas hard time is that he doesn't trust her opinions, "Nothing really," she smiled and they both looked at her skeptically ready to argue but she spoke again announcing she doesn't want to talk about it, "I really have nothing to do today, so… can I help you with something?" she asked looking at Karen.

It was strangely so easy to speak with the woman and get used to her, for some reason, ever since Peyton started this whole 'meeting new people' thing, she found it getting easier and easier, or maybe it's just those people who are genuinely nice, but whatever it is, it was a nice good thing.

"No, dear, I think I'm not even going straight away to the club now that Lucas is there… I was thinking of reading a book for a while. Actually starting now." She said with a smile getting up from the table as the two girls followed tidying up the place silently before Karen excused herself.

"What about you, Haley?" she asked her only out of desperation, she knew there was going to be nothing for her to do.

Haley bit her lower lip anticipating wither to tell her the real plans she has for the day or not, Peyton looked at her when she didn't reply and she raised an eyebrow seeing her expression, "Okay, what are you not telling me?"

"Well," she cleared her throat double-checking to make sure that Karen is not within the hearing range, "there's something… I don't know, but maybe if I went, maybe Nathan will find something that brings him back again."

"Haley, you're not making any sense." Peyton shook her head smiling.

Haley sighed, "Sorry, I guess not. It's just that I'm nervous about Nathan; I don't know what got into him, he needs to get his senses back." Peyton felt guilty for not telling her what she knows, but she actually agrees that he needs his senses back; working with Dan would be bad, but faking to work with Dan is worse.

"You see," Haley started explaining, "A while ago, Nathan told me about something about Keith's family, and how he had a brother that they didn't know about," she said picking Peyton's attention, "I know it's not my place to tell you, but… I think Lucas would tell you anyway, and I really need someone to talk to right now about it all so-"

"Haley, you can trust me, I'm not telling anyone." She said reassuring her as she cut off her worried rambling.

"Right, sorry." She smiled nervously, "Anyway, I knew an old woman, Mrs. Durham, she was Keith's neighbor back then, but she was out of town so I wrote her and she said that Keith's brother was this bad boy who only caused trouble, she said I could visit her when she gets back."

"So, she's back?"

Haley nodded, "Has been for a while, but, it was during Nathan's case, so I had no time to do it, so I thought I'd do it today, I just don't know if it's worth anything, so, I didn't mention it now." She finished with biting her lip unsure, "You could come along." She was actually asking her to go with her.

"Sure." Peyton nodded.

Haley sighed in relief, "You know, I just really hope to get something out of this visit, maybe then, Nathan would fall back into himself, you know, since he wanted to find in the first place, I mean, pull him to the right track once again…"

Now, Peyton really couldn't take it, Haley was suffering from Nathan's stupid decision to work in disguise, at least Haley needed to know. Haley has already told a secret regarding Peyton's feelings for Lucas when she felt it was the right thing to do, and it was, so, yeah, Haley deserves to at least put her heart at peace, besides, she really thought Nathan should have told her.

And, hey, she has her excuse ready anyway; she's the one with bad judgment.

"Alright, Haley, I'm coming with you, but first I need to tell you something…"

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You can't tell anyone, and you can't do anything about it, unless it's strangling Lucas for keeping it from you…" she said letting her annoyance towards the blonde brother show.

Haley nodded not knowing what to expect of this upcoming secret, but however, having the feeling that it's going to be worthy…

XxXx

It was a shot in the dark, but then again, the whole idea of him being there was, Nathan wasn't sure how it's all gonna play out, but he prayed to God that it would be in his favor, in their favor.

So, he had no clue what to actually say when he approached Julian when it was just the two of them around, now that he thinks about it, he noticed that he is usually distant, the smug smirk he's most commonly known off is wiped, and instead, an empty stare in the air was always on.

"So, you got me in jail." He said as he stood beside him. Julian glanced up to look at him for a second before returning back to his original position.

"Yet, you're here."

"I had no choice." He frowned, "Besides, it's not like my brother had my back anyway, right?"

This time Julian looked at him with a knowing look, "You and I know you won't just believe that, you're only here because you wanted your freedom." He said and took a deep breath looking away once again, "But, you walked into another prison, Scott."

"Are you calling Dan a prison?"

"Dan… this… life…"

"Life? I thought you were enjoying life." He said thankful that the conversation easily just led him to where he wanted, "Brooke _is_ fun."

Julian's head instantly shot upward towards him his face paling and his eyes big instantly drawing a smirk on Nathan's face, "What did you just say?"

Nathan sat down in front of him with Julian's eyes fixated on him awaiting his response; how could he possibly know anything about that? Unless Brooke ratted him out, "You've been visiting Brooke, haven't you? Why have you been visiting her again, Julian?" even though Nathan wasn't aware of all the facts, but the look on Julian's face, the way he was scared and worried, told him that he'd surely get him even more nervous and get information from him if he acted like he knows more than he's letting on.

"How do you know that?" Julian asked incredulously but Nathan only raised an eyebrow,

"How do you think?" he shot back confidently and could actually see the walls breaking in Julian's eyes.

"She told you," he muttered before masking up a frown, "This ain't any of your business anyway."

"Isn't it? I bet it's not Dan's too, huh?"

Julian looked at him with a glare of anger and gritted teeth, "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." He smirked triumphantly; this only means that his shot in the dark has actually hit a target, he now officially holds something against Julian. "I got nothing to lose here, don't I? In fact, this would be in _my_ favor."

Julian knew he was right, this guy has every reason to loath him, and to loath Dan, yet, he decided to be there, to drop everything behind and through himself in the fire, he chose to be the sacrifice in this cold war that Dan won every battle of. He already willingly dropped everyone behind himself knowing that if he didn't, he would be forced to anyway.

Nathan was smart and Julian knew that, and there he was a smart guy who hates his ass, and has every reason to seek revenge from him for what he was responsible of putting him through, and he knew a secret about him; he couldn't see why he would hesitate to tell Dan about it and take a bonus for it with the man.

"What do you want?" he asked spitefully.

"An answer." Nathan shrugged, "What do you want from Brooke?"

Julian was never the kind of guy that would talk about his feelings aloud, no, in fact, he was never the kind of guy to have feelings in the first place, so, he was never going to just tell him he just loves Brooke and wants her to forgive him.

"That's not your business."

"I thought we were over this!" Nathan frowned threateningly, "Brooke _is_ my friend… and I know what kind of scum _you_ are, so, if you're hurting her in any possible way, so, God help me-"

"I'm not!" he said glaring at him. "I'm not hurting Brooke, okay? Don't worry, in fact, I don't think you have anything to worry about anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means, your friend is fine, so are you, and so are everyone else you secretly care about, your precious little world is perfect, so, leave me the fuck alone."

"You know nothing about my life." Nathan frowned, "And if you think I'm just going to buy this shit you just said, you're damn wrong."

"Well, that's just tough luck!" he rolled his eyes.

"You will get the hell away from Brooke or else, you don't know what I'm capable of doing, Julian, I will bring every damn scheme you've made and combine them all together and-" Nathan was cut off by Julian; well, he actually just kept talking for him to snap, because Julian was closing the conversation and Nathan needed to keep pushing his buttons.

"Just fuck off!" he snapped in annoyance, "She had that covered, okay? She won't even open the damn door anymore!"

He stared at him for one second before letting out a sarcastic scoff, "If one would hear that, they'd think you actually care." He said pushing him even more, and surprisingly it was working as he watched Julian's hands curl into fists as he looked away, "What, are you trying to convince me you actually do?" he said sarcastically.

"What? Is it only feelings sewed up by Scott boys?" he snapped.

"No, but it's not acquired by heartless jerks."

Julian shot him a glare standing up, "You know nothing about my life either, so back the hell off." He said threateningly as he began marching away.

"That would only mean that miracles do exist!" he said smirking at his back watching him stop in his tracks anticipating, "I mean, it's impossible to imagine the guy who framed me for a murder growing a heart that could beat for someone."

He looked at him over his shoulder for a second before fully turning around with a dirty look ready to tell him off once and for all but Nathan beat him.

"Does it, Julian? Does it beat?" he questioned with a smile, "Does it beat for Brooke? Oh, that must be hard, I know Brooke, she was with my brother, you know, she is one hard girl, it's difficult to get to her, and if you're on her blacklist, man you're in trouble," at this point, Nathan was basically following Peyton's plan, but before 'recruiting' Julian, before playing the 'for Brooke' card, he needed to play with the 'about Brooke' one, basically taking advantage of his knowledge of the girl while wrecking his nerves and his emotions in the process, just to see how far he's willing to go, how deep he actually is, and by the look of it so far, it _is_ deep.

"She's stubborn, I'm telling you. What could have you possibly done to go from kissing at doorsteps to not opening the door? I mean, I know you're far from ideal, and you're a jackass, but, that's all a given from the start, what could you have done to top that? Oh, wait…" he was using his few given information and filling in some speech waiting for his breaking point, "…is it because of me? Because of what you recently did to me? Or what you did to Peyton? Or Lucas? Or Haley? Shit, Julian, those are all her friends you screwed over, how in the hell do you expect-"

And then he broke, "I get it, okay? I get that you're all a perfect little family, I get that she looks at me and sees a disgusting rat, Dan's tail, isn't that what everyone calls me? Okay, I get it, I know, I know you're all so close, you're a happy family, well, guess what, I once had one of those too, and I also would do anything in the world to protect them, even if that meant screwing other people over, kind of like what you're doing right now, yes, there's no comparison, yes, I've done much, much worse, but the thing is, I get it, Scott, okay? I do." He panted with a glare as he spoke,

"I need to protect my family, and I also need to let Brooke know it." He added in a vivid broken voice. "Like it or not, we have things in common, Scott, we're both here to protect our families, I, very much like you, managed to develop feelings for someone on the other side of the fence."

"The other side of the fence?" He asked him confused; Haley wasn't on the other side of the fence.

"I do nothing but look around and observe people while waiting for Dan's next order; I know just how long you have had eyes for James; she was still working for Dan, and that was everything you'd hate to come close to." He told him watching his face change in a mastered surprise, "Yes, I can be smart too." He rolled his eyes.

Nathan had to admit, he was surprised by this side he's seeing, Julian was always this annoying smug following Dan around with no brain whatsoever, but to see he actually has some character of his own, have opinions, or observations, it was… strange, and unexpected.

Julian was always this disgusting human being.

"Haley was never really on the other side of the fence." Nathan spoke after a while, "She physically was, yes, but in her heart, she never was."

"Well, you just got lucky then." He breathed out in irritation.

"So, you want Brooke to be on _your_ side of it?" he frowned.

Julian groaned, "I just… I just want it to be… fine."

"It will never be on _this_ side of the fence, _I_ know it, and _you_ know it, and sure as hell Brooke knows it."

"I just told you, you got lucky!"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Julian felt pressured, why was he even having this conversation? How in the hell did he end up here? How did it happen?

"What do you want anyway?"

Nathan shrugged, "All I'm saying is, I didn't get lucky, it takes two to make the right or the wrong decision regarding a relationship… of any kind that is. And Haley… she knew it in her heart that she didn't belong here, so, she took the decision to join the other side,"

"So, when she was here, she wasn't just enough for you _bright_ people on the _right_ side of the fence?" he challenged scoffing.

"No, that's not what I'm saying, seeing you know, she's now on that side, and I'm here, but she still does believe in me, she still tries to fight for me, and you know why?"

"Why I wonder!" He asked defensively.

"Because she knows what's really in my heart." Nathan answered him truthfully adding insight even to himself as he spoke not just to the lost soul before him, "She knows me, and she knows who I really am. What I'm saying is, this side, the dark side overshadows you, overshadows who you really are, it was scary for me because I didn't really know her, I didn't know what she stands for or what she wants, but once I did, I realized she never belonged to the darkness. The same thing happened with Lucas and Peyton, you observe, don't you? Then you would know how Lucas felt about her even before you were around, but he was misled by the fact that she's over here, and she did too, but, on knowing each other, it all changed."

"This proves nothing but the fact that the Scott brothers are two lucky bastards." He rolled his eyes.

"No," Nathan rolled his eyes back at him, "Don't you see it, smartass? Being misled goes both ways, for both sides of the fence, but as I said it takes two, and by the look of it, Brooke has done her part, she already gave you a chance despite all the odds. The question is, have you done yours before sitting around and sulking like that?"

It was a question that got Julian thinking, his words made the slightest bit of sense; did he do his part? Julian wanted Brooke to just like him the way he is, no alteration, no modification, sure, he felt the need to be better… for her, but in fact, he took no steps nor showed any interest in the topic, furthermore, when confronted, he basically said he'd never change, and that he simply chooses to play it safe, to go along with what he knows and is familiar with instead of making a real effort.

So, he supposes that the answer is no.

It might have been him unconsciously comparing himself to Haley and even Peyton being accepted just like that between them, especially Peyton being the most one dimmed in the darkness, while in fact, he didn't really know the truth or the circumstances of it all happening.

"You said it's her heart that led her there." Julian spoke lowly after a while of silence while processing it all in.

That wasn't the answer to Nathan's question and it took him a second to adjust to what he was saying and realizing it's about Haley, or Peyton, or both, whichever, "Yes. Yes it was."

"Well, I'm a heartless dude stuck on the dark wrong side of the fence."

Nathan sighed standing up taking the few steps between them, "Listen, mate, you are not the source of the darkness around here. You're just close to it; so, stop coming with fucked up excuses to fall in self-pity and blame it on the circumstances, if you want things to be different, then make them, it's as simple as that. And… this all coming from a heartless dude? I don't think so." He told him sternly with an intense look; he meant it. And then he turned around and left him alone to his thoughts.

Maybe Nathan's main concern was to get Julian on their side, the question has been how though, hence it being a whole shot in the darkness… but as it turned out, a shot in the darkness can end up lighting several spots.

For a start, Julian having a soul came out as a surprise, and it turned out that reaching this soul is what they needed, what he needed, it's what Dan could never do, because as everyone knows he's the heartless one.

And now, it's up to him, but Nathan knew he did it, he knew he just planted a seed that would soon blossom.

And for a bonus, Nathan realized what he has been avoiding and compressing, it's all about where your heart lies, and as he already voiced, Haley believes in him, she stands by him, still does, so maybe, just maybe, Peyton has been right yet again and he needed to tell her the truth.

Well, Lucas said it too, but, well, Peyton stressed it.

XxXx

Dan walked back and forth in the dark room with his hands connected behind his back wearing a contented smile with an expression of annoying tranquility,

"Well, well, well," he started, "What are we going to do with you?" he said looking at the tied-up body on the wooden chair, hands on the back, feet to the chair legs, of course, he wouldn't answer while being muzzled like this, but Dan enjoyed the look of hatred and the angry air flaring through his nostrils while twisting around in vain.

"Relax, relax; it's no use. Besides, why are you mad now? I didn't want to have to do this, it's you who's been snooping around and getting in stuff you have no business in." Dan told him only earning a few extra muffled sounds he knew were no way meant to be pleasant, "Anyway, where was I? Right, what I'm going to do about you… well, obviously, I'm going to have to permanently get rid of you eventually, but we'll get there."

He put his hands in the air motioning for him to calm down wearing one of his fake concerned looks, "Relax, it's not going to be now. First, I could use you being alive for a little bit longer."

He rolled his eyes at his muffled sounds, "No, silly, I'm not going to make you do anything; I don't need to. This time, I'll do all the job. All you could do, it stay here tied up… yes, exactly like this, but, please, calm down, there's nothing to worry about, after all, it's for your own good, you don't want to be stressed out, do you?"

He grinned ignoring the continuity of the seemingly abusive insults and ruffled his hair while he shook his head furiously not wanting his hands anywhere near him.

"Oh, Marvin, this is going to be fun."

XxXx

Haley and Peyton made it right back just in time for Haley to get ready for her time on stage; the visit to Mr. and Mrs. Durham has taken a lot longer than expected, and revealed much more than expected too.

They were a lovely old couple, that was the first thing Peyton noted, and it looked unlikely that they would get something of use out of the warm woman who kept pouring them tea and offering her homemade British biscuits as she kept calling it.

For a while, the woman went on about how lovely Keith was, how kind and big-hearted she knew him to be, and how it's tragic to have lost him like that. If neither of them hadn't thought about meeting Keith before, both Haley and Peyton genuinely wished they have after the ways she talked about him.

She then told them that the whole Scott family was a nice, helpful family, Peyton has heard the name once or twice as a kid, but the family fortune and name were long gone before she was born.

Camilla Durham said it was a bless having them as their neighbors once upon a time, the only flaw was the younger brother, she said he has been a disappointment ever since she can remember, she went on rambling about his lack of morals as a kid and his bad mouth and him breaking his mother's heart by constantly taking off and coming back.

Her husband, Brian Durham, came in and joined them only chuckling or shaking his head every time his wife told a story drifting off-topic or commented on the younger Scott's behavior. It was only when they asked if she knew anything about him now, and about his name that she kept dodging away only calling him names, and when she stuttered trying to answer the question that Brian Durham actually interfered in the conversation.

He told her it was enough, and that he constantly told her the boy is full of words and threats that can never harm them, and then he dropped the bomb saying that, being their neighbors and close friends, they were one of the very few people who got to see him grow up, and saw him every time he took off and each time he came back, they saw him spreading the family money away, and fighting with his brother and father constantly before finally after coming back from his longest departure –back then- he had one more huge fight that resulted in him disappearing for years.

And they were definitely two of the only five people who recognized who he was when he came back as a grown man with his new name being Dan Shaw instead of Don Scott and he had his way with all of them to not say a word about his true origins. It was something about him being the new stranger that already knows the town.

To say they were shocked would be understandable. So, that must be why Keith never mentioned having a brother to either Nathan or Lucas. It could also be why Dan has made it his job to make their lives miserable, apparently, that was a thing he liked to do with his family… or maybe he just doesn't see them as family since they were adopted by Keith.

They left when it was time, and they hurriedly decided to wait until after Haley's show to sit, discuss it and maybe tell Lucas together.

Peyton didn't actually want to, she knew his strong feelings about Dan, and this… being Keith's brother, unraveling this hidden fact and putting them in yet another complicated equation, she didn't know how it will go and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

Haley too, now that she knows why Nathan is really doing what he's doing and as much as she hates it, she didn't know what this piece of information would do, for all she knows it will only put him in a bigger danger; Nathan was only looking for Keith's brother because it was his family, maybe he wanted to find out if there's still a connection to Keith out there a live one that is, and if he found out that it was _him_… she doesn't know how he'd feel about it, but it's sure not going to be pretty.

They just had to dig for information didn't they?

So, while Haley plastered a smile and entertained her audience, Peyton was doing a good job avoiding Lucas thankful that she has already been since the morning, because she didn't want to look him in the eyes when she still hasn't wrapped her head around the fact that the good-turned-devil Dan she has grown up knowing also turned out to be Lucas' evil uncle.

But, that wasn't her call, as far as he was concerned, Lucas only knew that she was upset with him, so, she was standing beside a wall looking distantly at Haley on the stage when he snaked his arm around her waist from the back appearing beside her, "How long are you planning to ignore me?" he asked with a soft smile.

Peyton re-focused reminding herself that she has been only teaching him a lesson, "I don't know, how long are you going to doubt my thoughts?"

His smile widened, "I'm sorry." He told her, "Look, I know it came out the wrong way, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just…" he trailed off searching for the right word.

She raised an eyebrow, "What? That I have made poor judgments before? So have you."

"I know, I know…" he said quickly, "I'm not saying that, I was just saying that maybe you're thinking with your heart more than your mind at the moment, and that we just need to really think about it if we want to really be ahead of Dan"

She sighed; she was over this issue, well, not really in peace with what he said, but, it wasn't a real problem at the moment, she was holding a secret about his family from him, and she didn't know how to tell him.

"Come on," he said with a charming smile when she seemed to be thinking instead of replying, "If it helps I'll let you insult me." He said earning an involuntary smile from her.

"I don't want to _insult_ you." She said, "It's enough if _you_ don't do it."

"I won't. Promise."

"Good. And for the record, I never said we shouldn't think about it before jumping and getting Julian to betray Dan."

He nodded, "I'm sorry. Maybe I just didn't really like the idea of warming up to Brooke again… let alone Julian."

She sighed, "It's okay, Lucas." She offered a smile when really she wondered, how what she has to say will affect his view on his family.

However, just as Haley's stage time was coming to an end, the man himself entered the club. Their eyes quickly caught the sight of him walking in confidently with Nathan behind him.

Lucas' eyes traveled to Nathan who locked eyes with him shrugging, indicating he has no idea why he was there, it arose his concern as he took his over with a frown while Peyton followed him.

"What now, Dan?"

"Hello there, Lucas. Good day, isn't it?"

"You're cheerful!" he remarked seeing the beam on his lips, a genuine one at that… one that almost scared him, it wasn't his regular smirk. "And where is your tail?"

"Julian had no business in what I'm here for today. Besides, I've got a new one." He said glancing at Nathan behind him.

"And what is it you're here for today?"

"Ah, Perhaps we should go somewhere quieter."

"For what, Dan?" There was something, he could tell, the man came with an agenda.

"This is the office, I believe." He ignored the question and nodded his head towards a door and proceeded there without being invited, "Hello, Peyton." He smiled at her on his way over.

Lucas exchanged a look with Nathan who shrugged and the three of them followed him to the office.

"Oh, you're joining us, Peyton? I don't know if that's a good idea." Dan said looking at her waiting for Lucas to open the door which he did.

"Oh, no, I'm in." she said determined, it was her extent to protect Lucas from him kicking in once again, only this time it didn't involve running away, but rather being there for him.

"As you wish, I just don't think you're built for… uh, how do I say it delicately? _Serious_ words."

"You'd be surprised." She replied.

"Leave her alone." Lucas glared at Dan gesturing them in before turning to Peyton, "You don't have to-"

"No," she shook her head sternly, "Get in."

Before Lucas closed the door, it was pushed open once again as his mother barged in followed by a hurrying Haley,

"The nerve you have!" Karen glared at the man sitting in front of the desk, "What do you think you're doing back here?"

"Karen and Haley. Now the party is complete." Dan said with this new smile of his, "Sit down, please. I need to talk to you."

"The hell we-"

"Mom," Lucas put a hand on her shoulder calming her down, "relax." He told her and gave her shoulder a squeeze; for once, he wanted to find out what this was all about, he knew that nothing good will ever come out of the man's mouth, but, he wanted to see where he's going.

"Good boy, Lucas." Dan praised with a pointed finger, "Now that I have all of your attention," he started looking between them all including Nathan, "the town of Tree Hill has always been a lovely little town, people love art, they love to have fun, and they have always had just the place to go to for that, well, not always, but since I blessed the town with The Comet."

"Where are you going, Dan?" Peyton mumbled heavily.

"Patience, my darling, patience." He told her standing up continuing his presentation show, "The Comet," he said emphasizing the name making it sound like a holy name, "has been the one and only club, any other attempts miserably failed, and that's because it is the only great place around here, it's the real deal. Now you boys," he said looking apologetically at Nathan and Lucas, "have made a quite respectful effort, and I always said I liked your young ambition, but sadly, you're going to have to shut down this place."

Lucas scoffed, "Right…" he laughed.

"What are you doing, Dan?" Karen said through gritted teeth.

"Nathan," Dan addressed him putting a hand over his shoulder, "I respect your little play acted out by you and your brother pretending to hate each other last night, it was good, but, we're all one big family now, there's no need to pretend anymore."

They were both shocked to say the least, they didn't know what was going on, why he as being like this and where the hell he's coming from.

"Now, back to the main subject, you have one week, boys, I want this place closed in one week."

"Or what?" Nathan asked stepping in this time since it was all in the open now anyway.

Dan smiled at his approach, "That's the spirit. Or what, you ask. Or you won't be seeing your friend Marvin again… is it Mouth you call him?"

"What did you do to him?" Lucas growled and suddenly all five of them were standing straight and sending him glares.

"Relax. You people need to control your temper." He shook his head, "He's _fine_." He said looking between them, "You, Nathan, can come and see for yourself anytime you want within this week… not you Lucas, not until you learn to control your nerves."

"What the hell are you doing Dan?" Karen asked once again this time taking slow angry steps towards him as she glared.

"I'm teaching _my_ boys here some manners, Karen." He smirked at her and she stopped in her track while he laughed and walked over to the door before stopping and turning around to look at them all, "Like I said, _we're one big family_."

"You, bastard!" Haley said speaking up for the first time with an angry knowing look.

"Uh-uh, Haley, you're supposed to be an elegant singer." He said disapprovingly, "By the way, Nathan," he looked at him again, "You chose to work with me, you could have walked away but you didn't, but, now you have to, okay? I understand you might want to spend some tie with those lovely people though, so, you're allowed to stay with them, try to teach your girl here some manners while doing so."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" There was a wave of insults from them all but it was Peyton's the loudest.

"God, Peyton, I was going to suggest you being the one to mentor those lousy people."

"Why are you doing this, huh? Why do you persist in ruining their lives, our lives? Why, Dan?"

"Oh, look at you, you've finally learned to talk; I guess Lucas wasn't bad for you after all." He said for the first time his smile disappearing and being replaced with a cold look.

"Answer me!" she screamed at him as Lucas tried tugging her back but she shrugged his arm away only glaring at Dan whose smile returned.

"Like I said, one big family." He told her.

"Dan!" Karen warned.

"What? Isn't it the truth? Didn't your mother leave you to me, Peyton? Wasn't it with me that you made your success, Haley?" he said looking at them respectively before looking at the other three his smile widening, "And you… I and the happy Scotts go way back!"

"Get out, right now!" Karen growled.

"Why? It's only a fact, dear Karen."

"You mean that you were one before you screwed them over and cowardly ran away? Yeah, that makes you one!" Haley spat at him and everyone but Peyton looked at her, Lucas and Nathan in confusion, Karen and Dan in surprise.

Dan's surprise turned into a sympathetic look soon though, "Oh, honey, you think you got it right!" he gave a sigh and looked at the confused boys who suddenly stopped their insults, scoffs and tried to regain control of the situation, "Boys, it's time to know the truth,"

"Dan, don't." This time, Karen's cry was a plea.

"It's time, Karen, it's already too long."

"Don't."

He simply shook his head, and despite being able to fake a serious look, everyone could actually see the smirk and amusement dancing in his eyes, "Boys, aside from the fact that Haley just stated that here, that I'm a Scott, that I'm Keith's brother, there are two more people here whose veins contain the Scott blood." He introduced it dramatically.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan hissed with a frown.

"It's you, Nathan, Lucas, you're real Scotts, not just adopted. You see, thanks to your mom here, I was last night reminded with the fact that I am your father."

Time stopped.

All voices were silent.

All images blurred.

_What?!_

* * *

Hi there everyone, I apologize for the delay, I have struggled with this chapter, rethinking it over and over, and then suddenly, I started writing it and didn't stop until it's done, and I can finally say I'm comfortable with how it turned out. It was supposed to be a short chapter actually, but look what happened... I hope you don't mind that?

I have to say that _I_ was annoyed with Dan while writing this, I enjoyed it though haha.

Anyway, thanks for sticking around, and for reviewing, keep doing it, I love reading what you think.

I hope you are all safe and healthy.


	19. Long lost father

**A/N: **First I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews you have left, I loved getting such feedback. And second, I want to apologize for the delay and this chapter being shorter than usual, I had trouble getting this one out, but, it's here now.

So, I noticed most of you are irritated by Peyton, and although I don't really like to explain a character out of the story, but I feel like I should, I'm not trying to defend her, after all, you could feel about her however you want to feel, she's not supposed to be likable to everyone, I'm just expressing my own opinion... so, while writing her, I imagine her being confused and scared, as it's actually her first time out of her cocoon, she's not used to being around people, or letting go of her emotions for a start, that's why, she gave Lucas and herself a really hard time, and that's why when she finally gave in, she only used her feelings while judging the Brooke and Julian thing, and later on as Lucas told her she's not one with the best judgments, she wasn't trying to push him, she's just trying to find herself and gain confidence. It takes her becoming face to face with a real, big problem at which she realizes she has to use both in order to be able to help the people she cares about (as will be shown in this chapter), let alone the fact that this is set in the 1940s, where I believe people believed in goodwell more than now... or at least it was easier to fool someone or paint yourself as a kind angel while stabbing them in the back, manipulation and sketchy acts were a lot easier in the past.

Maybe I failed at showing this through the writing, or at showing what I'm trying to portray her as, or maybe I didn't and she's still annoying, lol, either way, I just wanted to discuss it with you after reading your opinions about her.

And BTW, I agree with what you think of season 4 about the Keith thing, it was built well, and then it felt like they just wanted to get it over with, I wished we would have seen more of the reactions about it.

Anyway, this story has about 4 more chapters, and as much as I love it, I'm planning another story that I'm excited to share with you as this one ends.

So, enough talking, please read and let me know what you think about it. Enjoy...

* * *

**19.**** Long lost father**

It was only about twenty minutes between Dan's departure and the moment they entered their house, but to the party of five, it felt more like a lifetime of racing thoughts.

Haley and Peyton thought they held the huge secret of the truth; they thought that both Nathan and Lucas would hate the fact that Dan in reality is their uncle through their adoptive father, but, oh man how far they were from the actual truth! They still didn't even have the confirmation that it is the truth, but judging by the way Karen was crying and never answered any question, it was kind of obvious.

Karen's world was shaken, everything that she has been fighting to protect, to keep her boys away from just clashed and erupted in an awful revelation. All those years, she has been taking all of Dan's shit, showing up just to disturb her peace in exchange of keeping him away from the boys and the disappointment of him being their real father, and now, she can't do it anymore, and it's not even on her terms.

Lucas and Nathan were lost, of course, they have heard a lot of shocking news in the matter of half an hour, but, to think of the slightest chance of what Dan said being true, it just wasn't possible, Karen would have told them, Keith would have told them… it just didn't make any sense.

However, it was the moment of truth. There's no holding back.

As they walked into the house in silence, they all just sat in the sitting room, Lucas and Nathan took the two chairs in front of the couch where Karen sat as if two parties of opposing sides, while Haley and Peyton just followed awkwardly feeling somehow out of place, after all, it _was_ an awkward moment.

"Mom…?" Lucas asked for her opinion on the whole situation, his voice cracked in the process as he saw her looking down and not meeting their eyes which suggested what he feared to be true. "Is it true?" he stood up his nostrils flaring and his eyes taking a darker shade of blue.

"It can't be, right?" Nathan said calmly tugging his brother down once again.

Lucas maybe the one better with words, knowing how to express his feelings, but maybe that's the reason that when it comes to negative emotions let it be angst, outrage, agony or any kind of affliction, Nathan was much better at dealing with it than Lucas, Lucas lets his emotions take control while Nathan usually is calmer as he tries to rationalize the right way out of it.

"I think we should… just…" Haley stuttered awkwardly beginning to take her way out of the room with Peyton following. This was surely a hard moment for Karen, whatever the truth is, she was in an unenviable position and it felt like the respectful thing to do to just let mother and sons handle it for now.

"No, please, stay." Karen finally spoke sniffing as she brought her eyes to the girls coming up with the closest thing to a smile she could master adjoining it with a nod as she drew in air and looked at the two boys in front of her.

She felt like it was all a big tangled web, everyone was affected somehow by the actual truth even if not directly, besides, she knew after she's done Lucas and Nathan will probably be mad that they wouldn't talk to her so it's good to have someone to… hopefully.

"I really wished it never came to this." she started with a sigh, "But, if it were up to me, I wouldn't want you to ever know."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Nathan narrowed her eyes. "It's true? Dan is… is our dad?"

Karen gulped, "Yes. Yes he is." She was ignoring the tears cascading down her face, but they weren't going to stop.

"Oh, God." Lucas whined, Nathan grunted and muffled gasps erupted from the two girls standing there.

"What are you saying, mom? How could you not tell us something like that?" Lucas asked with a helpless frown.

"Because it doesn't matter! Dan was never your father, neither of you. Keith was, he has always been."

"Oh, Keith? Our uncle, is he?" He scoffed.

"This man has brought nothing but disaster." Karen glared through her tears as she sniffled, "He has been always a monster, the way he manipulated me, and your mother Nathan! Hell, we were fools enough to fall for it, but who stood up and took it all upon himself to fix things? Who became your true father? Who was there for all your firsts, all your sadness and happiness, your whole life? Loved you just like you're his own even though he never had to… he just did. Isn't that the definition of a father? Isn't that what Keith did?" she was sobbing and gasping between her words.

Lucas nodded, "Right, but real parents, _father_ and _mother, _wouldn't lie to their sons!"

"Would you really like to know that your- the man who is your birth father is Dan? Why would you want to walk around knowing that? You were never supposed to know."

"I'm sorry, Karen, but you're completely wrong. We would have at least stopped wondering. Do you have any idea how many times we thought about it? About all the possible scenarios it could be. At least we would have taken the shock once and for all!" Nathan said starting to get angry too.

"We were protecting you." She argued.

"We have a right to know the truth." Nathan argued back, "I had a right, and… and you're not even my real parents, neither of you!" he said angrily.

Karen stared back at him for a second before sniffing, "You don't mean that, you're angry and-"

"Yes, I do." Nathan argued with a frown, "You're not, Karen, and you should have told me the truth."

"Nathan," Lucas stood up putting a hand on his shoulder pushing him down back to his chair before turning his glare back to his mother.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say we wanna hear the truth right now. All of it." His voice was stiff and demanding and Karen already knew from the start that this is where it's going anyway.

She nodded, "Sit down," she said and he did with an annoyed look, "You already know what happened with me and Deb back then, we didn't know him, he never stayed in town long enough for us to know who he was, but, he… much like he is now, he knew how to get his way," she gulped, "he was charming," she shrugged with an awkward smile before blinking back her tears, "and against all odds, he got two women pregnant at the same time…" she continued on telling them how it was suddenly revealed that he was Keith's brother when Deb witnessed their fight before Dan skipped town again,

The last fight between the Scott brothers was about the family money that Dan stole and wasted, it was the main reason he came back in the first place, no one knew what he needed money for, but, he got them in debts, he caused their fortune to evaporate he was the indirect reason for their father's death and their mother's health problems until she passed away as well.

Deb and Karen met, and also against all odds, they bonded over the fact that they were both manipulated the same way, and then Keith, as usual, came to clean his brother's mess knowing that those two young women's only fault was trusting the worst guy they could ever trust, he was there for him, and maybe his secret crush on Karen had a role in sticking around until they actually had the babies and he held the boys and was really instantly in love,

He married Karen eventually and Deb was like a sister to both at this point, and everything was fine except for two events that disturbed the balance, Deb's death which Karen thinks she'd never get over, and Dan's return to town.

He wasted no time in showing up in front of them, they were sure shocked, he was back to take over the town, he wanted to be in charge, and as Keith refused to comply Dan made it his mission to tighten life upon their necks and it was easy since he really did take over the town, and so, their deal was to keep his identity secret in exchange of him staying away from the boys, and he gladly agreed.

However, it was his favorite thing in the world to watch them suffer even if slightly because of him, he never stopped showing them he's in control from time to time.

Karen didn't miss a detail as she told the whole story, it was all finally out and in the open, it doesn't matter her own feelings towards this, Dan didn't leave her a choice.

They listened but they didn't like, of course, it wasn't going to sink in easily, it wouldn't, it's not easy to learn that your mortal enemy is actually your father… _why_?!

"This is… unbelievable." Lucas shook his head with an angry frown standing up, "You had no right." He spat before storming out of the room and then the entire house.

"Lucas…" Peyton called after him attempting to follow but then Nathan's hand stopped her.

He had a frown matching his brother's directed at the older woman, "I'll go." He told Peyton who nodded shortly.

Karen stood up after both boys were gone and sniffed wiping her eyes with the back of her hands and then stood in front of the girls trying to plaster a smile, "Please, be by their sides, they won't forgive me, and I need you to take care of my boys for me." She said putting her hand on each girl's arm and then left as her voice broke before one of them could reply.

They both exchanged a look but didn't need to speak; after all, there was nothing to say, this was way worse than either of them expected.

And they have already thought it was pretty bad.

XxXx

Needless to say, it was a sleepless night, Karen has locked herself in her room since the conversation, and when Lucas and Nathan were late, both Haley and Peyton decided to wait for them separately each in her own thoughts.

A couple of hours later, Nathan came home without Lucas, and was met by their curious eyes, "He just needs some time." He explained shortly.

"Nathan," Haley called, "Can we talk?"

He locked eyes with her and saw her worried eyes and suddenly was hit by a wave of guilt; he knows he has put her through a lot recently, he nodded and she gave a weak smile and exchanged a look with Peyton who sent her an encouraging look knowing it was time for them to make peace and talk about everything openly after it all being laid out on the table.

They headed upstairs to Nathan's room and once they were in and alone, Nathan let out a sigh, "I'm sorry."

"You should have told me." She wasn't mad, she was just telling him it made her sad that he didn't.

"I didn't want to get you involved."

"You should have known I'd get involved anyway." She shrugged.

His eyes widened slightly, "What did you do?"

She sighed, "Nothing, Nathan… not yet." Her features were uneasy, "I mean, nothing Dan related. The point is…" she decided she was rambling and needed to cut to the chase, "you should have known I would not give up until you came back to your sense."

He chuckled lightly at her way of putting it, "You're not mad?" he questioned looking at her skeptically.

"No, not _mad_." She shook her head, "I just… want you to let me be there for you."

He smiled; he truly did, he missed her, he didn't even know how much he did until this point exactly where he was reminded of her goodness, her tenderness and just everything about her…

He reached forward and pulled her into his embrace, "I missed you, Haley."

"I missed you too." She said hugging him back.

"I'm sorry, Haley." He repeated.

"I'm not mad, Nathan," she chuckled pulling back to look at him, "It's okay." She reassured.

He looked at her thankfully for a while, before finally letting out a soft chuckle, "She told you, didn't she?"

"What?"

"You knew before tonight, you knew what I was doing?" he asked already forming a smirk at her reaction, "Because there's no way that this is your initial reaction when I still didn't explain myself."

She bit her lower lip guiltily, "Look, don't be mad at her, I was really losing my mind, and I really would have if she didn't tell me." She shook her head trying to explain.

"It's fine." He gave a sigh, "I actually knew this would happen; and actually, I wanted to tell you anyway."

She nodded with a smile relieved that this topic is cleared for both of them, now it's time for the big stuff, "How are you feeling, Nathan?"

He knew this was coming, and yes, if he wants to talk about it, he'd talk with Haley, but… at this very moment, he was tired, his brain wasn't about to start going over it again, just the thought of it is exhausting; he was glad he at least got this pretty light moment on top of the heavy mountain of thoughts inside him, but, to go over it all again, no, not now.

"I'm not okay." He shook his head, "But, I don't want to talk about it now." He gave her a guilty look but to his surprise she only nodded in understanding.

"I know." She nodded, "Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

"Right now…" he reached a hand to tuck a loose strand behind her ear, "I just want to hold you until we fall asleep."

"You got it." She said and they both moved towards the bed, slowly taking positions like a puzzle piece with her head on top of his chest and his arms around her; he was seeking the sense of security he has been missing for so long, and it made him relaxed to find it again, suddenly, he felt it might be possible to overcome this one too.

"I'm glad you're here." He mumbled.

"Me too." She sighed in comfort, "Maybe we could use your time machine to fix everything."

"The only way to do that is, if we use it to go back in time and kill him before he could hurt anyone, or even get to be a father." He gave a humorless smile.

She raised her head and gave him a horrified look, "Don't say that."

He smiled tenderly, "It's only-"

"No, Nathan," she shook her head, "It's _nothing_. Just like this whole crisis is; it's nothing. And you will get through it and come out even stronger, because, you are who you choose to be not who the destiny determines for you."

He had to admit, he needed to hear such words, he wished it felt as easy as she made it sound. He reached over and put his hand in her hair bringing her closer to plant a kiss on her forehead,

"Thank you." He said and they returned back to their positions; Nathan didn't know how to tell her she was his rock, he didn't know how to tell her she just tamed and nursed his inner wounded monster that was growling in pain and ready to crash everything in his way just out of pain.

He has forgotten how much Haley was able to help him out just by being there, and maybe she could be right, but, he has nothing to do but wait… wait until his mind is working straight once again.

XxXx

Peyton waited thinking that Lucas should be home shortly after Nathan, but, as hours passed, she was getting worried; she knew he wasn't fine and she feared he would do something stupid.

She was pacing his room and checking to see any sign of him through the window every once and a while, and then eventually, she noticed a shadow on the porch, she let out a sigh of relief realizing he's sitting out there, she wondered if has been there for a while, but she decided to join him,

She raced down the stairs and then softly opened the front door not to scare him; he had his back to her but didn't make any movement indicating him acknowledging her. She moved forward and then sat next to him.

"Hey," she uttered softly, he still didn't move but at least he didn't push her away.

"Have you ever wondered how different your life would be if one small detail was different?" He asked and she could hear the sorrow heavy in his voice.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She answered, "I always wondered what if my dad didn't die."

"How different do you think your life would have been?"

"Well, for a starter, my mom wouldn't have met Dan." She started, "I wouldn't have been so closed up, and maybe I would have met you earlier."

"How do you know it would have been a better life?"

She frowned, "I don't." she shrugged, "But, it's all a supposition that is not going to happen… it's all in my imagination, it _has_ to be better."

"That's how it used to be for me." He said finally turning his head to look at her, "And I thought it's gonna be this way forever. I mean, after all this time, I made peace with never getting to know who my father is; he clearly didn't want to know us, so, I was fine with that… but… he's been there all the time, and he's been doing all he could to make sure we're not happy, nay, making sure that we _suffer_." He let out a humorless laugh, "I've been recollecting everything he's ever done, and… and I can't understand, Peyton, he sent people to _assault_ me."

She already was forming tears seeing the lost look in his eyes, "He's horrible, Lucas; he's the devil."

"He's my father." He stated as if he didn't hear her.

"It doesn't change anything, Lucas."

"But, it does." He argued. "It does, it changes everything."

"Not you."

"_Especially_ me."

"Luke," she had big horrified eyes now; she was scared, he was scaring her, but she was scared for him, not of him. She cupped his face forcing his crazy eyes to focus on hers, "You were raised by your mom, and Keith, he's your father, he's the one who taught you the right from the wrong. You have lived your whole life knowing you're a man with honor, you told me so yourself, remember? You can't just think you're someone else just because you learned who your real father is."

He squeezed his eyes shut in pain for a mere second before opening them once again with a dark glare as he pulled his face away letting her hands drop to her lap, "You don't even know me."

It ached to hear it because she knew it was true; it has been three days, only three days since the morning of Nathan's court day, three days through which all events erupted and the world turned upside down for them, she didn't even get to spend a proper amount of time with him, she didn't get to share stories, or to feel this shiver she's always read about when at a first stage of the relationship. They were just thrown into the events, just like that, even them getting together wasn't normal, hell, not even the period where she liked him and he liked her, it was always strange and abnormal.

And now, being inside all the mess, she is realizing just how much he could use her support, but, how can she even do this? Peyton has always been on her own, she never had friends before Haley or Brooke, let alone a boyfriend, this was all new to her, she was as bombarded as he was if not even more. But, there, right at this moment, when he said she doesn't know him in such a bitter way, something snapped inside her, she knew there's tons of things to figure about each other, and maybe he knows about her more than she does about him, but, that doesn't mean she can't be there, that doesn't mean her feelings for him are any less,

She frowned, "You're right." She said and he looked at her not expecting her to agree, "Maybe I don't know things about you, Lucas, but, I think I have seen and been through enough to confidently say I know you."

She took him aback, she actually sounded confident, and after having decided that being stone-cold is his best shelter, he suddenly felt like crying, he refused to though, but, he was feeling fragile at the moment, however, he chose to argue,

"We didn't even speak before."

"Yes, because I was running away." She blinked as she admitted, "I always ran away from your eyes, Lucas, because they spoke, they told what I was refusing to see or believe, and they were sincere." She said knowing that he'd need to hear that, "Luke, you're the most honest man I have ever known."

"But, he's my dad, Peyton!" he said almost whining.

"So what?"

"It's his blood running through my veins, it has to count for something, it has to!"

"So, you think that suddenly after living your whole life being just fine and turning into this kind-hearted, honest, graceful, _handsome_ young man, you'll suddenly pick on an evil side in you just because you learned your father is evil?"

"I don't know. It _has_ to count."

"But, it doesn't. " she sighed, "I basically spent half of my life with the man… and I…" she started confidently but then trailed off thinking about it, now that she came face to face with this fact, she wondered what's his impact on her life; could she be evil without knowing it?

"Well…" she cleared her throat, "maybe I'm a little closed up, or a lot, and I was actually mean to you… I might have caused some complications with Nathan's case by leaving… I don't know, but that was unintentional, does it still count? I guess so… well, actually scratch that, he does have an effect, but only if you have lived with him, Lucas, and you didn't, so, you are nothing like him and… and… _why are you smiling_?"

He was looking ahead of him while listening to her ramble and couldn't help but break a smile glancing over at her being this anxious over it, "Because you just went from convincing me I'm a good person to your own self-evaluation."

Her cheeks reddened for no obvious reason, "I'm sorry. All I'm saying is that, you're being silly, you're not going to change, Luke, you're a good person… and… and frankly, I think Dan is the one we should feel sorry for! He's the one who missed on having two great sons, and he's the one who everyone loathes! But, you have everything one would need, Lucas, a caring mother, a supporting brother and a handful of great friends who care about you… while he-"

"And you."

"Huh?"

"You say I have everything, but you forgot the most important one; you."

Once again, he said something to cut through her train of thoughts and managed to rush the blood to her face, and the problem is he wasn't even smiling, he was serious, "Well…" she cleared her throat, "I didn't…anyway, what I was saying is that, when you think about it, Dan is only doing all of this, running after money and power because he has nothing else to care for, he didn't even try to have anything else!"

"I know that, Peyton." He sighed, "It's just hard to understand that after finally knowing who my father is, it turns out to be the one who wants me gone."

"Well, don't take personally, I believe he wants everyone gone." She said with a frown earning a soft chuckle from him, "What?"

"That's the thing about you," he said looking at her questioning eyes, "you are clueless, Peyton, and you don't even realize it."

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you calling me stupid?"

"No," he shook his head, "I'm calling you…" he paused searching for the right word, "…_pure_. Sometimes it's like you have no clue how the world works."

"Or maybe I'm just sly or malicious."

"No," he shrugged, "You're not."

"Well, even though I don't like how you're describing me… but it got you smiling." She said with a shrug.

"Right," he nodded, "And being honest, I didn't know you could… or anyone for the matter." He sighed, "Maybe I don't know you either after all."

"That could be true." She nodded with a smile, "So, how about you go and get some rest now and then start thinking sensibly tomorrow?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to."

"Lucas, you must be tired, besides, it's a cold night; you must be freezing."

He shrugged, "I just… I don't want to, Peyton."

"What do you want then?"

He smiled faintly, "I want to get to know you."

She mirrored his smile, "We have all the time to do that."

"I'm not sure we do."

"I'm not planning to go anywhere, are you?"

"No, but… life doesn't go as planned." He shrugged and her smile faded.

"Luke…"

"Will you just stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I will." She said while her insides bursting with worry due to his words, she didn't know if it was just the shocked talk, or if he's planning something that he's not letting her on.

He fell into silence beside her leaving her to her train of thoughts trying to figure out what is going on in his mind. One thing stuck in her mind though; something she has been thinking about for a while, she realized how quickly but definitely, Lucas is becoming the one persons she could rely on not hurting her after her mother, she sure has trusted Dan at one point, but, he was never as close as a family member should, she chose to keep things from him in order to avoid a bigger evil.

She reached her hands behind her neck and he looked at her in confusion at the movement, she undid the clips around her neck and landed the thin metal in her balm while he watched, she picked up the charms between her fingers,

"I got those with my mother; they are the last memories I have of her." She explained as he nodded with realization, "I always thought they kept us closer… connected." She smiled and then picked up the star-shaped one, "This was mine." She said handing it over to him, "I want you to have it."

He slowly shook his head; this was obviously a big deal to her, it has an emotional value, he can't just take something like that, "Peyton, I-"

"No, I mean it." She persisted, "You say you want to know me, right? Me too, and I want to feel closer to you." She said offering a small smile, "Consider it a lucky charm." She shrugged one shoulder.

He looked from her to the charm and then back to her eyes again, "Can I take this?" he asked referring to the crescent-shaped one.

She shrugged handing over the other one instead, "Alright. Why though?"

"Because it's you." He said taking it and flipping it in his fingers, he looked at her feeling her perplexed look, "There's only one moon, but there are numerous stars." He explained and her lips broke into a breathy smile. He suddenly stood up, "Do you wanna take a walk?"

"Now?" she asked standing up as well in surprise.

"Yeah." He shrugged offering her his hand.

She shook her head at him but put her hand in his, "Let's…"

It was past midnight but, they still walked together in the empty streets as the cold fresh air and each other's company brought a good mood turning into a state of euphoria making it hard to contain their echoing giggles and waves of laughter in the silent night.

XxXx

The next day was a lot quieter, it seemed like all hysteric reactions from the night before have died down and all was left was silence. Neither Nathan nor Lucas were willing to discuss anything again, even though Nathan didn't talk about it, at least not with Haley as he has talked briefly when he followed Lucas, but, it seemed like it was time for everything to settle in their minds, no words were needed.

Karen didn't leave her room, at least not while they were in the house. Haley and Peyton have knocked on her door respectively to check on her and she dimly said not to worry about her and reminded them –as if needed- to stay by the boys' side.

It turned out that Lucas only didn't want to rest in his home, as he walked the streets with Peyton, they finally came by her house, and they spent the night there, needless to say, she lost him as soon as his head hit the pillow like a little kid.

He only went back home to change, and then, also without much words, the four of them left to the club.

The club… Dan –their father asked them to shut it down or else he will hurt Mouth. This was obviously a matter they needed to discuss, and it certainly was the subject that Dan wanted to distract them from by dropping his bomb last night. So, rational thinking, it's what they are supposed to be focusing on.

So, without even getting the proper time to let it sink in, they had to go deal with urgent real problems.

It was too early still to take the decision of canceling or closing for the night, there was a lot of work awaiting them when they got there anyway, so, instead they had to postpone any decision making until after the night is over.

They don't know if it was the nagging thought of this place being closed or it was in fact a busy night, but it seemed to them all that no one has had time to rest or exchange more than three sentences with on another all day long.

It was a distraction for sure, but also, no one could really forget their friend being held up somewhere by Dan Shaw or Scott or Don or whoever the hell he is!

At last, when the night was over, it was time…

With a knowing look, both Lucas and Nathan sighed before heading to the counter and calling for Skillz to join them. And then naturally Haley and Peyton followed.

"Alright, what's going on?" Skillz asked; he didn't speak about it, but he knew something was up the whole day, they only gave a brief explanation that Nathan is back now and said that they need to talk before they started getting tasks to do all day.

Nathan took a deep breath, "Dan."

"What did he do this time?"

"Father us?" Lucas said with a humorless chuckle under his breath.

"What?"

"Well, yeah, one of the things he did is that he turned out to be our father." Nathan said sending Lucas a glare for his lack of help.

"Who?"

"Dan."

"He's what?"

"Our father, Skillz, he's our dad, the long lost dad who tricked our moms and fled." Lucas snapped with a huff.

He stared between them all with an opened mouth for a while, "Dan?"

"Yes. Dan, the same one who's ruining everything. Have you seen Mouth?"

Skillz frowned and processed the sudden change of topic, "No… not since… the day before…"

"He's not home." Lucas shook his head, "I checked, and asked the neighbors, they didn't see him." He sighed, "He's not lying."

"Who's not lying? What happened?"

"Dan, he has him." Nathan explained, "And he wants us to close the club within a week or else he's going to…"

"He's going to what?"

"I don't know, okay? But, he is going to hurt him."

"Do you think he's hurting him? Like now?" Haley asked with a doubtful horrified look.

"He's not feeding him ice-cream." Peyton shrugged.

Lucas turned to her, "Do you have any idea where he could have him?"

She shook her head, "I know nothing about… this kind of work of his, Luke."

"I know… but, maybe you know his places or his assets, something like that."

"No, he wouldn't have told me if he has."

Skillz was still processing the information looking between them, "So, Mouth is in danger now." He stated, "Why? Why him?"

"No idea."

"So, what do we do?"

"I don't know…" Nathan shook his head.

"He's not gonna win." Lucas said with a frown.

"Do you have a plan?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet."

"Unless you do, then yes, yes he is winning, Lucas."

"I thought that's why we're having this conversation." Lucas frowned, "To come up with something."

"What can we possibly do? Fight him? He's an army of men and we're three! He's already way ahead."

"Are you suggesting we give up?"

"I'm being realistic."

"What happened to the plan of bringing him down?"

"Look how it turned out." He gave a humorless chuckle, "He knew I was lying, and… and he let us play this game while he turned around and brought someone else in the picture, it's not about you or me now, he's brought our friend in it… we are not risking his life, and he knows that."

"I'm not saying we risk his life, Nathan, I'm just-"

"Anything we do will risk his life."

Lucas threw his hands in the air speechless and turned around biting his tongue; of course he doesn't want to risk Marvin's safety, but he also can't just give up without at least trying, and Nathan's negativity is just irritating him at the moment.

"We have a week, right?" Haley tried to interfere.

"Yeah, I say we calm down and think." Peyton agreed.

"I'm up for that, I'm just saying we need to sort out our priorities and be realistic."

"And you think I'm not?" Lucas glared.

"Hey!" Skillz stood up glaring at both, "It ain't time for this. You're both right, we have to think rationally, and of course we're not going to cause any harm to Mouth."

They both took deep breathes and sat down again.

"Brooke?" Haley narrowed her eyes, and everyone's eyes drifted towards the entrance to watch an awkward Brooke with Millie standing there, "Where have you been?" she said in a tender welcoming tune; Haley and Skillz were oblivious to the whole Brooke drama, only Lucas, Nathan and Peyton knew about it.

Lucas looked at Peyton questioningly and she shook her head indicating she doesn't know what it's about or why she's here.

"I… we're sorry to barge in like that." She said proceeding forward and avoiding Lucas' eyes for as long as she can. "Millie says she can't reach Mouth, and I thought Skillz is usually here after the night is over." She explained.

"True." Skillz nodded, "And Skillz just knew where the boy at."

"Where is he?" Millie asked.

Lucas sighed, "Come over. Join us," he said and Brooke looked at him wide-eyed, "It's a long story." He said giving her a nod.

For some reason, as he saw her standing there, and as Peyton has been telling him, he felt like there is something familiar; she didn't look like a villain to him, and maybe it is because he experienced what's way worse by Dan, but, this was Brooke, a life-long friend, and the way she looked at him right now didn't indicate any treason; Brooke had a habit of misjudgment, even if she usually denied that, but he knew it, in fact, he was one of her unfortunate choices once himself.

Anyway, even if he wants to hold it against her, it was neither the time, nor does he have the energy to do so at the time, so, for the sake of his mental health, Mouth's safety, Peyton's judgment, and their friendship, he's letting it slide.

Brooke seemed to have gotten the message, and since no one else said otherwise, she figured they either don't know, or there's something bigger going on, so, she took her way towards them with Millie.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at them to notice tired or pale faces.

They exchanged looks before briefly telling her what happened and just like Skillz did, and like they did when they heard, she was stunned, and Millie was horrified, she may have not been with Mouth for long, or even have been actually together, but… there was something, and it was going well, it just can't end right there, he can't just be taken from her.

"What does this mean?" she asked with teary eyes trying to compose herself in front of the group of half strangers.

"It means we have to think. Quick." Nathan sighed.

"You don't know anything about that, do you?" Lucas addressed Brooke who gulped and shook her head frankly.

"No, no, I don't. I wouldn't know." She was brushing off an accusation, wanting to clear her name and herself. Brooke wanted to explain everything right then and there, but, she was feeling numb; she wondered if she still has to do anything with it even though Dan has dropped interest in her since the trial, but, still…

Julian was still showing up at her door without getting any response, and she was aching about it for some reason, and losing her friends too… it was too much too sudden, and she was losing control of her thoughts. But, right then and there at this moment, it seemed like things were fine just for the sake of rescuing Mouth, and honestly, she'd take what she has if it means a little bit of sanity or familiarity of having friends around.

"Why Mouth though?" Haley asked bringing everyone's attention to her, "I mean, why specifically? He could have kidnapped me, Peyton, or even one of you two." She said making a point, "We all already are opposing him, why bring in a new party?" she questioned.

"Maybe it was hard to get to any of us." Peyton shrugged.

"No, she has a point." Skillz said thoughtfully. "Out of all of us, Mouth and I are the only ones who had no direct contact with him at all."

"But he did." Lucas said, "Not a direct one, but he overheard him with Chris and told us."

"Yeah, but that's not enough!" Peyton said, "He already took Chris to his club, it's not like this move is still in action."

"Right." Brooke nodded, "Then, it's something else. Maybe he came across something else. Wasn't he helping with the investigation? Maybe he found something."

"He would have told us if he did," Lucas frowned, "But… he did say that he has a theory…"

"He did." Millicent agreed, "He told me he has something in his mind and he needed to make sure of it."

"He didn't tell you what it is?" Nathan asked her.

"No, he didn't." she shook her head, "But, he said if he was right, it would turn all tables and…"

"What?"

"And that it might bring along trouble." She continued, "For you." She added looking between Lucas and Nathan.

"Well, what could turn tables for us more than Dan being the long lost daddy." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he might have been on this one." Nathan nodded.

"But Dan already told you so himself, why keep Mouth?" Skillz said.

"Simply because he interfered, because he was after him."

"Not exactly."

Seven heads turned to the entrance with questioning eyes at the new voice who decided to join them standing by the door.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas spat.

Julian's eyes lingered on Brooke for a second almost wanting to rush over and ask her to give him another chance for what would be the millionth time, but instead, he sighed and took a step forward shifting his eyes to Nathan,

"Dan sent me to find you; he says he's expecting you tomorrow as you still work for him." He said and then let out a sigh, "But, that's not why I'm here."

"What are you doing here then?" Nathan asked already expecting an answer; but, it can't be that his talk to him gave a result that quick, can it?

"I know where your friend is." He said this time looking between them all.

"And?" Lucas asked with a frown.

Julian sighed, "Look, I know I'm not your favorite person, and yeah, you're not mine either, but, I'm actually here to help." He said glancing over at Brooke for a split second, but it didn't go unnoticed by the rest of them.

"You." Haley scoffed. "You're here to help! Why? Did Dan bite you? But then again would you even mind?"

Julian sent her a glare but answered calmly, "You're not the only one who's allowed to cross the fence, James, are you?" he said and could actually feel Nathan's look analyzing him while trying to figure if he's being real, well, not just Nathan, but he knows better than them.

"Why should we believe you?" Peyton asked him. She knows it in her guts, she knows he's doing it for Brooke, and it's adorable, but then again, after last night, after what she has seen and witnessed, and after seeing Dan's true colors and hidden secrets, she couldn't just give in and believe him, at least for Lucas… in order not to hurt him even more.

Julian gave a side smile looking at her, "I'm following your steps." He smirked and she gave him a glare, well, probably everyone gave him a glare so he sighed, "Maybe I just want to help."

"So, we're supposed to just believe that this is not a scheme from Dan?" This time it was Brooke who asked with a raised eyebrow and his head quickly snapped towards her being surprised that she's addressing him, "Like it _always_ is?"

"No." he whispered looking at her and shook his head, "No, it's not a Dan thing. Not this time."

"Let's say we believe you," Nathan said moving the topic forward, "How could you help us?"

"Now, we're talking." Julian nodded, "I know where your friend is; Marvin."

"So what? You're Dan's shadow, of course, you'd do." Lucas pointed.

"No, not this time. I didn't know anything about this one." He told them catching their attention, "But, I did find it out, and I saw him."

"Is he okay?" Millie asked him; having been there for the whole story of Julian and Brooke, she had no problem believing he's really helping them; in fact, she was half-hoping half-expecting that he'd be turning against Dan soon for Brooke since she wasn't letting him in and yet he kept coming back.

"He's… as good as he can get." He said and they all had their glares ready, "He's kidnapped!" he stated the fact, "By Dan."

"Oh my God." Millie wailed silently crying.

"And, I know what Dan asked you to do… but, in fact, he has no intention of letting him go anyway."

"What? What are you saying?" Lucas asked with narrowed eyes.

"He's planning on killing him, no matter you do what he wants or not." He shrugged.

"What?"

"Oh my God!"

"That son of a bitch!"

"Why are you telling us this?"

Julian rolled his eyes, "Again, I am helping you."

"Are you no longer his man?"

"I am, as far as he's concerned. But, I'm planning on getting out of service." He said and could still see the doubt in their eyes, "It's your choice to believe me or not, but, that's the truth, I'm getting out either way…"

"Did you talk to him?" Millie asked Julian.

"Yes. Briefly. I didn't have much time." He told her for a second showing some kind of sympathy towards her before facing the rest once again, "I snuck in there; Dan doesn't know." He elaborated.

"So, you could help us get him out?" Nathan asked him.

"This… I mean, it could happen, but, it needs a plan. He's well-guarded."

"Wait a second, why would Dan want Mouth dead?" Lucas asked looking at him doubtfully.

Julian stared back at him for a moment, "Because Mouth knows a big secret about him…" he mumbled.

"What secret?"

Julian looked at Nathan then back at Lucas; he didn't know why it was hard for him to tell them, why it felt like such a heavy task, it's not like he cares, because he doesn't. But, maybe, it was recently brought to his attention that Dan gave them a lot of trouble, with his own help, so maybe letting them in on another one while he's quitting 'Dan' felt wrong,

"Well…" he cleared his throat, "It's Mouth who told me about this. Dan doesn't know that I know…" he began.

"Know what?"

"That Dan is the one who killed Keith."

Will Dan's surprises ever stop? Is he literally responsible for everything bad that has ever happened to them? Maybe tomorrow they would learn that he's responsible for the war, maybe he funded Hitler!

The surprises continue, and the rage grows to feed the never-ending hatred…


	20. Like father like son

**20\. Like father like son**

Dan has always been the villain. He went around walking like he owned the town. But to Lucas and Nathan, it seemed like he was their very own villain, as if it wasn't enough that their life story since birth was abnormal as it is… ironically enough, he turned out to be behind this one too.

It sure shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone that he was behind Keith's murder too.

They didn't know why; but it didn't matter, they already just learned that he was Keith's brother, and that they never saw eye to eye, and he has been onto him ever since he returned to Tree Hill, so, for one reason or the other, it shouldn't be a surprise that he would end up shooting him dead.

Julian swore he didn't know about it, he said that he just heard about it from Mouth, and he doesn't know either how Mouth knew. They weren't thinking straight after he told them, so, he left shortly after it saying they know where to find him if they needed him.

They must have gotten used to shocking revelations and Dan's surprises, because they didn't spend the night being shocked, but rather got over it quickly.

Lucas was angry, he was ready to go kill Dan right then and there if it weren't for everyone else holding him back. Nathan seemed to think it's all too much and that Dan is beyond control, he didn't know how to take it, but deep down he knew that he wanted Dan gone as much as Lucas did.

Peyton was overwhelmed for a while but then, she reminded herself that she shouldn't ever be surprised by anything she finds about Dan anymore; he was never the man she thought he was. Haley, although she never thought it would come to actual murder, but she seemed to be the rational one about it all –even to her own surprise.

Brooke, Millie, and Skillz were there to help rationalize the whole thing and to remind them that they need to carefully think about it all, after all, Mouth's life was on the line.

Eventually, after partially letting it sink in, they decided to let the night do the rest and sleep on it, and to meet again early next morning to think with fresh minds, after all, it was too stressful and too much to handle in one night… or even in one week to be fair.

Although, no one was really going to actually sleep; as it was too stressful to take!

XxXx

It was dark in the house when Nathan entered with Haley following him. Karen must be in bed. Hell, they didn't even discuss how to tell Karen, and even though they were still mad at her, she had to know this new piece of information.

But, how do you say that? Hey, Karen, we're still have not forgiven you, but we thought you should know that our real dad you kept a secret killed the man we considered a real father?

There was no scenario where it could go smoothly.

Nathan threw his body on the sofa tiredly, and Haley sat down next to him. He automatically opened his arm for her as she leaned against him in silence.

He let out a chuckle and she looked up at him, "What?" she questioned.

"Don't you think it's funny?"

"What is?"

"My life!" he laughed, "It's crazier than a Shakespearean play! It's… it's…" he trailed off shaking his head, "…sad." He frowned.

Haley's heart dropped watching the lost look on his face. She knew it's too much, that he has seen a lot in the last period of time; he literally kept coming out of a hole to fall into another. Repeatedly.

"Nathan…" she hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her resting his cheek on her shoulder.

"And I thought my life was miserable before." He chuckled humorlessly and sniffed not wanting to let any tears show. It was ironic, actually, Nathan never let his emotions take the lead, that was Lucas' thing, but lately, with Haley, and with how his life has been unfolding, everything was changing, himself included. When he looks back at his life now, he almost laughs at what he has considered problems back then.

"It's all going to be okay." She reassured rubbing his back and he scoffed, "It will." She said confidentially, "Everyone needs a crisis to make them tougher; stronger."

"I… I just want it to be over. I don't want any more surprises."

"Well, I can't promise you that. But, I know you're strong enough to get over it, Nathan."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you were strong enough to handle me, to show me how good life could be, you were strong enough to make me believe… and trust."

"I only wanted to be with you."

"And you were the brave one of us to actually fight for that." She told him sincerely pulling away to look him in the eyes to let him see how serious she is.

He stared back at her for a moment and then captured her lips slowly and shortly, "I never wanted any of this to happen, I just wanted to be happy with you. I want it to be over so I actually get to."

She shrugged, "I'm happy with you. Aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean." He gave her a pointed look before carrying on, "I want no drama, I want to just be with you, like normal people, to get to just focus on our future."

"You want a future." She smiled.

He frowned, "Of course I do. Didn't you know that?"

"I mean… you still do?"

He chuckled, "Haley, with all that has been happening lately the real question should be, do _you_?"

She stared at him for a few seconds before leaning forward to kiss him, and as she pulled back, she stared at his eyes again with a growing smile, "Let's get married."

He thought he didn't hear her for a second, "What?"

"Let's get married." She repeated and then laughed at the astonishment on his face, "Let's do it right away. You want to, right?"

"I do, of course I do!" he nodded, "But…"

"But, what?"

"I should be asking!" He exclaimed complaining.

She giggled, "You wouldn't have. Not now."

"Yes. I wouldn't have. Not when all of this drama is going on. It's not fair to you."

She smiled, "That's exactly where you're wrong."

"Haley,"

"No," she interrupted him, "Don't you know it yet? I'm with you through everything, Nathan. I don't care who your father is, I don't. I only care about you, and I want to be with you."

"I… you deserve better. You deserve a wedding and… and better circumstances, Haley. Things that I can't give you now."

She shook her head, "All I want is right here." She said poking his chest right over his heart with her forefinger.

"I don't know what will happen with Dan. At all. I might end up jobless, a killer, or even dead."

She frowned, "No, you won't." she hit his shoulder, "And I only wanna be your wife. God, don't get me begging for you to marry me, you're killing my feminine ego."

He chuckled and thought for something else to say; but to be honest, this was all he wants, he just didn't expect her to be there, and he wanted her to have no regrets. But, as he looked at her searching for any signs of doubts or any other reasons why they shouldn't do this now, he couldn't find any, he was already convinced, after all, it can't take too long to convince a man to grant his own wish!

He grinned, "Let's do it."

"Yeah?" she asked needing to make sure.

"Yeah! Let's get married."

She squealed throwing her arms around him as he laughed wrapping his around her petite body. It might be crazy, but, then again, everything has been crazy, at least he could make one of the crazy things also a happy one, he could find some light inside all the dark.

It was amazing how this night ended for him where it did… only half an hour earlier, he was lost with grief, but now, he actually sees some hope? He holds a grasp of positivity.

That was a first for him.

And the way he sees it, it won't be a last.

XxXx

It was weird being in the empty dimmed light club with the killing silence, Peyton found it sad that this place was capable of holding such a heavy atmosphere after being only known for spending good time with music, talents, drinks, and enjoyable nights.

It was only her and Lucas there, he has stayed behind saying he'll close up and she stayed with him, but instead, he only sat down at one of the tables in silence as he put his head between his arms with his elbows propped up at the table.

Peyton tied up the place a bit, and did what was left to still be done before turning to him to find he hasn't moved an inch. She sighed as she went up to him and stood next to his chair and put her hand on his shoulder, "Luke,"

"Don't." he said still having his eyes closed but then he looked up at her, "There's nothing to say."

"Lucas, you must be-"

"No, this is ridiculous." He cut her off, "It really is, it feels like we've been stuck in the same circle; we try to have a normal day and then by night you end up comforting me over one thing or the other… and the crazy thing is it's all in less than a week."

She looked at him not knowing what to say, really, she didn't know what he needed at the moment, she knew he was close to Keith, but not how close, she knew he loved him, but not how much, she knew he needed her, but not in which way.

He let out a chuckle, "And, it's all because of Dan." He added bitterly. He then let out a sigh and looked up at her once again, turning in his seat to be facing her and took a hold of her arms sliding his hands down until they rested at her hands holding them in his. "I don't even know when this became my life."

She blinked, "When I came into it?" she gave an awkward smile and he gave her a look pulling her closer towards him.

"You're the one keeping it together." He stated, "It's more like when Dan decided to ruin it."

"He's not going to."

He gave her a smile, "You're doing it again."

"Luke…"

"No, it's just… I'm sick of it, aren't you?"

"Of being there for you? No!" she shook her head.

"Of the drama…"

"I am." She said sliding on of her hands to brush her fingers through his slicked hair, "Of course I am."

"Then let's change the pattern and not talk about it."

"Is that what you want?"

He pulled her closer to stand between his legs, "It's what I need."

"Alright then," she said locking her fingers behind his neck and he wrapped his arms around her lower back. "What do you wanna do then?"

"I don't know… what would you wanna do on a perfectly normal night?" He asked her instantly bring a smile to her face.

She thought for a few seconds before looking back at him with a beaming smile, "I got something, but you might think I'm crazy."

"Honey, I already do." He chuckled and she hit his shoulder lightly, "I'm joking."

"Come with me then." She said and took his hands in hers slowly stepping backward and he stood up; she led him to the door, "Remember the day you walked me home in the rain?"

"Sure."

"Well, I have a confession, that day, running under the rain barefoot with you was the first time I feel so… free… so light." She spoke as he locked up the place.

He turned to her with a smile, "I have a confession about that day too,"

"You do?" she asked putting her hands on his chest.

"Aha," he said putting his hands on her hips, "It was really hard resisting to kiss you that night." He said huskily and she blushed.

"Shut up, you couldn't have wanted to kiss me then, I looked like a mess and I was being mean."

"Oh, no, you looked just perfect, and… to be honest, I've always wanted to kiss you."

"That's not true."

He laughed, "It is, trust me." He smirked looking at her, "Since we're confessing, you always found a way to throw my mind somewhere else no matter what you're doing, even when you were fighting or screaming at me to leave you alone."

She suddenly felt the heat rising, "Yeah?"

"Mhmm."

"Like what?"

He chuckled, "Oh, no, you're not ready to hear that just yet."

"Hey, I'm not a child."

"No, you're not, but you're too innocent for this." he said and she couldn't help but take to an offense to that.

"I'm not." She frowned.

He smiled down at her and captured her lips in a quick kiss, "That's not a bad thing."

She raised her eyebrows, "You're not helping."

He chuckled, "Tell you what, we make a deal, I will tell you after you've told me what you brought us out here for, I'm sure it's not to talk, we could have just done that in there."

"No, it's not." She smiled, "Fine, I'll take your deal." She said and stepped backward, "So, as I said, I felt free that night… and I wanna feel free again… with you."

"You wanna run barefoot?" he asked her, "But, it's not raining."

"No." she said taking his hands and walking backward while locking eyes with him with a beaming smile as she guided him to the middle of the street. "Let's dance."

He smiled and raised his eyes at her, "Right here."

"Yeah…" she nodded.

"Without music." He said and put his hands on her waist.

"We don't need it." She said putting her hands on his shoulders as they began swaying lightly.

"You sure are full of surprises, Peyton Sawyer."

"You think I'm crazy."

"I love your craziness." He said and with a swift move spun her around as she giggled.

They stood there dancing in the empty street for a couple more minutes and with another spun Peyton giggled and stood in front of him, "I didn't know you could dance."

"Neither did I." He laughed.

"Wanna go home?" she bit her lower lip unsure of what he's thinking now, because even though they were laughing now, but she was still worried about him, and it was getting late anyway.

He nodded, "Would it be alright to stay at your house again tonight?"

"Of course it is." She smiled warmly before her eyes lit up, "I have another idea." She said taking off her heels as he watched.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Race me." She shouted with a giggle and started running and he laughed at her following as he easily caught up with her due to her wearing a tight skirt.

"That's not your brightest ideas." He smirked and she groaned.

"If I weren't wearing this skirt you'd have never caught up."

"Sure." He laughed and they walked together the remaining distance to her house.

It was after they have entered her room when she turned to him, "Are you okay, Lucas?" she couldn't not ask anymore.

He cleaned his throat, "I will be. It will all end soon anyway." He said and she gave him a look,

"What do you mean?"

He cracked a smile, "No talking tonight, remember?"

"I'm just worried."

"Don't be. We're talking tomorrow anyway." He said and then inhaled deeply his eyes brightening up as he looked at her, "So, that's what you do on a perfectly normal night?" he smirked and she chuckled.

"With you." She added with a nod and then frowned, "Hey, you never told me." She said referring to their deal.

He smirked, "Right," he stretched the word, "No, I'm not doing that."

She gasped, "We had a deal!"

He scratched the back of his head, "It's kind of… embarrassing." He said awkwardly and she smiled moving closer.

"So, it's not about me being too innocent?"

"That too."

She raised an eyebrow and he smirked as they locked eyes challengingly, she moved closer and without hesitation cupped his face and pushed her lips forward meeting his fiercely, moans erupting from both as they moved in rhythm.

"Maybe not too innocent." He whispered huskily with a dazed look as they pulled apart. She raised her eyebrows impressively and he sighed, "It's the way you look, the way you move, the things you say… I notice them and… they make me wanna be with you."

"The things I say, huh? Like what?" she asked with a smile.

"Alright, I'm not telling you this."

"Come on, tell me…" she urged and he looked unsure for a moment, "Come on…"

He sighed again, "It's like this time…we were fighting… I said I wanted to know you, and you said something like you want nothing between us… and I just… took it literally." He said and she stared at him for a while before she cracked a chuckled burying her face onto his shoulder, "See? It's stupid." He groaned.

"No, it's not." She said looking back at him with a smile.

"Yes, it is."

"No," she shook her head with a whisper, "It's not." She added locking eyes with him as they stared at each other their breaths catching and the distance closing as they locked lips with closed eyes, it started slow but then quickly escalated to be just as fierce as the last one, only it didn't stop as their moans became louder as the kiss became needier, and next thing, they were doing just what he said; making sure that there was nothing between them… literally.

She let herself be free with him and he spent one last night with her drama-free before they would wake up having to deal with all sorts of problems again.

But the conclusion of the night was more magical than one of them would have imagined at the start of it.

XxXx

For the whole town of Tree Hill, it was one perfect night, the weather was warm, the night was a typical spring night going from arm to breezy and chilly in an instant, and people were doing what they would normally do every other weeknight… only when people passed by or headed towards Karen's club, they were surprised to see the note on the door saying it's closed for the night and until further notice.

It would have been crowded by this time, music from Skillz piano would have been entertaining people at the moment and Haley would have been getting ready as Mia ascends the stage, but instead, a small group of people was inside with tension rising amongst them with every passing second.

Karen sighed as she took her place back on the round table after opening for Skillz and Nathan who the door and locking again after them. "You didn't find him?"

Nathan shook his head, "No, but at least he hasn't been to Dan's."

A sigh of relief seemed to escape their throats, but then, worry took over again; no one knew where Lucas was. Nathan turned to Peyton as he sat down,

"Are you sure he didn't say anything at all?"

Peyton blushed at remembering the morning's events as she shook her head, they have woke up and it was a beautiful morning after well… an amazing night, eventful… but amazing. And as they got ready, he told her he had something to take care of quickly before they meet everyone at the café, and then he left promising to meet her there, and that was it, he hadn't shown up and no one else has seen him since.

"I would have told you by now if there was." She mumbled.

Well, it was kind of expected from Lucas to need some time alone, but, not like this, not without telling anyone and not at these circumstances. He wasn't this irresponsible, which got them even more worried.

Nathan and Skillz have looked for him, and they even made sure he didn't go to Dan's in a reckless moment, and he hasn't, in fact, Dan wasn't even at Tree Hill this day.

Nathan, Haley, Skillz, and Peyton have taken care of informing Karen about the events of last night, but before she could fully process it, they took notice of Lucas being too late. Brooke and Millie have joined them as agreed, but instead of talking about Mouth, they were currently worried about both.

"Did you look at Keith's stone?" Brooke asked.

"Of course I did." Nathan replied.

"The tree behind the school?"

"Everywhere he could be, Brooke." He sighed.

Peyton noticed that these are places she wouldn't have thought about so effortlessly, simply because she doesn't really know about them, maybe Keith's tombstone made sense, but, she wouldn't have thought about it right away, she hated that she didn't know him so well, so as to know where he could be, but apparently everyone else did, including Brooke.

She hated that she was so helpless, and she hated that Karen must have noticed since she has been comforting her every once and a while, and she couldn't help thinking that she should have been the one taking care of the woman more.

It was about fifteen minutes later when they all turned their heads towards the door, some of them standing up as a key was inserted in the lock, twisted, and pushed forward as Lucas appeared walking in.

"God, where have you been?" Peyton rushed towards him and he caught her by the hips after quickly hanging his hat by the door and placed a quick kiss on her lips,

"Sorry, I had to deal with something." He told her before he turned to the other party, "Why are you closed?"

Nathan frowned at him, "_Why are we closed_?" he retorted, "Have you forgotten what we're dealing with?"

"We still have a week, Nathan."

"Five days!" Nathan corrected.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, five days! We are not closing this place."

"What about Mouth?" Millie couldn't help but whisper out.

Lucas shifted his eyes towards her and immediately softened, "Don't worry, he's gonna be fine."

"Don't promise things you don't know about." Nathan frowned at him.

Lucas looked back at him with a frown, "What's wrong with you?"

"Me?" Nathan gave a chuckle of disbelief, "You're the one who disappeared for the whole day God knows where, in the middle of everything we're through, and the only thing you say on showing up is the senseless question of _why we're not open_?"

Lucas was about to reply and by the look of it just as angrily when Haley stood up and extended her arms between both brothers, "Okay, before this gets any more out of hand…" she looked between them, "…let's all calm down first." She finished and they sighed, "Good. Now, set down."

Both grumbly sat down and then all eyes were on Lucas questioningly as Nathan raised his eyebrows at him expecting an explanation, "Well?" Nathan urged.

Lucas sighed uneasily, "As I said, I had to take care of something." He answered before looking between the awaiting sets of eyes, "Look," he started, "I don't think we should close down."

"What are you talking about? It's this in exchange of Mouth's life." Nathan argued.

"That's not the way we're saving his life, Nathan. Julian said he's planning on killing him either way."

"Oh, God!"

"So, what's your genius plan then? Huh?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I… well…"

"Right, you don't have one."

"I do!" Lucas frowned arguing.

Nathan looked at him analyzing his expression, "Listen," he sighed, "I'm done, Lucas. I'm done fighting, okay?"

"You think I'm not?"

"Lucas?" It was Karen who called her son's name and even though he still hasn't forgiven her, he knew it was not the time to freeze her out, he looked at her. "What do you have in mind?" she knew he was avoiding the answer to this question for a reason, and she knew Nathan knew it too hence his last sentence; they both knew Lucas had something in his mind that about no one will like.

"I… I will tell you." He knew they knew it too, and yes, he knew they won't like it, that's why he needed an introduction to the topic. "Look, Nate, why do you think Dan is doing this?"

"I don't know and I don't care, alright?" Nathan shook his head fiercely; he read him well and he knew where he's heading much to Lucas' dismay, "At this point, I only want to follow his psycho wishes and get it over with peacefully."

Lucas frowned, "And what? You think he'll stop? He thinks he owns the freaking town."

"He can be the king of it for all I care." Nathan exclaimed, "The war is over, Luke. And I want this one to be over too, so, I can leave in peace."

All was silent for a while as Lucas stared at him for a second, "Leave?"

"You know I wanted to travel all along," he mumbled knowing it took him off guard.

"Yeah, but… now? When this is all happening?"

Nathan frowned once again, "Are you even listening to me? I want nothing to be happening anymore, let's just give him what he wants and leave his precious town for him. Don't you want to live a normal life?"

Lucas gulped and he could feel Peyton tensing next to him as she watched them interact like everyone else did, but this question particularly got her nervous a little more, "I do," he nodded. "But, I'm not walking out of a fight."

"You think I'm walking out of it? Like baking away?" he took offense to it.

"That's what you're doing. That's what you _do_." Lucas challenged.

"Oh, your nerve!" Nathan said standing up. "Are you calling me a coward?"

"Alright, I don't think he means that." Skillz stood up along with Lucas trying to put some sense into their conversation. Actually, it was too quick and too sudden that no one knew what to think or who to side with, they didn't even know what each one of them was fighting for, but for some reason, it seemed to be making sense for only the two brothers.

"Oh, no, I do." Lucas argued.

"You're calling me a coward!" Nathan said sarcastically, "Says the one who left us all day wondering if he's dead or alive, and not even have the guts to explain it."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Wake up, Nathan! You want to flee, to leave it all behind, and leave just like that. Why do you think he's doing all of that? Huh? He wants to mess with our lives, and he wants to get rid of Marvin because he doesn't want us to know what he knows… but we already do. So, there, that's the key, he thinks he's ahead of us, but in fact, we are…"

"What the hell are you saying?" Nathan hissed angrily.

"I'm saying we're finally one step ahead of him, so, let's just give him what he wants… he wants to mess our lives, let's give him the chance… on our terms… and then… then we'll end it forever." He said looking into his eyes, he wasn't giving too many details in front of everyone, and he knew Nathan knows that, and that he'll at least get what he thinks of, "I want the same thing that you want, Nathan."

Nathan stared at him for a while before shaking his head with a chuckle, he got it, he saw it, that glint in Lucas' eyes, he saw it and he wasn't going to go along with this, "You're crazy."

"You know I'm right."

"You're the one who needs to wake up, Luke, what you're thinking of is dangerous, suicidal even! And, no, I'm not the coward here, because I have priorities, when you were gone the whole day, I spent it telling Karen the truth, and coming up with a _sensible_ idea to save Mouth so I can get away from all this shit and start my family… maybe you need to start looking around you too and stop this Dan obsession before you screw over this poor girl with you… or break your mother's heart." He screamed angrily at him, "You're chasing smoke, Lucas!"

"Start a family, you said?" Karen asked with an astonished face and a growing smile. Only she could fish that out of all the things he said, and it indeed lightened up the tension a bit as they didn't expect her to actually ask in the middle of this.

Even Nathan was able to crack a smile as he looked at Haley who blushed as she suddenly caught the attention, "Yeah. We're getting married."

"Nathan!" Haley glared a bit although she smiled; he was the one telling her he didn't want to tell them just yet, and yet he's the one announcing it.

When Brooke and Peyton were the most excited as they congratulated their friend, Karen couldn't be any prouder, she thought that was good for Nathan, that he's growing to be the man he was always supposed to be, the one she has always known was hiding within him, and to see him taking the leap, fighting for what he wants, what he believes in, made her even prouder, even though it was against Lucas… Nathan needed this, and she knew they will be fine in the end. They always have.

Lucas too, he knew how Nathan felt about Haley, and he knew she was good for him and he was good for her, and he was glad to see him take this decision, but in that very moment, he needed him to see what he sees,

"That's… that's great, Nate." He told him, "I'm _really_ happy for you." He said with a smile but his eyes gave him away.

"But?"

He sighed, "Is this how you want to start your new life? This is something you will carry along with you. Is this what you want to tell your future kids? That you ran away?"

Nathan clenched his fists, "I'm not running away! I know what my priorities are! I'm appreciating the good things I have instead of pushing them away, Lucas."

"You don't even understand, you don't know what I have in my mind."

"Oh, I do!" Nathan nodded challengingly, "You know what, why don't you stop making me look like the crazy bad guy here? Why don't you tell everyone what you have in mind? Why don't you tell us where were you, Lucas?"

He looked at him blaming him for putting him on the spot, even though he has been doing just the same.

"Yeah, where were you, Lucas?" Brooke asked already knowing too that his stall of that question isn't leading to a pretty answer.

"Just tell us, Luke." Peyton looked up at him and squeezed his hand lightly.

He sighed, "I went to see Julian."

"Julian?" Brooke frowned.

"Yeah," he nodded and sat down, "He's ready to co-operate."

"And you believe that?" Skillz asked him.

"As a matter of fact… yes." He answered and gave Brooke a knowing glance that she didn't miss before looking down with a blush.

"I know he is." Nathan nodded and they looked at him questioningly. "Let's just say he's done with Dan."

"So, what's your problem then?" Lucas frowned, "We have everything we need to take him down."

"Take him down?" Nathan frowned knowingly, "I think the term _you_ are looking for is killing him."

Lucas' face paled and his expression went numb as he looked at Nathan; he didn't expect him to say it like that and right there, he guessed that it means that he really wasn't on his side.

"Luke?" Peyton clutched his arm with a horrified look. Every other set of eyes were undoubtedly on him awaiting his reply to his brother's sentence, while Lucas was locking eyes with Nathan angrily and Nathan looked back triumphantly.

"Lucas?" Karen called, "Is that what you want?"

"Isn't what everyone is thinking?"

"Oh God!" Brooke fell back in her chair.

"What the hell, man?" Skillz shook his head.

"No, you can't be serious." Peyton shook her head.

"He is." Nathan confirmed.

"Lucas, you can't." Haley whispered out.

"Why not? As long as he's there, he's going to keep coming up with more torturous ways to ruin our lives."

"As long as _you_ are here." Nathan corrected.

"I'm not gonna leave Tree Hill." Lucas shook his head. "Besides, what's even your plan to save Mouth? Call the police?" he asked sarcastically.

"Why not?"

"Are you serious?" He laughed, "You know better than I do that he owns them!"

"I know that you can find what you want when you know where to look… that if you wanna do the right thing of course." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"You think one good cop will do it?"

"Not a cop!" Nathan glared, "The district attorney." He admitted.

"How do you know he's not with him too?"

"He's not!"

"I don't think that's a good plan!"

"It's better than yours."

"Mine is logical!"

"No, it's not." This exclaim came of Peyton instead. She stood up and looked down at him with a frown, "You can't be serious, Lucas. Do you really think you can kill him? Like… shoot a gun or stab a knife and watch as you drain the life out of him?"

He stared at her for a while before standing up as well, his voice opening and closing, "Peyton…"

"No! I… you can't, Luke! You can't do this. You can't turn into him."

His eyes softened and he gave her a lopsided grin, "I'm his son."

Karen had to disagree, "No, you're not." She said forcefully, "Your only father is Keith, and you don't say those words ever again."

"They are true, mom." He frowned.

"No, they are not." She cried, "The only man you're allowed to take after is Keith. Both of you." She said as if scolding him like when they were ten.

Lucas raised a sarcastic eyebrow at her, "Well, at least one of us did." He said referring to Nathan.

"Lucas, don't do this." Peyton said, "I can't believe we're having this conversation, we're standing here convincing you not to kill him!"

He shook his head, "I told you it'll change me."

"And I told you it won't." she frowned forcefully, "I told you I know you, and I do. But this man, right now…" she said waving her hand up and down at him, "… this is not you."

"But, it is." He sighed, "I told you it will end soon."

She stared at him as things started making a little more sense as she put the pieces together suddenly viewing the previous night in a different light, "I… oh, I get it now," she nodded and gulped, "Was this what last night was about? Everything about it? Was this a farewell party, Lucas?" she asked not really waiting for an answer, because both knew it was.

"No! It's…"

"It was…" she nodded, "You… were you even going to tell us about this, Lucas? Were you going to have this conversation it all? Because it seems to me you have your mindset no matter what."

He doesn't know how to answer that, how to answer it at all, and especially in front of everyone; last night was amazing, and even though he had in mind that he wants to spend a night with her where they would just do whatever they want, like a normal couple of young people in love, a night to do whatever she wants to do, and eventually, the night was even better than he thought, being with her under the sheets, skin to skin and experiencing what they both did, together… it wasn't what he had planned, but, yet, he's not regretting it.

"Tell me you didn't have that idea last night, Luke."

"Peyton, listen…" he sighed and she shook her head, "I did, okay? I know how it looks, but…" he groaned uneasily not really comfortable doing this right then and there while everyone was sitting, "…we really should do this later."

Peyton knew he was right, she wasn't about to discuss the reasons why he slept with her last night in front of everyone, but she also couldn't help but feel betrayed, he can't just manipulate her like this, if he wanted a farewell night, he could have said so, she at least had the right to know why he was doing it all.

"You thought you needed this night before you go kill or be killed, didn't you?" she hissed looking at him from the corner of her eyes with her hands on her hips.

Again, he didn't know what to say.

"This is what I'm warning you about, Luke. Wake up!" Nathan whispered with a sigh.

"Honestly, Lucas, you're way off this time; we're not killers." Skillz said.

Lucas groaned, "Are you all ganging up on me now?"

"We're bringing you back to your senses." Nathan argued.

"So, you're sticking to what you said." He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I am!" Nathan frowned, "I want a stable life, I want to take my wife and have a fresh start… a _clean_ one, Lucas!"

"Alright then. I'm sticking to mine too, because your plan sucks." He snapped and then turned to Peyton, "And Peyton, it wasn't a farewell party, last night was beautiful, and I loved it, okay? But it wasn't a farewell party, if I wanted one, it would go like this," he said and then turned to Nathan again,

"Nathan, Haley, I'm really happy for you, and I wish you find this happy life you're planning to have, and I'm glad you're taking such a step, Nate, I just wish it was better circumstances, but you will have the family you want, and Haley, it was very lovely working with you, you have an amazing voice and I'm glad you found your salvation with Nathan, you're good for each other."

"Antwon, Skillz," he turned to his friend who had a disapproving frown but Lucas carried on anyway, "You've been a very good friend, a loyal and supportive one, and you're one hell of a piano player," He smiled before turning to Brooke,

"Lucas, stop." She said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Brooke, for _everything_. I really am. You're a good friend, and I know you wouldn't betray us like that… and Julian… give him a chance. And Millicent, it's been a lovely couple of times," he chuckled, "I promise you Mouth will be fine, do him well, he's a good guy."

"Mom, I know you probably had your best interests at heart, but I really didn't like being lied to, however, you're still my mom, and I love you, I always will."

"Will you just stop this ridiculed talk?" Karen glared with her watery eyes, "Stop it, stop all of it." She said and went on wrapping her arms around him but he backed away and shook his head with the determined look he had on since he started talking.

"Peyton," he turned to her, "I… I love you." He said the words for the first time, "And yes, even though I have been cooking the plan since yesterday, but last night wasn't planned, and that's the best thing about it, I just wanted to be normal for a night, but it wasn't exactly the farewell party you have in mind." He was telling her he didn't sleep with her to say goodbye, he was telling her he needed to be with her like a normal couple, and this one just happened, because he loves her. "But, this is."

"No, it isn't." she held his hands tightly through her tears.

"I'm sorry, but, someone has to do something, and I'm not going to stand by and watch him destroy each of your lives." He shook his head slipping his hands away from Peyton's and taking wide steps towards the door.

"No, Lucas, wait."

"Don't be stupid, Luke." Nathan stood up and went after him along with Skillz and Peyton did too but then she stumbled and fell crying on the floor as hands came to help her up, however, her legs kept failing her, so, the hands just wrapped around her as she cried.

A couple of minutes later, Nathan and Skillz returned back with regretful looks shaking their heads.

XxXx

Walking confidently into Dan's storage façade of a gangster headquarters, he looked at the knocked off men around the place and took in a deep breath; those men won't be waking up any time soon thanks to Julian drugging their drinks with strong a few drops of a sleeping theorem.

Lucas walked towards Dan's office where he knew he was currently at, he absentmindedly put his hand on the gun in his pocket before pushing the door open much to Dan's surprise as he looked up from his desk towards him watching as he locked the door.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

Lucas turned to him hatefully, "What? Scared?"

"Of you?" Dan laughed.

He loathed that sound, "Well, your men aren't available at the moment, if you're wondering."

"What do you mean?" Dan frowned.

Lucas smirked, finally, he was able to be the one smirking and Dan the one frowning, "Scared yet?"

"What are you doing here, Scott?"

"You are one too." Lucas said as he proceeded forwards and sat behind the desk crossing one leg over the other as Dan looked at him impressed. "Never forget, your origins, Don."

"Don't you mean dad?"

"No." He shook his head simply, "I don't."

"Why are you here, Lucas?"

"I came here to play a little game with you."

Dan smirked, "What is this? A little daddy and son time?"

"Maybe."

"Alright, what's your game?"

Lucas picked up the revolver from his pocket, flicked it to the side and then held out one single bullet showing it to Dan theoretically before placing it in, flicking it close and spinning the cylinder, and then placed it on the desk with a smile, "A twisted version of Russian roulette."

Dan looked impressed with a smirk, "That's…_brave_ of you. What's the twist?"

"We'll not be pointing the gun to our heads, but instead to each other."

"So, one of us will end up killing the other."

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun." Lucas shrugged, "One more thing though… the cylinder will be spun with each round."

"Oh, refilling the properties again. You're quite daring today, Lucas."

"I have nothing to lose."

"Why? What happened to the girl you stole from me?"

"She wasn't yours to begin with. And if you're really wondering… I can't be with her knowing you're somewhere out there breathing."

"You really hate me, don't you?"

"You left me no choice, did you?"

"No. no, I didn't." Dan said proudly. "So… any other rules for your little game?"

"Yeah actually, with every round, I get to ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully."

Dan raised an eyebrow, "And what do I get?"

Lucas shrugged, "You can ask me too if you want."

Dan sighed, "This does sound like a fun game, Lucas… but why would I do that?"

"Because, at least then, you have a fifty-fifty percent to live… otherwise, I'll just shoot you dead right now."

Dan stared at him with the dead smile on his face for a second, and Lucas knew he got him a little shaken, "I guess you really are my son." Dan told him, "Maybe I should have chosen you to work with me instead of your quitter of a brother."

"I'm not your son, and no, you shouldn't have, because then, you would have been long dead now."

Dan chuckled then nodded, "Fine. How do you know I won't just keep shooting until you're dead once I get hold of the gun?"

"Nah," Lucas shook his head then looked at him intensely, "That's too easy for you; and you like games."

"See? You _are_ my son."

"I'm not."

"That's what you say, yet, you're here doing something I would have done myself I was in your shoes."

"I know, that's because I'm playing your game."

"Doesn't that mean you'll lose? It's my game like you said."

"It's your game, but it's my rules." Lucas smirked, "So, are you ready to play or should I just go on shooting you right now?"

"You wouldn't. You want answers, that's why you have been sitting here having this little chat with me."

"Right, and you could have grabbed the gun at any moment and killed me, yet, you didn't. You love playing and I'm offering you a game. The last game ever, Dan."

"You don't know that. It's a fifty-fifty."

"Let's say I trust my luck."

Dan chuckled, "Boy, it would be a shame watching you die, you could have taken my place after my retirement… long years from now of course."

"No, I prefer this fate."

"So, as you have obviously given us an infinity of probabilities… what happens if we just keep shooting and the bullet doesn't come?"

"It could be the first time, or it could be the hundredth, either way, neither of us leaves this room while the other is alive."

Dan stares at him for a couple of seconds again, "I admire your confidence, and that's how I know it's gonna be a fun game…" he said, "Let's begin, Scott." He said extending his hand in front of him for Lucas to shake.

Lucas smiled and with no hesitation, took his hand in his shaking it firmly, both of them locking eyes and squeezing the other's hand to show authority.

And thus, began the last game ever…

* * *

Again, so sorry for the wait, I had trouble starting off this chapter, I wrote the first bit a month ago, but then kept coming back typing a few lines and stopping, however, when I got over it and decided to merge two chapters originally together, it kept rolling and I didn't leave it until right now, I wrote it all at once. I was going to include the Russian roulette too, but decided it was going to be too long and too intense in one chapter... besides, gotta keep the suspense going lol.

Hope you didn't forget about this story, I wanted to also thank you all for commenting, and please keep doing so, I love reading your opinions.

So, what do you think of this one? It started off smooth and kept getting intense, right? What do you think will happen in the little father/son game?


	21. Russian roulette

I'm sorry for being late, I have been focusing on my other story since I was inspired and wanted to write down what I have in my mind before it vanishes. And that in fact got me inspired to write this chapter again, so here we go... I hope you like it, that if you're still around to read :)

I enjoyed writing this chapter too much and I know it's not too long, but I felt this is where it should end.

Let me know what you think will happen...

* * *

**21\. Russian roulette.**

Lucas grabbed the revolver of the desk and fiddled with it in his hands, and then looked at Dan silently calling dips to start the game, "Why did you kill Keith?" He asked while pointing the revolver towards him.

He could tell right away that Dan was astonished, and it immediately filled him with pride that he took him off guard. "How did you know this?"

"No, it's my turn; I ask the questions now."

Dan gulped and nodded, "Okay, since you're not getting out of this room alive anyway, I'm going to tell you, Keith was getting in my way," he answered with a shrug.

"What does that mean?"

"I thought this was one question at a time." He smirked.

Lucas glared, "Well, that's not an answer. I want a real one."

Dan glanced at the weapon in his hands and gave a sarcastic smirk that could have fooled Lucas before, but, now that he is in control, he knows he's scared.

"Alright. Your _uncle_ was starting to be a pain in the ass; he wasn't minding his own business, he was butting his big nose in my business claiming he can stop me from 'overtaking the town'." He said and chuckled sarcastically, "Poor thing thought that's possible and you seem to not learn from his mistakes."

"Don't be ahead of yourself, Dan." He said as he pulled the trigger but it ticked in vain.

"I'm not, son, there're certain things you grow to know are just true, once you know your true potential… getting ahead of yourself would be thinking you got it in your hands when you really haven't… like barging into my office with a kid's toy like this."

"You can't be in charge of your whole life; there ought to be a time when you're weak, when your defenses break and turn into your biggest attack."

"Do you think I got where I am by trusting in any other entity but my own power? Of course not, one of the qualities of being a leader is to know what it's going to happen before it does."

Lucas smirked, "Well, did you see this coming?"

"Now, that's a second question and I believe this is my turn." He said and extended a hand demanding the revolver and Lucas spun the cylinder himself and then flipped the revolver in his hand to point it towards himself handing it over.

Dan fiddled with it for a while in his hands, "Now, Lucas, why don't you tell me how you got in here?"

"I drugged your men; they are in dreamlands out there, and will be for a while."

Dan smirked, "You couldn't have done that by yourself; someone helped you and you're covering for him… that's a funny thing to do if you're so confident you'll win."

"I'm not. I told you it's a fifty-fifty." Lucas shrugged, "And I just answered the question of how… wither I got help or not, I think that's another question."

"You think you're too clever, huh?" Dan smirked, "Well, that's okay, I'll know, anyway." He said pulling the trigger and again nothing came out. He held on the revolver for a second longer before handing it to Lucas.

"Did you look your brother in the eyes when you shot him dead?"

Dan laughed, "What kind of a question is that?" he said laughingly, "Listen, strength has to be unlimited; you can't hesitate or let something as weak as emotions get in your way, or then, you'll never get where you want."

Lucas was trying to control his rage at the moment by gritting his teeth although he knew his eyes were saying it all, "By killing your own brother? That's inhumane."

"On the contrary," Dan shook his head, "As humans, it's in our nature to be selfish; self-preservation instinct, and that means doing whatever it takes to grantee your survival."

"He didn't put your survival at risk, you killed him so you could have more luxuries in life."

"My survival is in those luxuries." He informed him, "I cannot live any less than that, and I still got more to harvest in life. Selfishness nature."

"It's also in our nature to love our family, to care for them and to make friends… that's what makes us humans rather than monsters."

"Humans fear monsters, right?" He smirked, "Besides, that's what you say, yet here you are ready to kill your own father."

"My father is dead, you killed him." He said and then pulled the trigger wishing it would be the shot, but it wasn't.

Dan gave a lopsided smile, "It's such a shame you're wasting this potential courage of you, Lucas. You see, brotherhood, friendship, or love, are all names weak people use… if you have any of these, you have a weak point, take you for example, you have all of them, right? Which means you're too weak, Lucas, and you realize that, that's why you're here today, you either die and avoid watching any of them getting hurt by me, or you kill me and grant that none of them does."

"You're wrong, weakness is being alone and trying to compensate that by gaining power, you terrorize people to force them to respect you, but it's not true respect then, Dan, it's temporary, and it soon turns against you. Weakness is forcing people to gather around you because you can't do it any other way."

"Power is the only way you can get the real respect, son, you have power, people fear you for their own good… now, why would they respect you if you're an equal? You run a club with your brother; can you be the ultimate boss? Do you not fight over decisions? Of course not, you're equals, neither has power over the other and thus, your club is now sinking; a ship can't have two captains."

"This is not a ship where you have to make life or death decisions; you see that's your problem, you think your life is only in power, and like I told you that's because you have no one in your life."

"And where does having people around got you? You're still here, with a failed business, ready to die for them, how weak is that? Dying for someone is the pure definition of stupidity."

"Having those people in my life granted me happiness."

"It couldn't have, it's a temporary happiness, son, you still fight, don't you? And you know why? Because you're equals."

Lucas gave a sarcastic chuckle and shook his head, "That's too pathetic! You think what you have is happiness?" He laughed humorlessly.

"Of course it is, it's pure one, I have everything I want, I'm capable of achieving whatever I want, I have the power to tame people for my own interest, what wouldn't I be happy?"

"Because you lost the basic features of life; having a real connection with someone, having mercy, being able to have fun and relax."

Dan chuckled, "I do have plenty of fun when I watch my empire being built the way I want it. Connections, mercy and your all heartfelt crap are only obstacles." He said and when Lucas opened his mouth to talk Dan interrupted, "I believe this conversation has been going on too long, it's my turn. Save whatever you have to say for yours."

Lucas handed him the revolver and Dan pointed it towards him, "Well, I don't really have a lot to ask you since the way your mind works is pretty obvious, but, here's a good one, why are you and your brother so obsessed with my life?"

"What? We are obsessed with your life?"

"Sure you are. I mean, I didn't even see you until you opened a club competing against mine, and started stealing my girls."

"Your club is crap, and you took being the only club owner in your favor, you were being too greedy, Dan, and everyone deserves to have fun."

He laughed, "Are you saying you did this for Tree Hill poor residents?"

"Partially, the other part is you don't deserve to be the only one… you don't deserve to have any power to begin with."

"See? If that's not an obsession, I don't know what is."

"It's hatred, we grew up seeing what a devil you can be, and that's before we knew everything you have done."

"You still don't." He smirked.

Lucas nodded, "I'm sure you still have other crimes, yeah, I'm talking about the ones that have to do with us."

"So, is that why you stole my girls then? Hatred?"

"They're not yours! And people aren't property, Dan. You don't steal them."

"They are when they're under you."

"Slavery is long gone, Dan."

"Power is eternal." He shook his head, "Everything we do has a motive behind it, son, there're no selfless acts, whenever you do something, it must have something for you in return, so, no, you can't go and claim you stole them to save them from me."

"Again, no one stole anyone, if it's Haley or Peyton, they left you on their own, you see, they do have a free well, and they got tired of your bullshit."

"Right, so, it's just a coincidence that you were there to receive them with open arms."

"No, it's not. There was something in it for us, you're right. But, I don't expect you to understand it."

Dan laughed, "Don't say all that love crap."

Lucas shrugged, "You're just too self-absorbed to get it."

"Well, Lucas, it really is a shame to see you waste your life, I see you have weighted boldness and nerve, but, you're too stupid, that's why you can't be a leader, and instead, you will die here for _love_." He said and pulled the trigger and once again it just ticked in vain.

"Apparently not yet," Lucas said and took the revolver from him spinning the cylinder before pointing it towards him, "I wonder, if you were always dead inside, Dan, I mean, weren't you once supposedly in love with Peyton's mom?"

Dan laughed out loud, "She already spilled the beans, didn't she? Wow, she's always been too dreamy that girl." He shook his head.

"It's one of her qualities."

"Oh, come on, even you should know that this is one of the worst weaknesses; being dreamy will get you falling face down in the real world."

"She's not stupid, she's ambitious, but she knows how to take care of herself pretty well."

"Is that how you justify to yourself leaving her behind to die here?"

"No, that's how I know she doesn't need anyone to make it on her own."

"That's not true; Peyton doesn't know how to live alone."

He raised an eyebrow, "As far as I know, she has been for the last few years."

"If it wasn't for me, she would have been rotten long ago."

"Is that what you tell yourself to feel needed?" he smirked.

"I don't need to feel needed; _I'm_ needed."

Lucas sighed and shook his head, "You never answered the question."

"Because it's a stupid one. Of course, I never loved her. That's the thing about women –and sometimes young men like yourself- they can be easily fooled under the name of love… it's all they want, they completely forget they have brains in exchange for a couple of nice words."

"No wonder that's your idea of love."

"I'm giving you the truth here, son, although you'll never get to use those valuable lessons sadly, but, love is a huge trick, I mean, look at your mother, Nathan's mother, Peyton's… all I had to do was tell them how beautiful they were and how much I miss them when they were gone… I got to spend a couple of nice rendezvous if you know what I mean, and some more cash in case of Peyton's mother, and what did they get? Karen and Deb were stuck with you and your brother, with Deb even more miserably dying, just like Anna." He said boasting.

Lucas gave him a disgusted look, "You know the trick wasn't love here, it was you."

"It's all the same; love brings you down… one way or the other."

"What are you trying to say? Are you responsible for the death of Deb and Anna too?"

"I had no business wanting them dead, they were not a threat, Deb could have just been a pain in the ass if she was still alive, she wasn't so keen of accepting the truth like your mother, but she went on and died on her own. Anna was already sick and would have died eventually, I just saw an opportunity, swept in and gave her a few good last days of her life and took care of her late husband's business for her and told her I would take care of her daughter after her tragic departure."

"But you never cared for Peyton."

"Even though that's too many questions, but, I'll tell you… of course not, I care for no one, I thought that was already established; I just needed Peyton to stay this obedient nice girl so I can peacefully run the business." He told him and smirked at the hateful look Lucas shot him, "Now you can pull the trigger." He said and Lucas did once again hoping to see a hole in his head, but, there wasn't.

"So, Lucas," He said receiving the gun, "What would you do if you killed me? How are you planning on going on with your life?"

"Live it happily…"

"That's naïve." Dan smirked, "Do you think you're capable of that?"

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"Because you don't have it in you. You can't take being responsible for taking someone's life lightly."

"You're not just someone. You're the man who has been harassing my family for as long as I remember, and the one who killed the only father I knew, you're the one who sent people to beat me up, and you're the one who put my brother in jail falsely, and you're the one who has been using and taking the girl I'm in love with for granted, and you also have kidnapped one of my friends threatening to kill him if I didn't fail my business. I think I'll be pretty fine with killing _you_."

"That's a pretty impressive list, thank you for putting it that way." He gave him that annoying smirk of his, "But, for someone who believes in all the love and friendship crap, you'll not be fine killing your own father, even if you don't think of me as one, I still am."

"Who believes in love shall also believe in hate, and no one deserves hatred than you. Being a father isn't about giving birth, and yes, it's the truth that I didn't have anything to do about, but, I'm willing to correct it."

"By killing me?"

"Or dying." Lucas added, "Either of which will serve the purpose of not ever accepting you as a father."

"Then it's dying, Lucas. You can't kill me."

"I haven't hesitated once to pull the trigger, have I? You still being alive is just luck."

"So are you."

"Then I guess we're both lucky… until now at least."

"Then let's see if you still are." Dan sad spinning the wheel and pulling the trigger and watched as Lucas' lips curled in a smile,

"Obviously it still is."

Lucas knew that this game was nerve-wracking; with every pull of the trigger being deadly just from the suspense, when you hear that click it's a big relief, but only for a part of second, because then, you know there's still the same fifty-fifty chance the bullet in there is gonna land in your body.

And he knew that Dan's nerves were getting seriously wrecked, even if he's trying to appear calm and collected; Dan's biggest fear was death, and that could take several forms for him now, losing power or losing control was a form of death to Dan, and right now, he was facing both hypothetical death and the actual one, so, that was why he was trying to discourage Lucas and bring him down looking for a moment of weakness to take advantage of.

But, unfortunate for him, Lucas was ready for all of it, he wasn't going to let him have that, not unless he's really dead.

"You know what I think now, Dan?" He started with a smirk as he took the revolver from him, "You're scared."

"Scared? Of you?" he gave a sarcastic chuckle but Lucas didn't miss on the bit of nervousness in it.

"Yes, you are." He pushed, "You don't wanna die."

"I'm not gonna die."

"I'm sure that's what everyone you've killed thought."

"I killed no one but weak people."

"You're the weak one, Dan. Solving your problems by simply killing is nothing but weak."

"Funny coming from you when you have a gun pointed at my head."

"Oh, I tried the other ways! Don't compare me to you, Dan, I'm nothing like you, killing you would be an actual life or death situation, you're willing to kill my friend you're holding hostage… and you won't hesitate to kill everyone I care about just to hurt me."

"I told you love is a weakness."

"It's a strength. But, you'll never know that."

"I hate to remind you that you're the one who came in here creating this life or death situation, Lucas."

"No, you created it long ago… when you gave birth to me and left."

"I only planted a seed, your mother brought you to life, be mad at her instead of me. I never wanted kids, why would I want something that would hold me back?"

"Funnily enough, here I am."

"Please, you're not going to hold me back. I told you, you won't be able to live with it, you're not a leader… just like Julian, he's the one who helped you here, right?" he smiled, "He too was never but a follower, and I knew he's getting to be no good lately when he started getting soft towards Brooke Davis."

"He's just another one who saw you like you really are and is refusing to put up with it anymore."

"How lovely to see you defend him now, you know he's also responsible for a lot of your pain."

"Everyone deserves a second chance once they prove they earned it."

"Another weakness of yours. This is all so pathetic, love, friendship, second chances… all of that crap is why you always lost and I always won."

"The fact that you're competing against your own sons is the pathetic fact, Dan."

"I told you I never wanted sons."

"I don't think that's true. You want someone to pass your precious empire to, that's why you promised to care for Peyton, that's why you made Julian your second man, and that's why you made Nathan work for you in exchange of his freedom, and that's why you're having this conversation with me right now."

Dan stared back at him for no longer than a second but it was enough for Lucas to know he's right, "You're wrong," he denied, "I'm having this conversation with you because I was bored, but you know, what, it's getting really old." He said standing up and Lucas stood up instantly as well,

"Sit back or I'll shoot."

"You can keep shooting until you find the bullet," Dan said and swiftly, pulled out a gun of his own pointing it towards Lucas, "Meanwhile, I shoot just once and you're dead."

So, there they were father and son standing facing each other and pointing guns to the other's head with only the desk separating them.

"You think I'll just let you shoot me?" Lucas challenged.

"You don't have much of choice here, son."

"I'm not your son."

"You're right, you're not." He said, "My son wouldn't be stupid enough to come in here thinking I'd let him kill me first."

"Your son would let you kill him, but I'm not." And with that, he jumped forward across the desk taking him down as he dropped the useless revolver in his hand in the process buying himself some more time.

Just outside the door of Dan's office, the two men exchanged a look, "We need to get in now. He won't be able to open the door."

"If we try to tackle the door he'll shoot him."

"What are you saying? We would just let him like that?"

"Just wait,"

And then they heard the noise that indicated a collision between the two men, "I'm not waiting anymore." Nathan said as he took a few steps backward before running to the door to push it with his leg but nothing happened as he tried again while the DA was calling backup.

"Come on!" Nathan grunted as he pushed harder and then attempted to try again when he stopped in his track losing his balance to collapse on the door when he heard it.

A single gunshot coming from inside, followed by silence.

"Lucas?" He called with wide eyes. It can't be him. He should have never gone along with this plan.

XxXx

Karen walked down the stairs as Brooke, Haley and Millie gave her questioning hopeful looks and she shook her head apologetically, "She said she's not hungry."

Haley sighed, "She has barely eaten anything since that day."

"Yeah," Karen said heavily as she joined them, "she's waiting for Lucas." She said and took a deep breath, "Why is he so stubborn?" she shook her head.

"Because he's caring." Brooke whispered out, "He doesn't want anyone else to get hurt."

"But, that's not the way to do it."

"Yeah, it is not." Brooke nodded. "Well, I can try again."

Karen shook her head, "No, give her time, this time around she didn't even open the door… I think she's crying."

"We can't leave her alone." Millie said with her own puffy eyes.

"We barely got her to stay; she wakes up every day wanting to leave to her own house." Haley said and they nodded.

Ever since that night in the club, Peyton has distanced herself from everyone else, she wanted to be alone, Lucas was nowhere to be found –or so said Nathan and Skillz- and the only thing that kept her there in his room was holding on to the hope that he'd come to his senses and come back.

But, sure enough, he never did. It has been three days, and they still haven't heard from him or from Dan, so as far as they were concerned, both were alive and so was Mouth… but for how long?

Nathan said he's working on a solution but never said what it was though.

Brooke managed to make Peyton eat a couple of times, and Haley and Karen once, but other than that, no one was able to reach her.

Suddenly, erupting from the silence, there was a harsh knock on the door and they all looked at each other alarmed as it sounded again more persistent.

Hopeful that it'd be any good news, Karen jumped up towards the door as they heard the door open from upstairs and Peyton also rushed downstairs with the same hopeful look as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Marvin?" Millie jumped up upon seeing him and quickly hugged him as he winced, "Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked letting go.

He was pale, and he had bruises, but he was there. Alive.

"My boy is fine." Skillz said patting his back. It took everyone a while as they made sure he was fine before settling down to ask all the running questions.

"What happened?" Karen asked directing her confused look to Skillz.

He looked at their faces as Peyton has made her way over to stand there among the curiously, from their confused looks, Skillz realized they still didn't know what happened, which means that as expected, he was the first one there,

"Nathan ain't here yet?"

"No, he's not. What did you do?"

He took a deep breath and exchanged a look with Mouth whom he just has explained the plan to on the way over. "The plan was for me to go get Mouth and come over here." He started, "They're supposed to meet us here, so they'd take him to the DA to take his testimony."

"I don't get it? Who's taking him? Why didn't you go to the police right away?" Brooke asked sensing that there was more to it that Skillz wasn't letting on, after all, she knew him the best and she knew this tone he's using. "What's going on, Skillz?"

"You know we can't trust the police. We're heading straight to the DA."

"You mean Nathan talked to him like he planned?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, he did."

"Wait, where's Lucas?" Peyton spoke for the first time, "Does he know? Because that means it's over, right? He doesn't have to… do anything."

He gave her an uneasy look, "Lucas knows." He nodded.

"You found him?"

"Look, we couldn't say anything, that was part of the whole plan, I'm sorry."

"You mean you knew all along where he was."

"We did. We went to the DA. It turned out he wanted such an opportunity to get Dan, and so, he chose the few trusted policemen and the rest depended on us, since all we need is evidence."

"What does that mean? Where's Nathan and Lucas?" Haley asked now knowing the 'plan' was bigger than it appears.

Skillz sighed, "Look, it's only one shot that we got. Julian is with us, and if we failed, it would have meant Julian is exposed in front of Dan, and then we would have lost everything… so, we worked on different aspects…" he said and they all looked at him with big eyes waiting for his revelation, "I was to go get Mouth and come wait here as I told you. There's a policeman watching over the house by the way. Julian is trying to get some written evidence from several of Dan's places… Nathan, Lucas and the DA are with Dan."

"What the hell do you mean with Dan? What is Lucas up to?" Peyton frowned not liking where this is going.

"Nothing, it's all just a stall… and to try and get some confessions from him. So, you know, if one of us failed somehow, there's still other evidence…"

"Antwon," Karen started, "How exactly are they planning on taking confessions from Dan?"

"Well," he started uneasily, "You see it sounds dangerous, but it's really fine, it's just-"

"Antwon?"

He looked at her and sighed, "Alright, it's basically manipulating Dan… Nathan and the DA are there just behind the door to listen to his confessions, and they have backup too…"

"Why don't you stop with your introductions and just say what the hell Lucas is doing?" Peyton said with a frown.

"He's playing Russian roulette with Dan." He said uneasily.

"He is what?" Karen screamed standing up.

"Well, that came out wrong…" he said, "Relax, I mean pretending to. To get him to talk. Even the bullet he has is fake."

"And you think Dan is unarmed?" Karen exclaimed, "Oh my God, how can you do this? How can you let him do this? I need to go."

"They're gonna be fine, that's why the DA s there with backup. I mean, I didn't even have backup and I was facing his men, Julian does because he's visiting several places and they're just facing Dan. Only him."

"Yes, idiot, that's why there's backup. He's the devil." Brooke exclaimed wrapping her arm about Peyton who was once again just listening speechlessly.

And then the door knocked again.

"You see? That's them."

Karen has already rushed to the door and then entered a policeman with Julian who looked pale, "Um, good, you're here."

"Julian?" Skillz said with a frown, "Did you do it?"

"Yeah. All good." He nodded, "We're here to bring Mouth in."

"You?" He asked looking between them and Mouth who was still shaken, "It's supposed to be Nathan." He said skeptically.

"Nathan couldn't come now, I'm here with Julian instead." The policeman said and apparently it wasn't the first time they meet as Skillz nodded, "Are you okay to go?" he addressed Mouth.

"Yeah, let's do this."

"Wait, where's Nathan and Lucas?" Karen asked stepping in front of the man.

"They're going to be fine. You may want to come with us, we will need everyone to testify, you've all had encounters with Dan Shaw, right?"

"Yes we did. But, what do you mean they are going to be okay?"

Julian sighed as he looked at her uneasily, "Dan got away."

"But, thankfully we now have what could bring him and also some of the corrupt police forces to court; it's only a matter of time until we find him."

"Yeah, but what about Nathan and Lucas? Are they hurt?"

"I'm afraid Lucas is, they are currently in the hospital, I wasn't told where he was shot, but, it's not fatal. He's going to be fine." The man informed them, "Now, please, come with us."

And what else could they do but follow the man outside.

Julian couldn't help but glance at Brooke and he quickly averted his eyes to the ground when he saw her looking too… Julian has really taken Nathan's advice and was really trying to do the right thing, he didn't know if what he just did now would make up for all the horrible things he caused before, or if it would keep his family safe, or if Brooke would ever give him a second chance… but, it was liberating, for the first time, he was thinking for himself and taking a personal decision of doing the right thing.

Millie and Mouth held each other's hands as they walked in silence seeking the comfort and looking forward to the better chances now that everything will be fine eventually.

Karen was pulling herself together and telling herself that it must be fine, he said it's not fatal, her son isn't supposed to die… not now… not like this. She told herself that she would have felt it in her heart something was bad, but no, she has to believe now that he's going to be fine.

Haley and Brooke were not much better, they were torn between being scared for Lucas and Nathan for what it matters and for having to be there for Karen and Peyton who must be taking the news the hardest, and Brooke also felt the more confusion of seeing Julian on their side, she didn't believe it until now, and she didn't know what to think of it… it wasn't even the time to think anything of it.

Peyton woke up only hoping to find Lucas and get him to change his mind, but now, she was left wondering if she'll ever see him again, now, she's the one ready to put a bullet hole in Dan's head.

But, right now, she just needed to see if Lucas was okay first.


End file.
